Our Dearest Ibuki
by RandomJaz
Summary: When the economy fails residents of Oak Tree Town leave, the market and community in ruins. With every failed attempt to restore the town, the broken community falls apart further. Amongst those who stay, two residents pay especially close attention to the newest farmer to arrive. Initially not having cared much at all, they find themselves fixated on the young man. Very much so
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This chapter in an intro, so its very short. The next chapters will be longer :) Thank you taking the time to read. It means very very much! I'd love feedback, but I appreciate the fact that you simply dropped in, your time is very valuable to me.

This story was requested by ben4Kevin. :)

The town wasn't very well off when he arrived, the new farmer. The economy was lacking and the market was barren. Day in and day out Oak Tree Town was becoming increasingly desolate, the old town stuck in time. Empty homes were strewn around the community, the inhabitants who resided there hardly a community at all...Because the farmer who once kept the town going had left. Taking his son with him to boot.

It had been years since a successful newcomer made their mark. Everyone who'd come either left or gave up. It was a pity, something my beloved late grandfather would have been very shamed to see. Surely the town he'd grown up in would return the vibrant bustling place it once was, that was the hope. But with every new arrival and departure that followed soon after, that hope was lost. And I spent my days honoring my grandfather, caring for his pride and Joy. The restaurant he'd loved so much.

I came to Oak Tree Town years ago to help him run the restaurant but soon he passed away. My grandfather and I were close, very much so. His little business held memories, and it held potential. Both of which I refused to let slip away with my grandfather. In such depressing times, my grandfather's legacy was all I had. It was all I had for awhile.

When Ibuki arrived it was Spring and the nineteen year old was undeniably inexperienced. He was a very friendly face, that was for sure. He came in to my restaurant early on that Spring, not too far from Noon. Covered in dirt and dust, he was a mess. His face was flush from running around. Behind the counter I kneeled, organizing menus and cutterly when the front door jingled with his arrival.

He approached the counter, spotting me as I saw him. As he introduced himself to me I couldn't help but think how quickly his name would slip from my memory by summer. I couldn't help but think he'd be gone just like all the others. A new farmer? Not for long. They never lasted. I had no reason to expect he would.

There was nothing particuarly impressive looking about him either, not for his job description. He was rather petite blonde teenager, hardly what one would consider deemed fit for such a laborious job. He didn't look strong, maybe he was energetic? I wasn't impressed. But he smiled widely at me as I took in his appearance, leaving me briefly intrigued. His vibrant white grin stuck out to me. He was a cute guy, his looks still just as youthful as he was. Surely the women in town would eat him up. But he would be just like the others, temporary.

Accepting his introduction for the sake of being polite, I smiled very slightly from my position crouched behind the counter. Grandfather didn't approve of sour faces in the restaurant, impressions were everything under his roof. Standing up, I then introduced myself.

Ibuki seemed taken back a bit by my size as I stood. He paused, looking me over as he eventually reached my eyes. From behind the counter crouched on the floor, I didn't look large in stature, my body partially hidden. For a moment he looked...frightened? I knew he was just caught off guard and waved it off as he turned a little red in the cheeks, him voicing that he'd worried his gawking came across rude.

Appeasing him with brisk reassurance, I let it go. He ordered what he wanted and I set out to prepare his food, wondering exactly how many more times I'd see him before finding out his land was once again under poor old Eda's possession. I didn't expect him to stay and I doubted others had more faith.

Ibuki surprised me that year, however. He surprised everyone.

Xxxxx

Large blue eyes were what I remembered the day I met the young man. Venturing from my home for a walk I took the backroads up the hill. The wind was light, carrying pleasant scents of new foliage and flowers. Knelt down amongst the grass is when I spotted him, the petite man with blonde hair wandering in from the North road late one morning.

He looked horribly lost and I briefly wondered who the unfamiliar face was before noticing his attire. Very simple folk wear. His untucked shirt was a very light, plain blue. The jacket on top only a shade darker. His trousers were horribly plain, brown loafers on his feet. He wore a brown hat atop his smooth wispy head of blonde hair and a loose scarf was wrapped around his neck.

A simpleton.

I'd heard rumor of a new farmer coming to stay in Oak Tree but I paid the useless gossip no mind. The younger residents often chatted amongst each other but it seldom ever interested me. Neither did the apparent truth behind their gossip. I felt no desire to go beyond my means and greet him, instead I went about my business. Surely the lad would miss me in his lost haze .

He had spotted me though and I paused my foraging in the grass. He waved, smiling brightly and then approached. He neared me confidently but without assertion, holding out his hand to shake mine. I stood from my crouched position in the tall grass, standing at my full height to greet him like a proper gentleman.

As I rose his eyes widened, my large stature having caught him unprepared. Looking down at the small man I estimated he was no taller than an average woman. His head reached the underside of my pectorals meaning he couldn't have been much bigger than perhaps five and a half. Having passed six feet in height, I outsized the petite man by eight inches. Nearly three quarters of a foot separated young Ibuki and I in height.

The hand he held out to me now hesitated and I reached out taking it in mine, shaking it firmly once. Mine completely devoured his, the lad's fingers so small. Dainty almost. The skin was smooth and silken, uncalloused. Not the hands of a manual laborer. Curious, I squeezed his hands in mine, unsurprised to the strained intake of air he took. I could have easily crushed his fingers in mine had I reason to.

Loosening my grip, I let go of his hand and he pulled it back, flexing the joints I'd experimentally tested with my strength. Very, very lightly fingers were still intact. Peculiarly enough I was fixated on his small stature. He was just far too small.

I intended to bid him goodbye with an unhasty exit once he finished introducing himself. But I found myself drawn to his wide, marble eyes. He looked quite awestruck, his heavy lashes batting down to his cheeks bones in heavy, slow, blinks. He had such unique coloring.

As small as he was, his eyes were anything but. They seemingly took up most of his face, or rather they were what I was far too focused on. His eyes were such a soft blue, almost silver around the iris. Such beautiful pigment Id never seen. A very beautiful man.

The lad seemed to have caught himself gawking and apologized, not noticing my more subtle observation of him. He introduced himself as the new farmer, confirming my previous suspicions. Moving on from introductions, he informed me was lost. Something I could clearly see. He came from the North road, leading me to believe he'd been at Fritz's farm.

The land of Oak Tree was very large, yes, but I hardly considered it hard to navigate through. The new farmer having found himself lost so easily left me with the impression he truly was a simpleton. I directed him towards town, where he'd been trying to go. Grinning bashfully, he told me goodbye and ran off. I didn't plan on seeing much of him, surely he'd disappear just as all the farmers before him.

With age comes wisdom, but by no means was I right to make assumptions about Ibuki. He proved himself to be a fine young lad. Soon, everyone could see that.


	2. Chapter 2

I didn't expect to see much of Ibuki but I saw him quite often. He ran around town, always up to something. I'd catch sight of him through the window of the restaurant, back and forth his head of blonde hair would appear. He'd run back and forth by the storefront every couple of hours during the afternoon. At first I raised a brow each time I spotted him.

The first week, everytime I spotted him it caught me off guard how busy he looked. He'd run by from the right, then a couple hours he dash by the left. He was always doing something. All of Spring I saw him running around, presumably completing tasks and then dashing away to complete another. He was clearly preoccupied, putting forth effort in whatever it was he was doing.

Every day I worked I'd see him through the window, busy as a bee during the afternoon hours. He didn't come in then, but gradually began popping in the week after. He'd come in for lunch and small talk, each time visibly worn from his errands. He didn't talk much the first few times, something I think had to do with intimidation.

I was still distant, only speaking enough to get through interactions. I was still unimpressed with him, having no desire to really speak with him. In my head all I could keep thinking about was how sad Eda would be when he left and that large expanse of land would be left empty. He hadn't even abandoned the town yet, but still I was already bitter. He definitely sensed something was off. But he was timid and never addressed me on it. I still kept a civil face, never did I glare at him.

Every other day for lunch he came in. His orders bounced back and forth between an egg bowl or cold noodles, which he always had with water. I assumed it was because he didn't have much money to throw around for meals. Starting out, there was no way he had the means to collect or buy ingredients to cook for himself either, not hardy meals anyways.

I guess he liked having his more substantial portion in the afternoon and not dinner which made sense when I thought about it. If he was running around all morning and afternoon, of course he'd be starving. Whatever snacks he managed to make himself couldn't possibly hold him over. Which, of course, resulted with him showing up so often.

He always thanked me for the food when I served it to him, and he always left happy with what he'd eaten. I always waved him off as my grandfather had taught me, not mindful to Ibuki's unshaken persona. No matter how blatantly distant I was with him, he still made the effort to show me his gratitude. Once he smiled brightly at me before leaving, and it really made me stop.

The door shut behind him, and the bright white smile was stuck in my vision. He was so genuinely...nice. I almost felt bad for being so formal with him each time we spoke. I reminded myself he was just another rookie and went about my day. There were dishes to be washed and they were not going to wash themselves.

The next day, unusually enough, I spotted him in the window, his brown hat passing by slowly as he approached the front door. The bell chimed as he entered that Tuesday, a little earlier than I was used to seeing him pop up. When he came in he held the door, keeping it from slamming shut. He carefully shut it behind him, a detail I noticed with appreciation. Very subtle appreciation.

The little shop my grandfather left me was not as sturdy as it once was, the doors and hinges worn. There wasn't much money for repairs but be it as it may the restaurant was still standing. When customers did come in, far in between, they didn't pay the door much mind. Ibuki did though, had I not noticed before?

"Hey Raeger. How's the day treating you?" Ibuki greeted me. He smiled, waving his hand back and forth timidly as he approached the counter.

"I'm not complaining" I answered him, mindful to the way his cheeks dimpled when he smiled. A passing observation.

"That's good, glad to hear."

When he reached the counter he slipped off his rucksack and rested it down upon a propped up knee. He rummaged through it, giving me an apologetic glance.

"Just a sec, I'm getting my wallet." He explained. "I don't want to put my dirty bag on your countertop."

His consideration to the door surprised me but his consideration to my prestinely polished counter made me pause for a moment. I mentally processed the unsuspected polite mannerism, truly surprised. I didn't ever perceive the blonde farmer as a rude individual, he hadn't given me such an impression. Obviously. But never had anyone come in and worry over something as seemingly trivial as my countertop.

Unironically enough people hoisting their filthy bags and pursed on to my clean counter annoyed me to no end secretly. Not that I'd ever say anything about such occurrences, devoted to Grandfather's polite policy. Surely he'd roll over in his grave if I ever scolded a customer under his roof. I'd wiped the counter fifteen times before I ever scolded a customer.

"Could I ask you a question?" Ibuki inquired as he fished out his wallet. "Please?"

"Shoot."

He glanced at the counter menu and paused for a second before continuing.

"By any chance do you have a tea kettle? I noticed you don't have tea on the menu but I thought I'd ask..."

"Yeah, I have a tea kettle." I answered him, immediately thinking of the many cups of tea I'd drinken with Grandfather. His old kettle kept in one of the pantries away from the frequently used supplies, " Why?"

"Well I bought some tea leaves, could you by any chance brew some for me? Please?" he asked nervously. "I have no problem paying extra for the service..."

It wasn't the question I was expecting. Granted I didn't know what to expect from him but something as simple as tea was not what I would have ever guessed. He clearly had apprehension about asking me, his offer to pay me for brewing tea leaves he'd already bought himself evident in that. He was a sweet guy, considerate guy, I'd give him that.

"You don't have to pay me for it, they're your tea leaves" I assured him. "It's no sweat off my back."

"oh- o-okay. Thanks...You're welcome to have some too if you'd like"

" Don't mind if I do"

He took out a small mesh pouch with tea leaves and pulled out a decent palm full, handing them to me. I took them and set them aside as he ordered his food. He handed me payment and then situated himself at the counter, hanging his rucksack off the back of the chair. He didn't scrape the chair across the tiles, very carefully pulling the chair out to sit in.

As I set the tea to brew, I wondered just how well he was doing. If he was able to afford my food every other day or so then sure he had to be okay, even it was by beginners means. I casually pryed in to the matter after serving him his food. With carefully conveyed curiosity, I asked him about his farm.

"So it's been almost two weeks since you've moved in" I remarked, getting out two mugs for when the tea was ready. "Your farm, how's that going?"

Ibuki was perfectly willing to fill me on his progress, something I deemed was actually pretty encouraging. He picked up his fork and poked at the eggs, grinned at me. His face beamed and I couldn't deny just how endearing it was. It'd been a while since I'd seen such pure, raw contentment. Years since such a happy face popped up amongst the melancholy that had taken over town.

" The farm is not where I plan for it to be but I'm working really hard to get there." Ibuki explained. His eyes shined with enthusiasm. "I wish there were more seeds available to grow, I've been growing nothing but turnips."

" Turnips? Those are fairly easy to grow, aren't they?" I looked at him with mild curiosity. "They're root vegetables."

Ibuki nodded his head, mulling over my statement. His smile never left his face though.

"They're low maintenance in a general sense... but tilling the fields was a doozy, phew. And I plant so many of them that the watering takes hours."

"Any luck with the harvest?"

" I've had two harvests so far. Next one should be after the holiday, I planted a new round of seeds this morning. It left me super hungry, which is why I dropped in for lunch a little early. "

A couple turnip harvests were not anything impressive, but how genuinely proud he was fairly admirable. He was visibly content with the work he'd done, nothing I'd seen in any of the previous farmers when starting out. That in itself was impressive, or admirable rather. He wasn't the best at what he did, but he wanted to be.

"After the holiday, huh?" I commented, watching as he forked some egg in his mouth. " White Day is Saturday, right? "

"Yeah, I'll be harvesting on Sunday. I can't wait."

Ibuki bypassed the topic of White Day entirely, focused his impending excitement for his next harvest. Perhaps he'd be too busy to humor the women in town that day as well. The tea kettle suddenly whistled from the stove and I turned to fetch it. I poured the steaming tea in to the mugs I set out and then set the kettle aside.

"Sugar or milk?" I asked him.

"Hm?" He looked at me confused, not understanding.

"How do you like your tea? With sugar or milk?"

Ibuki's eyes blinked with understanding and he rested his fork on the edge of his bowl.

"Just sugar is fine. One spoon, please."

I fixed his tea with one spoonful of sugar, stirring it until the sweet lump dissolved. Picking up the mug, I moved it over to him across the counter. It was set down by his bowl, the ceramic clicking the granite counter. Ibuki reached for it as retracted my arms, flashing me a dazzling smile as he picked it up.

"Thank you, Raeger."

Xxxxxx

The blonde lad I'd met spent a fair amount of time outdoors from what I could see. A couple days after meeting Ibuki I left my home for a walk and spotted him hurrying from the general store, running north towards the farmlands. Fingers curled around the straps of his rucksack he held the bag closely and ran up the stairs that led out of the town plaza. His brown cap disappeared in the distance as he left.

During my walks from home I often spotted him outside. He consistently seemed to be busy, immersed in his task. I presumed his tasks were errands considering whenever I saw him that week he was always frantically running. To and frough he scampered energetically, his blonde hair bouncing as he ran. From a distance he looked like a child hurrying up the road, almost.

I wondered briefly what seemed to constantly have lit fire under his trousers but then remembered his job description. He was a farmer, a manual laborer. His physical stature was lacking but he was certainly agile and energetic. Perhaps that would play in his favor. I soon discovered he possessed significant stamina one morning as I walked the road to the river.

Ibuki stood at the pier, casting his line in to the water. He realed in a fish, one of small game. He dropped it in the bucket, the fish flopping back and forth as it landed it the metal container making the tin thump with the suffocating creature's writhing. I didn't greet him, just carried on searching for flowers and herbs along the grass in his vicinity.

But as I searched I heard the repeated cycle of the whoosh of his line being thrown in the water, the plop as it landed and then the frantic reeling as he drew in a fish that had latched. The bounty would be dropped in the bucket and then he'd repeat. One after another he fished, not resting. At the time I didn't realize he'd caughten twelve fish. Granted they were small, but he'd gone about getting them with such vigor.

When I looked up to see, the bucket was filled with fish and Ibuki was stretching. The fishing rod was lying next to the bucket and sat in the grass, arms above his head. He wasn't horribly worn but did seem a tad fatigued, for good reason. He spotted me then and waved, recognizing me.

"Hi Klaus" he called out to me shyly, smiling a bit.

"Ibuki" I greeted back, nodding politely. "Hello"

" What are you doing in kneeling in the grass?"

I paused at the question, Ibuki conveying it as unceremoniously as a child with their nose in someone else's business. I held up a small wild flour, the stem pinched loosely between my thumb and forefinger.

"Collecting supplies" I explained brusquely.

" That's a flower" Ibuki observed rather timidly, he tilted his head to one side. His large gray tinted irises blinking twice. "Are you making a bouquet? You were searching in the grass when I met you too... are you a florist?"

"I'm a perfumist."

The blonde lad smiled, nodding in understanding. Hands now rested in the grass behind him, his legs were stretched out in front of him. He clicked his shoes together a few times idly then looked up at the sky, expanse blue and cloudless with the lovely spring day.

"I'm sure you're good at it" he stated earnestly. "I wish I had some interesting talent like that."

"It's my profession"

"It's an interesting one."

I didn't expect such a simpleton to have an appreciation for perfumery. More than once I'd been subtly patronized for my choice of career, the art horribly under appreciated by such uncultured swine. Ibuki continued to stare up at the sky and I watched him, my seldomly roused curiosity urging me to ask him a question as I gathered up the flowers I picked for my work.

"Do you like perfume?" I inquired, standing up from the grass and checking for more flowers along the ground.

"I love it" he answered me, his voice trailing off cautiously, " I don't wear it of course... "

When he looked down from the sky he flinched in surprise, my form towering over him as he sat in the grass. I was a few feet away but regardless, he hadn't anticipated the drastic shift in distance or perspective. He looked up at me, his eyes widened.

"Does something trouble you?"

"No, I'm sorry. You're just ...very big." He explained. "You startled me a little there...I'm being rude...I'm so sorry. "

"No need." I assured him.

Ibuki, having rested, stood up as well. He hoisted up his bucket of fish and placed his fishing rod over his shoulder.

"I need to go sell these" he stated, referring to the fish he carried. " While the market is still open. I need to buy seeds. "

" By all means. Have yourself a pleasant afternoon."

"You too, Klaus. "

He scampered off and I watched him disappear down the path. I plucked a flower from the bunch I'd gathered and wondered how the young lad acquired an interest in perfume. Years in the business had made the consumer market very clear. Those who took an interest with perfume either wore it or they made it.

Clearly Ibuki was not a perfumist. It wasn't completely far fetched for a man to wear perfume, it was simply uncommon. He stated he didn't wear it, leaving me to wonder where his fascination did lie. At one point he may have purchased for a woman in his life? That would be a mystery for another day perhaps

Ibuki often popped up around town and the back roads when I was out. At time's he was too busy to notice though as he passed while he hurried to and frough. When he did notice me, he waved and continued on where he needed to go. My face never wavered from my usual stoicism, my features impassive. But I nodded in greeting to him when he addressed me.

One Tuesday morning two weeks in to the season during my walk, I turned up a road and around the corner came the petite blonde. He carried a rather large basket, filled to the brim with turnips. He could hardly see over the pile of vegetables as he struggled to carry it properly. His shoulder hit the side of my torso as he passed and he jumped, startled. On the dirt road his shoe skid out from under his loafers and he nearly tumbled forward.

One arm out to steady the basket I hefted It up and Ibuki all but barreled in to my torso. His hands flew out in front of himself to keep from completely falling in to me but his palms slipped and his face landed beneath my ribcage. My body didn't so much as lean with the impact and I held his crop basket with one hand, level with my shoulder.

"You're terribly clumsy, aren' t you?" I spoke down to him, quite literally as I peered down at his flustered face. He had pushed himself off me, pink in the cheeks. "You surely would have tumbled down this slope had I not stopped you, Ibuki."

"Klaus, I am so sorry!"

"Don't be sorry, be more cautious"

I hadn't scolded him very coldly, just offered him some needed advice. Plain and simple. Ibuki nodded vigorously, still very flustered. I'm sure his heart hammered like the wings of a hummingbird underneath his delicate ribcage. Still holding the basket of turnips, I lazily gestured to it.

"Your harvest?"

"Yes!" he brightened, his nervous stance disappearing faintly." This is my second harvest"

"I see, where you going to the market?"

He nodded and held his arms out for the basket, ready to take it back. Taking a good look at him, he was exhausted. He evidently was working quite hard but was reaching his limit. It was so early on in the day, leading me to believe he was not done with the chores he need completed. It he lugged the harvest to the market he'd surely deplete all his stamina. How he'd done it before was beyond my knowledge.

"Would you care for some help?" I questioned. "I could carry this for you."

"I couldn't let you do such a heavy task..."

"What you perceive as heavy, it weighs nothing on my part. "

He desired the assistance, the task too much for his physical limits. Still, he insisted he could fare on his own. The last thing the small man needed was to collapse in the backroads, which he would most certainly do if I allowed him to run off foolishly.

Firm in my decision, I did return the harvested crops to him. The rather large heavy basket was lifted higher and I rested it on my shoulder, balancing it there as I escorted Ibuki out of the wooded area. He chattered idly along the way, mentioning something about taking a break earlier than usual once he sold his harvest.

At the market, I returned his crops to him and he grinned so purely. His rather large eyes shone with appreciation at me as he struggled to hoist the basket up in to his chest. He managed to carry it and turned, wandering off to the only stall we had around as of late. He struggled to look over his shoulder, offering me another expression of gratitude as parting.

"Thank you Klaus!"

Xxxxxx

It was easier to be nice to Ibuki the days that followed that Tuesday. I didn't flat out shift personas with him but I wasn't as distant with him, or as quick to brush off his small talk. He came in with tea leaves again and it became routine for a few days. I brewed it and he'd have a cup with his lunch as I sipped from my own mug. He ate happily, complimenting me on the texture of the eggs I'd cooked him.

According to him he hadn't ever had eggs cooked quite as well as mine. The eggbowl wasn't the most exquisite culinary dish I offered at the restaurant, that went without saying, but Ibuki didn't seem to care. He enjoyed it for what it was and had no problem telling me. My lips threatened to curl and I hid it behind the steaming mug of tea as I lifted it to my lips for a sip.

Ibuki was awfully excited for his next harvest, he couldn't wait to ship it and move on to another. Eda had gifted him a cow and he told me about that also, explaining how well mannered the animal was. The way he spoke of her was closer to a pet owner than a business man, which was charming.

Apparently the cow liked to be pet, very much. Ibuki launched in to a tale of the silly animal following him around the barn for attention after he'd already pat her. It wasn't hard to envision the petite blonde man having such an aloof animal following him around like some sort of house pet, and it wasn't hard to envision him affectionately treating the animal as such.

As I cleaned the skillet used to cook Ibuki's food, the blonde finished his tea. Bowl emptied he pushed it away and carefully placed the fork inside. I wiped my hands on my apron and took the dirty dishes, offered to fill his mug with more tea. He shook his head, explaining he had to get back to work. He smiled his bright, white grin at me, thanking me again for the food and left after pushing in his stool neatly.

The front door shut gently as he left and the bell above jingled with his exit. I dropped his dishes in the sink and poured myself another mug of tea, taking a long drink. The tea was still on the hotter side, the beverage still freshly brewed and hot from the kettle. It scalded my tongue just the slightest bit but I hardly noticed. Shaking the kettle the contents sloshed. There was just enough for one more mug. If only I had a cake prepared, Grandfather always said tea was best served with dessert.

Xxxxx

When Ibuki located me in the grass the days that followed. He had no qualms approaching, bending over curiously to inspect what I was doing. He took interest in the flower I held, tilting his head to the side to look at it curiously. He observed the wild flower's coloring, remarking that the white petals were beautiful.

He leant in closer to smell the natural perfume the flower held, his nostrils flaring slightly with an inhale. He pulled back, happy with the sweet aroma the white blossom offered. The blossom smelled like spring according to him, a light hearted statement. His eyes filled with traces of fondness which he quickly contained.

He encouraged me, claiming the flower would surely create a lovely perfume. Getting up from the grass he moved along to return to his work. He left me to my foraging, offering me a pleasant goodbye as departure. Then he ran up the path back towards his land. Busy as ever, he was.

The lad's bright eyes carried his optimism with him, the grey-blue irises which had caught the afternoon sun graciously, reflecting the light like a fine slate of silver. Such pigment Ibuki was blessed with was far more valuable than a trivial material. A very unique color which still stood out to me tremendously.

Stem of the spring blossom still between my fingers I twirled it, taking a whiff of it's aroma myself. The scent I knew very well, having used it many creations I'd become quite accustomed to it. Taking in it's scent I took a relaxing breath of air, the afternoon beautiful. How lovely it would be to create a perfume with such qualities. Relaxing. What a treat that would be.

Xxxxx

The cake I'd prepared the Friday following his visits came out perfectly and I let it cool out on the counter. The golden, decadent pastry smelled wonderful as it cooled. A small sauce pan with glaze for the cake was left on the stove top for once the cake was finished cooling. When done I'd drizzle the citrusy concoction on, a melted mixture of icing and lemon zest.

The recipe was a new one and I had no knowledge as to how the new item would carry over with the customers. It was simple golden cake, something I'd had plenty of. But this recipe called for extra lemon, a slightly more tangy topping than I usually mixed together.

I was fairly confident in my creation but if only someone were to come in and do me the favor of tasting it. It seemed Ibuki had perfect timing because he walked in as I prepared to set the glass covering over the baked treat. Against my usual nature, I perked up immediately.

"Ah! Ibuki, You've dropped by at the perfect time" I greeted him, my lips turning up at the corners faintly." Ibuki looked surprised, unsure of what I was referring to. "I just baked a cake from a new recipe. Would you care to give it a taste?"

It didn't pass my mind to assume that maybe Ibuki didn't care for sweets, I outright presumed he'd be delighted to enjoy a sweet snack. I was right, to my own delight, because the blonde smiled at the offer I'd given him. I gestured for him to take a seat at one of the tables and he happily obliged.

Returning behind the counter, I took a small plate and sliced him up a fair portion. Granted all he needed for taste was a sliver, but I did not see the point in offering him such a miniscule serving. He was hungry, surely he'd been working hard.

"I'm sure this should be a nice pick me up from work" I remarked, grabbing him a fork to eat with an placing it along side the cake before leaving the kitchen. "This is your lunch hour, correct?"

"Mmhm"

Without thinking, I reached over his shoulder to set the plate down for him. My tall frame briefly casted a shadow over him and he quickly glanced back, noticeably surprised. He flinched almost unnoticeablely, but I felt the slight start of his shoulder along the underside of my forearm. Once the plate was set before him, I retracted my arm and placed my hand on his shoulder in apology.

"Sorry about that, Grandfather always said I should be more careful than to sneak up on people." I apologized to him, recalling the many occasions I'd startled my elderly grandfather in the same manner. The frail old man had always cautioned me against such mannerisms, especially at my brooding height and build. " Here, dig in."

As Ibuki cut in to the slice with the edge of his fork he smiled. Bite of cake pierced onto the silverware, he brought it to his mouth and closed his lips around the metal pronges.

"Well...?" I queried as he retracted the fork from his mouth.

He chewed carefully, nodded a bit in approval but then pointed his fork down at the cake. He swallowed the bite he'd taken and gave me a friendly smile.

"Needs lemon..." He advised me after a moment of pondering.

"Hmm? Lemon...?" I murmured, surprised at the criticism. Then I remembered the saucepan of glaze I had waiting on the stovetop. " AH! I can't believe I forgot to ass the lemon glaze! I'm so sorry."

I felt completely soft headed for forgetting to garnish his cake with the needed glaze. How distracted did I have to be so serve an incomplete cake? Grandfather would not approve. Ibuki began assuring me it was fine as he tried piercing the cake with his fork for another bite but I already picked up his plate and ushered it back to the kitchen.

"I'll go get it right now" I called back to him. "Hang on, just a sec!"

I drizzled a few tablespoons worth of lemon glaze over his slice, careful to ensure I did not over saturate it. I brought Ibuki back the plate as quickly as I could muster and placed it back down for him. He tasted it again and smiled at me, his gray eyes twinkling at me appraisingly.

"This is really good, Raeger. "

"It's good? That's fantastic" I breathed in relief, happy the recipe was a success. " I'm really glad to hear it. Golden cakes such as this are usually quite good on their own without a glaze but the tang of the lemon truly does bring out the rich flavor...you've got a good sense of taste of you caught on to that Ibuki."

Ibuki cleared his throat bashfully but smiled still. I had to admit, I was quite impressed with him. Any other person would have been content with the cake simply because it was cake, I doubted anyone else would have noticed my error. Ibuki showed some potential to be a cook.

" Maybe you've got a budding chef in you just waiting to come out." I smiled at him sincerely, very happy. "Talking to someone with a finer understanding of taste is invigorating. Thank you so much, Ibuki."

"No problem...heh."

The small man rubbed the back of his neck embarrassedly, happy with the praise I'd given him. He continued eating his cake and I noticed just how much he enjoyed it, honestly enjoyed it. He complimented me as he finished and offered to pay me but I immediately shushed his offer.

"It's on the house Ibuki, consider it thank you for the Tea you've shared with me." I assured him as he insisted he pay. "Once I finally add this to my menus I hope you'll come back and try it again. I'll be looking forward to it."

Xxxxx

Pacing along my workbench I dwelled deep in thought, surprised to hear my front door open. I checked to see who walked in, mildly intrigued to my guest being Ibuki. He waved to me nervously, never having been to my home before. I wondered what I owed the unsuspecting visit but asked no questions.

"Ahh, Ibuki." I stated, meeting his eyes to greet him. "Hello"

"Hi Klaus. Sorry for dropping in, I was walking by and wanted to see your work." he explained to me, approaching. "What are you up to now?"

"Hm? What am I doing? I'm mixing a fragrance."

Ibuki nodded his head and shifted his weight fromone side to the other, He glanced at my work bench.

"Is it for you work? I hope I'm not bothering you..."

"No, this one is not for my work. It's also a hobby of mine. Don't worry, You aren't disturbing me in the least."

The little farmer fretted still, concerned he'd interrupted my work. I didn't care for people showing up uninvited but his presence was hardly a concern. If anything my day had grown rather lonesome being I had yet to go for a walk yet. I'd seen nothing but the walls of my home all day. Excusing himself to leave me to my work, Ibuki tried making his leave.

"There is no need for such hasty leave, Ibuki." I scolded him lightly. "Ah, I know. Since you were kind enough to pay me a visit today...what if I mixed you a special fragrance just for you, the busy farmer who spends all day, everyday bustling about the farm?"

"Oh, I couldn't accept that."

"I insist. It will only take a few minutes. Wait right here"

I was pleased at the joyful shine in the lad's eyes as he waited obediently. I turned back to my workbench and contemplated which flower to use as the base for the perfume. Amongst the flowers I had collected, the white blossom Ibuki was so fond off was still available. Without hesitation I chose that one, gathering other ingredients to be used.

True to my word it took me hardly any time at all to prepare. As I prepared his fragrance I bore in mind just how busy Ibuki was as of late. Taking it in to consideration, I opted to include extra chamomile for his sake. If he were a true patron to perfumery, he would detect the soothing qualities of the fragrance.

Done with the perfume, I capped Iit and brought it over to him. Ibuki brightened at the sight of the bottle and I removed the cap, holding out the bottle to waft it under his nose. He sniffed with interest, making a sound of approval.

"Well?" I urged "I added an extra an extra dash of chamomile."

"Mm. It's very soothing."

"You think so?" I commented in both surprise and approval. "That's good to hear. It is important to take time to relax and refresh yourself, especially someone who works as hard as you do."

I capped the bottle and handed it to him carefully, the petite man holding it close to his chest.

"This is lovely, thank you. This is some of the nicest perfume I've smelled by far. "

The flattery struck me deeply and I smiled gently at his remark. Ibuki looked at me with rather wide eyes at the change in expression I nearly faltered. Ibuki was unsure of what to do and I presumed he was going to seek refuge in a polite exit but I intervened before he tried. I didn't mind his company, I didn't mind it at all.

"Oh, Ibuki. I've just been gifted a few snack" I informed him, recalling the box of assorted cookies an out of town client had gifted me upon my latest trip. "How would you like to rest for a bit and share them with me?"

"You've already been so kind...I couldn't."

"Again, I insist. I don't eat those kinds of sweets often, so if you'd like you may have as many as you wish. I would hate to see such treats go to waste"

I didn't want to see him leave and to my relief Ibuki took interest in my offer. He was clearly happy to stay and partake in sweets, which didn't surprise me. I'd pegged him as one whom had a sweet tooth, something I'd been blessed without. Sweets were childish, but what he preferred was his concern. The trait rather suited him, actually.

"It looks like the thought of sweets does more to refresh you than the fragrance does." I teased him, earning a nervous response.

" I love the perfume!" He insisted, clutching it tighter. "I'm sorry if I-"

"No, I thought your honest reaction was endearing." I explained to Ibuki, displeased with his abrupt distress. I had not meant to fluster the lad. "That aside, would you like some coffee to drink with your sweets? It'd be no trouble."

Hesitantly Ibuki nodded, his cheeks flushing with his previous anxiety. I smiled at him.

"Excellent. Allow me to brew up a special cup of coffee to go with your sweets. Have a seat, I won't take but a moment."


	3. Chapter 3

The restaurant was considerably calm for a holiday, especially one that fell on a Saturday. At times I often forgot not expect floods of customers even during special occasions, it'd been years since I needed to hustle and serve a full dining room. White Day used to be a great business night, once upon a time. Such a holiday held no other significance to me but a business day and now it was reduced to nothing but a mediocre profit.

The novice farmer Fritz sat a small table in the dining room as I cooked up his dinner. The Auburn haired young man who normally had plenty to say and the abundant energy to say it was quiet as a mouse, sitting alone. When I dished up his meal and brought it to him on a tray he thanked me somewhat glumly and I walked away, noting his offputting gloomy demeanor. That wasn't like the chipper farmer at all.

The front door opened as I returned to the kitchen and in came three of the young women living in town. The absence of a particular blonde head of hair did not go unnoticed by me and I wondered if Ibuki would be coming for dinner as well. He normally showed up for lunch but he hadn't showed up the previous day or even earlier that afternoon, disrupting his consistent pattern of dining in every other day. I'd grown used to him coming in to eat and have conversation, as a result in comparison I did not care much for the group of women who came in instead.

Amongst the three young women whom entered were Elise, Angela and Lillie. The blonde woman, Elise, walked the two brunettes in as if leading them. She spoke directly to Angela at that moment, the young brunette woman still dressed in her nurse garb. The usually shy, reserved woman unusually happy despite Elise's patronizing tone.

"Oh? He gave you Crème puffs?" Elise remarked, glancing to Angela from over her shoulder who'd apparently shared what gift she'd gotten. "How interesting. Lillie got just soy cookies. I guess we know she's not the favorite."

How horribly bratty Elise sounded was absolutely cringe worthy. Whomever was kind enough to distribute gifts to the ladies in town was clearly a kind hearted person to do so. It seemed Angela had the common sense to see that, and did Lillie who shrunk in to herself a little at Elise's rude remark.

"Now that's not very nice, Elise. It doesn't matter what she got. "Angela argued reasonably, giving Lillie and reassuring pat on the arm as they walked in. "Ibuki was kind enough to give her something. Besides, Lillie loves soy cookies."

The mention of the farmer did not go unnoticed by me and I paused for a moment. Glancing up out of curiosity, I half expected to see Ibuki with them. He was not and instead I caught Elise's disapproving look aimed towards Angela's light scolding. Angela took Elise's elaborate eyeroll with ease, taking no offense to the spoiled blonde's unmannered ways.

"Well I got crepes and they were nothing to sneeze at, clearly Ibuki can see I am a lady of sophisticated tastes." Elise retorted, clearly feeling a sense of superiority over what treat she'd been given for White day. As if crepes were hard to make. "My gift was best, clearly. "

" Im sure he'd appreciate that you liked them so much...I rather enjoyed what he gave me too. The crème puffs he made, they were really quite good, I didn't know he was such a pastry chef."

Upon hearing such lavish praise regarding Ibuki's skills in the kitchen, I was not quite surprised to hear he had talent. I had grown a hunch that he would have potential. His tasting palate had impressed me days prior but that aside I was surprised to hear he had given the women home cooked treats for the holiday. I'd been under the impression he had no kitchen or the materials needed to even utilize such utilities.

He came in quite often to eat, I assumed such occurrence was because he had very little means to properly feed himself. The new discovery that Ibuki in fact had a kitchen of his own to cook in intrigued me. With mild curiosity, I listened in to the three women talking but they ceased their conversation as they set to sit down.

The unnecessarily heavy pink tarp of a gown Elise wore rustled and swayed as she approached an empty table, the heavy skirt being lifted at the shins as she took a seat. She'd dismissed Angela and the well mannered nurse took a seat on the opposite side of the table, most likely to avoid Elise's large skirt. Not that the wealthy blonde woman minded, she rather enjoyed having half a table to herself. Lillie, the sweet young lady, adjusted the simple loose fabric of her yellow dress and took a seat next to Angela.

As I set down the tray I used to serve Fritz his food, I heard them continue to talk but paid little mind to their now idle feminine chatter. Doing my job, I fetched menus for them from under the counter and approached their table. Both Lillie and Angela were humble enough to thank me for their menus. Elise, the spoiled and entitled young woman, accepted it without so much as an acknowledgment. She would never learn to be quite as graceful and poised as she saw herself to be.

Elise promptly placed an order as she opened her menu, skimming it with disinterest. She ordered some cream puffs and I turned to address the other two ladies. Lillie smiled and asked if I had the ingredients for a seafood bowl. Assuring her I had the needed seafood, a seafood rice bowl was jotted down in my notepad.

Elise looked at Lillie surprise for her pricey choice of dinner and Lillie mumbled something about her father, Maurice, giving her money to go out for dinner. Apparently Lillie already planned on getting it and Maurice gifted her the money. If not for the profit I'd get for the pricey dish, I was happy Lillie's father had done such a thoughtful gesture for his daughter. Especially being it left Elise with such an output demeanor.

Before I could ask Angela what she wanted, Elise cut in and ordered a bottle of fruit wine. I jotted it down and immediately asked Angela what she'd like. She pondered for a moment but couldn't decide on what she wanted.

"Would you care for a few more minutes?" I offered her, receiving a polite nod of her head as an answer. "Not a problem. I'll be back"

The seafood dish would take more time to prepare so I decided to start that first. . Going to get the seafood from the walk in freezer, I went in and retrieved the icebox rested on one of the shelves. Inside the icebox were frozen fish, crabs, shrimp, eel and such that I would need to prepare Lillie's meal.

" Ibuki is such a sweetheart, isn't he?"

I could hear Lillie pipe up chipperly as I opened the freezer door from inside. Coming back out from the walk in freezer I set the icebox down on the counter. The table of young women continued talking, not necessarily loud, but their voices carried fairly well in my nearly empty dining room.

"He certainly is a sweetheart, isn't he?" Angela agreed with Lillie. " He's not hard on the eyes either, I must admit."

Just as I'd expected the first day meeting young Ibuki, the young man was popular amongst the women. His youthful appearance was not unnoticed by the maidens just as it had not gone unnoticed by me. Such a youthful, boyish face...unusual for one of manual labor.

"Oh he's so cute! He has such big, gray eyes!" Lillie continued. " Oh and he's blonde!"

"His hair is well kept" Elise offered as vague reasoning of some sort, playing with the ends of her own blonde hair. "Blonde what a lovely golden color it is...he's got that going for him."

Fetching a decorative bowl to place Lillie's food when it was prepared, I opened a cabinet as the ladies gushed unnecessarily loud over Ibuki's boyish looks. A loud burst of giggles was heard from the table of young ladies and I unconsciously rolled my eyes. Looking up I saw Angela had already set her menu down and Lillie was piling them up nicely for me. As I took out the bowl, I held it in hand as I began to shut the cabinet.

" Ibuki's smile is breathtaking isn't it?" Lillie sighed, hand on her face as she spoke. " I'm positive I turned red earlier. He was just so sweet. I think I'm in love, haha."

Lillie's remark was very light hearted, her words merely playful. Elise, however, tainted the light hearted remark with her snarky need to comment.

"Oh he's just poor with a good looks, hardly worth the time." Elise retorted snobbily, turning her nose up. "The boy's cute ...but who could _love_ such a lowly farm hand? You'd have to be soft in the head."

Elise's words cut Lillie deeply and I myself balked at the remark, the words so blatantly harsh. The dish I held fell to the floor and shattered at my feet. I looked up to their table immediately and all of their eyes were set on me. Both Angela and Lillie were concerned where as Elise had a brow raised towards me, unimpressed with my clumsy error. At that moment I really didn't care for the woman's existence.

"Raeger...are you alright?" Angela questioned me, her words slow and careful. "...Raeger?"

My eyes moved from Elise to the nurse and I nodded, assuring her I was fine. I'd spaced out for a moment, unaware of it. The women returned to their business and I left the mess on the floor for another moment, going over to take Angela's order.

"Are you decided, Angela?" I inquired, standing before their table.

" I would like the turnip special."

"Very well, I'll get that for you."

Putting my notepad away in my apron, I felt a hand reach up and touch my forehead. I immediately reacted, not sure why I was being touched. It was Angela. She looked at me with concern, brows furrowed.

"Raeger, you look flushed. Are you alright?" She asked me. "You didn't hurt yourself in the kitchen, did you? My your face is warm."

"Oh I'm fine, Angela. It was just a bowl I dropped. I'm fine." I assured her, unaware my face had been flush with heat. "I think it's too warm in the kitchen. I'm fine."

Angela nodded in understanding but still worried.

"Well alright, but you're very flushed...you don't seem to have a fever though."

"It can get warm moving around the kitchen, don't worry about me. I may take a breather in the freezer..."

Back on my way to the kitchen I spotted Fritz again, his plate almost cleared. His glum face had not brightened at all. Deciding to bring him his check, I fetched it from the register. The glass display on the counter still held a piece of lemon cake and I dished it up for him on a whim, feeling a twinge of sympathy for the sad farmhand. I wasn't sure what had him so down, but whatever it was could surely be lightened with some kindness.

"This is on the house" I told him, placing the cake down for him before giving him his bill. "You look down. Everything alright?"

"Oh...thanks, Raeger. I'm okay, today's just not my day."

Fritz was always happy and seeing him so down led me to suspect something bad had happened, what it was I had no idea though.

"I'm sorry...You get some bad news?"

Fritz shrugged and looked over towards the group of women across the dining room. His eyes didn't linger on any one of them in particular, or at least not that I could see.

"Oh I see...did you get turned down?"

"It's too soon to tell I guess...Thanks for the cake. It means alot."

Xxxxxx

White Day wasn't a holiday I was particularly fond of, nor was Valentine's Day It always seemed to sneak up on me, the bloody romantic holidays. The holidays themselves wern't not my peeve but the melancholy they carried for me. As others basked in the jolly and chipper festivities with their loved one I often reflected on my less than successful past with women. None of them ever seemed to satisfy me.

As those around me celebrated with great enjoyment I couldn't care less for it. Such holidays were trivial and an excuse to indulge in sweets and gifts, both of which were beneath me. I didn't need material things to sustain myself. Nor did I need sweets or a fickle woman to fawn over romantically. None the less, White Day left me in horrible spirits.

The walls of my home did little to appease my melancholy, walls void of any framed memories reminding me just how solitary my life was. Donning my coat, I willed myself to maintain my professional composure and exited my home for a second time that day. There were better things to do than dwell on such frivolous matters.

A walk through my usual path wasn't worth repeating and I navigated to the antique shop instead, intentions of visiting a mutual friend. Iris, the older sister of the shop's young owner, would surely be in. A single and reserved maiden herself, it was highly unlikely she'd be out spending the holiday amongst the townspeople. She was a kind, well-spoken woman, good company to keep. Time spent conversing with pleasant company would do me good so I sought out company with Iris.

Pleasant company in mind, my thoughts drifted to the cheerful farmer whom I'd yet to see. Ibuki hadn't crossed paths with me earlier on in the day during my first outing. I didn't see him when taking the short walk to the Antique Shop either. I briefly wondered what he'd been up to all morning that the lad had gone missing in action. A busy worker he was as of late, whatever he was up to had him preoccupied. Most likely his crops.

It would have been nice to see him. He was chipper and fairly easy to converse with. Although easily flustered, he had solid personality. His cheerfulness was consistent and would have been appreciated during such a humdrum moment I found myself in.. Alas, I had not been blessed with his company that day. Still discreetly disgruntled, I entered the Antique shop.

Mistel, the shop owner, was a usually a fairly level fellow. Hardly any larger in stature than Ibuki, he was petite and couldn't have been much older. I'd never heard him raise his voice or even so much as give a sour face but as I entered the shop he stormed past me horribly upset over something.

"Is everything alright?" I questioned him, truly caught off guard by his demeanor.

The petite lad made a click with his tongue and continued his leave. The door to the shop shut behind him with a slam and I glanced to it before shaking my head. Mistel was not one to act out tantrums and seeing such behavior was mildly concerning. Horribly out of character for what I knew of him.

I sought out his sister to alert her to the strange behavior and climbed the stairs to her chambers. I politely knocked on her bedroom door before attempting to enter, maintaining a gentlemanly approach despite our friendship. Iris's voice carried through very cheerful, inviting me in.

"Oh, hello Klaus" she greeted, seated with a book and pen out. She wrote fervently, smiling all the while. "How are you? It's been a few days since I've seen you."

"Indeed it has."

"How have you been?'

I approached the small table Iris was seated at and stayed standing, looking down as she wrote. Looking down as she wrote, I couldn't read her writing being I looked down upon it from the opposite angle.

"I've been my usual self, nothing new to report."

"Well that's good I suppose." She remarked, smiling. "A shame there's nothing new. It's often good to experience new things."

"To each their own"

She gestured for me to take a seat and I did so, sitting across from her. Pushing my seat in carefully, I watched as Iris continued to write. She was unusually happy and motivated, writing away passionately. Usually when walking In on her writing sessions she would take the opportunity to walk away from it and take a break. This time, she showed no sign of straying from it.

"So how has your holiday gone thus far, Klaus?"

"Iris, you know better than to ask such silly questions."

"My curiosity can get the best of me, you know that."

Iris placed the pen she'd been writing with in the crease of the book, using it as a bookmark, and closed it. Setting it aside with content sight, she tapped the cover. She raised her eyes to mine and smiled, getting up with the intent of preparing beverages.

"Would you care for tea or coffee?" She offered, approaching the small kitchenette. "I have both today."

"Coffee would be fine, thank you."

Humming to herself as she set the coffee to the stove top to brew, Iris moved about the kitchen as if gliding on air. She moved gracefully, smile unwavering from her face as she set a tray with cream and sugar.

"You're in high spirits today."

"It seems that I am."

Two cups were placed upon the tray and Iris stepped away to return to the table as the coffee brewed. Taking her seat across from me once more, she crossed one leg over the other under her long skirt.

"Has your holiday been well?" I asked her. "You seem well, unlike your brother. He was in rather poor spirits when I came in."

"Oh, was he? I haven't seen him since Ibuki came by."

"Ibuki?"

"The new farmer."

I waved a hand to signify I had incorrectly phrased my question.

"Yes, Ibuki. The farmer, I know who he is." I corrected. "He was here earlier? Interested in blueprints? "

"Perhaps he has interest, but he didn't buy any. He came to bring me some cake, actually. Such a sweetheart"

"Oh, he brought you cake?"

"It is the holiday."

Iris revealed Ibuki had brought her shortcake an hour prior to my arrival and then leaving afterwards to go about his day. Apparently Mistel had witnessed the exchange and seemed perfectly fine before she left to her room upstairs. Sometimes during her absence he'd been upset over something and I'd witnessed the aftermath of it on my way in.

"Mistel has never been one to be so fickle...how unusual. I wonder what got in to him."

"The lad is probably fine, Iris. I wouldn't worry about him."

"He's my little brother, I cant help but worry."

The coffee on the stovetop began bubbling and Iris stood up to retrieve it. She poured the steaming black liquid in to the designated cups before carrying over the tray she'd prepared. She placed it on the table between us and resumed her seat, taking one cup from the tray for herself. I took mine and sipped as Iris began pouring cream in to hers.

"I couldn't ever drink my coffee black, you're something else." She remarked, looking to me as I took a sip from the hot cup again. "It's still terribly hot too."

"I am accustomed to having it this way. Coffee is only good if it's hot, Mother wouldn't dare serve it any other way."

"Did your mother also drink it black?"

"No but Father did. Mother liked cream"

I looked to Iris's cup of coffee where she'd yet to put any sugar in, the black liquid lightened to a dark beige as the creamer settled. She removed the lid to the small pot of sugar and spooned two lumps in, stirring it gently.

"How are your parents, Klaus? Last you spoke of them seems like ages ago."

"Last I spoke of them they had sent me a letter...well Mother did. I wrote back but havent heard word from her since" I explained to Iris, thinking back on the letter I'd received from Germany. " I'm sure she'll write back again, she always does... "

"It's a shame they live so far away, the distance must be difficult."

"As I've told you before, the distance is bearable. I am not an affectionate son."

Fingertips tracing the ring of her cup, Iris smiled only slightly. She tipped her head to one side, her hair shifting on her shoulder. She took a breath and shook her head at me.

"You love your parents, Klaus. I know you do. What's really the issue?"

"That curiosity of yours, Iris..."

"Okay, fair enough. We'll talk about something else. "

Changing topics, Iris returned to Ibuki. She mentioned how delicious the treat he'd brought her was. My mind reflected back on the blonde man's love of sweets, something I'd discovered during my time with him. How amusing it was he apparently could prepare such treats he loved so much.

" Ibuki likes sweets very much" I commented, remembering how he picked at the cookies I'd set before him. He preferred the chocolate ones. " An unusual trait for a man."

Iris kept smiling, not phased.

"Oh I think it's charming." she sighed. " Also he's shorter than me, I never noticed until today when she stood right in front of me. I found myself looking down at him and realized how small he is. Ha, such a cute little thing, isn't he?"

Ibuki was rather cute in the face, that was undeniable.

"How funny you assume I'd know." I grumbled. " What type of man do you take me for?"

"Oh I'm just saying, you know that."

Laughing it off, she took a drink of her coffee and winced from the temperature. She swallowed and I gathered from her expression that she burned her mouth. She waved her hand to assure me she was fine.

"How nice it would be if I felt this way all the time...all from a small gift."

"I've never seen you as such a materialist type" Iris's infatuation with Ibuki's gesture was uncharacteristically doting. I noted it with vague discontentment, for what reason I did not know. "How strange."

"Oh I'm just like any other woman, a little attention goes a long way. It's nice to feel wanted."

She tapped her nails along the ceramic of the cup and chortled softly.

" Of course it was only a friendly gesture...he also gave gifts to the other women."

"Oh did he?"

"Mmhm, he had other treats wrapped in boxes with him when he got here. There were three other boxes...presumably for Elise, Lillie and Angela."

"Well those are the only other maidens living here"

Nodding, Iris agreed. I continued drinking, finding it harder to swallow as she suddenly spoke up after looking down in to her cup.

"It would certainly be different to have an admirer for a change. That Ibuki boy is very sweet."

"Fallen in love with him have you?" I questioned her dryly. "How unfortunate."

"Oh I'm not in love Klaus, you're so silly."

Noticing my coffee was nearly gone, Iris stood up and put a hand on my arm.

"Let me fill this for you, I'll be right back."

She attempted to take my cup but I shook my head. I set the class down and declined a refill. Iris insisted she get me more, knowing my usual two glass routine, but I didn't care for any more coffee. I'd lost interest.

"No worries, Iris. I'll be heading out after this."

Frowning, she removed her hand from my arm and retreated back to the kitchen for a refill of her own glass. As I drank what was left of my coffee, it was cooling and losing the rich flavor that accompanied piping hot brew. Now the coffee was mediocre and bitter, just as my love life. It seemed that wouldn't change.

Xxxxx

The annual Moo Moo Festival brought in a swarm of visitors to the Town, the event giving a glimpse to what it was supposed to be like. After putting up a temporary closed sign on the restaurant, I joined the festival. Walking around before the event actually took place I spotted Ibuki tending to his cow, the only one he had. The docile animal moo'd and let it's owner brush it without complaint.

The temporary stall set in place for the animal, for the time before the event, was open as Ibuki stood inside. He leaned in to the cow, running the brush over her hide. Ibuki set the brush aside when done and brought his face in close to the cow's, nuzzling her forehead with a big smile. As he pulled away, she opened her mouth wide and made a sound of contentment.

Just then someone walked up on Ibuki and the blonde looked up in surprise. It was Fritz. He bounded up to Ibuki and jumped on him jokingly, in response Ibuki laughed and struggled to push him off. I watched on in interest as Ibuki gave Fritz a light shove, shaking his head in amusement. Fritz wasn't the tallest guy around, maybe five foot nine, but was significantly taller than the small blonde.

Four inches taller left him noticeably larger than Ibuki, both height and build wise. Fritz was certainly more filled out than the very thin blonde farmer, muscle built from his own work on a farm similar to Ibuki's. That being said, Fritz had nothing on me in terms of size. I towered over both of them and had a build neither could hope to achieve.

Under his sleeves the definition of his muscles was visible, but not quite noticeable unless he rolled them up to his biceps. At first glance he looked average. Either Fritz wasn't blessed with the genetics to build large muscle, or he wasn't working hard enough. Granted I exercised on my own time, but someone like Fritz with a manual job should easily be built.

I watched as Fritz backed off Ibuki, seemingly done horsing around. But as Ibuki returned his attention to his cow, Fritz reached a hand out and pinched Ibuki in the side, effectively tickling him because the blonde then let out a sharp squeal. Clapping a hand over his mouth, he looked terribly embarrassed but Fritz laughed in pure amusement.

Ibuki chuckled shyly and then spotted me. He waved, the smile returning to his face. He waved me over happily, and I obliged, pleased at the joyful way he responded to my presence. Petting his cow, he leaned in to her.

"This is the cow I was telling you about, remember?"

"How could I forget Hanako? You tell me all about her." I chuckled, eyeing the cow. "She's well mannered, you were right. "

"She's also playful! Look!"

Ibuki proceeded to tap the cow on the nose. It raised its head and Ibuki continued to tap her until her tongue crept out of her mouth. She tried licking Ibuki's fingers but failed as he moved his hand away from her tongue. Nudging Ibuki's stomach with her head, she gave a low moo. With her tail swishing side to side, she moo'd again.

I smiled openly and Ibuki prepared to tell me something when yet another visitor arrived. Mistel, the fair skinned boy from the Antique shop arrived. He waved to everyone with a light motion of his hand and gave Ibuki a verbal acknowledgment. Mistel glanced at the Cow Ibuki was still petting and Ibuki offered to let Mistel pat her. Crinkling his nose slightly, Mistel declined.

"Thank you but it's alright..." He told Ibuki, having no interest in touching the animal. "I'm not fond of farm animals much."

"Hanako is more like a pet"

"Well how nice"

Mistel gave Ibuki an encouraging smile but didn't pet the cow. I held a hand out to Hanako's flank and pat her instead, much to Ibuki's approval. He smiled widely, giving me the bright, white smile I'd seen on our first meeting. Again it left me stunned and I managed to smile back.

Then the festival was announced to begin and Ibuki hurried to get Hanako up on stage. Ushering the cow up to her spot, he stood besides her as everyone got in position. The judge walked by each cow and examined them, taking note of tier physical health and grooming. Samples of each of the cow's milk were set out for the judge and he tasted them before making his decision.

Due to Ibuki being a newbie, it was great shock to almost everyone when Hanako won. I wasn't surprised, well not to the extent everyone else was. I'd seen how passionate Ibuki was about his work, he'd told me all about his hard work put in to his crops. It made sense he'd put just as much effort in to Hanako.

Elise was a sore loser and stormed off the stage unhappy with the events. Fritz took the loss much more humbly, not angry at all. If anything he was aloof. The other contestants exited with crestfallen faces. I applauded along with everyone else.

After being presented with a blue ribbon and a hefty 5,000G prize reward, Ibuki guided Hanako back down off the stage and approached me in the audience. I joined him as he walked Hanako back to the stall he had set up. As I congratulated him, Mistel came waltzing up.

"Well what a pleasant surprise, you won."

"He beat me fair and square!" Fritz called out approaching us. His own cow was being towed besides him. "I'm super impressed."

Ibuki blushed at the praise and I bit the side of my tongue in aggravation at the interruption, both Mistel and Fritz had interrupted me. Playing it off cool I let it go and watched on as Fritz gave Ibuki a hug, one which Ibuki didn't return as enthusiastically. Mistel placed his hand on Ibuki's shoulder, patting him there with lingering fingers. Ibuki didn't seem bothered at al by Mistel's touch.

"Raeger, are you opening the restaurant again?" Mistel questioned me then, removing his hand from Ibuki as Fritz let go.

"Yes, it'd be stupid not to. There are so many people here, I could use the business."

"Great because I'm treating Ibuki to a congratulatory dinner for his win."

Ibuki looked at Mistel surprised as did I. Mistel was secure and did not wither under our shocked expressions. He waved a hand in dismissal as Ibuki insisted he could not accept such a generous offer, not wishing to impose. Not taking no for an answer, Mistel instructed Ibuki to bring Hanako back home and join him for dinner.

"I'm tagging along with you guys!" Fritz piped up, much to Mistel's subtle annoyance. " I'm starving."

Leaving with Ibuki, Fritz and Mistel guided him back to his farm. I watched them then returned to my restaurant to prepare for the flood of customers I'd hopefully get. As I stood behind the counter waiting for business, people began filing in. As they did so, I kept an eye out for a group of three young men.

Xxxxx

Going out for dinner was something I seldom did. Opting for making my own food, I most often just stayed home. But being it was a festival day, I decided it was an appropriate day to go out and partake in dining. Raeger owned a restaurant and if I knew him to be a smart business owner, he would certainly be open after the festivities.

When I arrived the establishment was fairly busy, about seven tables occupied. I sat at the counter instead of a table, not wishing to take up space a group may possibly need. So alone at the counter, I looked over a menu. Raeger, at that moment, was serving food to a table. I happened to look over and spotted Fritz and Mistel, then as Raeger moved out of the way I spotted Ibuki amongst them.

The blonde haired farmer sat next to Fritz with Mistel across from him. Both Fritz and Mistel listened intently to Ibuki as he spoke about something I couldn't make out due to being out of ear shot. Regardless, it was evident the lad was rather happy about something and the two men listened closely, practically hanging off every word.

I turned away, not caring to ease drop any further regardless if I was doing a poor job of it. I returned my attention to the menu and looked over it, unsure of what I'd order. Behind me the dining room was bustling, people talking loudly. I did my best to tune out the noise but as time went on I became annoyed. Having lost my appetite, I set my menu down flat on the counter.

"What can I get for you?"

Raeger walked past me, setting a tray of dirty dishes down. He returned to stand before me and waited expectantly for my response. The brunette was rather tall, six feet. I'd recalled meeting him before, our height equal. He was the only person in the entire town whom I was eye level with.

I'd never really spoken to him. Being he spent the majority of his time working he was hardly ever seen outside the restaurant. Since I seldom ever ate out, him and I didn't see very much of one another. No matter, him and I were perfectly civil.

"I'll take wine" I requested, rubbing the temple on one side of my face. "Please."

"How strong?"

"I need to walk home later."

Understanding, Raeger gave me a thumbs up and went to fetch me my order. Opening a bottom cabinet, he retrieved a bottle and brought it back to me. He held the bottle out for me to see and I nodded approvingly. Setting the bottle down, he rolled up his sleeves. The material was already fairly tight around his arms, the fabric straining to conceal the muscular build underneath.

He managed to roll up his cuffs and undid the cork to the wine. It popped loudly and he poured me a glass. I took it appreciatively and didn't hesitate to drink. Watching Raeger place the cork back on, I noted how hard he'd been working. His face was flush with heat from cooking and bustling tables, his apron a mess. As he removed it to put on a fresh one. I addressed him.

"You look like you could use a drink as well"

"A drink wouldn't hurt, I may indulge when it calms down." He confessed, taking a deep breath. "I think I may finally have a second to breath. No one needs service...unless you're ordering food also?"

"I'll stick to the spirits, thank you."

"By all means, enjoy."

Raeger looked out over the dining room, watching two tables approach the front counter to pay their bills. He stepped away to manage the register then returned, taking a deeper breath this time.

" I haven't had a night like this a while. I may be losing my touch."

"This town has lost it's touch"

Twitching his mouth side to side thoughtfully, Raeger looked out to the dining room again. This time his eyes lingered and I followed his gaze, spotting Ibuki's table. The three men there ate contently, Ibuki stopping to take a drink of water. The blonde spotted Raeger over the rim of his glass and waved.

" This town isn't done for, it still has a chance." Raeger remarked, smiling towards Ibuki. "Things may turn around."

Ibuki resumed eating his dinner and Raeger took a rag and promptly began wiping down the counter. He wiped flour and crumbs on to the floor and scrubbed the counter clean before fetching a broom to sweep up the mess on the floor.

The dinner rush ended and when everyone had made their exit I'd managed to down half a bottle of wine myself. I felt my body grow slightly heavy, my senses lowered. I was fully aware of everything going on around me, even if it was just Raeger cleaning as I focused on sitting up straight in the stool I sat on.

Raeger bussed the tables and retrieved all the dirty dishes. They were piled in the sink and the dish washer was loaded. Once set to run, he left to wipe tables as the first load of dishes was washed. Left to my thoughts, I somewhat hazily rummaged through the clutter I'd accumulated there.

My mind kept jumping to a moment I'd witnessed between Ibuki and his two pals. When watching Raeger go to offer them a dessert menu, Fritz had offered to buy Ibuki and dessert. Mistel interjected, claiming It would be fine for Raeger to place it on his own tab but Fritz argued back stating Ibuki's dinner was already on his bill.

The blonde farmer looked embarrassed, stating he could pay for his own food but the two men were adamant. That evening Ibuki had eaten dinner and dessert without paying a cent. In my tipsy state I found it endearing how modest the young lad was, flustered over something like a tab. No matter how hard he insisted he could pay, neither Mistel or Fritz allowed friends they were...

Picking up my empty glass, I debated ordering another round but decided against it. If I didn't begin sobering up, I'd leave Raeger's restaurant tipsy. That was not an image wanted others to see, me navigating myself home while staggering in public.

"You look deep in thought."

Raeger finished cleaning the dining room and came back to the kitchen. He observed me sitting at the counter and chuckled. I looked at him questionly and he chuckled again.

"You look out of place sitting on the stool, Klaus. You're kind of big for it...I am too"

"Some things cant be helped."

" Right you are"

He shrugged and took down a glass before filling it with wine for himself. He offered me a refill but I declined, feeling myself beginning to sober. Raeger took a drink and swallowed heavily, setting the glass down.

"How have you been, Klaus? I don't see much of you."

"I'm fairly hard to miss"

"Well you don't show your face in here very often"

" You never seem to leave here."

The brunette smiled to himself looking at the kitchen.

"This is my life" the smile on his face fell a bit as he turned back to me. "As lackluster as it may be at times."

"Would you prefer more nights such as today?"

"Of course I would."

I nodded in understanding and Raeger polished off his glass. He didn't reach for the bottle to refill though. He took my glass and his to the sink and carefully put them aside for them not to break. I'd retrieved my wallet when he came back and offered him the due amount for what ended up being five glasses on my part.

Raeger took the payment and rung up the tab, placing the money in the drawer.I didn't get up to leave, staying where I was. It was still business hours and Raeger commented on it, stating he would rather be resting. I suggested he take the day off being there was hardly a chance anyone would come in later but he shook his head.

"I'll clean up and get a book." he decided. " I can read it until closing. If someone comes in, fine. If not, I'll lock the doors at closing and go upstairs."

"Dedicated worker, I see."

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

Feeling my head was clear enough to leave, I bid Raeger goodbye. He waved me off and resumed his dishwashing as I left. On my way home I passed Ibuki on the backroads and he greeted me pleasantly, stopping to talk. He was in very high spirits and I questioned him as to why, my tongue still faintly loose from drinking.

"Oh, you weren't at the festival today. That's right.." He chided himself for not realizing. "I won first place. I'm just still happy I guess..."

"Well congratulations, you must have worked very hard. Your cow must be very well kept"

"Do you want to see her?"

The way he offered was similar to the way a child offered to show one their favorite pet. He grinned all the while, his large eyes shining proudly. The gray irises shimmered with excitement and I found myself nodding without realizing. Ibuki pointed up the road guiding me to see a farm animal I didn't care much for.

"Well here she is!" Ibuki announced as we stood at the fence surrounding his barn. "Hanako the cow!"

He gestured grandiosely in a playful manner to the cow named 'Hanako'. It chewed grass lazily, a blue ribbon pinned to it's collar.

"Is that the ribbon you won?" I asked him, referencing the ribbon on her collar.

"Nope, that's in my house. I made that one for her."

"Why?"

" I think it makes her feel special"

It was almost amusing, almost. I raised a brow at Ibuki and he shifted his eyes before shrugging his shoulders. He laughed at himself and admitted his theory may have been silly, but insisted he believed it.

"Maybe it's silly, but cows are silly."

I realized how rude my remark may have sounded but I didn't correct it because Ibuki was already piping, unoffended.

"They really are silly, watch this!"

Ibuki hopped the fence and proceeded to walk up to Hanako and pat her. He waved his hand in front of her nose and she stuck her tongue out, trying to lick him. He took a step backwards and she followed the movement, again doing the same thing as Ibuki repeated his actions. Suddenly he dashed across the fenced off enclosure.

Hanako followed him, trotting behind him. She followed him as he ran past the corners, going around in a circle. Ibuki laughed as he chased him, turning around to zig zag and throw her off. She jumped about in excitement and gained speed as Ibuki ran another lap around the enclosure.

"She's like having a dog, kind of!" He explained to me as he ran by, Hanako right behind him.

The cow began chasing Ibuki faster and the blonde made a sound of surprise. Soon Hanako had caught up with him, her heavy form dangerously close as she began galloping Although sill playing, if the animal rammed in to Ibuki he would surely be knocked over and possibly stepped on resulting in injury.

"Are you alright in there?"I called out, worrying as Hanako tailed him.

Instead of answering me, Ibuki booked it and dashed another lap around the enclosure before coming up to the spot of the fence he'd left me at. He quickly hopped over, his foot getting caught on the fench. He twisted and fell, landing on his back by my feet. Hanako moo'd at the fence where Ibuki laid, expecting him to come back in and play.

I looked down to him as he caught his breath, fairly winded. His hat had fallen off upon landing and he picked it up while still lying down. He craned his neck up to look at his cow and chuckled.

"She's a good girl. She likes to run."

"A very silly cow, indeed."

"She's a winner though."

I nodded in agreement as I looked at the blue ribbon Ibuki had affectionately gone through the trouble of making, offering some words of encouragement before leaving.

"A pet is only as good as it's master."


	4. Chapter 4

AUTHOR'S NOTE: New chapter up sooner than usual :) again thank you for the feedback. It's been very encouraging, brightens my day and keeps me motivated. There's lots planned for this story so thank you so very much to those reading, your time and faith are wonderful.

" Got your bets set on anyone this year, Raeger?"

Klaus stood next to me, head tilted slightly my way as he questioned me. Around us people mingled, enjoying the social aspect of the Harvest Festival. Participants were still filing in, baskets filled with samples of their most prized crops that season. I watched them move about and spotted Ibuki's head of blonde hair in the crowd.

"I may have a hunch"

The brooding ebony haired man next to me nodded in understanding but did not offer me his opinion on the matter. Conversing back and forth we killed time until the time for judging was upon the hopeful farmers.

That late afternoon Ibuki had won the harvest festival. The turnip farmer apparently had been gifted some seeds from old Eda, the caring old women. Expecting Ibuki to present the judges with turnips, ones he told me so very much about, he surprised me when he presented them with large ripe strawberries instead. The judges all got a taste, murmuring approvingly, and went along to try other crops.

When the results were in, amongst the multiple competitors there were two blondes. One was very happy...the other was not. Ibuki stood with his blue ribbon and prizes, clearly very grateful. He shook the main judge's hand appreciatively meanwhile Elise left without a word, pink in the cheeks with anger. Both Klaus and I watched her stomp away like a child, unimpressed.

Along with everyone else we applauded for the winner and I felt myself smile as Ibuki waved to everyone modestly. He was a hard worker, he'd proved himself once again. Old Eda walked up on stage to give him a hug, congratulating him on his hard work. She believed in his since day one, bless her heart.

The festival dispersed and everyone left, Klaus taking the same path as I did. Caught in conversation, he and I paused as we heard footsteps barreling up from behind us. The repetitive smack of shoes hitting the stone path grew closer and Ibuki came in to sight from around the corner as we turned to see what the commotion was.

"Where's the fire, Ibuki?" Klaus asked him as Ibuki came to skid. He barely had time to stop himself having been caught by surprise. "It's a tad warm to be sprinting, don't you think?"

When coming to a stop he jolted but put a hand on his chest to calm himself.

"I almost ran in to you again, Klaus" He breathed heavily, looking up to Klaus apologetically. "I am so sorry..."

"Accidents happen." Klaus assured Ibukim, unworried. "As I've told you, don't be sorry. Be Cautious. Where are you in such a hurry to?"

Returned to his calmer persona, Ibuki pointed up the path.

"I was just in a hurry to get home, I need to make sure Hanako has fresh water. The festival took longer than I expected." Ibuki wiped sweat from his forehead, a breeze passing by. "I also need a shower..."

Before Ibuki could run off again, I spoke up.

"Well when you're done with all that feel free to drop by the restaurant." I suggested, the farm hand having gone a few day absence on me. "It's been a bit."

"Oh ..ok. I'll stop by."

With his smile he waved us off and bounded up the past around us. He took the stairs out of the plaza and I whistled lowly while watching him take the steps two at a time.

"He's full of energy, that's for sure"

"For a little one he can certainly move indeed." Klaus agreed as we continued walking. "I'm rather impressed with his dedication. "

"As am I. When I met him I was almost positive he'd be gone by now. This place hasn't had much luck with farmers. "

Klaus adjusted the collar to his coat and nodded.

"By chance, maybe the old saying is true" He suggested thoughtfully.

"What old saying?"

Klaus looked straight ahead, walking by my side.

"Perhaps miracles do come in small packages."

He shifted his neck from side to side, relieving whatever tension he had there. My eyes strayed to the long staircase Ibuki ran up and I nodded in agreement.

"Perhaps they do"

xxx

After having been convinced to stick around, I followed Raeger back to his establishment and resumed my seat at his counter. The chef dished me up some appetizers to pick from after I'd assured him I was not quite in the mood for dinner. Glass of wine and a small cheese plate, I picked as another customer came in. Or so I thought.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey, Ibuki."

The lad was freshly showered, wearing a clean set of clothes. His usual attire had been switched out for what appeared to be an old pair of loose fitting jeans. The indigo fabric hung around his legs as a comfortably fitted cotton shirt draped his torso. His hat and scarf gone, he wore a handkerchief around his neck instead.

"Rather casual, arent we?" I remarked to him, my tone neither approving nor disapproving.

His usual attire wasn't much more extravagant, his simple folk clothes. The ensemble he had on did set a different image, one I couldn't quite conjure up an opinion for. The clothes wern't quite rags, but they were not anything to praise. I looked over him and returned to my food, catching Raeger mimicking my previous actions.

The chef must have been thinking something along the same lines as me because he regarded Ibuki's outfit skeptically. Without judgment, but skeptical.

"Jeans are hard to come by these parts" he mentioned, intrigued. "Where'd you get those?"

"Oh, I've had these a while..." Ibuki answered, somewhat vague. He patted down the material of his loose jeans, the knees horribly worn down. "They're pretty old"

"They're kind of big on you, were you heavier or something?"

"No...I've always been this small..."

Ibuki was definitely skinny thing, the lad could afford to eat more. Not that knew much of his eating habits aside from his love of sugar. The pants he wore were not fitted to his size and after taking another look I was convinced they hadn't been given to him with the intention for them to fit snuggly. The pants were, no doubt, not originally his.

"Huh..." Raeger mused, looking Ibuki over again. "Are they hand me downs or something?"

"You could say that."

Ibuki confirmed my suspicion with his answer. Brushing the topic aside, Ibuki approached the stool next to mine. He gave me a friendly greeting, informing he'd walked the backroads and spotted new foliage blossoming on his walk to the restaurant.

"Well, I'm glad you dropped in" Raeger informed him just then, happier than he'd been before Ibuki's arrival. "You've been busy. Hardly saw you these past few days"

"Yeah, sorry about that. Summer's around the corner, I had lots of preparing to do." he excused, both Raeger and I understanding."

Raeger went under the counter to get a menu for Ibuki and I turned to him with some encouragement for his victory at the Harvest Festival.

"Keep up the good work."

Hand on the empty stool next to mine, Ibuki began pulling it out when the door to the restaurant busted open. The bell atop the door jingled and swung more than necessary with the force and Raeger bristled as the door slammed.

The new visitor was Elise and she sniffed haughtily and neared Ibuki with no regard to either Raeger or I's presence. Hand on her hip, she pursed her lips inwards and grit her teeth a bit. She was upset and immediately I knew the woman was going to fume over something petty and ridiculous ...like her loss at the festival.

"Ibuki, I need to have a word with you." she demanded.

"O-Okay...does it need to be right this second...?"

Ibuki glanced to Raeger and I, embaressed by the scene Elise was making. Clearly he had no idea what he'd done. He was careful not to offend her, stating his words timidly. His fingers twisted nervously as Elise puffed her chest out, chin up.

"Yes, right now!"

"T-That's okay then...I guess."

"I'm eating dinner while I'm here, follow me to a table."

Elise stomped off to a table and took a seat in an unlady like matter, plopping down with huff. Ibuki stood still and dared a glance to us, visibly uneasy. He raised his shoulders helplessly.

"Ibuki!" The bratty woman barked,

"I'm coming..."

Turning on his heel, Ibuki stalked off to join her at the table. Facing Raeger I caught the brunette with an unpleased glint in his blue eyes, his entire demeanor having shifted. Taking two menus in hand, he briskly walked over to Elise and Ibuki's table. He set the menus down and then returned to his post in the kitchen.

"So, you won today" she huffed out, like stating what she had tasted vile on her tongue. "Lucky you"

"Thank you..."

"It's not a compliment."

Xxxx

Poor Ibuki had the displeasure of dining with Elise against his will all because the snobby woman had the gall to be a sore loser. He sat in silence when she clarified she had not offered him any praise for his victory.

Picking up her menu she flipped it open and tossed it aside. She tapped her foot irritably under the table, the clicking incessant. Not bothering to call me over or even look in my direction she crossed her arms and called out her order.

"Raeger I want bread and soup!"

Not trusting myself to speak without evident annoyance in my voice, I didn't reply. I opened a cabinet and retrieved a pot, making sure I made enough noise she could tell I was setting to work on her order.

"You won by luck, you know" I heard her 'inform' Ibuki, her nails now tapping the table top. "Those strawberries were your saving grace because the judge was bias. They probably just liked strawberries."

Elise spat her words out so venomously, her shrill voice disgusting. Very conscious of my aggravation towards her poor treatment of Ibuki, I began making her food. Ibuki had spent nearly every minute he had available working and she had the nerve to insinuate his victory was a fluke. What was even more aggravating was Ibuki sat there unsure of what to even say because he'd been placed in a very uncomfortable situation.

Xxxxx

Gripping my glass a bit too tightly I had no choice but to overhear miss Elise's self righteous monologue. She persistently put the poor lad down, adamant that he'd won nothing with prestige. Raeger moved about the kitchen briskly and when listening closely enough I could have sworn I heard him muttering. Surely Elise's rude behavior rubbed him the wrong way as well.

Ibuki didn't end up ordering anything to eat, something I presumed was loss of appetite. The blonde woman was unrelenting in her scorn, no better than an ill taught child. When Raeger did dish up Elise's meal, he carried it over stiffly and placed it in front of her. He turned to speak to Ibuki, not saying a word to Elise.

"Ibuki are you getting anything?" He questioned, voice tense but without malice. "What would you like?"

"I'm not very hungry..." the lad mumbled out, confirming my suspicions he'd lost his appetite.

"You need to eat, you worked" Raeger reminded him compassionately.

Ibuki shrugged his shoulder and Raeger gave him passing reassurance as he collected the menus and promised to dish up something he'd like. The kitchen smelled of pasta as Raeger hurriedly worked over the stove to cook Ibuki's dinner. A bowl of spaghetti with garnish was brought over to Ibuki, bread on the side.

Elise went on a tangent about her large farm, going on about her various staff members who kept the place running. She spoke so full of herself as if paying others to do her work made it her own. At that point my temper flared. The bratty woman had the audacity to undermine Ibuki's hard work when she herself hadn't lifted a finger. Biting back the desire to scold her for such behavior, I kept to myself.

Xxxx

Placing Ibuki's food down before him far more gently than I'd done with Elise's, I encouraged him to eat. His eyes lit up at the food I'd brought him and he thanked me, my assumption he looked forward to a heavy, filling meal. Walking away, I could hear Elise still going on. Ibuki listened politely. The guy couldn't even eat his food in peace. Thankfully for him though, she'd finished hers and would take her leave.

More than happy to do so, I marched over with the bill. I handed it to her and she glanced at Ibuki.

"Our meal isn't together, and even if it was I'm a lady. "

After her unkind display Elise assumed I was dense enough not to know they weren't on a dinner date. Teeth together, I grit slightly before smiling as best as I could. I felt as if Grandfather's eyes were watching me, my respect for him preventing me from returning Elise's rude treatment back to her.

"I know, this is yours" I explained to her.

"Where's his?" She asked as if it was any of her business or concern.

Having had enough, I chose to get her back the easiest way there was. Through her pride.

"Ibuki's bill is taken care of, his meal is on the house" I informed them both and Ibuki looked to be baffled. "It's the least I could do to repay him for his hard work. He won today, after all."

Xxxx

Elise pursed her mouth, eyes going narrow. She fetched the money for her tab and handed it to Raeger in a less than grateful manner. Not bothering to push her chair in after herself, she left the table where Ibuki sat and made her exit but not before having the last word.

"Only poor people need hand outs, anyway."

Again the door to the restaurant slammed and she was gone. The complete disrespect to Ibuki and Raeger was infuriating. She felt as if she had the right to trample over Ibuki's efforts and then march around Raeger's business like a bull in a china shop. The nerve. It was despicable.

"Look Raeger, I can pay for the food-"

" No need. It's my gift to you"

Ibuki scratched his arm nervously and thanked the chef. Raeger's calm ruse was broken as he was back in the kitchen dumping Elise's dirty dishes in the sink. Ibuki ate his food far more glumly than someone who'd been gifted a free meal for a hefty accomplishment. The poor lad worked so hard and couldn't even reap the joys of his efforts. All because of filthy brat.

How easy it was to tear down Ibuki. Shaking my head, I thought back on the various time's I'd seen Elise's crops in the trade depot waiting to be sold. A douse of vinegar and lemon would be all it took to ruin them. Drenching them at night while no one knew, leaving them to ferment in the sun. By afternoon when the sun was high in the sky they'd be ruined and she'd have not a clue until it was too late.

A blow to the harvest with a rusty tool would also do the job...or many. I stewed on the idea before sighing with aggravation. Violence was not the answer. Not for this.

Raeger cleaned as Ibuki ate, all of us keeping to ourselves in the aftermath of what had happened. When Ibuki finished his food he gathered up the dish himself and carried it over to the counter, a thoughtful gesture. He peeked behind the counter and Raeger looked up curiously.

"I brought the dish over for you..."

"You didn't have to do that" Raeger assured him softly. "I would have gotten it."

"I didn't want to make you go over there"

Taking the dish Raeger put it in the sink and Ibuki shuffled his feet awkwardly, expression guilty.

"Elise kind of butted in on our time, sorry.."

"Don't be sorry, it's not your fault she's an unmannered brat." The chef consoled Ibuki, offering him a smile. "Hey, by the way. Don't listen to her. She doesn't know what she's talking about."

The anguish radiated off the small farmer and my thoughts became increasingly bitter. Such wealthy woman Elise was, one who thought she was entitled to everything. She carried herself as if being upper class meant everything, but she had no class at all. One does not simply treat others in such a way.

The evening having crept up on us, Ibuki tried excusing himself for the evening. Raeger attempted to persuade him to stay and unwind from the ordeal but Ibuki was not in jolly spirits. He told us both goodbye.

Like a dog with a tail behind it's legs he left and I unintentionally shared a empathetic look with Raeger.

"That lass has a mouth bigger than her wallet" I told him, grimacing. " She should be ashamed of herself"

"Agreed."

Xxxx

Outside the restaurant I set the 'open' sign on display, all the morning preparations done. The town folks were out and about, doing their rounds to one another's houses. Baskets of flowers in hand, friends exchanged flowers and chatted happily. Surely Ibuki would do his rounds soon if he hadn't started already. I couldn't see him going without participating in the holiday.

The Flower Festival hadn't been so prominent in years. Before only very close friends celebrated, dropping in on each other's homes during the afternoons or evenings. But that morning bright and early the town folk bustled around. It was refreshing to see those around me so happy. Things were slowly changing, for the better definitely. Ibuki was leaving his mark.

When going back in to begin my day, shortly after my entrance, someone came in. Bright and early customers were not the usual and I checked to see who'd come in. Ibuki usually showed up for lunch, I'd never seen him for breakfast. I turned to see who it was, expecting the blonde farmer. It wasn't Ibuki though, it was Fritz.

The auburn haired young man came in, a singular flower tucked behind his ear. He was beyond what was chipper for him, practically bouncing with his step. I waved to him and gestured to the flower, noticing the orange petals adorning his hair. He smiled broadly and took a seat at the counter.

"Got a flower this early, huh?" I mentioned, sliding over a menu for Fritz. He took it and slid it around under his fingers distractedly.

"This is just one, I got more at home" he told me happily, eyes sparkling. "... I had to take one with me. Even if its girly."

The flower in his hair was feminine, not exactly the most masculine accesory. But he seemed happy enough wit himself. Fritz wasn't one to worry what people thought of him. An goofy airhead he was, but he couldn't help it.

"The orange is your color, no doubt" I assured him, not willing to burst his bubble. I didn't care how he dressed anyway, that was his business. "It matches your hair kind of."

Happier than I thought achievable for Fritz, he ordered some pancakes for the morning. Talking to him was pleasant, his mood almost contagious. Almost. As he ate I washed the skilled used to cook and sighed. Happiness, such a fickle thing. Six days a week I worked the restaurant, my interactions limited to those who came in. Which was hardly anyone.

In the past my late grandfather would bustle around the joint, the customers the source of his joy. He took enjoyment in the whole experience, cooking, cleaning, hosting. He loved it all. His whole heart went in to it. While he was alive my mother often said he loved the customers, not the business.

As a child he'd tell me 'Find something you love, Raeger. You can't prosper if you're not happy'. I always told him I loved the restaurant, and it always brought a smile to his face. I'd worked with him for as long as I could remember, and it seemed that it was what could make me happy.

Being the restaurant took up both his and Mother's time, it left little time in their lives for me. To compensate I followed in their footsteps and found happiness in spending time with Grandfather as he worked. Although fond of the experience, the joy didn't compensate for the lack of nurturing as I'd hoped it would.

Then Grandfather died and Mom wanted to sell the restaurant...but it was left to me. Days before his funeral I vividly remember Mother returning from her move to the city in my early twenties to persuade me to sell Grandfather's pride and joy, but I wouldn't allow it. Having nothing left of him, I kept it with the promise I'd keep it alive...even if it meant signing over my life to a business at the age of twenty five. If not to keep my Mother's greedy hands off it, to retain some shred of happiness I could actively live out.

I loved the restaurant. But it felt as if carrying out the business cut me off from the outside world. Friends came and went, as did romantic interests. Women didn't care for a handsome man if he didn't have the time to pamper her. Unwilling to drag someone through such neglect I'd gone through, I simply let it be. For 'happiness'

Dragged out of my thoughts by the sound of a chair being pushed out, I found Fritz finished with his food. Fritz brought his fingers up to touch the petals rested on his ear and I could have sworn the boy looked to be in love. Whomever gifted him a flower had his heart, and just maybe they had his. Love wasn't something I knew much about. I'd never found it. Searching for it never made me happy either. It made me the opposite.

Working with Grandfather made me happy...but now he was gone. As much as I loved the business he'd left me, it didn't make me happy. Not like it used to. For a period of time years back I'd tried supplementing for it with women, but they were all just meaningless. One too many bedroom encounters and I'd grown tired of the ordeal. The last couple of years were lackluster as ever. Twenty seven and alone, with nothing but my job.

Watching Fritz left me with a dull ache in my chest, one I hadn't felt in years. He pranced off after paying his tab and I collected his dishes, not as well off as I'd been before opening. I'd expected an increase in customers being it was a holiday, everyone actually out of their homes, but I was mistaken. Having gone through the trouble of making a lemon cake with the hopes of customers, I shook my head as Noon came and went. No customers.

Agitated for the first time in long while, I began stomping off to the freezer to do some organizing and stock intake. Not that there was much in there. Sliding boxes around and rearranging jars, I clenched my jaw. Grandfather always said to prosper you needed happiness, but it seemed revenue would do me better.

Done with the freezer and still in an cruddy mood I exited the freezer, pushing out the door more roughly than needed. When I came out I was greeted by a startled looking Ibuki sitting at the counter. He waved to me with one hand, eyes wide with surprise from the loud bang the freezer door made. When he'd arrived I had not a clue. Whenever it was he couldn't have been waiting long, I'd only been in the freezer briefly.

"Um.." Ibuki's hand retreated unsurely as he looked at me wearily, my behavior probably concerning to him. "Hi Raeger...everything alright?"

Regaining my composure I shook off the agitation. Oddly enough it didn't take as much effort as it had in the past years. I quickly rebounded, actually feeling calmer rather than forcing myself.

"Oh I'm fine..." I coughed, and held the freezer door so it'd shut much more quietly. "It's good to see you, you hungry? "

Already prepared to fetch a skillet to cook with, I wasn't prepared for when Ibuki shook his head.

"You're not hungry? It's past Noon, did you eat already?"

"I haven't eaten yet" He explained and I noticed a large canvas tote bag in his lap peeking over the counter. He opened it and I had no idea what to expect as he reached in to it. "I didn't come here for that anyways"

I quirked a brow at that.

"You didn't?" I asked him, not understanding why he was there then.

"Nope!" He chimed happily.

No one ever just came, not unless it was the random 'admirer' I'd get from time to time from towns over. Those became increasingly infrequent since Grandfather's death. Word must've gotten out I was a lost cause, for the other maidens not to bother.

I was puzzled to say the least and then slowly I saw a flash of flower wrappings emerge from the tote bag Ibuki had. Bright yellow paper wrapped around a bouquet of flowers, a bright red ribbon tied prettily around the center. When he pulled it out completely, he held it out over the counter towards me. I closed the gap between the freezer and the counter and accepted the presented gift.

"This is for you! Happy Flower Festival!"

Turning the bouquet in my hands I didn't fully grasp the fact I'd been gifted something. I looked to Ibuki for what I think was confirmation that it was in fact for me.

"Do you like them?" he asked, his smile turning down at the sides just slightly. "Yellow and Red are you favorite colors, right?...or did I mess it up?"

Remembering a casual conversation I'd had with him one afternoon, I was amazed he took such care as to put the thought in to having a bouquet made with the colors I'd told him were my favorite. It was strange, the warm feeling it gave me. I couldn't remember the last time someone had given me a gift, one with such consideration.

"You didn't mess it up at all"

Ibuki's eyes brightened with relief and again I was struck with an unfamiliar sense of ...appreciation. The blonde smiled, all his teeth showing. He expressed his relief and stated he was happy he'd remembered correctly. Ready to head out, he swung the canvas tote over his shoulder and I stopped him.

"Hey, are you busy?"

I didn't know exactly what I was doing, I spoke impulsively.

"Uh.." Ibuki pondered, I asumed he was going down his agenda for the day. He then titled his head back and forth unsurely."Well I'm not busy, not yet. I have stuff to do but nothing too strenuous. It's the last day of the season after all...I kind of get a break. "

The paper of the bouquet wrapping crinkled as I held it, putting it down on the counter. I had some vases somewhere, I just had to find them. Feeling grateful for Ibuki's kind gesture, I wasn't in a hurry to see him leave just yet. Leave me alone in the quiet house.

"Well if you're got some free time...stick around." I suggested as casually as I could, not happy with the idea of standing around alone.

Ibuki didn't put up an argument but looked uncertain of himself. He wrung his fingers on the strap of the canvas tote and gave me a questioning glance.

"Oh...are you sure? I don't want to get in the way of your work or anything..."

Gesturing to the empty room around us, I chuckled dryly.

"Stick around, Ibuki. I'm not exactly drowning in customers"

"You should be though" he insisted quietly. "Your food is really good."

He was earnest and looked around my empty restaurant worriedly. I smiled without thinking and my eyes wandered to the cake sitting in the display case. The one Ibuki loved.

"Look these flowers are great, how about I return the favor?"

Xxxx

The perfume formula I tinkered with that afternoon wasn't to my liking, the ratio of herb to flower horribly tedious to balance. The experimental scent was not coming along as I'd planned, putting a damper on my mood. Walking away from the work bench before I lost my patience, I left it for another time. The perfume would work, I just had to figure out how.

With growing discouragement I took a breath and released it with a heart exhale and looked about the room. Aside from the lavish furniture I'd acquired over time, the room held nothing of value. The desolate walls with nothing but wallpaper to adorn them was dishearting. As I worked the walls at times seemed to speak to me, my mind often drifting when immersed in my work.

Chamomile permeated the air, the fragrance I found myself using as of late. The soothing quality must have been what I was after because at the time I'd used it as a base for many creations, or attempts rather. Soothing, yes, that was something I needed.

Be it Summer was right around the corner the weather was warmer than what was normal for Spring. The last day of Spring, the Flower Festival. To me the custom of the Flower Festival was troublesome, it's basis almost materialistic. The gifting of flowers should not be deemed the basis of such a festival, the enjoyment of the flowers themselves should be.

Drawing open the curtains of a window, I let in some sunlight followed by some fresh air. A breeze flew in and I stood there looking out over the small villa. The scenery in Oak Town was rather beautiful although the place itself had lost its charm years prior. Even so, the townspeople did seem far more chipper than what was normal of them.

In a season the overall moral appeared to be lifted to some degree. I'd noticed residents smiling much more while on my outings, finding them outside more often. With young Ibuki as the exception, it had been a while since I'd come across people during my usual strolls. Socializing wasn't my prerogative, but it wasn't completely unwelcome. At least for some it wasn't unwelcome.

As beautiful as the view outside my window was, a change in scenery wouldn't have been horrible. A friendly face perhaps. The Antique shop across the way was closed for the holiday but out came the farming lad, Ibuki as if by some divine intervention. He waved to someone in the door and as I presumed, it was Iris's younger brother.

Mistel's face held an expression far different from the one I'd seen him with during a previous holiday. I vividly remembered watching him storm past me out of his shop on White Day, now he looked pleased beyond compare as Ibuki waved him off.

The lad had worked so very hard with glum circumstances, I myself knowing the land he'd been gifted upon arrival was not much to look at. But he was winning festivals, that was something. He had motivation and perseverance, rather admirable. Stepping away from the window I returned to my work bench with newfound motivation, just ready to sit down as I heard a knock.

The door opened and in entered Ibuki. He gave me a gracious greeting, perky and lively as his personality. I greeted him back, far more calmly, and he approached me while hoisting a canvas bag off his shoulder. He opened it and retrieved a bouquet of flowers, the arrangement wrapped in blue paper with black ribbon.

As he pulled it out I'd not a clue what he was doing. With realization I blinked, remembering exactly what holiday it was. But still, a bouquet was a particularly lavish gift considered those typically handed out flowers in singular units. Without the will to remark, I stared at him still vaguely confused. Maybe he didn't understand, he was new afterall.

"It's the Flower Festival!" He stated as explanation as I must have given him a quizzical stare, then he laughed to himself. "You're always working with flowers so you probably already knew that though, huh? Anyways, these are for you."

"How generous" Was all I could bring myself to say.

Accepting the arrangement of flowers, I thanked him with sincere appreciation. Though appreciative, I was also rather stunned. Gifts were not something I received, which never bothered me, but having been given one...It was remarkable. Examining the arrangement, I noted the choice in aesthetics. The bouquet was wrapped with my favorite colors.

Ibuki at some point did ask me what my colors of preference were while in passing, the lad having stopped to greet me while dashing through the hills by the river. A conversation about seasonal foliage led to him being fairly curious as to what flowers I personally enjoyed most. Those that bloomed in Autumn was the answer and Ibuki had guessed correctly that the reason was the coloring.

After the casual reveal he questioned me further, curious to if I fancied any other colors that bloomed naturally. My answer had been no. I hadn't even told him I fancied black, he'd guessed it with a lighthearted pry.

"I bet you like the color black" he told me, smiling up at me. His grey iris's were almost blue that afternoon in the sun. Just like our first encounter.

There was no reason to deny he'd presumed correctly. I confirmed that I did in fact like the color black. Proud of himself like a child, he simply grinned and nodded. And he remembered what I'd told him because there we were, a perfectly color coordinated bouquet of flowers held in my possession. One carefully crafted by Ibuki.

"Well, I guess I'll be heading out now. It was good seeing you Klaus"

Light on his feet, Ibuki turned to leave and I stopped him. As friendly a character he was, he often made the mistake of assuming a hastened exit was expected of him upon dropping in on me for unannounced visits in my home. He was certainly quick to greet me, smile and all, but was just as quick to make his leave as well.

"Has an errand of some sort eaten up the rest of your afternoon?" I inquired of him, sincerely curious.

"Not so much an errand...I was going to go fishing. I've been finding some good stuff in the lake lately."

As he explained his plans he was unhurried, unlike his previous attempt to leave. His eyes did wander to my workbench behind me though and for a moment I wondered if he felt unwelcome for some reason. Then the notion struck me that perhaps he'd assumed I'd been busy with work, he always seemed to walk in on me in the midst of my work hours. He always was profusely apologetic as well, not that his presence inhibited me from my work. Or that it bothered me.

"My work has been rather slow today, would you care to postpone your fishing trip for a bit?" I asked him, in the mood for some company. Something to brighten my home, even if for just a bit. "I could put some tea in the kettle."

"Oh, that's really nice of you but I couldn't interrupt your work again...I always wind up walking in on it. I'm so sorry, Klaus."

Something that struck me as odd about Ibuki was he often apologized to me guiltily. Whether it'd been for bumping in to me carelessly, nearly doing so, or something as simple as walking in on me at my workbench, he always apologized with utmost urgency. That was something I did not care for, such minuscule errors were hardly worth fretting at such a degree.

"As I've told you before, such apologies aren't necessary, Ibuki."

He parted his lips to speak but closed them, nodding his head to me in understanding. However, he looked to have cut himself off before nodding obediently . Like a child awaiting repercussion. Not wanting to discomfort him any further, I followed up my previous offer.

"Now then, Ibuki" I addressed him. "Tea?"

"Oh, no Klaus. I really should be going. You're working..."

"My work can wait. Would sweets tickle your fancy? I have some cookies still, they'd go well with the tea."

I fully, without a doubt, anticipated Ibuki to brighten at the mention of sweets. He rubbed his arm guiltily instead.

"I already had cake today..." He trailed off, almost embarrassed. "Heh...I don't think I need anymore sugar. "

He was right and normally I would have accepted such a reasonable decline but I didn't want to see him go. Not over something as small as a sugar indulgence, even if dessert twice in one day was rather juvenile and unnecessary. Not willing to see him go, I approached the kitchenette and picked the kettle off the countertop.

" I've never known a cookie to kill a man, I'm sure we could overlook moderation this once." I gestured to the couch for Ibuki to take a seat. "Feel free to take a seat."


	5. Chapter 5

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks for reading! Again, the feedback had been so nice! It always makes my day to read your feedback. Enjoy~

Summer arrived and the town picked up, news of a new vendor in the marketplace. They came in search of the new source of product, word having spread of shipments moving steadily from Oak Tree. That of course, was all Ibuki. His work was paying off. Spring was done but his work had just begun. It was a pleasant surprise to see customers come in even if started with just a couple every few days. As great as it was to serve up new faces, the regular was still my favorite.

The first few days of the season were tame being the summer heat had yet to kick in full force. Temperatures rising to the seventies wasn't horrible but soon the heat would creep up on everybody. Sure enough, it did just that. It was Wednesday and the weather was beautiful but the temperature quickly rose to the eighties, the hot sun beating down making it worse.

Still, having such little time to spend apart from work meant I wasn't willing to waste an opportunity for a trip outside. Especially because of something like the temperature. It wasn't as if Ibuki ever came knocking when the restaurant was closed. Even on my day off, his company was what I wanted. I'd grown used to him around after such a lengthy social dry spell the previous years.

Accustomed to the usual vendor-customer interactions, I'd given up the pursuit of friendships. When running a business, maintenance was high demand. At first the lack of platonic companionship was fairly depressing but over time it passed, becoming normal. For while I'd been convinced no one would ever draw back my interest in socializing, but Ibuki did it. He had a way of just brightening a room, it was impressive.

But he wasn't there.

That day it was too nice out to mope around alone... so I went looking for him. I did so knowing he'd be on his land. Not that I'd gone to see it for myself yet. It didn't pass my mind at the time that I probably should have asked in advance before deciding to visit him for the first time, but I didn't have a reason to assume he would be against visitors. He was just so friendly, I couldn't picture him declining visitors. Maybe I was wishful thinking. Maybe I was ignorant. I didn't know.

After locking up, I went to go Visit Ibuki. I worried again if I was imposing, but if anything I was returning the favor. He'd come to see me so many times. Walking the back roads I found his farm fairly quickly despite not taking such a path often. I'd remembered playing on the roads at times during my early youth when my mother and grandfather were too busy to accommodate me in the bustling kitchen; The days where the restaurant was so packed a child's presence in the chaotic atmosphere just wasn't welcome.

I'd been shoo'd away by mother, usually. Her dismissive manner still clear in my mind. More often than not I played on the road that led up to what used to be another's farmer's land. That land now Ibuki's. The route ingrained in my mind, I followed it. When I approached the entrance to his farm I smiled to myself as I took in the surroundings.

The beat up old sign that once hung over the farm entrance was taken down, yet to be replaced by another. I remembered the sign from my childhood and wondered where Ibuki had placed it, or if he'd tossed it. A part of me felt sad for the absence of the old farmer's sign, but change was refreshing. The land was his after all.

His fenced off field was tilled to each corner, the brown soil scattered with seeds all of which were freshly watered. The barn near his home had Haniko grazing, as well as what looked to be a bull. It's coat was golden in color, a dark brown undercoat beneath. The white markings on it's face were rather exotic in comparison to plain Hanako and I wondered where Ibuki acquired such a high quality animal.

As I crept closer to the fenced off patch of land surrounding the barn entrance, Hanako approached the fence and hung her head over it. She moo'd loudly and I reached out to pat her. She responded well, welcoming my hand on her just as she did during the Moo Moo Festival. She recognized me and continued to make noise, quite a lot of it. I spoke to her calmly, trying to quiet her but to no avail at first. When she did settle down I heard footsteps rustling in the grass like someone was running over.

"Oh, it's just Raeger! Hanako is fine, Ibuki!"

It was Fritz who ran up on me, apparently having come to check on the ruckus the friendly cow made. I waved to Fritz briefly wondering why he was there being his farm was a distance away. In seconds Ibuki came in to view, running after Fritz who seemed to have come from the direction of the lake moments before.

"What are you talking about Fritz?" Ibuki questioned Fritz before spotting me, surprised. "Oh! Raeger! You're here?"

I initially took his questioning as negative, realizing that maybe I truly had made a poor judgment in randomly showing up. I was technically trespassing, but Ibuki then cleared away my brief concern with a bright smile. He looked happy to see me and waved, coming closer.

"Hey! I wasn't expecting you to swing by, what's the occasion?" He laughed, his attention moving to his cow Hanako who was thrilled to see her owner. "You come to bother Hanako? Haha. I'm just kidding."

As Ibuki stood next to me, he gave Hanako's head a good pat also. She make a ruckus again, happy to see Ibuki. I retracted my hand as the cow became absolutely enamored with her owner. Just then someone else entered. I wasn't quite sure who it was when first hearing their voice, then recognized them as I looked up to investigate.

"What are you two doing over here, still? I'm sure the cow is fine."

Mistel walked over, giving the cow pen a bored look. Mistel wasn't someone I saw much of but he recognized me and greeted me briefly. Voice not all that caring he smiled civilly.

"So it's just Raeger creeping about? See, the cow's fine you two."

"I wouldn't exactly call it 'creeping'. I decided to drop in." I reasoned, to some extent worried Mistel's choice of works would ring true to Ibuki. "I'm not one to 'creep'."

"Oh I kid, naturally."

The slender blonde waved off my defense casually and watched as Ibuki gave his beloved Hanako attention. Climbing over the fence, Ibuki hopped in the pen and rubbed Hanako's flank. Fritz followed Ibuki's example...or rather he tried. He hopped in without worry and Ibuki then looked up hurriedly, urging Fritz to get out. Not knowing why, Fritz began asking what the problem was when the bull came running.

"Woah!" Fritz spazzed and bolted back over the fence, out of the pen.

In his frenzy he fell when leaving the pen, flopping over the fence and hitting the ground. The bull scuffed the ground inside the pen and snorted next to Ibuki, looking down at Fritz through the fence. The bull was clearly territorial, huffing with his large nostrils. As intimidating as it was, the large animal had no issue with Ibuki, allowing him to pat his head.

"Fritz, you dumb dumb" Mistel sighed, meanwhile Ibuki was much more compassionate to the redhaired man on the ground.

"Sorry, Fritz." Ibuki apologized, wincing as Fritz had yet to get up. Fritz looked embarrassed as Mistel belittled his fall. " It's alright, I fall off the fence too sometimes... are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm good...not so sure I can say the same for my pants."

Ibuki looked down at Fritz confused. After a second a look of understanding passed his features. Catching the joke he shifted his eyes to the side, biting back a smirk.

"Well..." He trailed off, lip twitching. "At least they're brown"

As Fritz bursted out in to laughter Mistel rolled his eyes.

"Gross" he chided, and Fritz just laughed harder.

Ibuki shook his head gave me a quick look, restraining himself from laughing. I looked at him, actually surprised at the small display of childlike humor. I'd never heard him joke around before, it was new. He looked at me again, embarrassed at my surprise, and chuckled apologizing. I waved a hand in dismissal, finding myself the tiniest bit amused as Ibuki hopped over the fence to assist Fritz. He looked him over from a few feet away before coming closer to him.

"Okay in all seriousness, are your pants okay?" Ibuki asked him at a distance. "Tell me now cuz if I get over there..."

"As far as I know my pants are fine. Wanna check for me?" 

"I think I'll pass, Fritz"

Helping him up, Ibuki gave a quick laugh as Fritz comically turned his torso to check his pants. Confirming that he did not soil himself, he gave Ibuki a thumbs up. Mistel rolled his eyes at Fritz took Ibuki's arm in his, pointing to the direction of the lake.

"So are we going swimming or not?" Mistel questioned, holding Ibuki's arm in his casually. "It's hot out. Our stuff is waiting by the lake."

"Yeah we'll swim" Ibuki answered him, then looked to me. "You wanna come too, Raeger?"

My eyes were drawn to the way Mistel held Ibuki. I had no clue what the significance was but when Ibuki took his arm back it was clear he was just comfortable with friendly physical contact. Still, I'd never known Mistel to be touchy. In his defense I didn't know him well at all. Over the brief confusion I processed the fact that Ibuki had asked me a question.

The invite was unexpected but I saw no issue with it or any reason to decline it. The sun was beating down on us, the summer rays strong. Through my usual clothing I could feel the heat seeping through, the only deviation from my attire being the lack of apron I wore inside the restaurant. Taking some clothes off to jump in the water didn't sound like a bad idea at all, problem was my swim trunks weren't on hand.

"Swimming sounds great actually, I'd have to go get my swim trunks though. "

"Do you want me to come with you?" Ibuki offered me and I barely caught the annoyed huff that came from behind him, Mistel the culprit.

"Feel free" I assured Ibuki, gesturing for him to follow me. "It won't take long, lets go."

"Alright." Ibuki agreed, following as he called back to the other guys. "It's only like a ten minute walk from here to the restaurant, we'll be back."

"Want us to wait for you?" Fritz offered.

"Nah, start without us!" Ibuki told him. "You'll get hot if you stand around in the sun."

Off his property, Ibuki and I walked through the backroads. The small blonde walked next to me, looking around the wooded area happily. Something caught his attention and he excused himself for a moment to run off. I stood in the middle of the path unsure if to follow him or wait for him to prance back. He disappeared over the hill and I waited.

Xxxx

Taking an afternoon stroll I hadn't expected to come across Raeger standing idly on the path. He looked off in to the distance with a perplexed look upon his face. It wasn't until I grew nearer that he was snapped from his trance. Offering a greeting, I inquired as to what he was occupying himself with. He looked so out of place just standing in the dirt road.

"Ibuki ran off just now, I'm just waiting." He explained to me, his eyes wandering back in the direction Ibuki presumably took on his detour.

"For what purpose?" I inquired being he gave no reason, interest peaked at the mention of the friendly farmer.

"I'm not sure."

"How peculiar"

Raeger shrugged his shoulders and smiled when Ibuki's voice carried over in the distance. His shoes rustled in the grass of a nearby hill and he ran back, a wild rabbit held in his arms. He held it to his chest securely, rubbing it's fur soothingly. When he returned I was surprised to see the small mammal with him.

"Oh. Is that a rabbit?" I questioned him, Ibuki nodding after recovering from his surprise of seeing me.

"Yeah!" he chirped, holding it out for me to see more clearly. "See, Klaus?"

"It's cute" I remarked. "I would think it would be scared of humans...but it looks relaxed in your arms."

Raeger nodded in agreement with me, smiling in amusement as Ibuki treated the wild animal like a beloved pet. It was fairly endearing, that was certain. He held it as if he owned it, the rabbit having no issue.

"Did you really run after that rabbit?" Raeger wondered.

"This isn't just any rabbit!" Ibuki insisted. "This is Mochi."

"Is he yours?"

Ibuki shook his head and held the dolice creature closer, adjusting its body to cradle. It wiggled its nose contently as he rubbed its white fur again. The rabbit was practically at home in his hold, Ibuki held him so naturally. With such familiarity.

"Nah, he's not mine." He clarified to us both, giving the rabbit a warm smile. "He's just a buddy I guess. I've been feeding him wild blossoms and crop scraps since Spring."

"And he just lets you hold him like that?" I questioned him, amazed at the docile nature of the rabbit.

"All the time. " Ibuki assured me. "He comes hopping by my farm. "

Rabbits were rather timid mammals but 'Mochi', as Ibuki called it, was happy to be held. Of course the little farmer named it after a sweet but in all fairness it was a fitting name for the small white furred creature. Although not actually Ibuki's pet, the animal seemed to think it was. A smart rabbit it was, earning Ibuki's affection. The young lad was kindhearted enough to feed it and nurture it.

Mother loved Rabbits, often taking in injured ones during my juvenile years. Despite Father's distaste for 'lowly' animals in the home, Mother kept a habitat for the rabbits outside the Manor. She spent many a hours in the courtyard with the rabbits, the timid animals flocking to her. Mother was a gentle soul, they knew that for certain.

"It must know you're a good person." I reasoned to Ibuki, recalling mother's way with the animals. "Wild rabbits aren't usually very trusting."

"Maybe. I bet Mochi is just special, though...or hungry."

"Perhaps he is."

Raeger urged Ibuki to continue down the path and I could not help but wonder what the two were up to. It was already within my knowledge that Ibuki was acquainted with the chef but I'd never seen the two with each other's company outside the brunnette's establishment. Anyone hardly saw him out and about, it was odd.

"What are you two occupied with this afternoon? If you don't my prying of course."

"We're just swimming because it's hot out, Raeger needs a bathing suit so we're going to his house."

" How nice. It is a nice day for such activity, I suppose."

Crouching to set Mochi down, Ibuki carefully placed him along the grass. The rabbit didn't scurry off as expected.

"Go on" Ibuki coaxed, the white rabbit just watching him after he encouraged it to run off. "Aww, come on. Don't make me feel bad, I'll have some food for you next time."

After a moment it followed Ibuki's orders and hopped off towards the hills.

"Bye Mochi!" He called out after it.

Ibuki watched until the rabbit returned to some nearby shrubbery, the white furry creature out of sight.

"You're welcome to join us if you'd like, Klaus." Ibuki then offered to me, standing up. "It's going to be us and Fritz and Mistel. We're going to the lake."

A venture to the lake didn't sound like a horrid offer, even with the small crowd that would be there. Surprising myself, I accepted his offer. Raeger looked surprised as well, knowing myself not to be a social gentleman. Normally such an offer Ibuki proposed would have been declined, but the weather influenced me against my usual behavior.

"I may take you up on that offer." I alerted him, recalling that I did own a pair of swimming trunks myself. "I'll fetch my trunks from home."

Back in direction of the town we walked, Ibuki between Raeger and I. Very gradually I noticed he began to lag behind a bit, seemingly whenever the path narrowed. At first it seemed coincidental, the lad's leg much shorter than those of Raeger and I. I encouraged him to keep pace. Between Raeger and I once more, he walked fine until zipping forward when Raeger and unintentionally ate up his personal space from another narrowed path.

Our bodies closed in on him from either side and in his haste to move away he tripped on a rock in the road and nearly toppled over. His arms flailed behind him quickly and both Raeger and I caught him with the arm respective to our position on either side on him. Ibuki dangled in our hold, perched on the toe of his shoes.

"Careful, these dirt roads aren't quite paved for running." I warned him, all too aware of the various rocks, stones and pebbles littered amongst the soil. "You could get hurt if you fell down the hill."

"I guess I'm kind of clumsy..."

Ibuki freed himself of our grasps and thanked us for our worry as we but stated he was fine. Once freed, he carried on walking ahead of us but not as freely as was his usual step. It was not so much worrysome as it was noticeably out of place. His near fall had been reasonably embarrassing, he was most likely tense.

When in town I went my separate way to fetch my things, Ibuki following alongside Raeger to his home. On the way to my own home I attempted to remember the last time I'd partaken in a swim but couldn't. Even so, the invitation to do so was almost flattering. Ibuki was not obligated to extend the invitation to me, even if a group had already gathered for the event.

When passing the local shops, Otmar was hauling small crates of supplies in to his. I didn't think I'd seen him do such for a while. The elderly fellow didn't move much inventory but as of late that changed. If my hunch was right, Ibuki was the culprit for his spike in revenue. Which each passing day it was as if Ibuki's efforts watered the dry withering town, planting new seeds to reap.

Such impact, even if small, was remarkably significant for the span of only a season. Walking in to my home I wondered just how far Ibuki would carry the town in the upcoming year. He didn't have plans of leaving, that was clear. Perhaps with maybe the exception of Elise, Ibuki's hard work was appreciated by many.

Xxxxx

"We're back!" Ibuki announced when we returned.

Lounging inside the lake, Mistel rested along the edge. Fritz sat short ways away, kicking his legs in the water a few feet away from where Mistel's arm rested. The two perked with his arrival and Fritz waved energetically.

"Put your bathing suit on!" Fritz encouraged him. "I got a beach ball we can play with!"

"Alright sounds good, Mistel where did you put mine?""

"It's right over there by the tree, with the towels and such." Mistel pointed towards the pile of supplies. "It's the gray one."

Ibuki walked over to where Mistel directed him and then removed his shoes and socks. He wasn't wearing his usual scarf from Spring be it too warm, but he did wear what looked to be a plain brown choker low on his neck. I didn't take notice of it earlier but it was almost ribbon-like. Tied in the back with pretty knot rather than a tight, unsightly one.

It wrapped around his neck, matching his clothing adequately enough. No over shirt, Ibuki had just his pale blue loose button up. A pair of brown trousers rolled up at the calves. I didn't peg him as an accessory kind of guy but then again I didn't know too much about him. I didn't know too much of anyone, years in the restaurant took it's toll.

As Ibuki placed his socks in their respective shoes Klaus arrived. Mistel swiftly looked over his shoulder at his arrival, shock evident on his face. Fritz, just his aloof and happy nature, waved to greet Klaus. Ibuki also greeted Klaus before going to change.

He left his shoes and grabbed the swimsuit before dashing off in to the trees to change. He came back shortly, his clothing folded up in his arms with the gray swim trunks on him. The swim trunks were a little loose on him, some slack around the jutting bones of his pelvis. Dropping his clothing back by his shoes, he dashed off to join the two in the water and jumped in without giving heads up.

Mistel wasn't paying attention and turned just in time to catch Ibuki mid cannonball. In a frenzy to get out of the splash zone, Mistel hurried a few feet away. Moving in water wasn't his strong point, clealry and he failed to move quickly enough. In a last minute resort, he guarded his hair as Ibuki hit the water and Fritz cheered as he surfaced.

"Solid eight Ibuki!"

"Only an eight?" Ibuki laughed "Come on!"

"Well if you'd gotten Mistel's hair wet it would be a ten."

Narrowing his eyes at Fritz, Mistel pulled his lips in to a firm line. Fritz didn't care much and stuck his tongue out as Ibuki slicked back his wet hair.

"Im gonna blow up the beach ball!" The redhead announced, dashing out of the water to get it.

Being the only two left in our clothing, Klaus and I went our separate ways to change. When coming back, Ibuki was floating in the water, wading his arms and legs to and frough as Fritz blew up a colorful ball. Once filled with air, he plugged the nozzle and held it up eagerly, ready to play.

When realizing we'd returned, the three younger males paused. They each stared and with good reason. Although taller and a bit more filled than the small blondes, Fritz was not at all comparable to either Klaus or I. The three were all lean and small in stature whereas Klaus and overshadowed them...quite literally.

No matter the clothing we wore our build was not able to be hidden, but without the coverage everything was left out in the open. In comparison to us, the three young men were poles. Our well developed bodies built with bulging muscles, the large protrusions showing through the taut skin. Broad shoulders and prominent trapezius muscles with calves and biceps tight, we were build like real men.

As the others had stomach's flat with sleek contour, Fritz was slightly sculpted but nothing impressive. They all looked on at our tightly sculpted abdominals and couldn't muster what to say. Ibuki and Fritz were visibly impressed, Ibuki showing hint of being overwhelmed. He blinked once, eyes wide.

Mistel averted his eyes with a haut sniff, his body language disgruntled and off put. No comment though. Nothing came from Ibuki either. Fritz was the first to speak, simple as ever. As that was his way.

"You guys are ripped."

"We can all see that for ourselves, Fritz" Mistel stated, giving us a quick glance. "It's hard to miss."

"Well I was just sayin'! They're built like houses...wow."

Klaus didn't comment but acknowledged what Fritz had said, having clearly heard him. Dismissing the topic, Mistel called for Fritz's attention, requesting the ball. Fritz tossed it to Mistel but Ibuki interjected, jumping up to catch it instead. His body leaped up from the water and in response Mistel wrapped his arms around Ibuki and caught him.

"Nice catch!" Fritz told him impressed, referring to Ibuki in Mistel's arms. "You got him pretty easy."

"He doesn't weight much" Mistel informed him.

"Neither do you."

Brushing off Fritz's response, Mistel looked down to the blonde in his arms. Ibuki held the ball, confused.

"Want it back?" Ibuki offered looking up to Mistel, holding it back over his shoulder.

"Nope."

It'd been funny, Mistel's remark about Ibuki's weight. Both Ibuki and Mistel were small statured men, neither possibly weighting much at all. Granted, Mistel was just a bit taller, but if anything he was built like Ibuki. Smaller even, more slender. Mistel seemed to think catching Ibuki was something significant but honestly most could probably pick him up without much issue.

"Now let's see you throw him" I taunted Mistel, knowing there was no way Mistel could toss the other blonde.

"Why would I throw him?" Asked, not playful at all. "He's fine where he is. "

Mistel didn't let go of Ibuki and he didn't seem to care all that much, tossing Fritz the ball while still being held. Fritz caught it and tossed It back. When it landed in Ibuki's arms, the blonde stopped when noticing Neither Klaus or I came in yet. Klaus was setting his clothes down in the grass as I settled myself to sit at the edge of the lake.

"Aren't you coming in?" Ibuki asked me, looking to the sunny sky worriedly. "It's really hot out, you should come in and cool off."

Mistel rested his chin down on Ibuki's shoulder, holding him tighter.

"He's a grown man he can worry about himself" he chided Ibuki softly, his mouth inches away from Ibuki's ear."Let's play"

Beyond a tad too close for the average individuals concept of appropriate personal space, Mistel whisked Ibuki away in the shallow area of water. From the corner of Mistel's eye I could have sworn I'd been shot a smug look. I couldn't confirm it.

He didn't let go of Ibuki until the blonde wiggled himself free to play catch with Fritz. When he held Ibuki he did so almost possessively, like the guy in his arms was supposed to be there. When Ibuki wiggled away he looked on after him with disappointment but brushed it off just as quickly as it had shown.

Whether Mistel was a possessive friend was beyond my knowledge, but he'd displayed enough that I had reason to suspect he was. Giving him the benefit of the doubt being I really didn't know him, I didn't make an assumption. The behavior left me stumped briefly and I took closer observation of the three at play. I felt oddly miffed, however. My grasp on socialization had weakened over the years, I was a tad lost.

Xxxx

Coming up from behind Raeger, I took a seat next to him. He looked on perplexed as the other three horsed around with ball, bouncing it around to each other with slaps of their hands. The bright, colorful ball traveled through the air, never staying put for very long.

" Something on your mind?" I asked him, watching as Fritz nearly fell in an attempt to keep the ball going. "You look perplexed."

"I'm just over thinking."

"You'd best save that for another time then, it's far too hot for that sort of exertion"

Raeger chuckled drly, agreeing. Only sitting in the sun for a few minutes and his swollen deltoids were beginning to glisten with perspiration as did his forehead. He was not nearly as smooth as the others but only lightly haired down his navel brunette hair. I wasn't quite as blessed for the summer weather.

The darkly pigmented hair covering my body left it somewhat harder for me to stay cool. Black hair lay across my chest and abdomen, billowing with the breeze. Although groomed to be sightly, it did not alleviate the extra heat licking at my skin. The hair on my forearms lay just as thick as the rest, leaving me to stand out in comparison to the rest. But self consciousness was not an ailment of mine. Men had hair, merely a fact.

Having had enough of the heat I slipped in to the water, the cool surface coming to rest at my thighs when standing in the more shallow parts. Lowering myself to submerge my abdomen, I placed my arms to rest bent behind me. In the corner of my eye I could see Raeger give me a glance, giving the ink across the large expanse of my back a lingering glance. He made no comment, asked no questions. I'd yet to meet someone who could bring themselves to ask about it.

"Ibuki! Ibuki! Toss it over here!"

The three horsing around in the water evidently switched gears and decided to play what appeared to be 'monkey in the middle' with Mistel being the daintiest chimp I'd ever seen in my life. He fretted over splashing water, not wanting to wet his hair. Ibuki and Fritz were not worried, both with hair slicked back and wet.

"Fritz, you doofus! Watch it!"

"What do you care about your hair for?!" Fritz argued. "It's just water!"

Placing a hand on Mistel's back, Ibuki manevered around him. The scowl on Mistel's face evaporated at the passing touch. He glanced behind himself and Ibuki calmly took Mistel's place, instructing him to get out of the splash zone.

"Here, I'll be in the middle so you don't get wet." Ibuki told him. "Take my spot."

So it went. Ibuki was the new chimp. The game resumed and soon Ibuki was the one jumping up in the air to catch the ball, this time without Mistel catching him. The display before had been oddly friendly but what did I know? At thirty five I was lost to the ways of how the younger generation interacted. For all I knew that's how chums behaved.

Still sat on the ledge of the lake next to me, Raeger watched on with fascination as they played. Glancing over Raeger I could not peg where his age lie, if I had to place a guess I would have I guessed him to be in his late twenties. That was a personal question, one I wasn't going to ask. Ibuki and the others were clearly close in age, Ibuki noticeably the youngest.

As Ibuki jumped up from the water, he almost caught the ball Mistel threw. It flew past his fingers and Fritz caught it before it hit the water. Holding it up tauntingly, he kept it out of Ibuki's reach. Watching the display, Mistel wasn't amused.

"Quit messing around, you're a child I swear."

"I'm twenty two! I'm not a child!"

"Well so am I but you don't see me being a doofus all the time. Act your age, Fritz!"

Dishearted by Mistel's criticism, Fritz frowned.

"I don't meant to be a doofus." Fritz mumbled sadly. "...I'm sorry"

Ibuki looked up sympathetically.

"Aww Fritz, it's okay." He consoled him, wrapping his arms around Fritz for a hug. "You don't have to be sorry."

"But Mistel..."

"Mistel didn't mean it like that."

Turning to give Mistel facial cues out of Fritz's line of sight, Ibuki pressed Mistel for confirmation. Mistel was more focused on the arms Ibuki had wrapped around failed to respond to Ibuki's question and Ibuki repeated himself.

"Right, Mistel?" Ibuki coaxed. "You didn't mean to hurt Fritz's feelings?"

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, Fritz." Mistel sighed, consenting to Ibuki's wishes. He gave Fritz an annoyed flick of the eyes. "So quit moping."

Fritz cheered up and they resumed playing. After releasing Fritz from the hug, Ibuki returned to the middle. The ball was airborne once more and when it reached Mistel, in a moment of panic, he slapped the ball instead of catching it. Fritz snorted at Mistel's error.

The ball flung down in to the water by Ibuki and the blonde bent over to retrieve it, no tunting to Mistel's mistake. Although a bit slack, the trunks Ibuki wore tightened around his backside as he bent. The gray material revealed a surprisingly tight, round backside on the slim blonde farmer. I myself noticed it without intention and evidently Mistel noticed as well.

Hands on the beach ball, Ibuki's casual expression was replaced with a wide eyed startle when a wet hand clapped him on the rear end through his swim trunks. Standing straight up with a jolt, Ibuki held the beach ball more tightly...but he didn't get upset. He made what sounded to be restrained squeak, the sound forcibly stuck in his throat.

Mistel gave a glance in Raeger and I's direction, his purple eyes filled with what appeared to be mischief. In my peripheral vision I saw Raeger's leg twitch in response, as if he'd also been startled like Ibuki. I didn't care for Mistel's blatant disrepect to Ibuki's personal space, such uncalled for I been in Ibuki's situation such violation to my body would have been dealt with promptly.

Not my place to intervene, I didn't feel the need to do so. But in the back of my mind I wished Ibuki would assert himself. Mistel's carelessness to boundries no longer looked as innocent as it may have been. Iris wouldn't have approved, I couldn't envision his older sister condoning such behavior.

"How's your butt, Ibuki?" Fritz asked, laughing as the farm himself tossed over the ball. "Mistel got you good there."

"I'll say..." Ibuki mummbled, patting his rear. "Geez."

"Ha! Maybe you should have warned about your big 'ol bum."

Splashing water at Fritz, Ibuki turned pink in the cheeks. He placed his hands on his swim trunks and smoothed out the back self consciously. He cleared his throat and Mistel gestured for Fritz to put down the ball, no longer wishing to play with it.

Leaving the water for a moment, Ibuki excused himself. He ran past Raeger and I, smiling upon making eye contact but looking away right after. He ran to the tree where his things were and rummaged in to his bag. Coming back with a canteen filled with water, he took a drink and took a seat on the lake pier a short ways away from us.

"Are you two going to swim?" Ibuki asked us after setting his canteen down. "You two have been just sitting there."

"Are we an inconvenience?"

"Of course not, I'm just worried you're bored."

Fritz swam over to the pier and Mistel got out of the water completely. Sitting next to Ibuki, he kicked water at Fritz half heartedly when the redhead came over by their legs. Just to get the better of Mistel, Fritz latched on to his skinny leg and used it as a buoy of some sort, much to the blonde's chargin.

Xxxxx

As Mistel lost his battle to remove Fritz from his leg, Ibuki gestured for Klaus and I to have at the water.

"All yours" he told us. "You guys probably need more room to swim, anyways."

He wasn't wrong, but I wouldn't have ever asked for him and his friends to move for the sake of swimming. I wasn't worried about it though. As amusing as it'd been to watch Ibuki horse around with the others, Mistel's tap to Ibuki's ass wasn't exactly what I bargained for. Neither did Ibuki I assumed.

Still sitting on the ledge of the lake, I could feel the sweat on my body building from sitting in the sun. Pushing myself off in to the water, I got in and turned to Klaus. He looked to me disinterestedly and I pointed to the water.

"How's your swimming?"

"I'm fairly confident" he responded, looking out over the distance of the small lake. "It's been years since I've swam, however."

"Same here. You looking to race?"

From water by the pier Fritz cheered in encouragement and Klaus gave the young man a questioning look. Still clung to Mistel's leg, Fritz put one arm up as he egged us on. Mistel swatted his hand down and Ibuki snickered as Fritz clung to Mistel's leg more tightly, whining from the hit.

"If you guys want to race we'll watch and tell you who wins" Ibuki offered us, trying to be thoughtful. " You could swim to the otherside and back."

"What do you say, Klaus?"

Nodding stoically, Klaus agreed. Fritz cheered again and ducked his head down as Mistel attempted to swat him.

"Fritz just shush!"

"My bet's on Klaus!" Fritz called out, ignoring Mistel.

The redhead's announcement left me curious and I looked to Ibuki.

" What about you?" I questioned him. " You betting on Klaus, too?"

"My bet's on you"

I didn't expect him to say that and I felt warm in my chest, almost flushed like the summer heat had made me. He was so genuine, no intention of just appeasing me out of sympathy.

"You're betting on him?" Fritz asked. "But Klaus is bigger!"

"And? Raeger's strong too." Ibuki argued, either for me or his placed bet. "He probably swims plenty fast."

Fritz tugged on Mistel leg, looking for back up.

"You think he's gonna win?"

"I really don't care."

It was unusually nice, the sense of loyalty I felt from Ibuki. It didn't matter much to me if I was over thinking it or just unused to being supported, I was happy to say the least. Focused on the task at hand, I got in to position with Klaus. A lap to the other side and back.

Fritz sent us off with a countdown and we bolted through the water with our heavy strokes. Neck and neck we were almost, until reaching the end of the lake. When it came time to push off the wall to swim back, Klaus was able to push off with more force than me. With the advantage, he gained about a foot. I tried my best to catch back up with him but I was short a few inches and he made it back first.

"Klaus wins! Klaus wins!" Fritz boasted. " I was right!"

At that point Mistel took the opportunity to kick his leg free of the redhaired latch on. Fritz lost his coordination and fell backwards with a splash. Not looking to either Klaus or I, Ibuki shook his head at Fritz.

"Raeger was really close!" Ibuki defended as Fritz wiped water from his face. "Klaus won but they both did great."

"It's just swimming..." Mistel trailed off, crossing his leg on the pier unimpressed.

"Mistel, you're just sore cuz you're not a strong swimmer." Fritz piped up.

Not even caring to entertain that statement, Mistel didn't confirm or deny it. Ibuki ignored them and congratulated us on our strength, not particularly caring that Klaus won or that I lost. Settling back to the edge of the lake to lounge, Klaus situated himself while still in the water. I got out and Ibuki took a drink before taking his canteen back to his bag.

"Hey Ibuki!" Fritz called after him, following.

"Yeah, Fritz?"

"Come here for a second"

Unknowing to Ibuki, Fritz picked up a towel and twisted it up tightly.

"You lost the bet so time to pay up."

"Huh? What?" Ibuki asked confused before seeing the towel wound up like a whip. "Wait, no!"

"Pay up!"

Booking it away, Ibuki had no desire to get whipped.

"No no no no no!" He yelled out, running as Fritz chased him.

He ran as fast as his legs would carry him, which was pretty fast for his size impressively enough. He ran in my direction and as he just made it past me, Fritz miscalculated the timing of his hit. He missed Ibuki's ass and the wound towel snapped along my thigh, the sharp sting humming along my bare skin. Without malice I shot my arm out and shoved him in to the water nearby.

"Ha! " Ibuki boasted, hiding behind me as Fritz resurfaced. He had one hand on my back as he shielded himself, using the other to point down at Fritz in good humor. " Serves you right!"

"Next time Raeger's not going to be here!" Fritz warned playfully, making his way back to the edge. "He won't protect you!"

"You don't know that!"

Xxxxx

When Fritz attempted to go after Ibuki again, Rager was quick to shove him back in to the lake. Much to Ibuki's amusement. He laughed out abrupty the second time Fritz plunged in to the water with a distinct splash. The display of horseplay itself was juvenile but watching Ibuki laugh over something so simple was endearing. Innocent humor, it was cute.

The way in which his cheeks dimpled with the honest laughter was more than I was ready for. His glow was almost contagious, I could feel my chest warm just watching him. Willing it away, I watched on as Ibuki recovered and promptly went running as Fritz bounded out from the water. Being smart enough to not run in to Raeger again, Fritz went around.

Still strongly against being on the receiving end of a whip's sting, Ibuki willingly jumped back in to the water. He landed just feet away from me, water hitting me directly. When surfacing Ibuki realized his error, seeing as water dripped down from my hair and my face.

Fritz nearly collapsed from the force in which he laughed at both Ibuki and I's expense. Raeger gave a short laugh and Mistel covered his mouth as nonchalantly as he could manage. Ibuki did not laugh, Ibuki was horrified.

"Now _Klaus_ is gonna whip your butt!" Fritz taunted. "Get him Klaus!"

"...You're not going to touch my butt, are you?" Ibuki asked me worriedly.

I shook my head 'no' and Ibuki smiled with relief. I almost mirrored it back with a small one but kept my face passive. Assuring him it was fine, I remained stoic. Resuming his happy attitude, Ibuki began swimming across the water before stopping. He looked down, around himself, before diving under.

Raeger crept closer to the edge of the lake, watching as the rest of us. We waited for Ibuki to resurface but seconds passed and he didn't. From the pier Mistel sat up attentively and Fritz tried looking around to locate a shadow. As I myself began to worry, ready to dive under for him, the surface of the water revealed an approach mass.

The first thing to breach the water was the scaly surface of a large fish. Ibuki took a large gulp of air as he surfaced, holding the huge bounty up above his head. The fish was easily one hundred fifty centimeters in length, not too short of Ibuki's height. The creature flailed as it struggled for air and Ibuki held it firmly.

"Look what I found!"

Mouth agape, Fritz took in the size of the fish. Mistel had a hand on his chest, astonished, before suddenly plopping himself in the water quickly. Raeger's brow raised with surprise at the fish Ibuki proudly displayed and I could not deny my own fascination. More so, I could not deny the heat that prickled at my core. I noted it with silent surprise, grateful for the water.

Too excited to notice no one responded, Ibuki held up the fish proudly. He planned on filleting the fish and after a moment Raeger offered to help him with it later on. Ibuki was kind hearted and generous, wishing to share his catch with us for dinner. He was the first to get out of the water, carrying the fish. I could not leave the water, my issue still present. Coincidently enough, no one else was in a hurry to leave either. My body certainly surprised me that afternoon.


	6. Chapter 6

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Some silly stuff in here xD Hope you guys enjoy. Again, thank you all for reading. Thank you so much for the feedback, it's so appreciated.

The afternoon spent at the lake confused me in more ways than one. After gleefully emerging from the lake with his catch, Ibuki was thrilled when I'd offered to assist him fillet and prepare it. Watching the fish which was nearly his size fight the small farmers grip on it, I was amazed at Ibuki's strength. A fish wasn't the hardest thing to lift but one that size wasn't what I'd peg Ibuki to be able to wrangle and pull up from the water.

Had I been less stunned, perhaps the excitement I felt in my core would have escalated further. With great shock I felt what I knew with no doubt was the stirring of an erection. Never in my life had my body reacted in such a way towards a man. I was lucky my excitement didn't build, standing outside the water I could have been placed in a less than desirable situation.

After a bit, everyone emerged from the water at their own leisure. Ibuki placed his catch aside to go and put his clothes back on, as he ran off in to the trees to change my eyes followed him. I took in his body, trying to understand where the trigger for my impulsive arousal had been. I couldn't re-stir it and it left me confused but I figured it was much better that way. Just as everyone else, I gathered my things and went off to change as well.

Redressed I emerged from the trees, swim trunks wet and slung over my forearm. As I turned them in my hands to wring them out, a flash of yellow zipped by me followed by a yelp. The flash of yellow turned out to be Ibuki's head of blonde hair as he bolted away from Fritz who was still up to michief.

"Raeger's gonna shove you in the lake again!" Ibuki cried out as Fritz chased him. "Fritz!"

The blonde stopped on a dime, throwing Fritz off as he took sharp turn on his heel. Looping back around Ibuki came running towards where I originally saw him run from. His eyes were wide with strain as he tried not laughing at Fritz's antics while actually running for his safety.

"Fritz, no!' he yelled, picking up speed as he ran back in my direction. "Help! Help! Help!"

Although Ibuki had cried out purely in frustration, without thinking I hefted him up in my arms as he came in within arms distance of me. With ease I grabbed him under the arms and swung him out of Fritz's path, effectively saving Ibuki. The redhead tumbled forward with the sudden movement and fell to the grass as Ibuki dangled safely in my hold.

Ibuki sighed with relief after getting over the shock of being picked up so abruptly. He really didn't weigh much but he was a little heavier than I expected him to be. I skimmed my eyes over him and again couldn't pin what the deal with my arousal had been. Women hadn't been quick to visually stimulate me either...but even so, it was puzzling. I looked him in the eye, confused.

"You're a great friend, Raeger" Ibuki sighed relieved, in that moment almost indifferent to being held in my arms.

Again I felt heat lick me where I really didn't need it to. Smiling as casually as I could while in complete mental disarray, I laughed and put him down. My cheeks were threatening to warm and I rubbed my face with the guise of it being to alleviate an itch. In reality, I could feel the skin there humming with heat as my limbs sprouted tingling goosebumps.

He was so friendly. Just so...sincere.

Xxxx

Left to my thoughts as I returned home after an early evening at Raeger's restaurant, I situated myself on the sofa. The fish Ibuki and Raeger filleted had been delicious, the freshly caught bounty baked to perfection with a marvelous herb crust. Raeger was generous enough to cook it for everyone, Ibuki grateful for it. As I ate I was fixated on the blonde sitting off to the side of the table.

Across from Fritz and next to Mistel, Ibuki sat cornered off from me. A fact I saw was completely without his intent, he'd been cornered in by the other two. Not wishing to let Raeger do all the work Ibuki had assisted Raeger in setting the table and such before taking his seat, leading to his entrapment amongst the others.

When Raeger came to sit he showed no worry to the lack of available seats, pulling up a fifth chair. He hauled it over and sat along a side of the table, right between Fritz and Ibuki. The blonde made pleasant conversation with all three cornering him in. I didn't have much to say, I watched.

Mistel showed more interest in Ibuki than food. He declined his portion, not a partaker of either the fish or the vegetables that accompanied them unlike Fritz and Ibuki who were content with what they'd be served. Fussy like a child Mistel was, ridiculous. Raeger didn't seem to take any offense to the decline of food, the brunette happily listening in to Ibuki talk about his ambitious plans for his land with Fritz being he himself was also a farmer.

He'd received his first rented land, courtesy of the guild. As of that Season the land was filled to each corner with onion seeds. Ibuki was absolutely ecstatic with the extra resource, having already planned out his next season of work. I was impressed with his dedication, he was truly invested. I no longer had any doubt at all regarding Ibuki's work ethic.

Alone in my home I stared blankly at the walls, the ticking of a nearby clock just faintly reaching my ears. My bodily reaction to Ibuki earlier wouldn't drift from my thoughts. I was baffled, troubled almost. Ibuki was an individual I did not wish to view in a sexual light, subconsciously or otherwise. My past with bedroom charades was very bleak to be put bluntly.

For what reason a man had stirred such a reaction from me was beyond my comprehension, but that aside my concern lay with Ibuki. Not once in my lifetime had a sexual interest carried out in a proper manner. I could distinctly remember every woman's face, and I did not wish to add Ibuki's to that collection. Even so, there was just something about him.

He was small, hardly threatening at all despite his apparent potential for strength. An innocent, cheerful ball of potential he was. His charming traits were topped with an almost angelic face, sparkling gray eyes wider than the sky itself on a sunny day.

He was tempting.

Xxxxx

"I would like to welcome you all to the Oak Tree Town Talent Show. We have an arrangement of various performers today so please stay tuned while our first performer finishes preparing backstage."

Standing up on stage where red curtains were drawn shut, Veronica addressed the crowd as we waited for the first act. Between Klaus and I sat Ibuki, the blonde having returned moments prior from dropping his bag of performance props backstage with Fritz and Mistel. The trio of friends announcing earlier their choice to perform together, both surprisingly and unsurprisingly enough. The three were awfully close, I'd learned that the afternoon spent with Ibuki and the others at the lake.

I was curious to what they were doing. The three were happily secretive on the matter, utilizing the element of surprise. I let it go, not pressing the matter. Klaus was evidently the more aggressive type, having no problem prying, even if it was casual.

"So you three are doing a group performance? How chummy." Klaus questioned Ibuki, casting him a side glance. Ibuki nodded in response. "Isn't Fritz doing his own performance as well?"

"He is, he's up first." Ibuki responded simply. "He's singing"

Klaus pondered the information, looking to the stage wearily. With good reason, Fritz was an airhead and the epitome of silly. Not the worst of character traits, at least not to me. There were worse things than being happy all the time. Happiness was fickle, Fritz was blessed.

"Any idea what he's singing?" Klaus asked Ibuki.

"Not a clue"

By the look on Klau's face it was clear he had little faith in the aloof farmer about to perform shortly. Fritz's goofy, playful personality wasn't among the character traits he found appealing amongst others. He sighed, already expecting the worst, and Ibuki offered him some reassurance. Like a good friend, he defended Fritz as best as he could.

"I'm sure it'll be great" he insisted, smiling. He was optimistic, contagiously so on my part. "How bad could it be? It's just Fritz"

"Fritz is alright, probably no need to worry. " I agreed with him, laying my arm to rest along the back of the bench behind Ibuki to lounge. "Go with the flow, Klaus."

The crowd was shushed and the curtains opened, Fritz on stage as Ibuki had stated he would be. Bright orange spandex pants on, he made a grandiose gesture to the crowd. The Auburn haired man pointed off to Angela who stood offstage with the music player.

Ibuki grinned with high expectations for his friend then Angela pressed a button upon being cued, the music beginning to play. As the intro played, Ibuki's eyes widened. His smile faded gradually, comically so. Slowly he raised a hand to his face, unable to accept what was about to take place.

"Oh no" He mumbled, hand on his face. "Fritz..."

Right on time for Ibuki's blossoming horror, Fritz began singing. My lips pulled tight at the edges, the urge to laugh already stirring. Ibuki's horror didn't help. There was a drastic shift in Ibuki's faith for Fritz's choice of song, a very drastic shift. I almost lost it before Fritz even laid in to the verse.

"~Humidity is rising...Barometer's getting low~" Fritz smiled singing, hand on his hip flamboyantly. "~According to our sources... the .streets. the .place. to. go~"

Fritz's rather bold choice of song was just beginning and I could feel the horrified vibes coming off both Klaus and Ibuki. I spared a glance to my right at the two then returned my attention to the stage. Watching Fritz just get started, I braced myself for the rising build.

"~Cause tonight, for the first time. Just about half past ten...For the first time in history...~"

Fritz raised one hand up high over his head and shook it as if he were a jazz performer.

He took a large, bracing breath.

"IT'S GONNA START RAINING MENNNNNN~"

His voice carried well. Very well. Everyone could hear him loud and clear. Whether that was a good thing or a bad thing I couldn't decide. Apparently Ibuki had the answer though. Ibuki groaned next to me, hand still on his forehead. He almost couldn't look at the stage. Klaus lifted a foot to rest on his knee, arms crossed like a prude.

"~It's raining men! Hallelujah!~" Fritz bellowed, leaping and strutting around. His neon, spandex pants leaving little to the imagination. "~It's raining men! Amen!"

Klaus shook his head, unamused in every sense of the word. Brow set heavy, he rested back against the bench and watched on without the humorous appeal that tickled my funny bone.

"What the hell?" He muttered and Ibuki was deeply embarrassed for his friend Fritz.

During the intermission Ibuki was still traumatized by Fritz's performance, having had to put his head down when he hopped around the stage shaking his ass in a very energetic, rapid manner. Everyone clapped politely, Giorgio the only one clapping enthusiastically...and screaming 'Bravo". That guy was...different.

When the curtains closed Klaus and I looked to Ibuki, eyeing the blonde sandwiched between us. Cautiously, Ibuki looked to me first. My eyes twinkled at him with amusement then he carefully turned to Klaus. Ibuki nearly winced at the stoic man's expression, his face simply bare of any amusement at all. Even so, Klaus picked on Ibuki.

"Well I think that went splendidly. Don't you, Ibuki?" Klaus remarked, giving the small blonde farmer a raised brow, looking down at him with his own dry teasing. "If I recall correctly, you said it would be 'great'."

Ibuki averted his eyes and glanced to the stage, presumably reliving the trauma briefly.

"I was horribly wrong" he confessed, amusingly contrite. "Horribly, horribly wrong."

"You look rather traumatized" Klaus observed .

"I'm sure I do"

I snickered to myself at their exchange.

"Well Ibuki, it takes a big man to admit he's wrong." I explained to the blonde between us, nudging him jokingly. "Right Klaus?"

Klaus nodded.

"A very big man" he agreed.

"I'm five foot five..." Ibuki mumbled.

I laughed at the honest argument, Ibuki having purposely taken the comment literally. Klaus gave the blonde an incredious look, eyes lingering as Ibuki fought the urge to smile The stoic man's eyes looked to me carefully before he looked away nonchalantly.

"Fair enough"

Ibuki cracked and began laughing. I laughed with him, much to Klaus's disbelief. Although laughing not totally at his expense, Klaus shook his head as us.

"I'm not one for laughter, especially not after that performance."

Fritz's performance wasn't the best but he had a pair of pipes on him. That was for sure. Klaus wasn't in the proper mindset to appreciate it.

"In Fritz's defense that wasn't half bad. Considering he's a guy, that high bravado was pretty impressive" I told them in defense of Fritz, not nearly as horrified as they were. " I give him a solid seven."

"The boy wore spandex trousers" Klaus reminded me. "They were bright orange."

I shrugged.

"He gets an eight then."

Ibuki laughed without warning again and I looked to him with surprise. He covered his mouth, calming himself as he laughed. Klaus remained quiet, giving Ibuki a side glance. Such a serious man, Ibuki was probably unusual to him. I wouldn't have gone as far to say Ibuki annoyed him, that wasn't the case. Fritz, now that was another situation. The poor guy wasn't very liked by Mistel or Klaus.

Ibuki couldn't completely stifle his amusement as hard as he tried. I found myself laughing again with him and it felt good to let it out, it'd been a while since I remembered doing it so freely. Klaus gave Ibuki another look, blinking twice without comment. Ibuki looked away quickly and leaned in to me, completely losing it. I felt his body heat on me and my laughter subsided a bit, the friendly contact throwing me off.

"I can't stop" Ibuki announced through giggles, trying to apologize to Klaus for his silliness. "Oh my Goddess..."

"It's going to be an interesting day" Klaus stated. "That I can say for sure."

Ibuki calmed, pulling away from my side where he'd been. I missed the contact but it took me a few moments to really acknowledge it. Someone approached the bench in front of ours then. Mistel took a seat, looking exasperated. Before he said anything, Fritz pranced over, now changed out of his gaudy orange performance pants. Mistel gave him a look of disbelief, not caring to choose his words carefully.

"You're literally retarded."

Klaus turned his head stiffly away upon Mistel's impromptu performance review. Evidently the pale blonde's choice of words tickled his funny bone to some degree. I myself laughing openly at Fritz's expense, Mistel's aggression far too abrupt not to be funny. His sharp, blunt mannerism towards Fritz was often humorous but it all paled in comparison to his blatant annoyance at the moment. Ibuki's case of the giggles having died out, he swatted the back of Mistel's skull with a finger.

"He can sing!" Ibuki chided in Fritz's defense. "That's good."

" Colorful spandex isn't " Mistel argued back, touching where Ibuki had flicked him. "His ass cheeks look like oranges."

"Don't you like oranges?"

Mistel opened and closed his mouth, realizing Ibuki had a point. Even if the point itself wasn't necessarily in context to the situation. Sighing, Mistel affirmed that he did in fact like oranges. Fritz began waving his rear near Mistel and in response the blonde pushed him away by the small of his back.

"So help me Fritz, I will hit you"

" You know you wanna squeeze these cheeks!"

"I literally hate you"

Xxxx

After keeping Mistel from pushing Fritz out of his seat, Ibuki settled back in between Raeger and I. As he sat back down, his hip brushed the material of my coat and I bristled just slightly. Ibuki hadn't noticed my movement but carefully inched himself away as to not wrinkle my clothing. The intermission still in place, Ibuki adjusted his posture and stretched. Careful of Raeger and I's personal space, he reached his arms up high and lowered them back down upon hearing his joints pop.

"So, Have any hunches for the next performance?" I asked him, dryly teasing him for his earlier error of having faith in Fritz's performance.

"Nope"he answered me, a solemn shake of his head. "No more listening to me."

"Just this once"

The next performers claimed the stage. Ibuki watched open mindedly as did I when Elise and Lillie took their turns on stage, their talent of choice to be drama. A play was an art form I could appreciate, if done properly. The wealthy woman, Elise, had doled out a pretty penny for their elaborate costumes. Standing atop a false balcony, Elise looked down upon Lillie dressed in men's garb.

"But, soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun!" Lillie recited loudly. "Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, who is already sick and pale with grief. That thou her maid art far more fair than she"

Elise swooned without reason, dramatically putting a curled hand beneath her cheek. I could hear Raeger give annoyed sigh, not enjoying the performance at all. I knew for certain it had more to do with Raeger's distaste for Elise as a person rather than the actual role she had in performing the play. Although not atrocious, the play was not to par with expectation. I watched on in silence, noticing the well contained tomfoolery happening between Ibuki and Raeger. The two were chummy, comfortable enough with one another to bump elbows.

"This is horrible" Raeger grumbled, not caring that his voice was above a whisper.

"Shush!" Ibuki scolded, frowning. "They're doing their best."

"Lillie could have easily used a cow in a wig instead of Elise."

Raeger chortled to himself as Ibuki nudged him with disapproval, the blonde displaying a courteous optimism for the ladies performing. Despite Elise's previous rude treatment in the past, he held no evident grudge. Admirable, I wished I could say the same for myself. Ibuki watched them perform, giving Raeger a final nudge to silence him.

It was interesting the way Ibuki and Raeger interacted. Both were jesting amongst one another, but not to the extent in which Fritz carried out his interactions. Raeger had also grown more touchy of the blonde, but not nearly as severe as Mistel was. It was oddly well balanced, the way in which young Ibuki interacted with an older man... one still younger than I. Eying the contact briefly, I followed Ibuki's example and continued watching the lacking performance.

"Be not her maid, since she is envious. Her vestal livery is but sick and green. And none but fools do wear it; cast it off". Lillie pointed to Elise, raising her voice. "It is my lady, O, it is my love! O, that she knew she were!"

Per script, Elise was silent.

"She speaks yet she says nothing: what of that? Her eye discourses; I will answer it. I am too bold, 'tis not to me she speaks. Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven, Having some business, do entreat her eyes" 

The mood that was supposed to be set by their dialogue was foiled as Elise reached a hand out over the balcony and lost her footing, whatever shoes she wore slipping on the vinyl of her costume. Elise tumbled the few feet from the fake balcony on to the floor and Lillie hurried to get out of the way. As if an anville were coming down towards her, Lillie fleed. Next to me Ibuki flinched when Elise fell, his knee jerking and nudging me by accident.

"Sorry, Klaus" He whispered under his breath, quickly touching my knee to pat where he'd hit without meaning. "I didn't mean to do that"

Not surprisingly, Elise was enraged when hitting the stage floor. Thankfully for her sake she did not seem to be injured. She picked up her skirts to stomp off stage but tripped as she failed to gather up all the draped material. She fell again and Lillie rushed over, pausing to look at the audience. Elise swatted Lillie away and Angela and her mother hurried to close the curtains. From next to me I barely caught Ibuki attempting to shush Raeger.

"Encore!" Raeger called out as the curtains began closing in on a very angry Elise looking out through the space still between the fabric. "Bravo! Bravo!"

Ibuki covered his face and peeked out between cracks in his fingers as the curtains shut completely. Again, the audience clapped politely. I clapped along as well for Lillie's sake, the sweet girl having given a great effort. Elise I didn't care for. Performance or not. Raeger was far less discreet about his distaste for Elise.

"This is all live folks...at times you get mishaps" Veronica announced as her daughter, Angela, rushed behind the curtain to presumably check on Elise. "The show will go on shortly."

Angela popped her head out from the curtain and whispered something to her mother before retreating back behind the curtain.

"Actually, that concludes tonight's segment of 'Romeo and Juliet'…"

Leaving the stage for the next intermission, Veronica retreated behind the curtain to where her daughter disappeared to moments before. Mistel turned around in his bench and looked to Raeger, Ibuki and I, just as amused as the chef whom was joking defending himself against Ibuki's swatting hands.

"So far they have my vote" Mistel stated, a jab towards Fritz who'd been the only other act up.

"My performance was way better than that!"

"Whatever, Citrus pants"

Xxxx

"May I present to you to Klaus and Raeger!"

Klaus and I looked to each other confused as Veronica called us up to the stage.

"I wasn't aware you signed us up for this nonsense" Klaus told me, not happy. "Why on Earth would you?"

"I didn't" I assured him, not understanding what was taking place. "What's going on?"

Klaus was not someone I knew well enough to ever consider signing up for such a activity, especially without his consent first. When about to question the matter, Mistel smiled coyly. Ibuki looked between Klaus, just as confused as we were.

"Veronica said she needed to fill a slot, I signed you up" he informed us, feigning forgetfulness. "I forgot to tell you. Ooops."

"What the hell are we supposed to do up there?" Klaus demanded, unwilling to get up on stage without a task.

"Hopefully not drop anything"

Gunther the carpenter lugged a large wagon full of chopped lumber up on to the stage. Klaus glanced at it and gave Mistel a withering glare. The pale blonde man turned away indifferently meanwhile Ibuki leaned a bit away from him, coming closer to me at Klaus's frightening scowl. Veronica beckoned us up on stage moments later.

Nodding my head towards the stage I urged Klaus to follow me up knowing a last minute cancellation would surely disappoint the gathered crowd, especially after the last two less than savory performances. Klaus grunted with annoyance and removed his jacket, dropping it next to Ibuki on the bench.

"You best better hope I'm in a better mood when I get back" he warned Mistel, muttering as to not let any of the nearby people hear him.

"Break a leg"

In Klaus's honor, Ibuki again flicked the back of Mistel's head disapprovingly. Mistel was scolded for his nonsense and Fritz found amusement in it being it was usually him in trouble for mischief. With sympathy for us, Ibuki sent us off with actual encouragement rather than Mistel's sarcasm.

"Good luck, I'm rooting for you!"

Up on the stage Gunther positioned us next to one another facing the audience. We were instructed to hold our arms out and we did as we were told, unsure of what was going on. The portly carpenter hefted up a piece of lumber and placed it in my arms then proceeded to place one in Klaus's.

"These easily weigh ten pounds a piece" Gunther informed the audience, he set another piece of lumber in each of our arms. "How many can these strapping gentlemen hold before their strength fails them?"

Another piece of lumber was added to our arms.

"Who's stronger?..." Gunther announced "Let's find out folks!"

Three pieces of lumber was nothing, a mere thirty pounds. I carried more in and out of the walk in freezer. One by one Gunther piled lumber in to our arms and soon enough we each had six in our arms. Klaus shook his head, unbothered as Gunther stacked more in our arms.

"I'd hardly call this a competition" Klaus muttered to me. "This is hardly a challenge"

"Is that so?" I inquired curiously, intrigued to the degree in which Klaus had confidence in his strength.

I considered myself fairly strong, although I knew Klaus was fairly more built that I was even at my size. From what I knew Klaus was higher up in the years but seemed to take very good care of himself. It showed, he took all Gunther gave him with ease. Now nine pieces of lumber stacked, I tensed my arms with the weight I bore in them.

Gunther goaded the crowd for their enthusiasm, raising his arms in encouraging gestures. Klaus looked out in to the audience, indifferent to the loud cheering. His eyes landed to our abandoned seats, Ibuki occupying the bench alone behind Fritz and Mistel.

" I've lifted far heavier than this." Klaus muttered lowly in response to my inquisition. "But in all fairness this is friendly competition. I wish you luck despite the circumstance."

"The circumstance?"

"You're still young."

Bearing one hundred pounds, we both held it with relative ease considering the average person couldn't do so. Our arms level, we held ten audience watched closely in anticipation, waiting for one of us to buckle. But that did not happen.

"Years catching up to you Klaus?"

"I wouldn't throw stones if I were you" he suggested simply.

"How are you arms?"

Klaus looked as calm as could be, arms held out perfectly straight with the weight he bore. Dress clothes and all, he didn't look the slightest hint of uncomfortable. He glanced to me and dryly scoffed at the forming bend in my elbow as Gunther gathered more lumber.

"My arms feel practically empty"

"Funny."

Another piece added to the stack. Then another. At that point I did feel myself at my limit. Klaus still showed no sign of discomfort, holding the stack in his arms perfectly still. It was clear to me my exercise regime was lacking, the consequence catching up to me. In front of the whole town, to boot. Klaus knew more than he let on.

"The competition here is tough, Folks!' Gunther called out, "One hundred twenty pounds, wow!"

Gunther retrieved more lumber. Klaus knew my limit was not near to his and he pryed.

"How much can you lift?" Klaus questioned me.

"One hundred twenty pounds"

"Well that's a pity." he dismissed.

One hundred thirty pounds in my arms and I fought to keep the weight steady. I had no spite regarding the thought of losing to Klaus, but I wasn't fond of the idea. Gunther paused to observe us and jesting voice came from the audience.

"Stack 'em two at a time!" Mistel yelled out. "They can take it!"

The people cheered in agreement and Ibuki poked Mistel disapprovingly. He looked concerned and Gunther gave the crowd what they Townspeople cheering.

"Two more, here we go!"

I could see Ibuki as he leaned forward in his seat, hands gripping the back of Fritz and Mistel's bench. He was mesmerized, watching. Eyes filled with wonder at Klaus's and I's strength, he watched waiting for one of us to win. He looked to KLaus and then to me..and then he made eye contact. He could see I was beginning to struggle...and he smiled sympathetically.

One hundred fifty pounds was my undoing and I stepped back before dropping the stack of lumber by my feet. The crowd gasped and I shook my head, gesturing to Klaus in defeat. Klaus set the pile of lumber down in the wagon Gunther had taken it from to begin with and everyone applauded, truly enthusiastic. Ibuki clapped for Klaus but was sure to catch my gaze, assuring me from a distance that I had his support as well.

"Klaus, everybody!"

The brooding man took a bow and the curtain closed. I flexed my arms to relieve tension, still feeling pretty good for someone who'd just lost a competition. To an older man at that. Klaus patted me on the back, getting my attention.

"That was an interesting ploy on Mistel's part" he remarked, reminding me of the reason such a task had been dropped on us. " Creative."

"Am I killing him or are you?"

"We'll decipher that at a later time."

When walking back to our seats Klaus roughly twisted Mistel's ear before sitting and Ibuki noticed with borderline shock. Upon sitting Klaus looked around for something and Ibuki held his hands out. Klaus's green coat was folded up nicely in Ibuki's arms as he offered it back to it's original owner.

"Did you fold it?" he questioned Ibuki, looking at his coat with furrowed brows.

"Yes..." Ibuki answered hesitantly, like he'd been scolded. " I didn't want it to wrinkle. I'm sorry-"

"Oh, it's alright. Thank you, Ibuki"

Ibuki was happy his good deed hadn't been misinterpreted as crossing boundries. At first he worried Klaus hadn't wanted his belongings touched, but the man was thankful for the thought Ibuki placed in to folding his coat. Ibuki was sweet, and I vaguely felt jealous Klaus had been on the receiving end of such a thoughtful gesture. It must have been nice.

Mistel shifted his eyes, watching discreetly. Before I hadn't been able to pin point Mistel's subtle mannerisms, but that time I saw it clearly. Something was bothering him. Mistel held in his disgruntlement and he took Ibuki by the arm and guided him away from Klaus. Fritz followed them and they disappeared backstage. I glanced at Klaus as he put his folded coat in his lap, forgoing putting it back on.

"Aren't you going to put your coat back on?"

"Perhaps in a bit" he answered, surprising me because I'd never seen him out and about without his coat worn.

"I see"

The talent show wasn't an event that I looked forward to really but waiting for Ibuki to come on stage I was hopeful. I was sincerely curious to what they were going to do and how it would carry out with everyone else. Klaus didn't speak another word to me as backstage they prepared. Curious to his thoughts, I spoke.

"So do you have faith in Ibuki Fritz and Mistel's talent?"

"I have faith in Ibuki's talent. What those other two have potential for is not an interest of mine.

"Harsh aren't we?"

"I am an honest man"

Veronica came out from behind the stage and gave her introduction, cutting off our newly started conversation.

"Our last performance today is a rendition from the motion picture 'The Lion King"." She informed us, smile pulling up her frown lines. "Enjoy and we'll open the polls after. Be sure to cast your vote."

Curtains opened revealing Ibuki dressed in a yellow jumpsuit type costume with a tail dangling behind him. He wore a small lion's mane accessory adorning his head. The orange and brown fur surrounded the frame of his face and concealed his neck and collar bone. The costume was rather cute, even on him. He looked like a child in pajamas almost.

Behind him on the stage were Fritz and Mistel, both dressed as separate characters. Fritz wore a costume similar to Ibuki's, a set of lion ears on his head instead of a mane. Mistel on the other hand wore an elaborate and bright blue feathery mess of a costume, wings as the sleeves. Music began playing and Ibuki trotted to the front of the stage, skipping and dancing happily to the intro.

"~I'm gonna be a mighty king, so enemies beware!~" he sang out rather confidently, pointing out to the audience.

" Well I've never seen a king of beasts With quite so little hair" Mistel semi sang back, coming in close to pluck his head.

Ibuki brushed him off and carried on, moving along the stage with Fritz.

"~I'm gonna be the mane event Like no king was before! I'm brushing up on looking down I'm working on my roar~"

I heard Klaus give an somewhat amused sniff at Ibuki's non threatening imitation of a lion. I smiled, he was giving an effort. Shaking his head back and forth, Ibuki rustled the wispy material of his mane as he approached Mistel who picked at his sleeve in discontentment.

"Thus far a rather uninspiring thing..." Mistel trailed off.

"~Oh, I just can't wait to be king!~" Ibuki bellowed, both him and Fritz closing in on Mistel.

"you have a rather long way to go, young master if you think-"

"~ No one saying do this~" Ibuki sang as Fritz stuck his tongue out behind Mistel.

"Now when I said that-"

"~No one saying be there~' Fritz sang back.

" What I meant was- "

Both Ibuki and Fritz ignored Mistel, singing over him.

"~No one saying stop that!~" Ibuki shouted out.

" What you don't realize-

"No one saying see here" Him and Fritz chimed together, running away from Mistel.

" Now see here!" he called out after them.

Fritz took Ibuki by the arms and swung him around in a circle, smiling.

"~Free to run around all day~" Fritz brought Ibuki in close as Mistel ran up to them, pointing sternly to the two.

"That's definitely out of the question-" he barked, ignored by Ibuki and Fritz.

"~Free to do it all my way!~"

Grabbing Ibuki by the shoulder, visibly upset, Mistel gave him a stern look.

"I think it's time that you and I Arranged a heart-to-heart!"

Fritz pushed him away with an amused smirk, shaking his nose at him tauntingly.

"~Kings don't need advice From little hornbills for a start~" he teased.

"If this is where the monarchy is headed Count me out!" Mistel huffed, waving his arms about. "Out of service, out of Africa I wouldn't hang about!"

Fritz skipped Ibuki along the stage away from Mistel and the boy dressed as a bird gestured to Ibuki unhappily.

" This child is getting wildly out of wing!"

"~Oh, I just can't wait to be king!~"

To the front of the stage Fritz and Ibuki pranced together, leaving Mistel to stand far behind them, out of direct sight.

"~Everybody look left !~" Ibuki chimed, doing so.

"~Everybody look right!~" Fritz echoed back.

"~Everywhere you look I'm-~" Ibuki sang out, pausing for effect with Fritz."~ Standing in the spotlight!"

Mistle ran up behind them, attempting to pray them away from each other by the shoulders.

"Not yet!" he bellowed, almost red in the face.

Taking Ibuki by the hand Fritz jumped off the stage with him and they ran up the aisle of the benches in the audience, bumping hips as they hopped with their steps. They waved their hands to the audience in encouragement and they joined in singing.

"~Let every creature go for broke and sing!~" They sang along excitedly, egging the pair on as they pranced about. "~Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing!~"

Back down the aisle they went, still hand in hand.

"~ It's gonna be Ibuki's finest fling~"

Pink in the cheeks Ibuki smiled and he raised the hand not interlocked with Fritz's up as they approached the stage once more.

"~Oh, I just can't wait to be king!~" Ibuki sang out gleefully, followed by Fritz echoing him.

"Oh, he just can't wait to be king!~"

On stage Mistel crossed his arms, shaking his head at the two. A scowl on his face. Jumping up with Ibuki, Fritz and him turned to face the audience and carried on for the big finale. The crowd was absolutely enamored by them. The only one passive as before being Klaus.

"~Oh, I just can't wait...~"

"` ~He just can't wait~`"

Together their voices harmonized as the audience cheered them on and Fritz threw his arm over Ibuki's shoulder.

"~To be king!~"

Xxxx

"Oh Klaus, wasn't that wonderful? They really put on a show!"

Iris clapped her hands together daintily as she stood before me in line to cast a ballot. She laughed to herself as she went on about Mistel's silly behavior on stage, never having see her little brother so animated. He had suited the role as Zazu the bird but while sitting and watching I quickly came to the conclusion his emotions were invested in more than just the role.

"Mistel was something..." I said unenthusiastically, moving forward in line. " An emotionally invested performer."

Towards the back of the line was Ibuki standing with Mistel and Fritz, the trio also waiting in Iine to cast their vote. Mistel was still noticeably disgruntled and Ibuki hugged him in a comforting matter. Hugging Ibuki back, Mistel did not disclose why he was bothered but Ibuki patted his back soothingly none the less.

"Performers will vote for their favorite performers as well!" Gunther announced as the line moved along. " Remember, your vote counts!"

Raeger walked past Iris and I after casting his vote. He nodded to me briefly and moved along to resume his seat. At the voting table, Veronica handed me a ballet with my name already on it, only three boxes to check from. None of which were Raeger and I, a detail I noticed as her way to ensure no one voted for themselves. Regardless, I already had my vote in mind.

Xxxxx

"The results are in!" Gunther rumbled out as everyone sat back in their respective benches. "We'll announce the runner ups first!"

Still dressed as a lion, Ibuki sat with Klaus and I. He kicked his feet back and forth happily. Gunther opened an envelope and read the notecard. He held it away from his face and yelled out the results.

"Raeger and Klaus!" He announced. "The powerhouse duo!"

Everyone clapped excitedly and Klaus and I raised our hands to acknowledge their praise. Gunther instructed us to collect our prize from Veronica before leaving. Ibuki smiled to both of us, the mane of his costume whooshing with the consecutive turns of his head. Then Gunther pulled out a second envelope and laughed heartily.

"By overwhelming popularity, our first place winner is...The musical trio!"

The crowd erupted in applause, Klaus and I included. We nudged him encouragingly and he smiled, giving Fritz a high five in front of him. He offered one to Mistel who accepted it with a small smile. The trio were also instructed to seek out Veronica after the show for their prize.

Apparently Fritz held third place with a singular vote and Elise and Lillie got none. Fritz was ecstatic anyways and from the back of the audience a high almost feminine voice called out energetically.

"Go Fritz!"

Everyone turned to see Giorgio waving his arms up.

Xxxx


	7. Chapter 7

AUTHOR'S NOTE: As always, thank you guys for reading. A very big thank you to those who took the time to leave me reviews and feedback. Very encouraging and very appreciated, thank you thank you!

Klaus and I hadn't expected to be in the talent show, let alone win at the degree in which we did. When seeking out Veronica the older woman awarded us with a second place gift basket, one with various cooking spices and fruits. Klaus offered Veronica a polite thank you for her kindness but Klaus left me to keep the prize. I insisted it wasn't necessary, but he assured me I'd make better use of the contents anyways. I didn't know if Klaus cooked, but regardless he was right anyhow. I would make use of it.

The first prize place prize was a much larger gift basket, complete with spices, fruits, vegetables, cheeses, bread and a brand new frying pan and cutting board to top it all off. Ibuki intended to divide it amongst the three of them but neither of the other two wished to take away from the basket. Mistel was firm in his insistence Ibuki have his share, Fritz agreeing.

"Oh I don't need any of this" Mistel told Ibuki, smiling rather sweetly. "Why don't you have my share? I insist."

"You can have my share too!" Fritz piped up, waving a hand to the gift basket in indifference and a flippant noise. "I don't need none of that fancy cooking stuff, I can't cook nothing special anyways. Not like I have a kitchen"

"See?" Mistel then insisted, pleased with Fritz's choice to also omit from claiming his share. "It's all yours."

Ibuki attempted to persuade the two to take their fair share, worry creasing his face. Poor Ibuki didn't feel right taking all their earnings for himself but the two didn't cave. Picking up the basket, Mistel placed it in Ibuki's arms in and rubbed his back reassuringly.

"No arguing, it's all yours"

"Thanks guys... I owe you."

"Oh nonsense, you don't owe a thing."

Klaus watched the three and mentioned something about 'nothing truly ever being free'. It was unusually curt, even for him. Ready to question him, I couldn't get words out of my mouth quickly enough because then the three were approaching. Ibuki was a good sport, congratulating us on our win. Fritz joined him, not once boasting about their own win.

Fritz was jubilant, going on about Klaus and I having super strength. Not caring for Fritz's praise, Klaus didn't respond. I chalked it up to his personality, he didn't handle silly well. Or he didn't handle Fritz well. As sincere as Fritz had been with his praise, I knew I had some brushing up to do on my physical training. I'd lost a strength competition to an older man... At twenty seven I'd lost to an older man. I didn't know for sure how old Klaus was, but I had a hunch he was closer to forty. Not that he even looked it, not really.

His body was deceptive to his age, large and sculpted like he hadn't aged. He was sturdy, but when looking at him, around the eyes he looked worn. A large brooding man whom clearly took care of himself, dressed to impressed and was never seen otherwise could have easily passed for younger...but he carried his age around the eyes. The one thing he couldn't hide gave him away, very tired eyes.

Xxxxx

As Raeger entertained Ibuki with light taunting to his state of dressed, Fritz had gone with Mistel to collect their things, promising to gather Ibuki's as well. Still dressed as a lion he teetered on the balls of his feet and smiled to Raeger and I, going on about how well we performed. It'd been childish when Fritz had done the same, even as Ibuki did the same it was so much more tolerable. Even dressed as a small lion.

Ibuki was curious to the extent in which Raeger and I cared for our bodies, taking a specific interest in our regime. He hadn't a clue how we'd managed to grow to the size we did, unsurprising for a man of such small stature. Aside from the manual labor he did on his own, I was positive he'd never lifted a barbell in his life or where to begin.

"Do you two work out?" He asked us both, awaiting an answer.

"I can only speak for myself, I take care to preserve my body" I answered him simply, offering Raeger a glance."Youth is fleeting. Take note, Raeger."

Raeger understood the message I conveyed to him, offering me a look of understanding. For one still fairly young, he was taking his physical potential for granted.

"You make it sound as if you're old, Klaus."

"The years have caught up with me, they have. Many ahead of me, however. I intend to be prepared for them."

Large gray eyes narrowing in confusion, Ibuki tilted his head to one side at me.

"Can I ask a question?" He began his statement, leaving me in sincere curiosity for what he'd say.

Caught briefly at a loss, I paused. I awaited Ibuki to tell me how well I carried my age, or for him to guess. Or worse, for him to ask. If he asked I'd tell him, otherwise I'd never utter the number upon my own accord. But Ibuki didn't ask about my age at all.

" When you lift heavy things do you lift with your back at all?"

"...That's your question?"

"Well yeah... I've always been told to lift with my knees but you seem to know what you're doing...You lifted one hundred fifty pounds. That's heavier than me."

Recalling the large fish Ibuki brought to the surface of the lake on his own, I wondered the concern with his lift technique. Thefish aside, he had yet to injure himself lifting farm seemed to do fine on his own but respecting his concern I answered his question. It wasn't a stupid question, which I appreciated. A stupid question didn't deserve an answer.

"Always lift with your knees" I informed him. "Back straight."

Xxxx

When Mistel and Fritz returned they changed from their costumes, each with their own bag slung across their shoulder. Ibuki had no worry over his state of dress, ready to trek home and change along with put all his stuff down. When questioned about his further plans, Veronica came walking over to get my attention smiling faintly at Ibuki's costume.

"Raeger, could I have a word with you? It would take just a moment"

Allowing her to usher me away from the group I wondered what she needed. Veronica was someone I especially didn't see much of, Angela very sparingly. For years her and Angela ate at home, something my grandfather often joked about.

"That Veronica, I swear she thinks I'll poison her!" He'd tell me, laughing. "She never comes!"

A sweet man he was, at times trying to invite Veronica for a meal, she was the only one who'd never eaten at the restaurant. On the house and she still wouldn't accept, set in her ways. At home with her husband and child she'd cook on her own. ...And many years back when it became just her and Angela, grandfather was kind enough to cater the funeral. But still, she didn't eat. If I recalled correctly, it had taken her a while to eat again.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Oh no, of course not"

Veronica looked at me and smiled faintly. I had no idea what she wanted of me and it left me very confused. As a kid I vaguely remembered seeing Veronica in passing on a few occassions when I'd been shoo'd from the restaurant on busy nights. She never stopped to talk to me but always waved.

"I was just wondering if you would be open today" she asked. "I've had a fair share of visiting guests as well as residents ask me where to go for food and beverage, unsure if you'd be open on a Wednesday. I figured I'd come ask you on their behalf."

Xxxx

As Raeger stepped away with Veronica to converse, Fritz playfully tugged on the tail to Ibuki's costume. Ibuki peered over his shoulder as fritz attempted to swing the little tail around and make it spin. Batting Fritz away, Ibuki proceeded to swing his rear around and make the tail spin on his own. Mistel raised a hand to his face at the silly antic, Ibuki biting his lip in amusement as Fritz mimicked the manner in which Ibuki had swung his rear and pelvis to spin the tail

When Raeger returned he was ecstatic, announcing he would be open for business. It had been decided that a gathering of some sort would take place at Raeger's restaurant on behalf of the event. Apparently many were in search of food and drink and Raeger was more than happy to welcome in the business. Raeger left to open and I followed suit, Ibuki and his friends having announced their need to each complete their respective errands before arriving also.

Again I found myself perched at the bar with liquor in hand as Raeger bustled around his kitchen. Forgoing buying by the glass, I purchased a whole bottle to spare us each the tedious service of a refill. Soon after people began filing in and Raeger ran off to take their orders. Time ticked on and in came Ibuki. I hadn't known it'd been him who arrived until the tall stool next to me creaked with someone's weight.

I caught him climbing, seeing as he sat atop the tall seat. His legs dangled, nowhere near touching the ground. He hefted himself in to position and greeted me, getting comfortable. Raeger was lost in his task as he returned to the kitchen with a stack of menus, pausing as he set them down when spotting Ibuki.

"When'd you get here?"

"Nice of me to show up, huh?"

Raeger chuckled and handed Ibuki a menu before going to fill orders. Left with me, Ibuki struck up conversation. He looked to me wearily at times, eyes drifting to the bottle I served myself from. It dawned on me perhaps my body language had altered with drink, half the bottle gone.

I'd been told by mother I resembled my father in ways, a man who often carried a significantly unwelcome vibe with heavy drink. Still, Ibuki and I conversed. As time went on his weariness of me faded and it was noticeably easier for him to meet my eyes even with the occasional shift.

"So, you decided?"

Raeger came back , ready to inquire about Ibuki's order. The chef waited expectantly for the blonde's choice. A very diligent server he was. Ibuki handed Raeger his menu and requested what he pleased, Raeger happily taking back the menu. Casting me a glance, the chef nodded to the bottle I'd managed to drink through, now past the halfway mark.

"Happy hour, Klaus?"

"In all fairness, I don't see what's so happy about it."

"Well let me know when you do"

I'd answered Raeger gruffly, I'd realized upon seeing Ibuki's startled expression. Raeger was fine and laughed at whatever he found so humorous. Looking to Ibuki curiously, he inquired to if whether he would be partaking in drink. He declined, but Raeger poured him a congratulatory drink anyways. As Raeger left once more to return to his work, Ibuki looked to his glass unsurely.

"It won't bite" I informed him, intrigued in the way he physically shyed away from the wine.

"Well I know that..."

"You've never touched the stuff have you?"

I already knew the answer before Ibuki could confirm that I was right. I'd quickly learned that Ibuki was not one for waste, he did not wish to let Raeger's goodwill go unappreciated either. Still, he could not bring himself to drink it. He sat, legs dangling, twiddling his thumbs. Like a child, not a young man.

My first drink had left me the same, unsure. My father poured me a glass at the manor, I sat with him in his study. That particular night he wished to celebrate and as a young lad like Ibuki, I had yet to taste liquor. I declined it, not in such high spirits as my father. Unlike me, Ibuki had been poured a wine, not liquor. But somehow, through my building inebriation, my father's words came slipping from my mouth.

"Put some hair on your chest" I grunted to Ibuki, setting down my glass after a swig. "Be a man and drink it"

My approach was brusque, Ibuki flinched but did as I told him. He picked up the glass Raeger poured him and brought his lips to the rim. Of course he didn't purse at the taste, the wine Raeger served was sweet and pleasant. I distinctly remembered the burn that flared in my throat with my first drink.

"It's good..." Ibuki told me, clearing his throat. "Didn't expect it to be so sweet"

Watching him, I then poured myself another round. One I did not need. Ibuki was well mannered lad and I'd let my tongue slip, quite possibly uncalled for. Where the aggravation came from I couldn't decipher at that point. Determined to keep myself in check, I ceased my conversing.

My abandonment of the interaction was saved from appearing rude because then Ibuki's close friends came in. Mistel was ushered away his older sister, not seeing Ibuki yet. Fritz spotted the blonde and pranced up, taking his seat to the opposite side in which I sat with him. From there, they carried on like the youthful chums they were.

Xxxxx

"Oh Raeger, would it be much trouble to ask for some wine?"

Iris had flagged me down as I hurried off with a tray of dirty dishes, sitting across from Mistel. The two arrived moments prior, Iris seeing just how busy I was. Making a note to grab glasses for her table, I promised to be right with her as I hurried to the kitchen.

"So I'm thinking of breeding Hanako soon, I could use the extra lifestock"

Walking back, I'd stumbled on Fritz and Ibuki talking about farm related matters. When talking about his work Ibuki brightened tremendously, more than his usual chipperness. Fritz could banter right back, a mutual interest they shared. I enjoyed listening to Ibuki talk about his farm during our time together but I didn't know about the subject in general. It made me jealous, how easily Fritz could just talk with Ibuki and the blonde would smile going on.

House packed, I didn't have the opportunity to stay and chat with him. But I stopped to check in. Ibuki's eyes were vivid and bright and I saw he'd finished his drink. I collected the glass, meaning to fill it but wound up putting it down and forgetting it when running to the oven when the timer sounded.

Placing a baked fish pan on the stove, I turned to grab a serving dish and heard Fritz tell Ibuki something. It was a joke, one I just barely caught the end of. Ibuki laughed really hardand I was going to swing back around to ask what was so funny when I heard a patron holler out for service.

Dishing up the fish for the patron and putting two glasses and bottle of wine on a tray for Iris's table, I ventured out in to the dining room floor again. After pouring Iris and Mistel their drinks, I left to serve the impatient patron seated a ways away. One thing I did not miss about a full house, was the likely encounter of an asshole customer.

Xxxxx

Somehow listening to Fritz and Ibuki converse left me bitter, more so hearing Fritz blather on with Ibuki listening. What began as a conversation relating their work, turned to endless chatter that Ibuki listened to. He was so invested in all the meaningless things Fritz had to say. Near gibberish for what it was worth, but Ibuki listened. A true friend he was.

Fritz would speak on and on, Ibuki would listen and offer brief but content feedback. Like a chain the process repeated itself until Raeger returned and broke it. With a hearty sigh he set down a bottle of wine and his tray, leaning on the counter while blotting his forehead tiredly. Ibuki turned to see him, Fritz ceasing his speech upon Ibuki's diversion in attention.

"Raeger, how are you holding up? You're looking pretty exhausted."

The chef perked at Ibuki's voice, the concern having been unexpected. He stood up straight and brushed off his fatigue to wave off Ibuki's worry. Ibuki continued to fret over his wellbeing and with a kind hearted smile Raeger held up a hand in a calming gesture, willing Ibuki not to worry. He then picked up the bottle of wine he had carried back with him and grabbed another drinking glass. He filled it and gave it to Ibuki.

"Drink up, I'll have your food up in a few minutes." He told Ibuki, apologizing for the wait. "It's packed in here. Im sorry for the wait."

When Raeger left, Ibuki began sipping from his glass and Fritz excused himself in search of the bathroom. Left alone at the counter with me, Ibuki turned in his stool to strike conversation again. My mind was fogging, my surroundings numbing despite the lively buzz of the busy restaurant. Ibuki very gently tapped a finger to my shoulder and I glanced over.

Like it were juice he'd finished his glass of wine in a few sips when I hadn't been paying attention. Ibuki was tipsy, I could see that. Even with the intoxication of my own I still remained the observer. I watched Ibuki very carefully and he very quickly succumbed to intoxication, alcohol easily having its effect on him as time ticked on with small talk.

"Klaus you look angry..." He abrupty explained to me after a moment of observation, heavily concerned as if he'd done wrong. "Is it because I spent all that time talking with Fritz?"

Ibuki put his hand on my arm and leaned in to me, resting his head on my shoulder. I wasn't outright angry but milling my thoughts did leave me in less than lively spirits. It showed through I suppose. I'd yet to say anything in response and Ibuki rubbed my arm to console me, patting it before going on tipsily.

"Don't be mad, Klaus. You're my friend too..."

He stayed there, leaning on me. And it become increasingly obvious how intoxicated he was becoming. First time on the wagon and he was already lost to the effects with two drinks. On an empty stomach no less. Ibuki's friendly display of affection for me as his friend was not a warming as it was meant to be. Friends were not a familiarity of mine. Friendships often slipped away anyways, as did people. None had ever been significant enough for me to feel the need to prevent the slip.

At the sound of a chair being scraped along the floor, Ibuki perked up with urgency. He looked around hurriedly for a second before in my peripheral vision I saw him beginning to fall from his seat. Without having to look, I reached an arm out and caught him by the bicep. I reeled him back in to place before he could slip from my grasp and injure himself.

When resituated, he again leaned in to me heavily. Drinking was not something Ibuki's small body took well to. He would have been better off leaving the drink be. I'd spoken like my father and pressed the drink upon him. Certainly not the first time my father's advice conjured error. Lucky him it were me there with him, and not some lowly prowler as Ibuki experienced his first intoxication.

Xxxxx

Fritz passed me on his way back from the restroom and I carefully avoided bumping him with the tray I had. He ducked and I internally thanked him for it, his appearance having been unsuspected that moment. I nearly cussed, however, when Mistel startled me. I nearly walked in to him in my hurry and the slender blonde balked with a squeak, bracing himself for a collision.

When none happened he, sniffed and adjusted his bowtie. He offered me a quick and somewhat stiff apology before breezing past me. Where he was in such a hurry to left me wondering but I had things to do. The dining room was given another run though and I stopped at Iris's table to see how she was holding up.

She greeted me, drinking from her glass. When setting it down her eyes were drawn somewhere over my shoulder and she laughed softly to herself. Explaining herself, she pointed to where she was looking. I followed her gesture, looking to where she was instructing me to.

Ibuki sat in his stool, leaning heavily in to Klaus. The stoic man looked indifferent to Ibuki's weight pressing in to his side, the blonde's head rested on his shoulder. Iris was still chucking to herself when Mistel came in to view. Her brother tapped Ibuki on the arm and attempted to pull him down from the tall bar stool.

"Ibuki if you're drunk enough to need and lean on him you're drunk enough to need to sit closer to the ground" Mistel scolded Ibuki, hand still held securely around the bend of his elbow. "Come down right now. You can sit with me."

"Mistel I'm okay though" Ibuki argued reasonably. "Klaus-"

'Come down. Right now. You're going to fall!"

Iris laughed at her brother then, commenting what a worry wart he was. Although, Mistel's concern was valid. Ibuki was high off the ground.

"And he says I'm overbearing" Iris commented in good humor, shaking her head. "He's such a worry wart himself, I tell him all the time."

Ibuki relented to Mistel's order but shook away Mistel's hand. Stepping away to allow Ibuki room to get down, Mistel waited. Ibuki began climbing down when he lost his grip and fell to the floor with a decent thump. I flinched and Mistel held a hand to his mouth in shock but Ibuki bounded up easily before he could even reach out to help.

"I need to get some food in him..." I mumbled more to myself than Iris. "He's drunk."

"He certainly is, I hope he's okay. He fell a decent distance..."

"He sure did..."

Mistel took Ibuki by the bend of his elbow again and began leading him away. Klaus watched after them before pouring himself another drink, the bottle surely almost empty. I wondered if Klaus had shared any with Ibuki, he was awfully gone for just the two glasses I gave him. Surely his tolerance wasn't so low?

Ibuki and Mistel appeared right away and Ibuki pulled away a bit as Mistel tried sitting him down. Ibuki was more interested in me, looking at me like it'd been ages since he'd seen him. Oddly enough, thats exacty how he felt.

"Raeger, you're so busy! I feel like I haven't seen you in forever..."

"You saw me about fifteen minutes ago..." I assured him, blinking in surprise as Ibuki grabbed my arm to lean in to me. "Hey, what are you doing?"

Subtly trying to pull Ibuki away, Mistel tried coaxing him to sit. He hadn't even gotten to answer me, and I was curious although not bothered by the contact. Ibuki didn't obey Mistel's cue to sit and pulled his arm away from Mistel softly.

"Raeger's my friend too, Mistel" he whined, hugging my arm. "Let go! I wanna say hi. I haven't seen him in forever, ya know."

"He just said you saw him like fifteen minutes ago!"

Ibuki blinked his eyes, slowly scrutinizing me with glossy eyes.

"I don't remember that...Raeger are you drunk?"

I laughed really hard at that and Iris had to cover her mouth, laughing as well. Ibuki had asked so seriously, the irony lost on him. Mistel was not amused at all.

"No, Ibuki I'm not the drunk one here." I informed him, wiping a tear from my eye. "Believe me, I'm not"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm pretty sure." It was hard not to burst into laughter again as Ibuki lost his center of gravity, having to use me for support...further proving I was not in fact the drunk one." Why don't you sit down and I'll get you your food, okay?"

"You're the best, Raeger."

Ibuki hugged my arm more tightly and I smiled to him, appreciative of the praise. Even it may have been drunken banter. Ibuki then tried to wrap his arms around my waist but stumbled. I barely got my hands on him to catch when Mistel got in the way.

Mistel smiled triumphantly when the opportunity to take Ibuki back arised but Iris soiled it, quickly putting a frown on his face. When Mistel grabbed Ibuki and held him Ibuki reached for my arm once more, Iris then coaxed him off my arm and sat him next to her. Worriedly she was pulling him into her arms. She held him in a motherly fashion, rubbing his head soothingly.

"Oh you poor thing, you fell awfully hard earlier. Is your head alright?"

"Iris! He's grown!" Mistel scolded his sister. "He doesn't need to be coddled like that."

"You sound jealous, do you want me to hug you too?"

Mistel's pale complexion was stained red around the cheeks and he took a seat without another word. He glowered at his sister, her teasing having gotten the better of him. I was left stumped, unsure of why my stomach dropped so suddenly. My eyes darted to Ibuki.

"Mistel your face will stick like that" Ibuki cautioned him, his face also flushed. 'Don't make faces."

"Took the words right out of my mouth, Ibuki" she praised him, checking his forehead for any bruises of abrasions. " Mistel, do you remember when I used to hold you like this? Then you got too old for my love? You wanted to be 'a big boy'."

Iris laughed to herself and the tapped me on the shoulder, drawing me from the stare I had on Ibuki. Unable to minimize the smile eating up her features, Iris launched in to a small tale of Mistel as a child. Her lilac eyes twinkled with fondness.

"Oh Mistel was about seven, Raeger. He said he was going to be too big for his sissy's hugs, he'd be big and tall and he'd have to hug me!"

"IRIS!"

"What a funny child he was!...Ibuki reminds me so much of Mistel somehow."

As funny as found Iris's teasing of her little brother, I didn't laugh. I was distracted at the cozy hold Ibuki was held in, his face many variations of unsure. He didn't seem to mind Iris's hold, he looked pretty comfortable if anything. Again my stomach dropped. Still, face flush, Ibuki looked up at Iris unsurely. Mistel was not a happy camper.

Leaving as Mistel nearly imploded on himself I left to get Ibuki's food. Again, I almost bumped in to Fritz in passing. This time, distraction being my fault. A knot of sorts in my abdomen. Without a worry Fritz ducked and walked past me. Multiple tables began lining up to pay their tabs and I hastened my step, keeping in the forefront of my mind Ibuki needed food quickly.

Xxxxx

With urgency Raeger assisted patrons, setting their tabs straight. Nearly a third of the restaurant filed out, content with their service. As soon as the last one in line paid, he was back in the kitchen fixing up a dinner. Sitting alone I'd slipped in to an uncharastically sulky rut. Bottle done, I waited for sobriety to reclaim me.

Raeger hustled over a saucepan as pasta boiled away in a pot. Setting the saucepan aside, he turned off the corresponding burner and left the pasta to boil. Spotting me he approached, raising his brows to the empty bottle of wine. He collected it and did not offer anymore. I had no qualms to his judgment.

"Happy hour over" he stated, moving the bottle down to a bin of recyclables.

"Can't end what never started" I informed him, causing the brunette to again raise his brows."In all fairness."

"...You looking for another round?"

"Not in the least."

Out of courtesy, Raeger asked me if I wished for any food. I declined and he accepted that I was fine for the time being. Looking off to the dining room, he straightened up as more customers came to pay their tabs. Left alone again, I noticed how much quieter that restaurant grew with the large decrease in patrons.

The majority of those left in the restaurant seemed to be wrapping up, enjoying the remnants of their meals. Had I been clearer in the head, I would have left as well. I'd seen enough, or so I'd thought. On the other side of the establishment I caught sight of Iris, with intoxicated Ibuki.

Held in her arms, the lad struggled in her hold as his face crept close to her bosom. Iris adjusted him in her hold and rubbed down his head very lovingly, presumably from the fall I'd heard him take. Once resettled, Ibuki laid on her in comfort. Closing his eyes as Iris's motherly nature shone through. A wispful smile on her face, she rocked him back and forth a bit still smoothing out his hair.

Her younger brother sat stiff as a board, arms folded over his chest. Tapping his fingers along his forearm in some form of agitation, he sat and stewed. For what reason I hadn't a clue. The eccentric lad Fritz seemed to have joined their table too, sitting next to Mistel.

They both watched Iris and Ibuki, Fritz's face perplexed. He asked her something which I could not hear, which in response Mistel looked to him disgruntled and Iris shook her head, patting Ibuki's head lovingly. Ibuki almost looked ready to doze off when I heard a heavy thud in the kitchen. Raeger drained a pot of pasta in the sink before moving it back to the stove.

Off he went with his serving tray, pasta and bread adorning it. When arriving to serve it he faltered, sighting a drowsy Ibuki. Carefully patting Ibuki on the arm, the blonde stirred apparently not having fallen asleep. Smiling, Raeger set his food down. Ibuki's eyes lit up and he threw his arms around Raeger, thanking him. The chef's face quickly took on a startled expression which shortly faded, turning to a visibly more flattered expression.

Leaving the table, Raeger returned to his work. The full table in which Ibuki sat at was boisterous with activity, aside from Mistel's sour face. I wasn't one for social gatherings but when taking in the scene, it was depressing on my end. With such ease Ibuki could assimilate himself amongst others. I quickly came to realize I missed his presence.

Although drunk, him merely accompanying at the bar was comforting. His presence there providing me with some sense of company, even when leaning on me somewhat lethargically. I hadn't cared for his friendly proclamation when he'd been sitting with me, but the more time I spent alone with my thoughts the sooner I felt my chest ache. How horribly alone I was. I was not as used to it as I'd convinced myself I was.

Xxxxx

It didn't take long after serving Ibuki for the majority of the customers to clear out. The evening went on as I cleaned the kitchen, no new orders coming in as the last table and Klaus were all set. Periodically I glanced to Ibuki's table where he ate. Iris had a refill of wine, Mistel refusing anymore. He didn't talk much. Fritz made up for that.

He chatted off Ibuki's ear, both Iris and him listening with full attention. Iris's attention was then on her younger brother, worry on her face. As she tried prying information from him Fritz and Ibuki carried on with their talk. Ibuki smiled with all his teeth at Fritz, still on the more eccentric side. He hadn't yet fully recovered from his drinking. Still, he was very excited as he spoke. Fritz mirrored that excitement, the two feeding off each other.

"So since it's going to rain tomorrow we don't have to water the fields!" Fritz nearly cheered to Ibuki who nodded excitedly, pushing aside his empty dish. "We'll practically have the day off!"

"I still gotta take care of Hanako in the morning but after that, yeah! Free time!"

Overhearing, I couldn't help but think of the instances where Ibuki had failed to show up due to his work. He almost always came in for lunch but when his work ran late he skipped eating at my place and did so on his own. When he didn't show up, I always missed his company.

I missed our conversations and I missed his presence. Knowing he was going to have a lighter workload left me convinced Id see him the next day. The thought left me content, knowing I'd have a friendly face to brighten my afternoon. That assurance went out the window when Fritz spoke up.

"Since we're gonna be free we should hang out, Ibuki. "

Ibuki was quick to answer back, perfectly down for the idea. In a moment of unanticipated emotional disruption, I felt jealous. Furiously so. The feeling came and went in an instant, leaving me completely baffled. Nearly as baffled as a prior bodily response I'd had to Ibuki. Shaking it off, I carried on loading the dish washer. But not without assuring myself Ibuki would probably swing by for lunch anyways.

I dwelled on it though, slipping dishes in to the rack. I could hear Fritz and Ibuki going on about a fishing trip. Ibuki went on about all the fish he caught in the lake, all the neat things he could scrounge up. Fritz was excited by the information. The dishes were ready to wash and opened the cabinet under the sink to fetch the machine soap.

"We'll catch a bunch of fish, we could have a bonfire for lunch!"

Xxxxx

A large whack resonated from the kitchen followed by Raeger grunting in pain. Looking inside the kitchen revealed the chef had hit his head under the sink. Apparently he'd been startled somehow, managing to jerk and whack himself. When coming out from the cabinet he looked vaguely frazzled, concerned. Not usual for him.

"Raeger?" I questioned him. "Are you alright?"

He rubbed his head and held a hand up to assure me he was fine. He winced, rubbing a tender spot at the crown of his skull though. Soon footsteps were closing in with urgency and Ibuki ran to the entrance of the kitchen.

"Raeger!?"

Ibuki peered in to the kitchen, distraught.

"Are you okay!?"

In to the kitchen he went, no concern to customer boundaries. He approached Raeger and took him by the arm, pulling him to bend down to his level. He tipsily inspected Raeger's head, prodding the scalp softly.

"You hit your head too, oh no..." He murmured, deeply concerned, as he began to smooth down chef's hair.

Raeger's face turned pink at the unannounced contact but he didn't pull away from Ibuki. Mistel and Fritz came in to the kitchen, hurrying to where Ibuki ran off to. They took in the scene before them and Mistel rolled his eyes.

"Ibuki, what are you doing?"

"Raeger hit his head!" Ibuki exclaimed, hand still on Raeger's injury. "He's hurt!"

"People hurt themselves, it happens. You don't have to hang off him like that."

"But this is how your sister took care of me..."

Iris's younger brother sighed and shook his head, still agitated.

"My sister sure knows how to cause trouble, doesn't she?"

"Mistel I can hear you, silly." Iris called to him, laughing to herself. "You're such a sourpuss tonight. Come give your sissy a hug if you're going to act like a little boy"

"Oi!"

Mistel fumed at his sister again and Raeger took Ibuki's hands off his head, holding them. She assured Ibuki he was okay to which Ibuki still had doubts. He was consoled with promises from Raeger who diligently assured him he would be fine, a now vibrant smile on his face like he hadn't just nearly cracked his head open carelessly.

Ibuki ripped his attention from Raeger when Mistel made an indigent noise of aggravation at his sister who goodheartedly taunted him. Mistel really flared at patronizing nicknames or any reference to a child. Iris was used to her brother, calmly and collectedly taking his annoyance with ease. Fritz watched on, scratching his head, unsure of what to do.

The blonde farmer took back his hands back from Raeger and abruptly hugged Mistel silencing his brewing implosive tantrum. Chin nestled atop Mistel's head, Ibuki hugged him snuggly from behind.

"Mistel, why are you so mad?" He worried. "You've been frowning all night, stop that."

"I have reason to be upset Ibuki."

" I don't want my friend to be mad though...so stop it."

"You're clearly still drunk..."

With a sigh and a small smile, Mistel's shoulders raised and fell. He turned to hug Ibuki back fully, in which Ibuki leaned his weight on him. The two embraced, all eyes on them. Ibuki was unaware, Mistel fully aware. I, Myself, watched on. My teeth clicked inside my mouth in frustration as Mistel met my eyes from over Ibuki's shoulder.

He stared at me before a faint smirk formed on his lips and he hugged Ibuki tighter. Perhaps to others Mistel's behavior wasn't yet blatantly obvious but I had a moment of complete understanding as he stared me down cockily. A possessive game he was playing, one without competition.

I looked away, still too inebriated to trust myself. I felt anger bubble at Mistel's huberous, the petite man carrying himself as threatening. The assumption he made of my interest in Ibuki as I watched them was incorrect. Such romantic interest I was not craving. Even so, I quickly recalled a previous interest I'd had. With the memory, my anger grew, Mistel yet to release Ibuki.


	8. Chapter 8

I remembered feeling belligerently pissed when Mistel toted Ibuki from the restaurant, the drunk blonde still significantly uneasy on his feet. They were the last table of the night, excluding Klaus at the bar. He left too, making his exit with as polite a departure he could. A nod was given to me for my service and he was gone, far more withdrawn than when he'd arrived.

Although barely nine at night, I locked the doors and deemed the restaurant closed for the night. Usually cleaning the restaurant at my own pace was somewhat soothing, the silence and leisure to my convenience. But with the crowd that had come in, there was far more to do than my usual rounds. Even in the establsihment's glory days I was never quite so put off during a clean up.

Breathing through it, I cleared away the last table. Mistel and Iris's glasses were lifted to my tray, as were Ibuki's used dishes and silverware. He finished the pasta and bread, his plate bare of leftovers. That itself eased away some of my aggravation, although I didn't understand why I was angry.

The tray went to the kitchen, the dishes put in the dishwasher. As did the pots and pans from the dinner dishwasher was turned on and the machine shook as it did it's job, the mechanical hum filling the quiet space around me. As it ran I set everything right in the kitchen.

Kitchen clean except for the dishes to be put away, I took the spray bottle filled with cleaning solution and a rag to the dining room. Wiping down the tables I had to walk myself through the evening, still stewing over the unwarned anger I felt. It was hard to forget, especially with the sore spot still throbbing at the crown of my skull. That made it so much worse.

I'd flinched when hearing Fritz's proposition for a bonfire lunch with Ibuki, then stood fairly dazed. I remembered hearing Klaus but barely recalled. I remember the room going blurry then Ibuki came running to my rescue, pulling me from the haze of stars practically swarming my vision. When my vision cleared I saw his eyes, brighter than the stars that had temporarily blinded me. Big gray irises shining up at me worriedly.

His hands were on me, and he worried heavily...even if he was fairly tipsy. I wasn't much better with the bump to my head. My surroundings were still distorted but cleared when Mistel came to the kitchen. He was mad at his sister, then Ibuki flocked to him. Mistel hugged him and...then that was it. Ibuki was toted away for the night.

The grip I had on the spray bottle tightened and I scrubbed the table harder. I'd spent the whole night running around, barely having time to speak with Ibuki. I barely saw him, overheard his plans with Fritz, hit my head and then finally, Ibuki's attention was on me. I'd finally gotten his attention...then Mistel whisked him away. I hadn't wanted him to go.

I hadn't wanted him to go.

I paused my aggressive cleaning of the table, a new understanding settling in. My interest in Ibuki was stronger than I'd anticipated it'd been. I hadn't wanted Ibuki to go. I mulled over the realization before shaking my head.

I'd definitely hit it too hard.

Xxxxxx

It wasn't easy to stay silent, but I'd managed. Mistel's cocky face nearly set red to my vision but I remained where I was, how I was. Silent. Satisfied with himself, Mistel pulled away from Ibuki and announced the farmer's need be escorted home. Of course he ever so generously volunteered himself.

I couldn't help but envision what happened to other's in Ibuki's predicament, more commonly women. Intoxicated and whisked away without a clue to what was going on, good hardly ever came from such. For Ibuki I was confident there wasn't much to worry over, being that Fritz decided he would tag along if Mistel truly had an ulterior motives they would not be carried out.

Surprising and relieving to me, Mistel didn't fuss when Fritz tagged along. He just toted Ibuki away and Fritz followed with a thank you to Raeger for his service. Iris left right after paying her tab with a gracious smile to Raeger, wishing him well with his injury. Her lips curled more noticeably when she cast her eyes on me, bidding me goodnight.

The blatant display of Mistel potential for ulterior motive gnawed at my nerves. The gall he had, such nerve. He'd held Ibuki so close, Cheshire grin eating up his face. Like a canary oblivious to the dangers of the food chain, Ibuki had let the cat too close. The cat who sought to infiltrate his cage for certain. After mulling over it, I was certain of Mistel's agenda.

I wasn't one for challenge, not to such blasphemous competition. He challenged me without reason, Mistel had made a rather personal presumption of me without proper prelude. Then with the confidence he had no right to process, he challenged me under the nose of all those whom surrounded us. The gall was atrocious. Furthermore, I was not after what he deemed his precious canary.

Such a thought felt almost untruthful to myself. Regardless, Mistel knew nothing. A lowly predator knew nothing. It had nothing. Power was everything and he had none. Even so, I was furious. He knew not whom was he trifling with, whom he was taunting. If he were as cunning as he truly thought himself to be, he'd know both his place and whom it was he challenged. If I wanted Ibuki, I could have him.

Leaving once all had exited, I stalked off with intent of going home. While walking I found myself drawn to the forest instead, no desire to return to my home. Barren walls had no place for me that night. Outside nightfall had long taken over, the crickets chirping along the dirt road. The night air was crisp and clean, refreshing to the senses. My mind having cleared enough, I composed myself, looking to the sky.

The river babbled in the distance, reaching my ears as I watched the clouds drift with the blackened sky. The moon was full, I stood mesmerized by it. I seldom found myself out on the night of a full moon, not for years more specifically. The bright white glow was alluring. Alone, I watched it.

In the distance further up the road I heard commotion along another path. My ears perks at the noise, immediately recognizing a playful laugh of Ibuki. He was being walked home still, jesting with his chums. Of course as youngens they were ignorant to the dangers of nightfall, not seeing a need to hurry home. My attention back the moon, I shook my head.

To be young and careless, such a luxury. Ibuki, although naïve, would soon learn. Just as I had. The howl of a lone wolf carried by the night breeze passing, none echoing it. I I took a heavy breath, reminding myself of the dangers of a predator. The dangers of solitude.

Xxxxx

Fritz had been right, there was rain in the forecast. I woke up to it pelting the roof. It splashed my bedroom window upon pulling back the curtains. I looked out in to the plaza, watching it wash away the dust on the brick path. A summer morning and it still looked depressing somehow.

Hardly seven in the morning and I was already dwelling on the barren afternoon I'd have, people didn't show during the rain. Most didn't. The only one was Ibuki and he'd made plans with Fritz for lunch. I didn't have much to look forward to, there wasn't much work to be done. Ignoring the soreness of my skull from the night prior, I set to work exercising for the morning instead.

I'd made a promise to myself to right the slack I'd given my body. An hour had gone by and I discovered that although still quite fairly stronger than the average man, I was significantly weaker than what I was once. All due to negligence. Somewhere along the line I stopped putting forth the extra effort, if I remembered correctly it began not far from Grandfather's departure.

Stretches, dumbbells, lunges and squats, I was not to par with previous abilities. I'd really discovered my error when doing pushups. What had once been sets of fifty reps, turned to sets of thirty reps. Unacceptable on my part. Completely unacceptable.

I set to work repeating sets, nearly counting the reps with anger. I'd gone through four sets before standing with a huff to get a drink. Sweat was hot along my face and I wiped it, leaving to fetch water downstairs. The clock rung out eight as I pulled a glass from a cupboard.

I shut it and turned on the tap, letting the water run. The glass filled and I drank from it quickly, lowering it to refill. The tap was shut and I raised the glass to my mouth again with a huff, lips just touching the rim when the front door chimed. The hinges creaked with an entrance.

"Hello?"

It was Ibuki and I paused, caught completely unprepared. He was wet from the rain, no umbrella. Just his brown hat. He took it off as he spotted me, waving. I was used to a bright smile accompanying his greetings but he looked at me worriedly instead. That was not normal.

"Hey Ibuki..." I greeted him, truly baffled to his early presence. "It's um, before business hours you know."

His brows dipped sadly and he slowly gestured over his shoulder at the door he just came in from.

"Oh I know, it's just-...if you want I'll go."

"That's not what I'm saying at all."

Ibuki rubbed his arm nervously as I looked at him. Setting the glass down I urged him to come in. He wiped his feet on the door mat and came in, still looking at me worried. Raising a brow, I questioned what he was up to.

"What are you doing, anyways? It's really early."

"It is pretty early, I'm sorry...I just wanted to come check on you."

"Check on me?"

Ibuki nodded, brows dipping again as he frowned. A very unfitting expression on him.

"How's your head, Raeger?"

"My head...?" I mumbled before realizing. "Oh! Its sore, still. Yeah. "

Ibuki's eyes had yet to brighten and his face had yet to lift itself from the sad, anxious frown. As I began to have my own worries, something dawned on me. Ibuki had been drunk the night before. Very much so.

" You..." I began, pausing in amazement. "You remember me hitting it?"

"Of course I remember." He assured me, like he had no reason to forget.

Ibuki's worried face cracked a bit, brightening. He smiled.

"You sure you weren't the drunk one, Raeger?"

He'd caught me off guard and I laughed, immediately remembering his silly drunken banter. The smile ate up my face quickly. My cheeks almost hurt from it, the smile taking over so suddenly.

"I'm fairly confident I wasn't the drunk one, Ibuki. "

"It was totally you" Ibuki argued, clearly just trying to get the better of me. "I wasn't drunk."

"Uh huh."

Ibuki's dimpled smile was heart stopping and I put a hand on the counter, faintly dizzy from the pushups I'd done with a sore head.

"I'm glad you're okay, Raeger. I really am. I remember last night...although some of its fuzzy." He explained to me with a knowing laugh "That's what really stuck out in my memory though, I remember you getting hurt. I woke up, fed Hanako and hurried over here."

I was flattered at his concern, especially when taking in the circumstances. He'd been drunk and remembered me. On top of that, he'd woken up, hurried through his chore and came to check on me. Bright and early, even though it wasn't bright. It was early though...plus It was raining.

It was raining.

He came over in the rain.

Xxxxxx

The next day I was venomously blessed with a hangover, the unforgiving humid heat of Summer only worsening it. Not to mention it was raining. An especially hot day fell upon Oak Tree and the heat became too much on my mind and body. Working with perfume proved to be fickle with such humidity and rather than risk losing my peace of mind to it, I concluded that my time spent working that afternoon was well spent for what it was.

Outside proved to be just as hot as inside my home had been, the raining having calmed to a light drizzle that afternoon. As I spent many other days, I strolled the forest. Walking along the water the air was cooler, even if by a fragment. The babbling water was soothing to both the ears and mind and I stood watching as fireflies skimmed along the water's surface. For a moment, it seemed as if time stopped. All was peaceful.

"Fritz, get off me!"

"Giddy up!"

The peace was shattered and I discovered the culprits to be none other than Ibuki and his chum. From up the path they appeared, Fritz having jumped on to Ibuki's back. Although telling Fritz to get off of him, Ibuki laughed in amusement at his antics. As they came in to sight, Ibuki was jokingly trying to throw Fritz off of him.

"Fritz, for the love of-" Ibuki chided, turning as Fritz was pestering him. "OH! Hi Klaus!"

Ibuki stood straight, waving to me as his attention had been completely diverted momentarily. Fritz clung to him, nearly slipping from the blonde's back with the jerk in movement. Regaining his hold, Fritz also waved to me.

"Top of the morning to ya, Klaus!"

"Fritz's it's past noon..." Ibuki reminded him.

"Oh yeah."

As Ibuki approached, Fritz would not get down. Ibuki tried to toss him off but Fritz just held him tighter. Ibuki smiled, still trying to get Fritz off of him. Fritz enjoyed being a pest though, very much enjoyed it.

"Hello Ibuki. And Fritz."

Ibuki had been unsuccessful in throwing Fritz off of him, the lad probably having a fair twenty pounds on him, maybe thirty. The two were playful, not caring in the least about the physical contact. Ibuki's trying to converse with me was futile with Fritz's tomfoolery. While laughing, Ibuki tried to convey that to him.

"Fritz would you get off! C'mon!" Ibuki chided him, still laughing. "You big doofus."

While jesting, Ibuki gave Fritz a triumphant shove to get him off. His laughter was cut short as Fritz lost his balance and tumbled backwards down a small hill. Ibuki paused, mouth agape and glanced to me before back where Fritz had fallen.

"Fritz..." He called out once getting his voice back. "...you okay?"

"Peachy keen. Lil damp though...Grass is wet."

Fritz could be heard getting up, grunting as he hefted his weight off the ground. Ibuki craned his neck to peek down the small hill at Fritz, shoulders hunching with an attempt not to laugh childishly. He failed, however, snickering as Fritz came marching back up in the wet grass.

"Ya know" Fritz announced, hands on his hips. "You're pretty strong for such a short stack, Ibuki."

"Sorry Fritz. I'll be more careful next time."

Fritz didn't care in the least, no qualms with his tumble at all. Ibuki rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly and both him and Fritz laughed. Fritz tried shoving Ibuki as he'd done to him previously but Ibuki dodged him and scuttled away towards me.

"So, what are you doing Klaus?"

"Merely escaping the heat I suppose."

" It's all gross out today for sure."

Although more comfortable out by the river in terms of temperature, my head pounded. Fritz came walking up behind Ibuki and I, my thoughts turning sour as I anticipated more silly antics from the loud red haired lad. Ones that would surely cause veins in my skull to burst. But, thankfully, he was announcing he had to leave.

"Ibuki's it's been great but I gotta go, I'll catch you around though. Right?"

"Sure thing, Fritz!"

Before leaving Fritz leaned in, joyous smile, and hugged Ibuki goodbye. Unlike Mistel, Fritz gave me no evil eye. He offered Ibuki some friendly contact and was off, like a normal person. Leave it to the undistinguished bumbling simpleton to have integrity.

"Bye now!" Fritz called out, walking off towards the path.

When he was gone, Ibuki looked up to me. His usual expression was marred with what appeared to be fear, but not severely so. He took a step away and as I began to wonder I realized the expression my face was contorted in. The skin around my forehead and jaw felt tight and thus a realization dawned on me, I'd been scowling.

"My apologies, Ibuki. Thus far, today has not been kind to me."

"What's wrong? You look..." He trailed off, contemplating his choice of words before I spoke for him.

"Angry?" I suggested."

Ibuki's sheepish expression was his answer, followed by a small nod.

" Well surely a pounding headache would leave you in rotten spirits also."

"Aww I'm sorry, are you okay?"

Looking up at me worriedly, Ibuki eyed me very closely. As casually as I could muster, I brushed aside his concern.

"If you don't feel well you should go to the clinic" he urged.

"There's nothing there that will sooth me of this particular headache, Ibuki."

"Are you sure?"

Ibuki took hold of my forearm, holding it lightly with concern.

"If you're not feeling well I can take you to the clinic, Klaus."

I did not recoil from Ibuki's touch to any degree but once landing my eyes on him he took his hand back immediately.

"A worrisome one you are." I remarked plainly. "It's alright, Ibuki. Do not fret over me."

His worry was endearing, flattering almost. None showed concern for me, not for such a minor ailments such a as a headache. One that Ibuki had not a clue was in fact a hangover from over indulgence the previous evening. I realized then that Ibuki showed no signs of similar discomfort.

"You look chipper for one who partook in drinking their first time. No headache greeted you this morning?" I questioned him, curious. "You were inebriated last night."

"Oh I'm fine, I don't think I was that bad. Raeger and Fritz insist I was really drunk though."

"Well, you weren't quite just tipsy."

Shrugging, Ibuki laughed.

"Well I guess you all would know better than me." He affirmed, not upset at all. " Maybe I should take it easy on the drinking, wouldn't want to doing anything weird."

I wondered what Ibuki's definition of 'weird' was. Him leaning on me in what was supposed to be innocently comforting came to mind. I assumed it came to his also because when holding his stare he pinked a bit in the face.

"I'll try my best to not be weird" he promised me. "Not anymore than I probably already am."

Seeking his exit, Ibuki excused himself to go. It wasn't farfetched for me to worry I'd scared him off somehow. I wouldn't have blamed him. Even with the reasoning, I was proven wrong. Ibuki smiled and waved me off.

"I hope your head feels better Klaus" he said, sincerely optimistic. "I'll see you later."

See me later was exactly what he did. After Ibuki had left, I trekked home shortly after. A few hours prior to supper, there was a knock at my door. In came Ibuki and turning from my workbench I greeted him.

"How's your headache?" He asked me. "Does it still hurt?"

"Not terribly. I could do without the remnants of it, however. This heat does not help."

He approached, stopping to stand just within arms reach of me. From his bag he pulled a small bottle and placed it on the bench in which I worked.

"Well Marion gave me some Aspirin for your head" he explained to me. "I'll leave it here for you since you're busy."

Thanking him, I prepared to set down the perfume bottle I had in my hands but Ibuki was already leaving.

"Bye Klaus, I hope you feel better."

The door to my home shut and I sat in silence, staring at the bottle of medicine Ibuki left me. After a moment of mulling, it struck me what a favor he'd done. He fetched me medicine on his own accord then brought it all the way across town for me.

He'd gone out of his way.

Xxxx

Seeing Ibuki had been a treat I looked forward constantly, his company brightening my afternoons. However, it did begin to bother me that nearly each time I saw him it was in business settings. Not that having him as a customer wasn't favorable, it just left little opportunity to casual interaction. So one day half way through the summer, I left the restaurant to go again see him on my own terms.

When arriving on his land, Mistel followed me in having been on the same route. He gave me a brief wave of his fingers before sauntering past me to find Ibuki. I assumed he spent more time around him, trusting that whatever direction Mistel took would lead me to Ibuki.

Mistel stood at the fence surrounding the barn and called out for him, which resulted in the grazing cow to look up from her lunch. Ibuki was not there. Calling out again, Mistel was greeted with a low moo from Hanako. Giving the animal an annoyed glance, Mistel put a hand on his hip and looked around.

"Where is he?" He muttered before sighing to call out again. "Ibuki!"

"Yes?"

From behind us he appeared and Mistel flinched, turning to presumably scold Ibuki. But Mistel was struck speechless and I wondered how he'd managed to abruptly lose his tongue so fast. I found out when turning around, myself.

"Hey Ibuki..." I greeted bim, taking note of his state of dress. "Working hard?"

No shirt on, Ibuki had old cut off shorts coming down to mid thigh. His face and hair were wet with sweat and I got a clear view of his building summer tan. Although lean, he wasn't looking quite as slender as I'd remembered in the beginning of summer. Nothing impressive in general, but he was looking a bit more toned.

Mistel was impressed with him, taking in Ibuki's appearance. Being Ibuki was sweaty, he didn't touch him. But I quickly noticed his urge to. It took a little effort to brush off, but again the jealous feelings were bubbling. Confusion heavily ladled over such feelings.

"I've got a lot to keep me busy, it's really hot out here too." Ibuki wiped sweat from his face and walked past me to hop the fence to Hanako. "I was in the fields with the crops, it's filled to each corner with tomatoes. My other field was packed with onions. I just harvested those."

Glancing back in the direction of Ibuki's field packed with tall tomato vine stalks, I did not see another field.

"Other field?" I questioned him.

"Hey Ibuki!"

In pranced Fritz, equally sweaty as Ibuki was. He looked amazed for some reason.

"Your whole field is empty, you harvested the onions already? That was fast!" Fritz turned to me, smiling broadly. "He was in there for maybe an hour, his entire onion field I empty now. Took me twice that long to harvest my crops. Pretty darn good for a rookie!"

Mistel brought the very tip of his nails to Ibuki's back and pinched the skin right above his belt loops. Ibuki squeaked, curling his spine in to escape he assault.

"So very talented, aren't we?' Mistel praised him. "Look how strong you're getting."

"Thanks Mistel..."

Ibuki was bashful and Fritz was just besides himself in amazement with Ibuki. I was impressed too. I didn't know much of farm work, but I knew it wasn't easy. Fritz had been at it for years and was still novice, Ibuki outranked in what felt like a blink of an eye.

"How much work do you have left today?" I asked him, drawing him out of the little one sided celebration Fritz was having. "You look like you've been busy."

"Oh I'm almost done, I was just finishing the tomatoes."

Rubbing Hanako's flank, Ibuki the leaned his body on to her for a hug. He rested his head on her and the cow was content with the affectionate nuzzle.

"Hanko's been giving good milk this week too." He announced suddenly, praising her. "She's such a good girl."

I could see the cow smiling with it's eyes and I reached out to pat her. Rubbing the top of her head led her to be enamored at all the attention placed upon her. Fritz stepped up on the fence to lean out and pat her too, Mistel having no part in it.

"You're spoiling her" Mistel warned. " You're going to have a spoiled cow."

"Cow's are so nice though" Fritz argued on behalf of Ibuki. "Look how sweet she is, Mistel."

"Hmm."

Leaning off Hanako, Ibuki gave her a final rub to her flank before hopping back out of the pen. Upon doing so, his shorts slipped just a bit on his hip, revealing a flash of white skin. The little sliver of white stood out tremendously compared to the rest of him. Fritz quickly called Ibuki out on his tanline.

"You're spending a lot of time outside shirtless, huh?" Fritz commented. "Your ass must be so pale."

Upon being poked on the revealed tanline, Ibuki batted Fritz away with a chuckle.

"It's not THAT white." Ibuki insisted.

"Yeah, and even if it was there's nothing wrong with that" Mistel argued defensively.

Apparently Mistel had some sort of complex.

"Oi, Ibuki. I bet yours is like fluorescent." Fritz teased.

"Wanna check for me?"

Bent slightly at the waist, Ibuki hooked the tip of this to the back of his pants. I was caught off guard, but not nearly as much as Fritz and Mistel. Seeing those two's expression, Ibuki stood back up.

"I was kidding" he consoled them. "Don't worry, I wouldn't actually do that."

"Oh" Fritz mumbled, springing right back to his usual self. "Well, I still think your ass must be super white. Haha!"

Mistel crossed his arms and tapped his foot.

"Oh shut up Fritz. Yours is probably freckled."

Fritz wasn't offended at all. He was actually concerned. Much to Ibuki's amusement.

"Oh no! What if it and I had no clue this whole time! Quick, someone check for me!"

There were no volunteers.

"Aww come on, you guys! I need to know!"

"That sounds like a personal problem, Fritz..." Ibuki trailed off.

Ibuki's witty dismissal of Fritz's 'dilemana' was actually pretty hilarious. Mistel and I laughed at Fritz's expense and the redhead whined, still fretting over his ass. Feeling bad for Fritz, Ibuki shook his head while holding back his own amusement.

"You can check in the mirror when you get home, Fritz. It's okay, you know."

"Now I gotta go check!"

"I'm sure it can wait. "

Calming down, Fritz patted his rear self consciously. Ibuki laughed at that, reminding Fritz that he had a taste of his own medicine Not understanding, Ibuki had to remind Fritz of his comment at the lake weeks prior.

"Me and my 'big 'ol bum' remember?"

"Well I can't help it if you have a big round ass!"

"Thanks, Fritz."

"It's not a bad thing!"

Fritz attempted to defend his remark and Ibuki shook his head.

"Remind me to wear looser swim trunks next time."

"No promises" Mistel told him, getting a raised brow from both myself and Ibuki. "I'm forgetful, shoot me why don't you? Sheesh."

That afternoon visit was cut short as Ibuki suddenly had a realization. Announcing his need to deliver his harvest before the market closed, he went off in the direction of his tomato field. Following him, we watched as he finished the last patch of watering then hurriedly pulled on his work shirt.

"I gotta get these down there as soon as possible, I should do it now."

Fritz still had his animals to tend to, announced by the redhead himself. And Mistel obviously had no desire to help Ibuki with manual labor. Not that Ibuki needed the help, I'm sure he could have managed on his own, but I stepped up to the plate. Getting a scornful eye from Mistel. I caught it, not understanding. Then something became abundantly clear to me, and I suddenly felt very stupid.

"Oh, it's alright. You don't have to help me Raeger" Ibuki assured me, politely declining my offer for the sake of not troubling me.

"I want to help" I told him back, holding Mistel's stare as subtly as possible. "It would be my pleasure. Let's go."

Mistel's interest in Ibuki glossed over the top of my head before, but catching the scorn head on clarified it immediately. Ibuki was my friend and I was willing to defend that, Mistel could be passive aggressive about it all he wanted. I wouldn't let anything get in the way of my friendship. Not the only one I'd had in years.

Xxxxx

A usual trip to the market turned a bit more interesting when a pair of familiar voices came from behind me, somewhere in the distance. Having been browsing the herbs available for purchase, I'd been very loosely immersed in my task.

"Gotta say, Ibuki. This is pretty impressive."

Raeger appeared with Ibuki in the market, walking alongside him and they both carried crates of what appeared to be produce. I recalled assisting him with a hefty harvest of turnips the season prior, but what Raeger assisted him with was a significantly bigger harvest. I agreed with Raeger, Ibuki's harvest was impressive.

"These onions are nice and fresh, can't wait to sell them!"

"Don't the fresher crops go for more in the market?"

"Yup! They do!"

As they drew neared the continued to converse back and forth.

"Hey, thanks again for helping me out. I really appreciate it, don't get much help."

I felt a twinge of annoyance prick my ribcage, recalling the instance where I did in fact assist Ibuki. Whatever over glorification I felt Raeger was receiving soon dispersed from my thoughts as Ibuki mentioned me. He hadn't even noticed my presence until after the fact.

" Klaus helped me with my turnips in Spring, it was really nice of him. I appreciate you heping me with the onions, these crops get really heavy. " He explained to Raeger then spotting me as they came deeper in to the market depot. "Speaking of Klaus, there he is."

Given a greeting by both Ibuki and Raeger, I watched as they closed in. Ibuki set down his crate of onions and looked very pleased. The woman working the stall I stood at was excited to see Ibuki, stating her contentment with Ibuki's harvest. It seemed that she'd requested onions and Ibuki fulfilled her request.

"Thank you so much, Ibuki. My village back home has been requesting I bring these to our market. And what a large harvest you've brought for them. Thank you, thank you!"

Being polite, Ibuki carried the crate behind the counter for the merchant woman and set it down for her. Raeger followed his example and placed the crate he carried along side the other. Looking over the large crates, the merchant nodded approvingly.

She doled out payment for Ibuki's harvest and then pulled a canvas bag out from under the counter. Handing it over to Ibuki, she encouraged him to keep an eye on the request bulletin.

"This is for you, a small thanks from me to you. I hope you continue to help me, Ibuki. Much thanks to you, again."

"No problem, I hope your village likes the crops."

"They loved the turnips, Im sure these onions will go over just as well."

While at the stall Ibuki used some of his profit and paid it forward for another round of seeds. The merchant woman gladly fetched what he wanted, more onion seeds. The new seeds went in his bag and Ibuki turned to me, checking what I was up to. Seeing I was looking over the herbs, Ibuki was confused.

"Don't you usually pick them yourself, Klaus?"

"I do, but it is nice to have some extra on hand." I explained to him. "A convenience, if you will."

"Oh. Well if you ever need any I usually have extra in my fridge, just let me know."

Giving a smile to the merchant woman, he carried on speaking.

"You know, if the market isn't open."

With his transactions complete, Ibuki announced he needed to return home. His work day concluded and from that he wished to shower. Thanking Raeger, Ibuki promised to see him around. He promised me the same and off he went, bounding with energy.

Raeger watched him go then nodded to me, coming up to the counter. He began rifling through the ware, picking packages of seaweed and spices. The merchant woman must have recognized his purchase as a usual because she begin ringing him up. From his pocket Raeger fished out what he owed and handed it to her.

"Pleasure doing business with you, Raeger." She told him, giving him a rather sweet smile. "I look forward to seeing you again."

The merchant was flirtatious, not that Raeger really paid it any mind. He took his purchase and left. I bought what I needed and left for home also. Later in the evening I'd gone on another stroll of the forest, not expecting Ibuki to find me by the river. As expected, he struck up conversation. Not that I minded.

"It's getting late but you're always walking around, huh?" He commented, taking a seat in the grass. "I always find you out here."

Taking a seat next to him, I nodded. He was observant, I'd give him that.

"I enjoy the forest."

"It is nice here...why do you like it?"

"Listening to the sound of river soothes my soul. As a result, I come here quite often."

Ibuki made a thoughtful noise, looking out to the river.

"Everyone's soul could use a little soothing. Some of us more than others maybe."

"Hmm?"

"Well you're always out here."

I gave his remark some thought, nodding. Ibuki was on to more than he realized. He was amongst his own thoughts again, speaking up when gathering them once more.

"I like river too, it keeps moving. It's how life is, kind of. You know? Everything keeps moving." He explained to me, catching my interest. "The river is nice. I'm glad it helps you."

"And why would that be?"

"Well it's always here when you need it. That's more than you can say for most people."

I was struck with amazement with Ibuki's insight. Such depth to his thoughts, spoken with such causality. I began to have inclinations that perhaps he was far more intellectual than his appearance and nature gave him credit for. But what did I know? I hadn't spoken to him enough yet.

"You're correct. That is for certain, Ibuki." I told him "People aren't always reliable."

"I'd like to think they could be, given the right circumstance. But that's wishful thinking. Oh well. There's always the river. "

"Indeed, there is always the river. "

A light drizzle began to fall from the sky, droplets landing on us. Ibuki raises his head slowly, not caring that he was getting wet. He smiled.

"And there's rain to wash things away. See? It's pretty great."

A simple conversation with Ibuki left me with the sense that maybe there was positive in everything, although I knew better than that. Somethings could not simply be chalked up to a positive experiences, some things were just far too far gone in the dark. I paused, not knowing what to tell him just then as the rain picked up a bit.

" I recommend keeping your distance from the river. The ground always gets slippery after it rains. If you were to slip..." I looked to the river, thinking over what Ibuki had said. "...Well it would not do you much good then, unfortunately."

"I'll be careful, knowing how to swim helps too."

"Also true."

Normally I would have left on account of the rain, but sitting with Ibuki was a rather peaceful experience. His idle chatter was pleasant, almost soothing as the river was. He was positive, even in what other would perceive as a negative situation. Our conversation carried on as if it were not raining, as if we were not sitting amongst the forest trees in the evening.

"I don't see very much of you, not like the others." He mentioned. "I guess all I have to do is come here when I want to see you."

I almost laughed at his remark. Almost. I did smile faintly, unable to stop it although the smile didn't fully reach my heart. There wasn't much reason for Ibuki to associate himself me, even though he did choose to do so.

"And why would you want to see some old man?"

"You're not old, Klaus." He assured me softly. " And even if you were, you're my friend. Or I'd like to think you are."

"Well I don't care to tell you otherwise on either account."

When Ibuki left for home I wished it hadn't been so late, my assumption being he would have stayed. When he bid me goodbye and returned home, I was left to think. Ibuki was a soothing person, so simple and light. Insight hidden behind his innocent smile. He was someone I did care to see more often.

The realization did not leave me troubled until pondering how to go about it. When recalling Ibuki's statement regarding the The younger generation, those were whom he most likely spent all his time in which he could relate to.

Before getting up to leave, I vaguely acknowledged the jealousy I felt. Mere age set Ibuki and I apart, although he seemed oblivious to it. Regardless, I had no intentions of allowing that to set any boundaries. Age could not define friendship. I wouldn't allow it.


	9. Chapter 9

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you for reading! And Thank you for the feedback guys! I know this story is going to be long but I hope you stay tuned for the ride :)

It seemed like overnight I was suddenly filled with the want to see Ibuki as often as I could. He came into eat everyday consistently, to my complete joy I even saw him twice a day that weekend. He was in for lunch, and then back for dinner. Initially I would have assumed he was too tired to cook for himself, probably working hard that day as he did each and every other one. But, when looking at him he seemed well rested.

Surely he could have cooked for himself rather than dine in twice...and that satisfied me. He could have stayed home but he didn't. Whether he came for the food or for the company, I couldn't help but smile as I moved about the kitchen making his dinner. His casual chatter only made it harder to keep a calm face but I didn't mind at all. Not at all. I didn't think it could get any better.

But it did.

"Raeger?"

"Yes, Ibuki?"

"Who taught you how to cook?"

The question blindsided me. No one ever asked that. Granted, those who were native to Oak Tree already knew the answer. My dear old Grandfather, may he rest in peace, had me at his side in the kitchen every chance he got when I ws very small. When my mother hadn't shoo'd me off on very busy nights Grandfather would show me tricks and techniques here and there. From there, I was hooked. Then he kept me by his side.

The residents didn't know Grandfather like that though, they never really took the time to think about how much time he put in to me learning to cook. They all just assumed I'd been born with it, because I was his grandson. But Grandfather taught me. And he did so diligently. But no one had ever asked. It became easy to assume no one really cared.

"My grandfather taught me" I answered Ibuki, pulling the skillet with his food off the stove. "Long time ago."

"Well he did a great job, clearly."

"Such flattery, would it be for me or Grandfather?"

Ibuki shrugged once, resting his chin down on one hand. He chuckled as I looked over my shoulder at him briefly. Apples of his cheeks dimpled, there was no doubting the sincerity of the words leaving his mouth.

"Both of you, Raeger."

It warmed my heart, the compliment for Grandfather. The compliment to me warmed my cheeks. Chuckling also, I turned back around. Keeping my back to him, I placed his food on a dish. I was flattered, deeply flattered.

"Well thank you. I'm sure Grandfather would have loved to hear that too, if he were still around."

"Did he move?"

I didn't understand his question for a few seconds, then I remembered. Ibuki had never met Grandfather because he passed away two years prior. He'd been gone before Ibuki even arrived the previous season. Ibuki didn't even know the restaurant wasn't originally mine.

"My grandfather isn't around anymore Ibuki" I explained to him gently, bringing his food over to him with the heat in my cheeks subsided. "He finally 'bought the farm' as the saying goes."

"I am so, so sorry-"

"No need, he lived a full life."

I encouraged Ibuki to eat but he was hesitant, embarrassed at his misunderstanding. Again I assured him it was okay and he began eating, slowly picking at the omelet and rice I cooked for him. He cleared his throat and picked up his glass of water, sipping from it.

"Don't feel bad, Ibuki. It's really okay. My grandfather died doing what he loved; he cooked until he couldn't anymore. Trust me, I was right there with him."

Holding the rim of his glass away from his mouth, Ibuki paused. He looked as if he were going to ask me something but thought better of it. I wanted to hear what he had to say, regardless what it may have been.

"You can ask me anything" I told him, seeing as he'd clammed up with no intent of asking his question. "Go ahead. We're friends here, aren't we?"

"Of course, but...I just feel bad asking. It was a spur of the moment curiosity, really..."

"Lay it on me."

Putting his glass down, Ibuki avoided eye contact. He coughed uncomfortably before just barely meeting my eyes. I held his stare, determined to hear what question he was all worried over.

"You uh..." He hesitated before carrying on, nearly clamming up again until I nodded for him to go on. "You didn't see him die...did you?"

"That's your question?"

"It's horrible, I know."

It was horrible, my grandfather's death. I was there when it happened. For a few years mother had taken me away from Oak Tree. I'd been twenty three at the time. Having had enough of the life she tried coercing me to live, I returned to Grandfather in Oak Tree at the age of twenty five. For two years I was back with Grandfather when he fell ill one evening.

He had the flu it turned out. I did as Marion told me to. I brought him fluids, kept his fever down. He ate very little but would take everything I brought him to drink. I watched over him very closely. When he asked for a glass of water one of the following nights, I went to get it right away. I had no idea that would be the last time I saw him breathing.

"I was home with him when he passed. I didn't see him go though."

"I get the feeling your grandfather was really great" Ibuki murmured.

"He was"

Others were too scared to ever speak of my grandfather to me. Everyone gave their condolences to me after his passing on but following the grievance, his name never passed their lips. It was a touchy subject, I understood their apprehension. But two years and it felt like they'd forgotten him... forgotten how great he was. Ibuki picked up on it though. He picked up on more than just that, though.

"I can tell you really miss him."

Lost in thought for a passing moment, Ibuki drew me out of it. With compassionate eyes he conveyed empathy. And for a not so passing moment, I felt at peace with Grandfather's absence once again. The lonely void I found myself at times slipping in to in the old restaurant he left me, Ibuki left it a bit brighter. All it took was talking to him. A few words, that was it, and he showed his respect for a man he'd never even met. A man who had met the world to me, my grandfather.

Smiling to him, I wiped down the kitchen counter as he ate.

"Grandfather was great...he really was. He was my favorite person."

"I bet you grew up with him, huh? "

"I sure did. Was born here and lived here with him until I was twenty three...then I moved for a few years. I uh, came back to be with him and..."

With gray eyes turning murky with empathy, Ibuki's fell a bit as he put pieces together of what I was going to say. Sparing him the sad blow a second time, I smiled and let it drop.

"It was a nice two years with him." I concluded instead. "I'm happy to have spent the time with him. That's what matters."

"I'm sorry he's gone, Raeger. I know the saying goes 'They're in a better place' but wish I could have met him first."

"...Really?"

Easy as could be, Ibuki nodded. He looked a bit sad again, and gave the restaurant a once over.

" I would have loved to meet him. It would have been great to see you two together."

"And why's that?"

"You lit up when you talked about him. I can imagine how happy you were with him here."

He hit the nail on the head. Standing there, wasn't shaken at all from it. I was actually pretty happy. With a flash of my cards on the table, I now wanted to see his. Suddenly, I was deeply curious of the cheerful young guy seated at my counter.

"Enough about me, what about you?"

"Me? Oh, I don't have anything interesting..."

"Surely there's something."

Ibuki shook his head at me, smiling nervously. It faltered at the edges and I assumed he was bashful. Which did boggle me just a little because when it came to his farm work he was all for a nice conversation. He would answer my questions and smile like he couldn't be happier. But I asked about him and...nothing. He had nothing to say.

"...there's really nothing worth talking about."

"Well I would love to talk with you for a bit, if you have the time." I encouraged him. " We should really get to know one another better, don't you think?"

I was fully prepared to learn more about Ibuki, but he didn't have the time to stay. Food finished, he gave me his apologies and his gratitude before leaving for the night. Although disappointed, I let it go. There was always next time and it was getting late anyways. I wouldn't have minded if he stayed until closing. I almost told him but it dawned on me how that may have sounded.

Watching him leave, I hope he went straight home. There was no point for him to linger outside, not with other people.

Xxxxxx

Bright and early it was when Ibuki would drift to my thoughts. A while it'd been since I'd been graced with his presence in my home. Out and about I would see him, but not in my home quarters. Seeing him became routine, a new part of my daily rounds it seemed. With ease he slipped right in. For years I kept a very solid routine and like a draft of wind he slipped right through the cracks of such barrier.

Then, once again, he breezed in. Breaking the string of days my home went without visitation, there was a knock at the door and then Ibuki was in my home.

"Hello? Klaus?"

"Welcome, Ibuki."

In the kitchenette I stood, having just pulled the coffee grinds from a pantry. Peak of the morning, a few hours to noon, and I'd just gotten around to deciding it was time for fresh brew. Going about making the coffee, I welcomed Ibuki in. He ensured the door shut softly and came in, waving.

"It smells nice in here"

"I've set coffee to brew."

Ibuki took notice of the coffee I was in the process of making, evidently not able to yet smell it from where he stood a distance away.

"I was talking about the perfume" he clarified to me, " Though, I'm sure the coffee smells good too."

From where Ibuki stood, he evidently smelled the fragrance I'd been working on. Though not finished, the aroma still wafted the air of the den. Stepping forward he leaned his face in a bit to get a better smell of it.

"Your den smells like Marigolds" He observed, very happily so. "...I haven't seen any growing around here though. "

Ibuki was right, Marigolds were not native to Oak Tree. Observant he was.

" A florist towns over supplied me with them my last trip from Oak Tree." I explained to him, now taking two mugs from the cupboards. "If you recall, I passed you on my exit that Sunday. Right before noon or so."

"I remember. I was on my way to the Market Plaza... Where'd you go?"

"A town named 'Blue Bell'."

Ibuki had never heard of the town before but nodded, accepting my answer. The prospect of me leaving town to visit others for work and such intrigued him. He found the concept of traveling to be very exciting, even to just towns in the vicinity. I assumed he lived a sheltered life because visiting nearby towns was not quite as whimsical as his child like wonder made it out to be.

"Blue Bell is just as any other town, I suppose. Not much too special there, Oak Tree is just as quaint."

"It would be nice to visit other places too one day, maybe."

"Does our town not suit to your liking?"

Very subtly I pryed, curious to Ibuki's answer. Although having proved himself as a surprisingly powerful influence to Oak Tree in such a short grace period, it did not necessarily mean he loved the town for what it was. It's potential aside, Oak Tree was not what it once was. But it was still perfectly valuable. I hoped Ibuki could see that, a shame it would be if he didn't. Him of all people.

"I like Oak Tree just fine...I just thought traveling could be fun. See different places I don't know about...though I don't really know much about this area at all either to be honest. Maybe I should get on that first, huh?"

Ibuki doubted himself, second guessing his desire to see other places.

"...Yeah. I should definitely do that first."

"Have you toured the town already?" I questioned him. "If not I'd be happy to escort you."

"..Would you, really?"

The shear contentment my polite offer gave him was … lovely. He sincerely wished to see the town in it's entirety, all the nooks and crannies. And to be guided by me was not a deterrent at all, he embraced it.

"That would be great, Klaus. Thank you!"

"It would be my pleasure, truly." I assured him. "This town is lovely, not many seem to appreciate such. Feel free to take a seat on the sofa, Ibuki. I'll be bringing over coffee in a moment, I welcome you to join me. "

Doing as he was told, Ibuki accepted the invitation and took his seat on the sofa. Setting his bag on the floor, he very carefully placed it aside. Feet kept close together and spine straight, he sat just as was expected for proper posture and hands kept in his lap.

Something that did impress me about Ibuki was although he dressed simply, he did in fact have manners. Perhaps even etiquette, even if only to an extent. For someone his age, he was far more cautious and respectful than what was typical. Although I hadn't a concrete idea what his age was, it was evidently clear to anyone with eyes he was a very young adult.

Mistel and Fritz were in their early twenties...Ibuki was younger. Although Fritz was a naïve, bumbling lad, Mistel carried himself with far more grace. Even so, Ibuki was far more polite. Especially given Mistel recently had the discrepancy to reveal such unbecoming colors of himself. It seemed only I'd been one to notice, the nuisance. Ibuki was not such.

"Given I have no reason to suspect you suddenly lost your sweet tooth, I've prepared your cup with cream and sugar. Just as last time." With both mugs in hand, I handed Ibuki's his before taking a seat on the sofa across from the one he sat on. "Here we are, Ibuki. Piping hot, enjoy."

He brought the mug to his lips and blew over the rim very softly, weary of burning himself. Steam faintly wafted from the top and he blew again before taking a sip. He smiled, thanking me before having another sip.

"The coffee is very good" he mentioned "Again, thank you. "

"Tis nothing, coffee and company go hand in hand. Although, I had not expected a visit from you so early."

"Oh I'm sorry, Klaus-"

Again Ibuki showed his anxious persona. I wondered how long it would take to shake him of that. Far too often I've heard his apologies, and for nothing.

"A worrisome one you are. Hm? No need for such, Ibuki. You are welcome here."

"I don't want to intrude on your time or work, is all. It's still a little early, I mean."

"There will always be time for perfume. My bench is always here. You, however, are not. "

I put Ibuki a bit at ease, putting myself at ease also. The last thing I wanted was for him to feel intrusive in my home when welcomed in. He was the only one to visit aside from Iris but as of late I would always end up visiting her. My empty home was becoming too much for me at times, shamefully enough I would seek refuge from it.

"Speaking of perfume, what type were you making? I could smell the Marigolds...were there other flowers in it too?"

"Not yet, but in time. That fragrance is still under process."

The experimental fragrance proved to be fickle, troubling me from Spring. Oddly enough, it was the fragrance I'd been fussing over when Ibuki came to see me during the Flower Festival. I wondered if he could smell it then, also. At that time, there had been no Marigolds.

"I'm sure it'll be great when it's done. The chamomile perfume you gave me was really nice, it reminds me of Spring."

"Does it now?"

"Mmhm, like white flowers by the river."

His statement caught me unprepared before I smiled faintly. Ibuki's eye's blinked unsurely at the change, he very seldom saw me smile. Only once, when I'd gifted him the perfume. But it seemed I'd only had the will to smile with his presence. Such praise he offered, such whimsical wonder and curiosity. Pure refreshment.

"What is it?"

"The Spring blossoms were what I used alongside the chamomile." I explained, very impressed with him. "Those white flowers, precisely."

"Oh! Well that explains it, ha. I knew they smelled familiar. "

The conversation didn't end there. Not thinking much in to it, I went on to tell Ibuki of the fragrance. What herbs went in to it, which were giving me trouble. When I began treading the topic of how the perfume itself was made, I stopped myself. I worried I'd bore him with such banter. Fragrance was a very diverse and sophisticated spectrum but most commonly others felt perfume was rather boring.

But Ibuki, no. He was at complete attention.

I carried on speaking, briefly going over how to start a fragrance. The only other person whom I'd ever had such a conversation of such with, was Iris. She was the only one within my age vicinity whom I spoke to frequently enough to mention such passion of mine. Iris also had reason to take interest, as a woman she adored perfume. But there sat young Ibuki, a young man, listening to me with such attention. and open interest.

"Perfume, it interests you." I concluded to him, recalling Ibuki having mentioned such and reminding him. "If I recall correctly."

"It does. I like it, it smells nice and I always assumed it wasn't easy to make...I guess I was right."

"Indeed you were."

Signaling for him to follow me from the sofa, I brought him to my workbench where my supplies still lay out for later use. I showed him the various flowers, herbs and oils which I kept for the perfumes, bringing a bottle to his nose. Happily, he whiffed from the essential oil, blinking a few times upon pulling back.

"That smells...familiar."

A bit dazed, Ibuki leaned back in to take another whiff. He looked borderline confused, staring at the bottle with focused eyes. Brows knit together just slightly, he met my eyes after a moment.

"Is there something troubling you?"

"Well...no. It's just..." Ibuki trailed off before gathering his thoughts. "I can't remember where I've smelled that before. I feel like I should remember."

The specific oil I had in hand was most often used in perfume, very rarely used for other things. To me, it only made sense perhaps he'd smelled it on someone before. More specifically, on a woman.

"This is almost exclusively used in women's fragrance, Ibuki. Has one from your past worn such?"

"Not that I can remember...I wasn't around women growing up."

"I see."

Now curious, I truly wondered where Ibuki had come in contact with such fragrance. The particular one in question was normally used amongst perfumes sought out by women with a more elegant taste, so to speak. A soft aroma, with distinct sweet qualities. A day perfume it was, certainly not an evening fragrance. Nor was it one of a more...suggestive quality. Definitely not a seductive perfume, it would not be of a mistress.

That I could only presume.

"Women come and go, surely you must have come across one who smelled of this oil."

"I can't remember any women...maybe I smelled it on a man's cologne and don't remember."

"I can assure you any esteemed pefumist would never taint a masculine fragrance with this. This is not for cologne."

Struck with a possible realization, I raised a brow to Ibuki.

"Have you by chance smelled this on a man?"

"Not any man I can think of..."

"It would certainly take a man of questionable masculinity to wear such."

I briefly wondered if Ibuki had in fact smelled it on another man, what type of men was he affiliated with before coming to Oak Tree. The only men I'd ever met whom smelled of perfume were never the skirt chasing type. Skirts were not of their interest...well, not unless they wore the feminine garments themselves. For other men.

"Have you partaken in perfume, Ibuki?"

"Aside from the one you gave me, no..." Ibuki bristled embaressedly at my subtle teasing implication. "I definitely don't wear perfume...That could give people odd impressions."

"Would you mind if I were to ask where your interest with it lies?"

"It smells nice...like I said. Its not an easy to thing to make and I appreciate that I guess, not everyone can do it. "

The mystery aroma left Ibuki puzzled and he leaned forar to smell the oil again. The mystery visibly troubled him but he brushed aside the fixation.

"I'll figure it out one day, maybe."

After thanking me for my time, it was time for him to leave. I didn't want him to. Finding such company as Ibuki's was a treat I seldom had. Although already knowing he an array of errands to attend to as the farmer, I tried making more time with him because it was not guaranteed next time I'd see him in my home.

"The tour of the town, would you have time for such today? I could show you now if you like, Ibuki. "

"I wish I had the time today. I have to go see Gunther about a blueprint before lunch, I don't want to be late."

"By all means, punctuality is important. Do take care though, Ibuki. The lumber near Gunther's shop has a tendency to topple over, so do keep your distance. I'd hate to see you get hurt."

With his word to steer clear of the piled materials outside the Carpentry Shop, Ibuki left. The door shut gently behind him and I breathed heavily, turning on my heels. Placing the bottle of oil back on the workbench, I gave it glance before going to place the mugs back in the kitchen.

Putting them in the sink, I looked across the den to my workbench. The bottle of oil sat just where I left it, the oil Ibuki which now held Ibuki's fascination and mine. Surely if he loved the previous perfume gifted to him, he would love the next. Again, I was inspired. Ibuki left a bit more than positivity where he went. To my subconscious denial, he left loneliness in his absence also.

And at the back of my mind, a faceless woman occupied my thoughts. Whom had he gotten close with?

Xxxx

Looking for Ibuki initially didn't seem like it would be such a difficult feat. Afternoon blazing with summer heat, I went to his farm. Walking around, he was no where to be found. Unlike Mistel, I didn't go hollering for him with confident entitlement... But Ibuki's absence did leave me scratching my head a bit. If he wasn't on the farm and he wasn't at my resteraunt, where could he possibly be?

Taking the trek back from his land, I did my damn best to figure out where else he'd be during the afternoon. I didn't know much about his schedule, but I knew he worked the morning then would break for lunch. Lunch came and went but where was Ibuki? Not with me, that was for sure.

"WAHHHHHHHH!"

From somewhere down the path, a loud cry came from over one of the hills. It was a child, a girl specifically. Assuming the worst had happened, I ran towards the sound quickly with the assumption it was Melanie. Sprinting, I was there in seconds, only to find the crying really had been Melanie, Lillie's little sister.

And with her, were Fritz, Mistel and Ibuki.

Melanie cried in her hands, Ibuki crouched down on his knees trying to soothe her at her own level. Being so petite, he didn't have to crouch very far.

"Melanie, what's wrong?" He asked her worriedly, putting his hands on her arms to soothe her. "Why are you crying?"

"My kite got stuck in the treeeee!" She sobbed.

"...Which tree?"

One small hand reached out and pointed behind Ibuki, him following it. Mistel and Fritz did as well. None were prepared for the size of the tree. The kite which Melanie owned, it was stuck in a branch of a pretty tall tree. One of the larger ones in the forest.

To everyone's surprise, Ibuki went right for it.

"Hang on Melanie, stay right there'" he told her, before pointing a stern finger at her. "And don't ever do what I'm about to. Okay? This is dangerous."

To the base of the tree he went. One foot firmly set on a protruding root he wrapped his arms around the trunk as best he could before beginning to climb. A few feet off the ground he was before Mistel almost passed out like an overbearing mother.

"Ibuki! Get down from there!" He scolded, pointing to the grass. "Are you crazy!?"

"Somehow this feels deja vu. Huh Mistel?"

Mistel didn't even acknowledge my revealed pressence for more than a second. He looked to me quickly, like he was ready to spit something snarky before his attention was drawn right back to Ibuki. He opened his mouth to say something but was cut short.

"I want to climb the tree too!"

Fritz zipped past Mistel before he could even articulate another syllable. Right behind Ibuki, he began climbing the tree also. Mistel was officially at a loss for words. He watched on in horror and went silent, Melanie coming up behind him to hold his hand. She sniffled, tilting her head up high to watch Ibuki and Fritz's rescue mission.

When Ibuki's foot nearly slipped, Fritz reached up and steadied it. I swear I thought I would hear Mistel hit the ground. I kind of wanted him too. To be completely honest, I wasn't exactly calm. I wasn't a few blood pressure points away from passing out cold like Mistel and I definitely wasn't on board to the extent Fritz was, but I was in the middle. Moderately concerned was more accurate, justifiably so.

"What on earth?"

Xxxxx

A stroll through the forest led me to a scene I had no preparation for. Quite possibly the largest tree in the forest, and Ibuki was climbing it with Fritz. From the ground there was an audience of sorts. One of the attending patrons, a very teary eyed little Melanie. With a ghastly pale hand of Mistel's in her own small hand, she looked on watery eyed as Ibuki reached a branch.

"Ibuki's getting my kite, Mr. Klaus" the child explained to me as I walked in on the scene.

"Your last name is 'Klaus'?" Fritz called down from the tree. "I thought that was your first name!"

Getting his voice back, Mistel blessed us all with his snarky retort to Fritz.

"That is his first name you retard! Melanie is a child, she doesn't know any better."

"Easy there, Mistel...Language." Raeger cautioned offhandedly. "She's still right there"

"What are you talking about?-oh."

Confused eyes batted up at Mistel, Melanies small mouth pursed in both confusion and sadness. She held his hand tighter. The poor thing, she knew not whom she was in the presence of. Although I, myself, was not one whom affiliated with children, I personally had no trouble with , at times my broding size intimidated some. Mistel, on the other hand, I could not picture him having the patience for them. Not with such aggravation towards the very childlike Fritz.

"Daddy says that's not a nice word, Mistel." Melanie scolded him. "He says it's bad to call people that."

"Your father is right, I'm sorry."

"Don't tell me, tell Fritz."

A snort came from Raeger as a chipper 'yoo hoo' came from up in the tree. Now seated alongside each other, Ibuki and Fritz were rested on a branch. Fritz waved down to Mistel, smiling.

"Yeah, Mistel. Tell me" the redhead teased, knowing just as well as anyone it was unlikely to happen. "Tell me you're sorry."

Unless Ibuki intervened it was a cold chance in hell Mistel would offer something as an apology, certainly not a sincere one to Fritz. But with Melanie's innocent blue eyes looking up at him expectantly, Mistel was stuck in a spot he did not wish to be in. Weariness in his purple irises, he gave Melanie a persuasive grin.

"Fritz knows I'm sorry, Melanie-"

"No I don't!"

"FRITZ

Ibuki covered his mouth as Mistel gradually began to fume. Fritz nudged him, visibly snickering as Ibuki tried his damn best to conceal his own amusement at Mistel's expense. The cheekiness of Ibuki expression said it all, he was a comment away from losing it like a mischievous child. Ibuki's youth was truly shining through, as well behaved as he was, he was still one to play. Meanwhile, Mistel was not amused.

"Fritz so help me I will-"

"You'll what? Come up here and spank me? " Fritz challenged. "I should come down there and spank you, potty mouth."

Finger pointed authoritatively at branch Ibuki and Fritz sat on, Mistel barked. Raeger's face contorted to an unimpressed expression, mouth quirked in confusion as he shifted his eyes down to Mistel. Fritz was unphased, seated almost leisurely. The redhead had no worries at all.

"Do not make me come up there!"

"Puh-Lease, Mistel. You're too prissy to climb this tree. "

Melanie giggled and Raeger chuckled, his teeth showing as he watched the show before him. For once, it seemed Fritz was more than just an aloof simpleton. He'd gotten Mistel's goat, well. Up in arms he was nearly, struck flustered at the accusation. The rather accurate one. There was no way in hell Mistel would be seen climbing, I doubted he knew how.

Melanie began laughing fully as Fritz carried on and I caught a barely concealed laugh from Raeger as he bit the inside of his cheek. His disgruntled expression disapeared as he looked to Ibuki and Fritz in the tree having a jolly time. Fritz had pulled down his lower lid, tongue stuck out at Mistel. Ibuki sat next to him, smiling and shaking his head as Fritz carried on his rather confident taunting.

"We'll just stay up here, Mistel. I reckon Ibuki and I are just fine. Right Ibuki?"

" Well...I think there's an acorn in my butt. Otherwise, it's not so bad up here."

"HAHAHA!"

Along with Fritz, Melanie and Raeger were lost to a fit of laughter. The remark did not fly over my head, I'd caught it. I didn't laugh, but had I done so it surely would have been overshadowed by the boisterous laughter of Raeger.

"Guys, I'm serious." Ibuki looked around meekly, lifting one hip up a bit from the branch. "I think I'm sitting on an acorn."

" I reckon that's NUTS Ibuki."

"...wow, Fritz."

Xxxx

Klaus was a very serious man, that was again abundantly clear as he just shook his head. Excluding him and Mistel, Ibuki got us all good with his comment. He was funny, not that it seemed he tried to be. Which was awesome. He was just funny in his own way, naturally. Mistel, having enough, ordered Ibuki to get down from the tree.

"Ibuki! Get down from there!"

The demand was probably well intentioned, it bothered me. Mistel didn't have that right, to boss Ibuki around. He was possessive, and getting worse. It really pissed me off. I was ready to step in and say something, but Ibuki cut in before I could.

"I'm fine Mistel. Really." Ibuki defended, easing my worry he'd submit to Mistel's orders. "Fritz and I are fine."

"Fine?! You're in a TREE. A very tall TREE!"

Again, the intervention I intended to do was cut off. This time by Fritz.

"Ibuki and Fritz, sitting in a tree~" Fritz sang throwing an arm over Ibuki's shoulders, not even reaching the second part of the song before Ibuki reached above his head to the next branch. "...Ibuki, what are you doing?"

"Just grabbin' the kite"

Being his arms were short, Ibuki reached up high to grasp the next branch. His shirt rode up a bit in doing so, revealing a glimpse of his sunkissed skin. Fritz moved his hand from around his shoulders to around his waist. It was to steady him, it still didn't sit right with me. The way he rested his palm right over his naval.

"Easy there, Ibuki. You got it okay?"

"Yup!"

The branch Ibuki grabbed was pulled down closer and he plucked the kite from the branch after untangling the string. Fritz kept his arm around Ibuki as the blonde waved to Melanie with the kite in hand. He dropped it down to her then she flew forward to retrieve it.

She jumped up and down in excitement, and as cute as it was I was more focused on the arm still wrapped around Ibuki. Mistel was too, apparently. His mouth pulled taunt, almost scowling. He was possessive, showing that again. I didn't know who I was more annoyed with, Fritz or Mistel.

Ibuki was a person, it wasn't a competition to be his friend. Yet it seemed they were awfully clingy and touchy, always looking for a way to get near him. Ibuki didn't need that, he was probably overwhelmed with his work as is. He didn't need to be hung off of in his free time.

He didn't need to spend his free time with them.

It was past lunch time and he wasn't at the restaurant like normal. Immediately I blamed it on Mistel and Fritz. The jealousy that sparked came on so abruptly strong that there was no coming back from it. I had to leave soon, a growing suspicion beginning to consume the thoughts accumulating at the back of my head. One I was uncertain of.

xxxxx

"You two can come down now..." Mistel practically grit through his teeth. "You know, before Ibuki falls to his death."

"Well what about me!?" Fritz exclaimed.

"Fritz, literally feel free."

Ibuki was horrified at Mistel's harsh words.

"Aww Mistel you're so mean! Poor Fritz!"

As Melanie jumped about in celebration of her returned kite, Ibuki hugged Fritz up in the tree. In response, Fritz's eye's lit up and he then wrapped his other arm around Ibuki as well as the blonde defended him from Mistel.

"I don't want Fritz to fall from the tree!" He chided Mistel, taking the mean remark more personally than the redhead himself did.

"Well I don't want _you_ to fall from the tree! For the love of the Goddess, just get down!"

"Aww Mistel, you're such a worry wart. Your sister's right! It's cute."

The flush that over took Mistel's face could have put Fritz's hair to shame. His pale skin was near scalding and Fritz just laughed, now hugging Ibuki with the blonde's head tucked under his chin.

"Ibuki..." Mistel spoke up, clearing his throat. "Get down from the tree, please..."

"Mistel, I'm not going to fall...What's the worst that could happen?"

Watching for Mistel's next excuse, I wondered what he would say that would not blatantly voice the underlying interest that really had him up in arms over Ibuki's safety. I never found out because Fritz then revealed that he knew, even thought he'd revealed it in what was meant to be a joking manner.

"Ibuki and Fritz, sitting in a tree~" He sang again, a cheeky smile appearing on his face as he held Ibuki close. ""K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

At that point, my attention was no longer on Mistel or Fritz. Watching on silently, I was curious for Ibuki's reaction. The curiosity gnawed at me far more furiously than I was proud of. A pointless bother. But still, I watched closely for how Ibuki felt over the innuendous teasing.

"Real funny, Fritz" he chuckled, pulling away laughing as Fritz kissed his forehead. "If you're trying to kill Mistel, it may just work. Maybe we should get down now, before that vein pops from his forehead."

Tapping his foot, Mistel did all he could not blow up. Ibuki flicked Fritz on the ear to be released then urged him to begin climbing down the tree. As they came down from the tree, I couldn't help but notice how quiet it became. Aside from Melanie cheerful sounds for the return of her kite, none were speaking. Raeger had made no comment and had not laughed at Fritz's playful display of affection for Ibuki.

A look in his direction reveled to me he was particularly bothered by it. I could only assume he'd been struck uncomfortable by such a display. When Fritz stepped down from the tree, Ibuki followed right after. Melanie then ran forward to hug him and Ibuki hugged her back.

"Thank you!"

"Anytime. Now go have fun, kiddo."

When Melanie skipped off, Ibuki was then engulfed in a hug from behind. Fritz was batted off by Mistel who then smoothed out Ibuki's shirt with annoyance aimed towards the redhead whom rumpled it. Raeger cleared his throat and announced he would be leaving, still noticeably bothered. Ibuki called out to him worried, the chef gave him a smile and told Ibuki he would see him later on with appeared to be a knowing, playful wink.

"What are you going to see Raeger for?" Mistel asked him, almost accusingly.

"I eat at Raeger's a lot" Ibuki answered him, unphased by the poorly disguised hostility.

"Oh..."

Fritz jumped right in on the chance to tease him.

"Duh, Mistel!"

"Shut up, Fritz."

As Mistel glared at Fritz, Ibuki looked away as if Mistel's personality change from charming to brisk was normal. That, or he simply was used to it and did not care to intervene. He made eye contact with me and smiled, coming closer as Mistel began feeding in to Fritz's successful rousing of his temper.

"Were you on a walk again?" Ibuki questioned, ignoring the commotion behind him.

"I was, indeed. It was peaceful...'was' is certainly the key word here."

"Hm? Oh..."

Realizing I was referring to Mistel and Fritz's tomfoolery, Ibuki checked on them. Fritz had Mistel annoyed again, his own composure fine. It was like watching a cat and dog almost, Mistel clearly the over pampered housecat with a hatred for their owner's new aloof canine companion.

"They like to bicker, I guess..."

"Mistel likes to bicker" I corrected him."Your friend, Fritz, just likes to instigate."  
"Sounds right to me..."

Mistel and Fritz finished their pestering of one another and them followed Ibuki, standing on either side of him. I gave neither a greeting, my pressence having been known by both prior. I'd lost the desire to be polite further by the annoyance of having our conversation interrupted, so I carried on with Ibuki.

"Have you finished with your work?"

"Not everything...I'm free for a bit though. I was killing time with Fritz then Mistel showed up too. Don't have to go back quite yet."

The window of opportunity for Ibuki's free time was revealed and with intentions of carrying out my promise to show him the town I prepared to mention it. But Mistel was quicker than it. Far more eager. He hooked his arm in Ibuki's.

"If you're free, I can invite you for tea at my house."

"Oh...sure. Okay then." Ibuki consented, giving slight resistance as Mistel tried guiding him away. "I can't just leave without saying good bye... I'll see you around, Klaus, okay? Enjoy your walk."

"Now off we go, Ibuki."

I was not pleased with the turn of events, my time with Ibuki being cut short. Fritz wasn't pleased either but was bothered on a much more sensitive level. Unlike I, he was hurt. As Mistel guided Ibuki away, Fritz looked dejected like a puppy without his owner. His shoulders dropped and he frowned, watching after the two.

"I wanna go too..."

"You don't even like tea." Mistel dismissed, walking away with a firm hold on Ibuki. "Go play in the tree again."

As the two disappeared in the distance, Fritz looked to me his sad brown eyes. I had no sympathy for him outside the slight pity I felt for his good intentions. Mistel's behavior was not justifiable but Fritz was certainly an acquired taste in terms of a social acquaintances. An overly eccentric one he was, how Ibuki had the patience was a miracle blessed upon Fritz.

"Surely you'll find something else to occupy your time. I'd advise you not to play in the tree however with none to ensure your whereabouts in case of injury. Good day to you, Fritz."

"Okay...bye Klaus."

Leaving him to do whatever it was he would, I continued walking the forest. The scene I'd walked in on, with all the followed lingered in my mind. Dear Ibuki hadn't a clue how pined after he was. If only he'd seen the devastation on Fritz's face as he was coerced to leave on the arm of Mistel, how much it affected him.

If only I were capable of ignoring how intensely it affected me. Temptation beginning to growl from within me.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys! So this is a long chapter but it's heating up so bare with me! Super excited. also, sorry for the wait. I've been very busy and the length of this chapter didn't make it any easier to get it posted sooner haha. Anyways, thank you so much for reading. As always :) and tremendous thank you to those who Favorited, followed and reviewed.

Thank you so very much, it makes my day. It truly does. So sweet you guys, really and truly. I would love the continued feedback, it keeps me motivated but otherwise thank you for your time! Hope you enjoy~

Xxxxx

When Ibuki came by for dinner that night I wasn't expecting him. I honestly thought he was going to blow me off to hang out with Mistel and Fritz all day because they all just seemed to have so much fun. Ibuki was always bright and smiling with them, letting them hang off him without a care. I thought about it more than what was probably healthy, including right up until his sudden arrival. Before Ibuki showed up I stewed over it and I still didn't understand why. I only had a suspicion. But it wasn't possible, it couldn't have been.

Could it?

"Hey Raeger!"

In he came waltzing in as I fought the suggestive inner voice growing louder inside my head. I greeted Ibuki back, still caught in the fog of my increasingly intrusive ponderings. All of which revolved around him.I stopped and took a really good look at him. From head to toe I inspected Ibuki, not really understanding what I was doing. And why. But I got lost in those eyes of his. It was easy to get caught up in the gray, near silver, doe eyes of his...

Those eyes of his which were staring right back at me.

"Is there something on my face?"

Almost in a trance I just shook my head.

"Just gray eyes."

"Ha..."

I spoke without meaning to and recovered from the slip up by shrugging. My skin felt hot, cheeks threatening to burn as Ibuki simply climbed up on the stool to the counter. One foot slipping in the hole I'd begun to dig, I almost made it worse by continuing to stare. As Ibuki made his way up, I still stared at him. And I couldn't tear my eyes away, not until he began to look up.

"Raeger?"

"Hm?"

"Have you been busy?"

The restaurant was empty that evening so I wondered why Ibuki felt the need to ask such a thing. I must have looked confused because Ibuki's face mirrored was a pause. Understanding his error, Ibuki rephrased what he'd said.

"You left earlier, in a hurry it looked like." He explained, looking to my currently empty dining room. " I assumed you had stuff to do."

"Oh, yeah. I just uh, had some inventory to take" I lied, knowing damn well I hadn't left for anything work related. "It's all set."

"That's good. It was a shame you had to leave but work comes first, I understand that."

It almost felt like Ibuki was insinuating he missed me after I left. Almost. The small leap my stomach did was unexpected. I felt as if I'd been pleasantly surprised with something, perhaps an interest I misinterpreted. Impulsively, I questioned Ibuki. To my own amazment, I was very invested in whether he cared for my presence.

"What?" I instigated, prying as I leaned my hands on the kitchen countertop. Watching him. " You miss me?"

"Well sure."

I blinked, eyes glued to him.

"You're my friend aren't you?" He responded back, very easily. Not hesitant at all but quick to throw me a curveball. "...It's not like you're mean to me anymore. Wouldn't have a reason to miss you then, right? Ha ha..."

I paused at his words, not understanding what he'd meant. I wasn't offended, just confused. I remembered nothing but being kind to him when he visited me, because I looked forward to it. But then it struck me, he was right. I hadn't always been very welcoming to him. I fucked up. Or at least, that's how it felt.

"I'm just not particularly friendly with new faces, I wasn't mean to you... Or rather that wasn't my intention, you know. " I assured him, trying to brush the 'misunderstanding' under the rug as smoothly as possible. Suddenly all I could see was my first encounter with Ibuki. " I'd never intentionally be mean to you. That's just not my way. Not me."

Grandfather always warned me I had a mean streak like my mother but according to him I was a bit ignorant to it. I never outright exploited it and despite knowing I at times wore my heart on my sleeve, I never really made the correlation. Very rarely had I been given a reason to actually be 'mean', but Grandfather had warned me I was capable of it. According to him, I was capable of being nasty. A warning I never paid much mind to, and now a regret that blared through my thoughts urgently.

"I could never do such a thing..." I continued, eager to explain myself while under the guise of being cool and collected. Casual. "Not to my favorite customer."

"...Favorite?"

I impulsively dared a glance up to gauge his facial reaction, nearly regretting it until I actually took in the sight of Ibuki sitting at the counter. Ibuki was pink from the compliment. Just brief flash of color at the apple of his cheeks that disappeared before it actually surfaced to a full on flush. After he didn't give me the satisfaction of blushing, I really wished he had.

It would have been amusing, watching him flush to a little sweet talk. There was a satisfaction that came with flustering others, at least I was guilty of taking satisfaction in it. Women were so susceptible to it, melting under appraisal. At an earlier stage in my life I remembered taking advantage of that when it convenienced me. . . intimately. I denied it when accused, but I'd had my playboy days. If only for amusement at times. But I was guilty of the old wine and dine before bed just to find it wouldn't work out.

With a woman flush and chipper from praise and sweet talk, all it took was some charm to reel them in. Ibuki flushed just like a woman, almost. The more suggestive areas of my brains did not ignore what an opportunity could still arise from that. The possibilities, ones which I stuffed away. I was being ridiculous. Ibuki was a man. Petite and pretty with delicate features, but a man no less. Even if that delicate face` of his was more youthful and boyish than it was ruggedly masculine. He was not rugged in any sense of the word, certainly not by appearance.

"So what can I get you, hm?" I questioned him, ready to divert my racing thoughts. My on going analysis of the small blonde with me. "What are you hungry for?"

"Pasta's fine, Raeger. Thank you"

I watched Ibuki for just a second longer and that color returned to his cheeks and he cleared his throat.

" Red sauce please." He added quickly, breaking eye contact to cool his face.

"You got it."

Ibuki recovered quickly from his embarrassment. Still trying to recover from the worry I'd somehow fucked up, I went about cooking his food. I made the usual small talk with Ibuki, having a vague understanding how hard I was trying to keep the conversation going. Ibuki's face didn't waver from his happy expression but whenever he went quiet, it sent me in to an inner panic. If he wasn't talking, I assumed something was wrong. That he was detaching.

"So, what did you do after the tree climbing?" I asked him in an effort to ensure he stayed present. "Anything interesting?"

I was eager to hear about what Ibuki did after his time spent with Mistel and Fritz, his time away from them. I hoped to hear he came straight to see me. I vividly remembered how ticked I was at how close Fritz got to him and how overbearing Mistel had been. I wanted to know about Ibuki, just Ibuki. I also expected to get what I wanted, because after all, Ibuki had willingly come to see me.

"Oh, well after you left things wrapped up." Hearing such felt like a victory..until Ibuki carried on talking. "Then I went over Mistel's."

". . . "

Back to Ibuki, I stared at the stove top as I tensed. My hand stilled on the handle to the saucepan, the muscles up my arm going rigid in seconds. I could feel the corners of my eyes and temples pull back with aggravation. Mistel was not a friendly acquaintance of mine, not particularly so it seemed as of late. On top of that, Ibuki and him were undeniably close. I breathed and forced smile on my face before turning to face him for a second.

"Mistel's, huh?"

"Yup. He was nice enough to make some tea while I was there too."

He meant nothing by it, but somehow I'd taken it personally.

"Would you like some tea, now?" I offered, aiming to please. " I could brew you some."

"It's okay, Raeger. I can have water."

"It's no trouble, I'll make you some My pleasure, I insist."

One of my favorite memories of Ibuki was sharing tea with him, even if I'd been less than friendly to him at the time. Surely Mistel had been all smiles with him during their tea time. The realization alone made me eager to brew him some tea, even if I was aware I was then just being jealous and competative. As I filled grandfather's old kettle with water, the jealousy I was feeling over Ibuki's unnecessarily divided attention just grew stronger and stronger until I was bombarded with the intrusive revelation that I was suddenly too absorbed with whom he spent his time with..

And that I just wanted him to spend more of his time with me.

The tea kettle was left to warm as I gathered the tea leaves, pasta and sauce cooking away on the stove. As always, I carried on talking to Ibuki after suavely steering the topic away from Fritz and Mistel. His best friends.

'Best' friends'

That crap aside, listening to him talk about his farm was great, I loved it. Hearing about his progress and new animals, I cooked away and listened with open was brought to my attention that Ibuki was planning to acquire a seed maker and rev up profit, cutting the cost for seeds for crops he had already grown. I was super impressed with his business tactic... But that lovely little insight on Ibuki's life that I was getting, it was suddenly not so pleasant anymore.

He moved on from the seeds to tell me about his new livestock. What had been an insight to the new group of sheep he'd bought, turned in to another reminder Ibuki wasn't spending enough time with me. He started talking about MIstel and Fritz again. Again.

"I've been hanging out with Mistel and Fritz a lot after work lately too." Ibuki began, face perfectly happy. " Obviously you know who they are, Mistel and Fritz."

"Yup...Mistel and Fritz. I know them."

Carrying on cooking, I felt my molars become a bit too familiar with one another. Very faintly I grit my teeth. Those two names were about the most annoying words in the world just then. That alone sent alarms blaring inside my head. I felt like if he said anything else about Mistel and Fritz I would steam at the ears and scream. But, I kept my cool and carried on listening until Ibuki paused for his concluding statement.

"Mistel and Fritz come by a lot to see me, everyday."

"Don't those two have jobs?"

With more attitude than I was aware had gone unconcealed, I retorted to Ibuki. The tea kettle shouted, it's sudden loud whistle startling Ibuki who visibly recoiled Grandfather's face flashed before my mind's eye and I felt like I'd been scolded. Grandfather's blue eyes lingered in my memory and I shook it away. I already knew why I was pissed.

I fixated on Mistel's and Fritz's freedom to come and go as they pleased, their schedules far less restrictive than mine. While they could wander, I was stuck looking at empty tables half the week. With the exception of Ibuk who came in everyday...when he wasn't working or with those two. If I had more time, it would have been very different. Just barely in my late twenties and my social life was pitiful. But ultimately, I didn't want to socialize. I just wanted to socialize with Ibuki, he was a nice guy. Too nice, everyone liked him.

"They do their jobs, Raeger. Since the weather's really nice and all it's really easy to get through working and then come over. You know, since it's light out really long now, being summer." Ibuki excused, feeling I'd misunderstood him and assumed his friends were skipping out on their jobs to hang around. "Lot's of daylight this time of year. Anyways, they're really nice. It's nice hanging out, really. "

'Nice' rung in my ears, echoing urgently. I didn't see what was so nice about them. Ordinary friends. Ordinary people. Unlike Ibuki who was a hard worker and deserved the best and could do better. Mistel was a snob and Fritz was a doofus. Not that I really had pre existing grudges towards them, just I didn't care for them as of late. Especially Mistel...I'd never really had an issue with Fritz.

For years he and I talked on and off, he liked to pester me back when grandfather was alive. Soon he kept his distance when my time to mourn arised. And he never fully came back full circle from it. No one did. Ibuki was the only person who didn't still see me with the storm cloud over my head like everyone else did. Granted, he hadn't been around to truly see how affected I was by his death.

"Well you're always welcome here, you know. " I told Ibuki, feeling the need to directly tell him. Finally admiting to myself I was lonely. "You can come see me anytime."

"Thanks Raeger... I just don't want to bother you. You're always working."

I knew that too well.

"You don't have to swing by just to eat, I'm always here to talk." I insisted. " I'd love to see you more often."

Ibuki was reluctant to respond, still worrying. So I looked at him firmly, conveying my reassurance to him. If I told him blatantly to come see him more often, he would. Right? Clearly the obstacle was my schedule on his end...not the other two. Or at least that's what I told myself.

"Don't be a stranger. I'm serious."

Seeing the opportunity, I made it very clear Ibuki was welcome to come see me whenever he wanted to. His main concern was I was almost always working, long hours. Thanks to Ibuki, the town was busier and over all I was getting more customers. Given the few slow days I still had, Ibuki was my most frequent regular. But still, Ibuki worried he'd get in the way of my work.

"I'm never too busy for you. Sit tight, I'll finish up your food."

I served up his food timely, joyed to know he would clear his plate and then offer his compliments to me for my cooking. He would also thank me full heartedly and smile, which I always looked forward to. As Ibuki ate I was absolutely consumed with his pressence. I stared at him as subtly as I could, just focused. Looking at him, I was struck just how gorgeous he was. Far more appealing to the eye than any woman. There was something about him, he radiated light almost. It was just his presence that made him so likeable, his personality. And it all seemed to shine from his eyes.

At least to me.

Ibuki went about eating his food and I nodded to myself, finally accepting what I'd been so hesitant to admit to myself. I liked Ibuki, I really did. With the acknoleddgemnt came a sense of relief as I poured him a glass of tea. I was relieved, that was until reality struck me with the force of hammer upside my head. I couldn't have him all to myself, not with Mistel and Fritz butting in with what little free time I had away from the resteraunt.

I had competition. And I didn't even know where to begin.

Xxxxx

I returned home against my better judgment soon after Ibuki allowed himself to be guided away by Mistel. The best thing to have done would have been to stick to my original intent and walk the forest. But after the events, I returned home. By doing so, I hadn't taken the time to destress or clear my thoughts.

I certainly paid for that back home.

Repetatively I dwelled on Ibuki's absence. The youthful young man was abundantly popular, that popularity only growing as time went on. It was clear to me that Ibuki's time was a well sought out commodity as of recently. Many wanted a piece.

Some wanted more than just a piece.

I very reluctantly noted that such an observation included myself. It was difficult to deny such, as dillegant as my pride was to ignore my growing interest. Just as any common woman, the desire to reel him in should have passed with time. But it did not, because others simply had to impede on my time with Ibuki. Taunting and poking at a disolving nerve of mine. A dangerous one.

With Ibuki ever so gradually being tugged away, the taunting space grew to something worse, leaving me with the rather aggressive invaissve thoughts to grow in strength. Memories of women swathed in the fabric of my bed sheets in previous years invaded my conscious thoughts, Ibuki beginning to creep past the moral wall I'd build around such primal urges. Such unrefined, vulgar desire. There was something about him to be craved, such as what he sounded like in the throes of passion.

Or if he could handle the desire of an older brute, let alone welcome it. A man, no less.

No woman had ever apreciated such rough handling of mine. A refined gentleman I was for public appearance, such behavior could only extend so far. My sexual drive was strong, as was my control. Within the confines of the bed chambers, my control remained in all it's being. I was no brute, I was in power. Women simply did not understand such. They did not understand me or know of me in which they thought they did.

The knowledge of whom I was beneath the presented etiquette was not to their concern, but what should have been of their concern was simple. Yet they never seemed to understand because they'd never been given a clue.

My bed was territory, not a love nest.

What was in it, was mine. With what was mine I did as I pleased. Women, fickle delicate creatures. They would preen and groom for the attention, batting their eyes in seduction. What many failed to see was I had no interest in games. When they'd been priveledged the entry, they were not prepared. One by one over the years they left with either a huff or frightened eyes following coppulation.

They wanted a gentle love making, to melt me under their soft touch and string me along with the song of a siren. To dance and flaunt their bodies in seduction to exploit the primal urges of a man whom could so easily overpower them. To take his attention and feast upon it like grapes on a vine, as if they were whom had all the control. They wanted the control.

When faced with the pent limbido of a real man of power, none knew what to expect truly. They anticipated to be lavished and made love to gently after flaunting themselves with promises of an evening I'd not soon regret. But it was them who found the tables turned on them. I never fell victim to the ways a women. I was a man with need, their bodies only served to please me in rough, brief encounters between the linens. Women despised it. They despised me during my younger years.

One woman specifically rang loud and clear within my memory, exasperated and disgusted.

"You're nothing but a beast! A BEAST!" She wailed, gathering up her skirts as he hurried to redress herself. "Those whom you prowl with are nothing but over glorified predators."

I stood to redress, silent to her scorn. She paused her irritating squawking to look at me, only her eyes were met with the plane of my back. Her mouth curled with disgust at the ink there.

"To think such a brute with the brand of a beast on his back could ever protect us! You've set wolves to this town, Klaus Schwarz! Goddess help these sheep, they know not who their protector is."

"Hold thy tongue like a proper lady or leave. If not for me this town would be in ruins. I've protected innocent people." I reminded her, cutting her with my words. Referring to her presence in the manner I'd speak to an ignorant moron. "How outlandish and outright disrespectful you are. Leave my presence at once. Out with 're no better than a vile ingrate."

"And you're no better than a savage animal! A wolf in sheep's clothing!"

That woman stormed off, the door to my bedroom chambers slamming with her exit.

"May your beloved rest in peace. Surely she'd roll in her grave if she knew whom you really were!"

Words were not worthy to be wasted on such a broad. I only watched the door.

On the cusp of my thirties I'd faced my final courting but had yet to see such. Viper tongued she'd been and yet, at once point, I'd considered her for courtship. But she'd failed the trial, she could not handle me. She screamed with disgust at me, her voice forever stored in my thoughts along with many others before they were discarded like concubines. And I wished to never store Ibuki's voice away in the same manner.

Suddenly I heard his voice.

"Thanks for having me over for tea."

As if I had no better moral compass for myself, I peered through the window of my home, seeing Ibuki as he left Mistel's. The antique shop owner himself held on to Ibuki's arm, guiding him out with the body language uncooperative of his actions. The fingers curled about Ibuki's bicep in what Ibuki was used to as Mistel's 'friendly' contact, but in truth such grasping fingers were merely unwilling to release.

"Ibuki, are you sure you can't stay?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry Mistel. It's great seeing you and all but I'm going to go have dinner soon. It's almost that time."

"Well you could eat here. Iris and I don't mind at all, she'll be home soon."

Smiling in the easy way I'd only seen Ibuki capable of, he shook his head and thanked Mistel for his hospitality. Though Mistel pestered for more of Ibuki's precious time, Ibuki turned him down. He remained firm on his decision also. Something I internaly praised him for. Mistel failed to manipulate him.

"It's really okay, Mistel. I want to go eat at Raeger's." He assured him, not knowing that Mistel's insistance fell beyond just being friendly. "I like spending time with him. I'll see you around, alright?"

Ibuki's vocalized preference of Raeger in that moment rattled Mistel. I didn't blame Ibuki for refusing the dinner invitation from Mistel, Raeger's cooking skills or not. I'd certainly choose Raeger's company's over Mistel's. I knew for certain Mistel was on the brink of retaliating, but he kept composed. Releasing Ibuki just to rub his arm instead, he encouraged Ibuki to come back whenever he felt to do so.

" You know where to find me if you need anything." He told Ibuki as well, smiling with that razor tongue hidden well behind such sweetly upturned lips. " Anything at all."

"Bye, Mistel."

As Ibuki began walking away he glanced at my house. For a second I feared I'd been caught listening in like some nosey easedropper but Ibuki looked to the door of my home, not the second floor window where I looked from very cautiously. As subtle as possible, I stood just close enough to the window to look out from it without blatantly being seen doing so.

"You wouldn't happen to know if Klaus is home, would you?"

Although Ibuki hadn't spotted me, another set of eyes did. Met with Mistel's violet gaze, I was not at all surprised with his response. As kind as Mistel appeared to others, I knew him well. Time spent with Iris over the years I'd seen Mistel grow throughout his teen years. Good enough a person he may have been, but he had an atrocious attitude. He was far more coniving than anyone would ever give him credit for at first impression.

Mistel looked to Ibuki and gave a light, casual shrug of his shoulders.

"I haven't a clue where he is, why would I? It's not as if I keep tabs on people" He challanged me directly under the guise of speaking to Ibuki, making a point to look to my window as he spoke. " Or at least not the irrelevant ones."

"I guess you and Klaus don't speak much, huh? Well I could always knock on the door to say hi..."

Both Mistel and I paused, full attention.

"...but he's probably still walking around the forest. I'll just see him tommorow. Well anyways, I'll go. Bye Mistel."

Mistel wasn't pleased to see Ibuki go but he was more than satisfied to watch as he walked past my home without approaching the door. Taking a step back inside the doorway to his home, Mistel took the doorknob in hand and stepped back with that chesire grin of his showing through his eyes. I received a very smug two finger wave goodbye before the door was shut with Mistel's huberous disapearing behind it.

The little bastard.

Fully aware I was within my right mind, Mistel once again challenged me. Blatantly rubbing it in my face while doing so, unaware he was pulling such tomfoolery with the wrong man. Interest in Ibuki aside, Mistel set out to boast power in a game he'd been before playing without a challenger. Now, he would face whom he foolishly challenged.

If he wanted to play, we would play. But I was not one to lose to such insignificant competition. I was the Alpha and Misel would soon learn. My blood boiled with the newfound determination to reclaim the power I had within myself. I hadn't forgotten who I was nor would I ever forget. And soon, neither would Ibuki.

Xxxx

Taking a break from work, I went off to find Ibuki. Through my head kept ringing the truth behind my actions. I was actively seeking him out with the knowledge I had an interest in him. Plan of action or not, I never chased after anyone. They'd always come to me... but I was used to young women. Maybe men were different?

Regardless, Ibuki was mine. I wanted him, no matter how I had to go about it.

I was confident I could have him, no matter Fritz or Mistel getting in the way. From what I'd seen, Ibuki was a bit oblivious to their increasingly obvious crushes. To them, he was everything. To Ibuki they were 'best friends'. That gave me both an advanatge and disadvantage...if they were his best friends then where did that leave me?

"Ibuki, this is awesome!"

"It's not that awesome."

"It totally is!"

Entering his farm, my ears perked at the sound of Ibuki and Fritz talking. Fritz sat along the edge of what was a newly built fence surrounding a newly built chicken coop. Extra materials laid about the grass within the fence and Ibuki wiped his face as he put tools away. For what apparantly was a one man job, it was pretty awesome. The coop was average size but built well.

And evidently so was Ibuki.

Deeper in to summer we were and his work was really showing on his body. His physical appearance aside, the coop showed it. The coop really did impress me, mainly because Ibuki had built it all on his own, but I took more interest in the shirtless little blonde with a newly acquired set of biceps and surfacing abs. All of which I could see because Ibki was wearing very little. I remembered the pale, skinnly little blonde I'd met just a season prior, one I had doubts over, and he was now a tanned, sculpted manual worker with sunlight catching the new hollows along his defined back.

He looked great, very healthy. Seeing him make such physically progress made me proud of him, he almost looked like a different person. No longer skinny with jeans hanging off his legs in heaps of extra, loose fabric, he was wearing shorts fitted to his body. Cut off shorts he had on again, ones that I'd seen before. But now they were exceptionally more fitted to his body being he'd grown in to them.

The red headband tied around his head was damp with sweat along his forehead and paired with his shorts, he looked like a martial artist in training. Turned out the headband was actually a rolled up bandana. It kept his long fringe out of his face, really showing off those large eyes of his. I took it all in, amazed. He looked really good underneath his clothes, he worked hard. Surely if one of the women were to stumble upon him working they'd swoon, regardless of how petite and unconventionally masculine he was.

As I stood nearly awestruck, I was spotted.

Fritz waved to me, Ibuki turning to see whom he was greeting. Seeing it was me, Ibuki smiled wide and waved also. It brought a smile to my face reflexively but then Ibuki's attention was ripped away. Fritz began laughing and came up from Ibuki, picking him and swinging him around, partially out of view.

"Ibuki, cover yourself! You're practically naked!" Fritz joked as Ibuki squirmed to free himself but failed "Raeger's here. Cover up, blondie!"

Ibuki tried consoling Fritz, chuckling.

"Fritz we're all guys, put me down. I have shorts on."

" _I must protect your honor, Ibuki-san_!"

At Fritz's imitation of a Japanese accent, Ibuki cracked up and gave up trying to free himself of Fritz. He wound up having to take off his red rolled up bandana being it slipped out of place during Fritz's nonsense. It fell to the grass as I came in closer until standing at the fence where Fritz had been sitting but was now swinging Ibuki around as he laughed. Ibuki soon became dizzy.

"Okay-okay! Put me down-I said put me down!"

Ibuki tried sounding annoyed but couldn't through the giggles. I was annoyed at Fritz for his never ending efforts to be a goof ball but smiled as Ibuki laughed. He sounded as if he were having fun...I could have easily swung him around faster. Fritz wasn't strong enough. He nearly lost his hold on Ibuki before having to regain his grip and heft him up again. Ibuki flailed his arms and Fritz repeatedly had to keep from dropping him. Seeing Ibuki nearly fall to the ground, I tried to intervene.

"Here, hand him over."

I hopped the fence to go get Ibuki but Fritz was adamant Ibuki was fine. He swung him away and Ibuki yelped with the movement. When Ibuki nearly slipped again, I just took him from Fritz. Without actively meaning to I grabbed Ibuki and pulled him away a little harder than needed. I practicaly yanked him out of Fritz's arms.

Ibuki didn't seem to notice because he was grateful. I held him steadily and he recovered from being dizzy. Resting his forehead down on my shoulder, he tapped the other one with his hand. He was warm all over, his skin hot from baking under the summer sun.

"Haven't I told you what a great friend you are?" Ibuki commented.

I vividly recalled Ibuki telling me I was a great friend after I rescued him from Frit's antics another time previously. Shoving the redhead in to the water, much to Ibuki's amusement. Still, I was proud of myself.

"I don't recall. Wanna tell me again?"

"You're a great friend" Ibuki repeated, sighing in relief before groaning. "...and everything is spinning. Ugh...I'm so dizzy. "

Tipping him back just enough that he lifted his head off me, I looked him directly in the face. He was still dazed eyes unfocused as he regained his bearings, blinking slowly as he stared back at me. Clearly he was disorientated, which I wasn't very pleased with. Fritz had done a number on him.

"Can you see me?" I asked him

Blinking, Ibuki focused his vision and nodded.

"Good. So, a chicken coop. What happened to wanting a seed maker?"

"I'll be getting that soon...and everything is still spinning. eh."

Placing a hand on his forehead, Ibuki blinked a few more times before fully recovering from Fritz's antics. Speaking of the redhead, he sidled up next to me. Leaning his weight from one hip to the other, he smiled at Ibuki and snickered.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh nothin' really..." Fritz assured Ibuki, darting his eyes down. "Just I can see your bum."

"What!?"

Reaching a hand down quickly, Ibuki discovered that being his summer work shorts were so small they had bunched up enough to reveal about an inch of his ass cheeks. Granted I couldn't see from the way I was holding him, but it didn't make it any less embarrassing for Ibuki. He tried pulling down his shorts but couldn't from his position.

"R-Raeger could you put me down, please?"

"Here just let me fix your shorts for you-" I offered but was cut off.

"No! That's o-okay...I can do it."

Having no other choice but to put the very embarrassed Ibuki down, I set him back on his feet. He immediately took hold of the hem of his cut off shorts and pulled them down again whilst avoiding eye contact. Without saying a word, Fritz leaned in and helped Ibuki adjust his shorts. His fingers took hold of the material covering his rear and he pulled it down a little further.

"There you go, your bum is all set again." Fritz promised him, snickering with a pinch to Ibuki's ass. "All Covered. "

"Thank you..."

It irked me, how easily Fritz just put his hands on Ibuki. I'd offered to do the same for him and he put up a fuss but Fritz just did it on his own and Ibuki put up no fight. They were definitely close, closer than I was with him. That was a problem, one I noted with full clarity.

"That coop looks great" I announced just then, drawing Ibuki's attention back to me. "I hope you worked up an appetite building it. Once you're ready for lunch we can go back to the restaurant. My treat."

I knew what I was doing was manipulative and impulsive, trying to lure his attention away from Fritz. But I didn't care at all, I would do what I had to do. But to my disappointment, apparently he and Fritz had already eaten.

I wasn't deterred.

"Dinner then" I told him, matter of factly. "I expect to see you there."

Without giving him the proper response time, I waved and walked away. If Ibuki had plans, he didn't anymore. Not with anyone else, that is. Fritz couldn't have him all day. Not on my watch.

Xxxx

It never struck me as peculiar to bring a gift upon visit to one's home in the past, it was fairly routine. Manners were something I'd been taught during my upbringing as a lad and teenage years back at my mother and father's manor but it did not fail to slip my mind that with this particular house visit I was overstepping mere hospitality.

"Wow, Klaus...these look very nice. Um, thank you."

In Ibuki's hands were a small box of chocolates. Ones I'd received as a gift from a female client whom made her infatuous interests in me rather clear. My motivation for continuing business with her were strictly professional, but repeatedly she would try to indulge me in things I had no interest in.

Such as candy, when she wasn't feeling especially bold.

"I have no interest in chocolate but it seems it always finds it's way to me." I told Ibuki as he looked to the gift with uncertainty but content clear in his eyes. That sweet tooth of his was still endearing although juvenile. " I'd prefer if you enjoyed them, they would go to waste with me. I haven't forgotten about that fancy for chocolate of yours. "

"I appreciate it so much...would you like to come in?"

I'd taken Ibuki's invitation inside his home with pleasure, until I spotted his house guest.

"Mistel and I were having tea, would you like some?"

Seated on a worn loveseat, Mistel had one leg crossed over the other. With the cup of tea held in one hand and the saucer to it in the other, he bore his violet eyes in to me from over the rim of the ornate glass tea cup. It seemed Ibuki was blind to the presence of vermin in his home, vermin I could easily remove if he allowed me.

"Tea would be greatly appreciated."

Even if I could have comfortably seated myself in the loveseat with Mistel I had no desire to. Taking my place in the adjacent chair instead, I situated myself in the recliner where my large frame took of the entirety of it. Mistel noticed with a roll of the eyes, a nonverbal scoff. He was unimpressed with my size, that was what he tried to convey. But that little man failed horribly at his ruse.

Ibuki poured me a cup and after declining any sugar or cream he handed it to me.

"Here you go, Klaus."

"Thank you, Ibuki."

Ibuki took his seat next to Mistel, his rear brushing Mistel in the process. Ibuki apologized for it but the violet eyed man could hardly conceal the smug smirk across his lips as he assured Ibuki there was nothing to worry about. . He shifted closer to Ibuki, then uncrossed his legs to recross them with the other leg. Body turned towards Ibuki, he brought the cup down from his mouth and met my eyes with undisguised mischief.

"What impeccable timing you have, Klaus." He drawled. " You showed up just in time for tea ...and with chocolates? How thoughtful."

Glancing to the tea set on the coffee table, Mistel was all to pleased with himself. With his chin up hautily, he smiled.

"Ibuki is rather popular today, so many gifts hm? Elise left him a horse and I just brought him this tea set, isn't it lovely?"

Ibuki cut Mistel's boasting short, unaware Mistel had been slyly doing so. Evidently, Ibuki did not care for the antique gift as much as Mistel insinuated he would. Politely, Ibuki voiced his concerns. The mention of a gifted horse from the snooty blonde woman having been overpassed completely. Last I'd seen, Elise had a rather bitter taste for Ibuki. The brat.

"This tea set is nice, Mistel. But I feel bad accepting it...isn't it an antique?"

"Of course it is" Mistel assured him proudly, quick to boast. " And It's my gift to you. Don't you worry about it."

"I'm scared I'll break it...maybe you should keep it."

"Nonsense."

Sipping my tea, I could not help but feel amusement bubble in my chest. Mistel's little gift for Ibuki had not been the hit he'd hope it'd be. What foolery it was, gifting the simple farmer antique China. Not to undermine Ibuki, but he did not seem the sort for expensive China. He had no true appreciation for antiques and Mistel failed to know that his dearest Ibuki liked sweets.

"Perhaps you'd do well to pay closer attention to your chums, Mistel. " I advised the antique shop owner. "China is not suitable gifting for everyday occasion"

"Oh?" Mistel pryed, batting his eyes sharply. "And chocolates are? Last I checked, chocolates were for Valentines Day. Just saying."

With a satisfied curl of his lips, Mistel felt accomplished. There was a pause of sorts and Ibuki blinked his large eyes at Mistel. Mistel smiled at him sweetly.

"Klaus is silly, isn't he?" he teased. "Bringing you chocolate. Doesn't that strike you as odd?"

"Well I thought it was thoughtful...I like chocolate" Ibuki responded meekly, embarrassed. "Thank you so much Klaus."

Such a response sat well with me but left Mistel bristled. His fingers tightened on the tea cup he held and his rigid posture went unnoticed by Ibuki who smiled at me once willing away his growing flush. It seemed he did not care for such direction teasing or attention.

"My pleasure, Ibuki." I assured him, eye fixed on the subtle manner in which his pupils dilated when he was nervous. "Do tell me how you like them when you take the time to indulge"

From there on it was difficult to truly get a word in with Ibuki, Mistel doing all he could to eat up his attention. Watching on as his antics unfolded I made no effort to play the fool and pretend I knew not what he was doing. With each attempt to keep Ibuki's attention on himself, Mistel only dug himself deeper in to enemy territory. With watchful eyes I conveyed that.

Mistel was unbothered, only eating it up. Proud of himself, he flicked his eyes to Ibuki as if I were not there. He was so close, Ibuki was cornered and had not a clue of it. The unsuspecting prey, lucky for him I would not allow him to be snatched up. Not by Mistel.

"Perhaps the tea set was not the most favorable gift for you. But Ibuki, do you have any interest in antiques? Any interest at all?" Mistel asked of him, more implying than inquiring. "If so, you should come visit my shop. You know, instead of just coming to see me. Not that I mind that, no not at all. I love seeing you. "

My teeth all but ground inside my mouth reflexively at Mistel's blatant goading, all under Ibuki's nose. The lad was naïve to what was happening, having not a clue to Mistel's agenda. He was a sneaky little creature and Ibuki truly hadn't a clue, he was simply partaking in conversation with a close friend.

Mistel being a close friend of Ibuki was bothersome on it's own. So must trust weighed in such a relationship. Danger lay hidden in such a bond with Mistel. He held a sexual interest he made very little effort to conceal. I could already see Ibuki being the type to not see it until Mistel blatantly announced it. Or made his strike.

The bothersome blonde man himself cast his eyes aside, watching for my reaction as he placed a hand on Ibuki's leg. Resting it there, he gave Ibuki that close lipped smile of his with narrowed eyes.

"You should definantly come visit my shop again..." He nearly purred. "I'm quite certain you'll find _something_ that catches your interest there. "

"You sell blueprints too, right?"

"Mmhm."

Still oblivious to Mistel's advances, Ibuki just smiled back. Mistel had reeled him in again. It was nearly nauseating, Mistel's huberous. He gave me another satisfied glance. He held my gaze before that smug mug of his fell.

"I could always visit Klaus afterwards too" Ibuki cut in, chipperly. " Since he lives right next door to you and all."

It was my turn to smile and Mistel's eyes soon turned sour.

"How true, Ibuki. You certainly could." I affirmed to him. "If I am home, feel free to enter at your leisure."

Finally, I'd been given my opening. I stepped my foot in the door Mistel had cockily tried slamming on me. After eating up Ibuki's attention with chatter in attempt to divert it from me, I'd foiled that without having to intervene at all. Ibuki had done so on his own, much to my joy. Still, he had no clue. Mistel was determined to interfere.

"Well you're hardly ever home, Klaus." he retorted. " Walking around the forest all the time... No point inviting him over. How is he ever going to find you? How rude."

"Mistel, I see Klaus there all the time. I don't mind seeing him in the forest... Unless Klaus wants me to visit him at home so I don't disturb him on his walks. I never thought it mattered... Does it?"

Looking to me worriedly, Ibuki was unsure of himself. To ease him of his concern I shook my head. Mistel watched on with lips pulled back to a firm line, his discontentment with Ibuki's concern over me written all over his face.

"You may visit me where ever you like, Ibuki. But do keep in my mind I am home far more often than circumstance may lead on. If in doubt, simply knock on the door." Sharing a look of mutual aggravation with Mistel, I carried on. "Best to find out for yourself lest someone misdirect you."

Having had no other way to foil Ibuki's desire to seek me out, Mistel rolled his eyes. And I simply kept mine on him, as a reminder. As Ibuki cautiously picked up the tea kettle he was distracted by his anxiety revolving breaking it while he handled it to see Mistel's chest puff out with a hauty breath as I spoke.

"Now Ibuki, the weather today is lovely. I insist you tour the town with me.I simply will not take no for an answer. "

Soon Mistel had no choice but to leave and resume his day, leaving Ibuki to my company. Politely, Mistel bid Ibuki goodbye before showing a more friendly manner of departure. He leaned in close and gave the farmer a hug, holding him for a few seconds before leaving with a glare casted over his shoulder at me. So it seemed Mistel did not care for losing a game when he had his fingers so tightly wound around the prize.

Xxxx

As the summer went on I began seeing less of Ibuki. His visit at noon was what I watched the clock for but yet less and less he showed up. I hardly even saw him run past the shop for a week. On my slow days, Ibuki had been my only customer. So by the time my frustration peaked, I couldn't stand being in the kitchen with nothing to do. It was hot as the season carried on another couple weeks and I figured if I was going to sweat, I may as well put forth the effort to really work one up.

I closed my restaurant in the afternoon, knowing I would have no business. The hours once spent standing around watching the clock and twiddling my thumbs I spent in my room, burning off steam. Exercising for hours, I pushed myself. Whether I'd been doing pushups, sits up or muscle work of any kind, I pushed myself until I absolutely couldn't anymore.

And then I went for a run.

With muscles aching and sweat seeping from my pores until I was slick, I was still wasn't satisfied. I was pent, and aggravated. Ibuki hadn't been showing up for weeks but that alone wasn't my problem. I wouldn't have minded standing around like any other time, but what bit me in the ass was knowing he was off somewhere with either Mistel or Fritz. His best friends, the ones he had no clue were infatuated with him.

The ones he didn't need to spend his time with but suddenly preferred over me for whatever reason.

With anger lit ablaze inside me, I took out the aggravation in the backroads of the forest with newfound motivation. I didn't like being discarded, left alone. And that's what Ibuki did, it felt. Running, heart pounding under my ribcage, my sneakers hit the dirt road venemously. Steam nearly wafting from my skin, I ran until I felt hot all over. I ran, believing nothing could have stopped me.

But something did.

Coming out of the guild's root crop field yards away was Ibuki, with Fritz's arm thrown around him. Up the path towards his farm they went, not once looking back and spotting me. Watching them saunter away, I shook my head watching the back of Ibuki's blonde head of hair and Fritz bent his head down to nudge him.

He couldn't ignore me forever.

It felt like forever the following weeks. Summer was coming to an end and Ibuki's chair at the counter sat empty day after day. All I could do to appease myself was run, berating myself for possibly scaring Ibuki off. For hours I'd run, pushing myself. First thing in the morning I itched for the rush of endorphins that would flood me. Like clockwork I'd wake up and dress for exercise, pounding out push ups and calisthenics before going out the door. That was how I spent my remaining summer days, pissed off and sweaty.

I couldn't extinguish the anger or the raw, biting pain seeping from somewhere deep inside me. But running doused it with something. The feeling of sweat running down every crevice underneath my clothes, wetting me until the fabric stuck to me was intoxicating. It soothed me, strangley. Wearing myself out until I could feel each vein and joint in my body swell from exertion was my growing addiction. Exercise had never felt so good. It seemed what was soothing me was also fuel in the furnace, making the fire burn stronger.

During this time business picked up with the arrival of a new vendor. I'd heard through various new customers about the new vendor, many of them going on and on about some local farmer who'd make record breaking shipments that brought them to Oak Tree.. So much produce had been shipped in the previous weeks that news was traveling fast.

Ibuki had done well. Proving himself once again. Still too busy to see me it seemed.

Just the thought made me itch for a run. Angry, I felt ready to take on the hills. Let my lungs fill and tighten like my reawakening physique.

"Oh Raeger! Could I order another drink, please?"

That afternoon a female customer beckoned me over to her table, her group of friends all smiling ear to ear. She held out her empty cup for me and as I took it from her, I felt slender and manicured fingers rake up my sleeve.

"Do you work out?" she questioned, pursing her lips with sparkling eyes. "Your biceps are bulging. Careful now, that shirt may burst."

The women giggled and I wasn't unfamiliar with such blatant flirting from, it had just been a while. While the town economy had been down and out, they stopped showing up after I'd become so focused on my work and got sick of one night stands. Many redundant, one night stands.

She was right though, as of late my work shirts were feeling quite fitted. Especially around the shoulders and sleeves. I'd grown, muscles filling out with my diligent efforts. The efforts had paid off, a little too well at that. If I got any bigger I was going to need new shirts. Just breathing made the fabric brush and rub my skin from the expansion of my diaphragm. It was intoxicatingly satisfying.

Dressing in the mornings I'd put on my trousers, the material becoming fitted. Although I was built with muscle, the button just barely shut I'd grown so much. Along my rear and thighs the material stuck to me, threatening to cut circulation at times. Never had my clothes ever been so tight. Worse, I'd lost any extra space to speak of at the rotch of my pants.

Pressed snug against the seam of the zipper, my bulge became visible. Down my thigh my length would be, requiring I ensure my shirts and aprons were always properly placed for coverage. Being well endowed was something I'd only ever flaunted in the bedroom for women, but it seemed growing out of my clothes would soon show everyone how large I was.

Ensuring my apron was placed, I gave the woman a polite smile.

"I'll be sure to be careful" I assured her, brushing off her flirtatious ways for my own satisfaction for my paid off efforts on my body. "I'll refill this right away. Can I get you anything else?"

"I'm sure I'll think of something~"

With a wink, the young woman pinched my arm and I walked away to refill her cup. Perhaps the attention was meant to be flattering, but I'd grown sick of such flirting a while before. I would have much rathered a conversation about crop cycles with Ibuki than women batting their eyes at me and pining after my attention. Ibuki's eyes were prettier any how.

Closing that night, I watched the door in hopes he would show up. But he didn't.

Xxxx

Despite having clearly told Ibuki to visit me whenever he pleased, I saw neither hide nor hair of him. Initially I'd caught myself waiting for him and looking for signs of him while out and about. But nothing, it were as if he'd disappeared. Logically I was aware he was a busy one, a farm to tend to taking up much of his time.

That alone was not enough to douse my heating frustrations.

The late mornings I spent drinking coffee with Ibuki or the afternoons spent running in to him on my walks soon became solitary once more. For years I'd been accustomed to such solitude and his absence should have set me back to my original routine, but it didn't. The lack of contact not only left open time, but a yearning for his missing presence.

Many times I attempted to focus on work, but perfumery and focus went hand in hand. Focus, I had none of at the time. Between the summer heat and the thought of Ibuki off spending his time amongst other, less savory, individuals, I simply could not set my mind to work.

A physical rage I thought I'd buried years prior bubbled within me. It felt as if it'd been ages since I'd last felt such aggravation. I could envision Ibuki falling victim to Mistel's attentions, slender white hands creeping over him as he knew not what was happening. The violet eyes watching him with interest.

Interest I could not approve of.

Closing my curled fingers around a perfume bottle nearly hard enough to shatter it, I inhaled deeply through my nose. Placing the bottle down for another time, I stood from the workbench. Up the stairs I went, unbuttoning my coat all the while. If I was to stay composed, the aggravation had to be purged. And purge it I would.

Amongst the multiple rooms of my home, there was one room I very seldom stepped foot in under such circumstance. Entering it, I flicked on the lights and was met with the large, heavy barbell I'd owned for years. The equipment set up along the wall, a ways away from the mat along the floor.

Piece by piece the garments which completed my appearance were removed until I was left with nothing but my trousers. It seemed I'd forgotten how restrictive such attire was because once my skin met the open air, I felt free. Like the door to a cage had been opened. Barechested and barefoot I stood before the barbell before taking my place behind it. With ease I set weights to it and lifted it from it's mount, the creak of the mount low and brief like the hinge of a door swinging open ominously.

Wasting no time, I carried on the reps. Breathing in deeply, I brought the heavy barbell down to my chest before exhaling as I pushed it up. Repeatedly I did this until I began to sweat, growing increasingly aggravated with each repetition. Such efforts had been made to purge my frustration, but with reclaimed strength I only seemed to grow angrier.

Ibuki knew not what he'd gotten himself in to, befriending me.

Reclaiming my power, my rightful being, I nearly snarled at the weight I pressed from my chest. With each repetition I only roused the building beast. The awakening of a man I'd hid away for years. Beneath my ribcage my heart beat with ferocity, pumping blood throughout my body lacing each crevice with dangerous adrenaline.

The heavy barbell I used was tossed from me, hitting the floor with a loud crash. Sweat pouring down my face, I felt the heat waft from my pores as I sat up, panting. From there I took steady strides to stand before the mirror, mat beneath my bare feet. Pulling my arms in, I assumed the position a sensei had taught me years prior in my youth. With enough power to splinter wood as thick as my brooding torso, I snapped my fist forward to crush the absent threat before me.

With time, my true form would return. They would see.

Weeks following I felt confined to my home. I could not focus on my work and instead spent hours focused on my involving matters. Down to my trousers I stood along the mat in the room designated for exercise. Set before the mat was a mirror along the wall and I looked at my reflection.

At the age of thirty five, I was a hop skip and a jump away from forty but I was build far better than most men in their twenties. With dedication bore fruits of labor because in the mirror was a man capable of destroying anything that came in his path. Years of martial art training in my younger years left me itching for the satisfactory snap of wood splintering under a fierce strike. With a large slab of lumber perched before me, I stared at it.

Beneath the shimmering ripples and bulges of my muscles, blood boiled. Skin stretched over my body and veins ready to burst I fumed, staring down the target I set for myself. Although having done well to care for my body, fully putting forth the effort to enhance myself left me filled with power I hadn't reigned in years. Those who once respected me were no longer around to witness, but soon others would see.

I anticipated for Ibuki to be my first witness. But he was not. In the presence of myself and the walls that caged me, I took a large breath, centering myself before striking the lumber. Like glass it gave under the power of my strike, the wood splintering along the middle without resistance. One victory.

Having spent weeks in solitude, again the walls of my home began closing in on me. After refreshing in the washroom, I dressed to go out. Articles of clothing I were everyday without issue were now in need of alteration desperately. My shoulder and back had always been exceptionally wide and because of such I had clothing tailored for my fit. But the shirts I had tailored for myself were now unable to accommodate my size.

The seams all but threatened to rip if I made sudden movement. Buttons would go flying askew if I dared. My trousers did not give much more leniency to my new found growth either. My loins were trapped and smothered, a bulge to reveal size. Fully dressed I then eyed my coat, preparing to place it upon myself. There had once been room to adjust but now the forest green article fit to my chest and back like a stiff suit. Setting the collar straight I left the caging walls with my own clothing tightened like a leash.

I visited Iris. She welcomed me in kindly, going on about such a lengthy span of time it'd been. Set at the table, I watched as she went about preparing the coffee for our visit. When bringing it over, Iris looked me over with intrigue.

"Pardon my prying, Klaus. But have you been taking up sport again?"

"Indeed I have, Iris."

With a nod, Iris smiled. Having no clue to what I'd taken upon myself to do for my body, she was ignorant to just what extreme I'd "taken up sport". I'd gone beyond. With ease I was destroying slabs of wood with my bare hands. Said hands held a porcelain cup I could snap with a twitch of my fingers, but I sipped the steaming beverage from it.

"You're looking well, good for you." Iris praised me, meaning well. "Things have been going wonderfully for everyone it seems."

"You don't say?"

"Oh I do. Haven't you heard? A new vendor arrived. Ibuki has been a very busy bee. He shipped so many tomatoes and onions, you wouldn't even believe it. Vanessa has been raving about it for days now. Such a hard worker Ibuki is."

I had no reply for Iris but was very well aware of my displeasure with Ibuki's continued absence. His name alone bit at my nerves simply because I missed him. I'd spent much time presuming he'd been off with others, socializing with the younger crowd rather than hang about an old man. Although he'd assured me my age was nothing of concern. Naive Ibuki. Although I still had my suspicions Ibuki was spending much time socializing in his absence, it seemed he'd been off working hard as usual as well.

"Ibuki has brought much to this town and it only seems to be growing." I affirmed to Iris, noting how lively the streets were when I left my home.

Lively streets but no sight of Ibuki.

"Oh for certain the town is busy. Now, Klaus would you care for more?"

Declining a refill, I wrapped up my visit with Iris. As dear a friend and hostess she was, I had other things to tend to. Another face to seek.

Back outside, the ending summer breeze passed, carrying the smell of grass with it. The scent brought me back to the forest, imagery of the moving river accompanying. More often than not I stumbled upon Ibuki in the forest and with realization I felt a fool. Perhaps had I sought out to wander the forest as per my usual, I may have stumbled upon Ibuki.

Out of curiosity, I finally visited the forest for the first time in weeks after my visit with Iris. Ibuki was nowhere to be seen along the river he often found me at. Taking a seat, I watched the water move along the river, hoping to hear him prance up the dirt road.

Ibuki had said if he wanted to see me, he could always check the river. He was nowhere to be seen or heard. Alone I stood in the grass, the sun shining off the water as bugs skimmed it. The water moved steadily, the flow constant as the surface lapped the banks where it was meant to be. Perhaps waiting was all there was to do.

Wishful thinking proved to help none.

Xxxx

I wasn't prepared for when Ibuki finally showed his face in my restaurant. I went about cleaning the kitchen after a lunch rush, not feeling well that day. I'd woken far too light headed to even consider running and instead went about preparing for the day instead with what little energy I had. It was horrible, the itch to exercise. Just seeing my own reflection made me eager to run, increase the progress. But I couldn't, I felt awful.

When the rush hit, I felt drained. But I had no choice but to press on, expecting more business thanks to Ibuki attracting such a large crowd of customers to the market. With visitors coming in all the time, I had no chance to rest on the job. Grateful for the business I was, but of all the days to be so packed...

After clearing tables, I loaded the dishwasher and took a bracing breath at the counter. My limbs felt impossibly heavy, as did my skull. The fear of passing out consumed me for a moment but then the front door opened.

In came Ibuki, complexion an impressive light golden color for his usual pale skin. Weeks under the sun working tanned him incredibly, his hair even had highlights running along the strands where rays lightened them. He looked great, visibly feeling great, and there I was at my prime but ready to collapse.

Chipper and smiling Ibuki took his seat at the counter and I couldn't muster anything to say. Between the shock of actually seeing him and not feeling well, I was at a loss. Ibuki caught my peculiar behavior right away and looked at me questionly, tilting his head worried.

"...Raeger?"

"Huh? Oh...welcome. Sorry" I apologized. "I'm just feeling a little... dizzy, is all"

"Oh! Geez, are you okay? Want me to get Marion next door?"

Fully attentive, Ibuki watched me with wide eyes. Ready to leave for the doctor, he began to get down from the chair. My first concern was this was the first time I'd seen in him weeks and I didn't want him to leave.

"No.I'm Fine. I'll get over it soon." I assured him, intent on keeping him there. " Anyways, what can I get you?"

Ibuki looked apprehensive but slowly came around to place his order.

"I'll have the fried rice, if that's alright."

"Fried rice? Gotcha. Give me just a minute..."

After cooking up his food, I brought it over to him. I was lightheaded from moving around but did well to hide it, nervous that Ibuki would go running off to the clinic if he saw I was struggling. So with a smile, I placed his plate in front of him.

"Here you go."

Ibuki was happy upon receiving his food but then stopped, staring at it once put it down. He looked at it confused and I wondered what was wrong. Then I realized something. I messed up. On his plate was curry rice, not fried rice.

"...AH!" I exclaimed, shocked at myself for the error. " That's right! You ordered fried rice, not curry rice! I'm so sorry. I'll go remake it for you"

I ran to remake his order before having to pause, and catch my breath. Ibuki jumped down from the stool and came to my side immediately. He held his hands out, worrying as I hunched over to brace my hands on my knees.

"Look I can go get Marion-"

"No. I'm fine." I insisted. " Honest. I'll only be a minute."

"Well, can I help you with anything?"

I looked up and was met with Ibuki's worried eyes again. He stared right at me, Panic beginning to reveal itself. To say I wasn't flattered by his worry would be a lie. Actually very happy despite feeling like shit, I gave him a wide smile but shook my head. Ibuki's brow furrowed and he insisted he help.

"I'm glad for the offer, but it's not right to make my customers do my work for me" I explained to him.

Ibuki was worried, not sure what to do. He stood uneasily and before I could console him, we were interrupted.

"Excuse me! I'd like to place an order!"

"Ah! Coming!"

A customer arrived and I placed a hand on Ibuki's shoulder, patting it before going to greet the customer waiting for me. Vertigo hit me like a ton of bricks upside the skull and everything went blurry for a minute. I leaned over panting, extremely out of breath and dizzy. It caught me off guard and Ibuki freaked out, again insisting he either get the doctor or I let him help me.

I wasn't feeling well and in all honesty I shouldnt have been working at all. I needed the money and with all the customers available lately to buy food, closing early was not an option at the time. So I relented to Ibuki, as much as I hated to admit I couldn't handle the restaurant on my own at the time.

"Ugh...okay. I'm only going to cause problems for my customers in my current state." I admitted, pride hurt as I met eyes with Ibuki. " I Hope you don't mind but I'll take you up on that offer. Could you take the front of the house?"

Ibuki happily obliged.

"Thanks, Ibuki."

He ensured I could stand before going to man the front counter where more customers had come in to order food. For hours Ibuki helped me, without having gotten to even eat what he ordered to begin with. I felt horrible but having right there in the kitchen with me was great. He saved me the hassle of having to run back and forth between the counter and the register, even going as far as to tend to the tables and carry the trays.

All I had to do was stand at the stove and cook, minimizing my dizzy spells enough that I could function. In and out Ibuki would go, carrying out trays of food for one table and then bringing back dirty dishes from another table.

"Raeger? I'm going to load up the 's the soap for it?"

I told Ibuki he could leave the dishes for me but he wouldn't budge. So I pointed him in the direction of the sink where the cabinets underneath had the soap for the dishwasher. He went off to get it right away, bending over under the sink. To ensure he got what he needed, I watched him look for it. He rummaged around and I stared, really seeing how taut and round that ass of his was...before remembered the soap was all used up.

"Raeger?" Ibuki piped up, head still in the cabinet under the sink.

"Yes?"

"There's no soap in here."

"Uh...keep looking. It should be in there."

Without shame I watched him look for a box of soap I now knew wasn't even there. From behind, Ibuki was a sight for sore eyes. Although his jeans that day were not fitted tightly, when bent over just right the fabric gave him justice where he deserved the credit. I'd never seen a woman with an ass like that, ever. Enraptured, I stared at his ass. It was suddenly the most amazing thing to me.

"Raeger there's no soap..."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. It's not here. Do you have any somewhere else?"

"The walk in freezer has a closet next to it, go check there"

Right away Ibuki went to get the soap and I was disappointed because this time he would actually come back with the soap. I'd been having a rather pleasant time staring at his ass but like all good things that came to an end. When Ibuki came back he went about pouring the soap in to the dishwasher and I carried on filling orders, every so often glancing his way for a peak of something far more interesting than a stovetop.

For a few hours business was relentless and Ibuki was handling it well. So well in fact, that I was bothered he had a job already. If he wasn't working the farm I would have asked him if he wanted a job in the restaurant as a waiter. He was doing fantastic and I made sure to tell that each time he passed by in a hurry, his sleeve brushing my apron with his haste. Just thinking of zipping around like that made me dizzier than I already was. Grandfather would have loved him.

The night was a success, I concluded as the last customer sat eating their dinner. Ibuki came back in with a tray of dirty dishes, the table tops shiny and clean being he'd wiped them down. I was impressed and very happy with him. The night would be ending soon and I didn't want to see him go. As I finished up cleaning the kitchen, the last customer left and both Ibuki and I saw him out. I was exhausted, my head pounding..but I'd made it through the night.

"Phew, that was the last customer." I sighed, taking a deep breath. " Thanks to you I somehow managed to make it through to closing time. I really apreciate the help."

Ibuki was modest but smiled proudly, expressing he was just happy to help. I owed him big time, he did really well and saved my ass from a jam. He smiled at me before suddenly fear blossomed on his face. My sense of balance was compromised and I felt myself sway mid sentence.

"Ill have to do you a big favor...sometime...in-"

I blacked out.

"Nnng"

I woke up, not understanding what happened. When taking in my surroundings I was faced with Ibuki worrying by my bedside. He sat on the edge of my bed, moving when I stirred. As I began siting up, he took a few steps back.

"Huh? Where am I?" I questioned, still not fully aware I was in my own bedroom.

I stood up and looked around, taking in my surroundings before getting dizzy and having to sit down. I sat down back on the bed and Ibuki came in to my line of view, eyes wide with worry.

"Ibuki...?"

He came in closer to me and I still had no clue what was going on. So I asked him and explained what happened. After seeing the last customer out, I just passed out without much warning. On to the floor I collapsed, dead to the world around me.

" Oh. I collapsed, huh?" I remarked, beginning to piece together the moments before my black out. "Sorry. Hope I didn't make you worry too much."

Ibuki was tense and it was clear he'd been worrying out of his mind. He shook his head, assuring me it was okay.

"I'm just glad you're okay, Raeger. I went and got Marion and Angela when you passed out. They helped me carry you up the stairs to your bed hours ago in case you're wondering how I got you up here. You are really heavy..."

Making a mental note to thank Marion and Angela at a later time, I nodded in understanding to Ibuki. From what I gathered I had been passed out for hours before waking up to Ibuki...and he was still there.

"Did you stay here with me the whole time?" I asked in disbelief as it dawned on me Ibuki had waited for me to wake up. "...Thank you"

"It's no problem. I was worried. I mean, Marion said you'd be fine from the fall. She also wasn't one hundred percent sure why you fainted but thinks you might be coming down with a cold. That's what she said when I explained you were light headed and dizzy. Still, I didn't just want to leave you here alone...so I stayed. "

In disbelief I stared off for a second. Ibuki had stayed and watched over me, he had no obligation to do so. The doctor gave him permission to leave, but he stayed. He wasn't family, he was just a friend. Yet, he went out of his way. Why? In my pondering, the blonde himself questioned what I was thinking.

"It's nothing." I dismissed before beginning to cave." Just come to think of it...Its been a long time since someone stayed by my bedside when I got sick."

"What do you mean?"

"See, my parents got divorced when I was really little. My Mom brought me here to stay with her dad. But both mom and grandpa were both really busy with work, so neither of them had the time to sit with me when I was sick. And I was sick a lot when I was really little..."

Ibuki nodded, following along as I mindlessly began digging in to the memories of my childhood illnesses. Lonely days spent in my room by myself. Grandfather...it broke his heart to see me sick. I hated how sad he was when he couldn't leave the kitchen to watch over me. Meanwhile, My mother was not as nice. If I so much as stepped foot in the restaurant when I was sick I got sent off with her scornful eye.

" I didn't want to bother either of them, so I usually wouldn't even tell them how I was feeling." I confided in Ibuki. " So it's been forever since I've had somebody worried enough about me to stay by my side until I got better."

"Raeger I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

"Upset me? No. It's a nice feeling having someone here, finally. Really, it is."

Again I was faced with Ibuki's large, regretting sad eyes. He looked just as heart broken as when I'd told him grandfather died.

" Sorry. I didn't mean to dump all that personal stuff on you. Being sick seems to have loosened my tongue too..." With a dry chuckle, I changed the subject. " Anyways, thanks for everything today. I'm sorry to have been such a bother. I'll repay you for it sometime, I swear!"

My promise wasn't Ibuki's concern as he came in close to me. He looked at my face skeptically, before asking how I felt. He placed a hand on my forehead, testing me for a fever upon instruction of Marion. He explain that Marion highly stressed I keep an eye on my temperature just to be safe. While one of Ibuki's hands touched my forehead lightly, the other laid palm side up along my cheek.

His hands were surprisingly soft on me. Being he was a farmer I expected him to have developed callous from handling tools, but his hands felt nicer than I was ready for. I fawned over it internally... I then remembered that I finally got to see Ibuki again..but so much time had been wasted while blacked out. I really didn't want to see him go but a look to the window showed it was late. The sky was dark, the evening just shy of ten o clock .

"Hey...um..." I began, losing my focus as Ibuki brushed a bit of my hair back to test my forehead more thoroughly. " ...Since I've already bugged you so much as it is, can I ask one more little favor?"

"Of course, Raeger. Anything you want"

Even while under the weather, my brain hopped to less than appropriate possibilities. His answer left me pleased in more ways than one, even when it shouldn't have. He meant it innocently, I was delusional it seemed. Still, I would take him up on the promise.

"Could you, um...stay here with me a little longer." I requested. " I, uh... I'm not feeling 100% quite yet. I want to rest a little more before getting ready for tomorrow. If you could stay just that long, I'd be really appreciative."

It wasn't what he was expecting, but he put up no fight. He agreed to stay before asking where I kept the first aid kit. Forgetting I was technically unwell, I assumed he'd cut himself in the kitchen or something.

"Did you hurt yourself?" I asked him, taking his hand off my forehead to check.

"Um, no. I-I'm fine. I just think you have a fever, your face is a little bit flush. I was going to take your temperature."

Taking a moment to become self aware, I could fel that my face had warmed. It had nothing to do with a fever. I was just so enamored with the little blonde tending to my bedside so dedicatedly.

"I'm fine, don't worry about it."

"You um..." Ibuki started, his other hand lightly touching the heated surface of my cheekbone as he observed for fever. "You should at least lie down You must be dizzy still. I don't want you to fall out of bed and get hurt. You could've gotten hurt earlier, thankfully you didn't."

Ibuki's hand still in mine, I smiled. It came so naturally. And his hand, it felt so right in my hand. It was so small, I could just close my fingers around his entirely. Engulf his soft hand in mine and hold it, feel the warmth of it. Gently pulling his hand in closer, I requested he lie down with me. I had no actual intentions of doing something to him, or trying to because frankly I didn't even have the energy or strength to consider it; I just wanted to keep him there close to me.

I wanted him to keep touching my hair and my face, letting me feel those soft gentle hands of his. Him physically being in the bed was a bonus. But he initially was reluctant to get in. I coaxed him in, exploiting my sick privilege to get my way.

After a skilled, manipulative smolder of the eyes and being told it was okay, Ibuki kicked off his shoes and climbed in the bed with me. Lying on top of the sheets, he carefully adjusted himself to be comfortable as I laid under the sheets. In the adjustment some of the sheets had bunched up under him and I reached out without thinking and urged them out from under him to help.

But he fell, landing on his side next to me. His face was right in front of mine and he flushed, inching away while apologizing. Putting distance between us, he rolled over to face the other way as soon as we made eye contact. I was disappointed because from his position he couldn't touch my face and I couldn't see his. I was more disappointed to see he was lying there stiffly, nervous.

"You know, I really appreciate you being here. It's been a while. " I told him to break the tension. "It's been weeks."

"I'm sorry...I really am, Raeger. I've been really busy. The farms doing well."

"So I've heard. I'm proud of you."

Ibuki's ears turned pink and I took that as a good sign

"I um, I heard you've been busy too. I mean I saw for myself today but Fritz was telling me last week how busy your restaurant has been."

Ibuki's voice was small, gaining confidence but not there yet. He was trying to make himself comfortable but couldn't quite get there. He really tried though. My curiosity got the better of me and I moved in closer to him, carefully resting a hand on his shoulder. It must have been heavy on him because his shoulder sunk at the touch and I heard his breath hitch.

"Well everyone's talking about how well you're doing" I explained to him, carefully squeezing his shoulder in my long, large fingers. "I'm happy you're doing so well, just don't forget to come see me next time. Okay?"

"Oh okay...thanks Raeger." Ibuki whispered before going on shyly. "By the way, Marion says you should be getting extra sleep if you're sick. You should go to bed soon, or at least take a nap. "

"No problem." I answered him as he began preparing to move away a bit." ...But come here, I'm cold."

The hand I had on his shoulder moved down to wrap around him. I tugged him in close to me, his back along my chest through the sheets. Getting a long leg up, I curled it around his body through the fabric, effectively trapping him to me with every intention of falling asleep. If I kept him close, he couldn't leave until I woke up again. Somewhere deep in my thoughts I greedily wished he would stay the night if I trapped him.

And that's exactly what I wanted.

He didn't fight me when I spooned, but went rigid at the position. I didn't blame him for it, typically friends didn't just spoon each other. But even so, I didn't like it. The way he tensed at my hold. I wanted him to relax in to me Testing the waters, I kept him close, talking casually. He would answer back, holding the conversation and carrying it on. He was very careful not to move though...not that my dominating spooning really gave him much choice. I was heavy, my limbs like anchors on him. Ibuki eventually commented on it.

"You've gotten really big..." he mentioned, swallowing as I moved my face in closer to the nap of his neck. "Your voice is a little deeper too."

"Is it?"

I spoke just behind his head, my breath hitting the downy blonde hair at the nape of his neck. Goosebumps rose and I was so close I could see them spread along his neck.

"Yeah!" Ibuki squeaked, his voice strained as he fumbled out a hasty coherent response. "It's definitely deeper. Maybe it's cuz you're sick...? I don't know."

"Maybe." I smirked, unseen by him. "Does it sound bad?"

"No..."

Wrapping my leg around him tighter, I held him more securely to me. I practically enveloped him with my full body hold with the blankets folded over him, fully trapping him. Without a worry, I shut my eyes to rest them, planning to eventually fall asleep but in the meantime just enjoy Ibuki's presence. He fit perfectly in my hold, his small body cocooned alongside mine.

Xxxxxx

Ibuki either had horrible timing or impeccable timing because when he decided to show his face to me again, I'd been hours deep in to my work with the pesky fragrance I'd been working on for weeks upon weeks on end. It still wasn't finished. Something was still missing. Then Ibuki walked in.

I heard the door open, followed by small footsteps. I'd been pacing, frustrated. Stopping to see him, I saw how taken back he was. He looked over my frame but did not comment. He instead smiled widely, greeting me warmly.

"Oh, hello Ibuki." I greeted him, now aggravated that when he decided to visit when I was busy. "I'm sorry but I'm in the middle of something right now. Could I ask you to wait a few minutes?"

My priority was to ensure he stayed. But in order to conduct a visit with him, I would need to store and put away the tools and materials I had out. The essential oils, flowers and such could not be left to sit in the open. The fragrance I was working on, it was crucial it be closed and stored at proper temperature. Humidity was a perfumes enemy. Ibuki was a busy bee, he'd show that, and I feared he would leave.

"Sure" he assured me, nodding to my relief. "I'll wait."

"I won't be long" I assured him. "Please have a seat on the sofa."

Putting away the materials as Ibuki obediently sat himself in the next room, I hurried to the extent I could with such delicate materials. Finally, after trivial orginaztion, I was able to meet Ibuki in the next room. With my entrance he stood from his seat on the sofa.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. Work kept me busy longer than I had expected" I explained to Ibuki, fully aware I had been working well past my usual hours. "Now then, what brings you here?"

I questioned Ibuki, sincerely curious for unexpected visit finally. Looking down at the small man, I watched him closely. Watching for any subtle tics, body language. I noticed he was fairly darker from when I'd seen him last. A promising sign for a working farmer, proof he was working the land for long hours during the day. My scrutinizing was cut short when answered my question.

"I just wanted to see you."

"Now whyever would you be happy just to see an old man like me?" None were ever happy to see me, not with such sincerity shining from them like Ibuki. "That sort of thing you should only tell one you love. How humorous."

Ibuki, the poor naive thing was confused. My blunt teasing went over his head, not understanding. So easy to confess such a desire it was for him. Such things were often expressed affectionately. How strange. Or rather, how naive of him. He did not understand and looked to me for an explanation.

"But why..."

"Hm? Why? Here, Allow me to give you an example. Phrases like those can give some men...ideas." Looking pointedly at Ibuki, relaying the needed lesson in a way which would not startle the naive man. "Very specific ideas. Urges, if you will."

His large eyes were wide, the gears turning in his head. He really did not understand what I was insinuating at all. Like a child, his head cocked to the side and batted his eyes slowly as he pondered, following my words as I spoke.

Watching him, he in that moment looked vulnerable. Like he could be snatched up with out any trouble. Surely a young man could not be that innocent or that naive. I set out to test him.

" If you blithely say such things to every man you meet..." Holding his gaze, I closed in on him. Bringing my face down to loom over him, watching him with eyes I'd once used to intimidate. "Then someday you may be caught by the big bad wolf and gobbled up. "

I brought my eyes to align with him, giving him a close look at the topaz of my irises. Coming in close enough to see him slowly wilt in to himself unsurely, I inched in closer abruptly and saw him flinch like prey. Ibuki almost stumbled back on to the sofa. Doing well to conceal a smirk, I remained in his proximity

"So have care who you say that to, Ibuki. "

Still Ibuki had no understanding. It became abundantly clear to me just what a naive danger Ibuki was to himself. I'd seen the way he was with Mistel's advances. Yet if Ibuki wished to fight one off, he could easily fend off Mistel. Me, however, was a different tale. It brought a dry chuckle to my throat.

"Ah ha ha ha. You really don't understand what I meant, do you? " I questioned him rhetorically. "Sorry, sorry. If you really don't understand what I meant that's perfectly alright. I couldn't help myself, so I had a little... fun with the warning is all."

Not wishing to scare Ibuki, I resumed my proper posture and stepped away from his personal space. He had yet to unwither himself from the reflexive protective curl he'd taken from my approach. It was enough to bring my ego up, watching his unknowingly show fear of me. Like a sheep in the tracks of a hungry wolf. Little did Ibuki know whom he was faced with. The man he was faced with was one he knew of as a reserved gentleman.

The man he was faced with, was not acting the role.

"After a long day spent concentrating on work, my tongue gets far more loose that what is proper. I must do something about that..." In rue of my error only to get a questioning look from Ibuki, him silently inquiring if he'd missed something. "No, it's nothing. I was talking to myself."

"Oh...oh okay then."

"Still...given how pure and naive you are, I can't help but wonder if you'll be well."

My own desire to feast upon Ibuki aside, it was no secret to me just how easily it would be to have him. A man larger than him, which were most, could coerce him. I, Myself, would never go so far as to commit a horrible crime, but he was susceptible to it. If only he knew. I would never force myself on him, but know I had the power to was enough to satisfy.

"Fortunately I do have some scruples left, so this turned out alright. But if you were with someone less honorable..."

That look of lack of understanding still stamped across his face, Ibuki grew nervous. I could see it as he curled in to himself at the shoulders more. He was lost and that itself was enough to set panic is anyone, but he hadn't a clue just what he should really be nervous about.

"...and if I were with someone else? "

"Ah well. Faced with this much innocence, they may just lose all desire to do mischief in the first place. In any case, I would suggest you stop saying such things for fear of stringing people along." I assured him, now attempting to pull him back out from the defensive posture he stood with. What was supposed to be a pleasant visit was quickly taking a turn. "Just think of I from the other side. If I were to visit your house and wait paiently for you to finish work, why would you think I was there? "

In an attempt to have him converse, I questioned him. He opened up a bit but was still horribly rigid. He was stumped, shaking his head with avoidance of my eyes. The hungry topaz eyes of a beast that he'd just been faced directly with moments prior.

"What if I were to give you a hundred-watt smile and say it was "just to see you"? What would you think?" I pryed of him, attempting to make him understand the point I'd been making.

Then there it was, the flash of understanding on his face. His eyes went wide and his mouth opened at the corners, gasping. An ashen color consumed his face and he was speechless, staring at me. Simply horrified.

"Now you understand? Pay more mind to the things you say and who you say them to. All right? Well?"

Ibuki hadn't responded to me and I addressed him on it.

" Answer me please."

Ibuki nodded frantically, coming out of his trance. He did not know what to say, and still he stared at me in fear of what we'd just spoken of. Again I felt myself grow transfixed with his innocence, his vulnerability. Fear in those gray eyes of his was sucking me in more than that vibrant smile of his had so many times. It elicited a response of my body I was not anticipating just yet. Ibuki had unknowingly worked my body against me, kindling heat in the confinement of my trousers.

It was time to cut the visit short.

"That's a good young lad. Well, now. Now you've seen me. I think it's time we call it a day. I still have some work to finish up."

"O-Okay. I was going to go get dinner anyways. Uh, bye K-Klaus!"

Ibuki sputtered his response and fled from my home without any further ado. Skittish like a mouse he left, closing the door behind himself as carefully as he could manage with his hustle. But before leaving he did his best to flash me a smile for the sake of being polite. Then he was gone, and my trousers were impossibly tight in a flash. He'd left overwhelmed, leaving some of said emotion to linger with me in the wake of that smile.

"Phew, that smile...that was a bit overwhelming to be sure..."

Ibuki was gone from my home once more. But which his absence this time, I had every intention of tracking him down again. If he were to go missing from me again, he would find his way to me. Even if I had to make sure of it myself. Ibuki made error by leaving his mark on me because it was only fair that a mark be left back. None else would have him. I would find a way.


	11. Chapter 11

AUTHOR'S NOTE: *Waves excitedly* I am back! College ended for the summer for I have my free time back! I'm glad to be back. Hope you guys enjoy :D

xxxxxx

Midnight rolled by and the toll of the clock from downstairs only roused me from my sleep because I felt something move from under me. I'd drifted off and Ibuki was still trapped under my heavy limbs, the blankets rolled around us.

"Hm?"

He froze when I mumbled groggily then apologized for waking me up. Gently placing a hand on my forearm, he nudged it. It was much bigger than his and he pushed it softly, trying to be considerate. But the miniscule push hardly budged the limb pinning him.

"Sorry Raeger..." He apologized as he saw I'd woken up.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Going home..."

Even with my head swimming with sleep and fatigue, I was quick to object to Ibuki's departure. It felt as if I'd only had him with me for a few minutes when I fell asleep sooner than I had expected. So I wasn't ready for him to go. How could I be?

"It's late, you shouldn't walk home in the dark." I argued, subtly curling my arm around him more securely. "It's dangerous."

"I'll be okay, it's just up the back roads."

Ibuki began trying to sit up but still my arm had him pinned. Ibuki put his slender hands on top of the forearm keeping him placed, struggling to pull himself up. I could have kept him there, but had no choice but to let him up. He sat up and stretched his arms, relieving the tension there. His shirt rose and I saw the little dip of his spine resting over the waist of his pants.

I stared at the skin revealed, then heard Ibuki take a startled breath. My heart stopped but Ibuki just paused, bringing a hand to his mouth as he repressed a cute tiny yawn. He hadn't seen me starting at all. The poor thing was just tired. Rubbing his eye sleepily, he looked like a kitten who'd been roused from slumber.

"Gotta grab my shoes... I'm sleepy." He mumbled tiredly. "Where are they? I don't see them."

He got off the bed and looked around before spotting them. Getting down to sit on the floor, he began putting his shoes back on after seeing them next to the bed. I watched him, already feeling the sheets going cold. I should have hidden his shoes beforehand and pretended to be asleep still...

"Are you sure you want to go walking around in the dark? You're welcome to stay here tonight."

"Nah, it's alright. The walk home isn't scary at all." He assured me. "No one here is going to come after me."

"But you're already so sleepy... don't push yourself. There's enough space for you in my bed, come on."

He rubbed his eye again, stifling a yawn. I thought for sure I'd lured him in but Ibuki insisted he could make it home. He had to feed the animals first thing in the morning. Standing back up from the floor, Ibuki looked to me. He came in closer and leaned his face down... then touched my forehead.

"You're warm, do you want some aspirin before I go? Marion left some on the table in your living room."

Ibuki's lips pouted in concern and he brushed my hair back, feeling my forehead again gently. My eyes were drawn to his shapely pink lips, the cupid's bow on top delicately defined. He decided to just get me the aspirin when I spaced out for a brief moment. Whether I liked it or not I really wasn't feeling well. Thankfully Ibuki was on top of that.

"Marion said to give you only one if you're not too feverish... so here you go." He explained, holding the pill out for me to take. "I'll give you the water."

Turning to grab the glass, he held the pill out, expecting me to take it from him. I did take it, just not with my hands. I took it with my mouth. I took the pill right from his fingers with my lips. He felt my breath on his hand and he didn't flinch, he handed me the water.

"Will you be okay for the night?" He asked as he took the very tip of his finger from the edge of my lips.

I would have been better if he stayed. I didn't tell him that though... but I considered it. I did make a final attempt to keep him from leaving.

"I'm sure I'll be fine." I assured him. "I'm more worried about you. You're really going to walk home right now? What if something happens to you?"

"I walk home in the dark all the time. I'll be okay, Raeger. Get some sleep, okay? I'm sorry I woke you up."

Ibuki took the glass away from me as I laid back down. Setting it aside he then reached his body over the bed, pulling the blankets back over my shoulders. He struggled, leaning up on the very tips of his toes to reach me. But he did it. Patting my shoulder gently with his small hands he wished me a goodnight. I couldn't remember the last time I'd been put to bed so tenderly... I couldn't remember the last time anyone had put me to bed at all.

There were memories of my grandfather coming in to my room and fixing my sheets then patting my hair but they were blurry. Being he didn't finish cleaning the restaurant until around one or two in the morning most nights, I'd been in bed and asleep long before he'd come in to check on me. Because of that, those wonderful moments were a hazy blur in the back of my brain. Some childhood memories I could just barely remember back on fondly.

The innocent touch of Ibuki's small hand on my large, bulging deltoid left me alert and positively enamored. I loved the touch, the contact. No one had ever touched me with such caring hands, only my grandfather. Women I'd been with couldn't have been bothered to show me such innocent affection, they were shallow. Once they'd gotten their attention from me they were satisfied. That was until they were hungry and horny again.

The same way they used me, I wound up using them. If they had no interest beyond instant gratification then I had no interest either. Before I'd gotten sick of the lifestyle I would dine and bed women who came looking for attention then let them leave without any complaint, all because after one young woman in particular showed herself to be incredibly one sided.

I'd worked a long night that day before agreeing to spent the late night hours with her. After being tired and sore from work I still pleased her needs with my body then in return all I asked for was a backrub. She acted like I'd asked the world of her. I couldn't hold back my annoyance with her. I'd been exhausted and her attitude was horrible. She acted so put off by the idea, like I was being selfish for even asking. After that woman I wanted none of them to stay, because she was the final straw. Their presence was worse than being alone.

But Ibuki, I would have loved for him to stay.

I was almost certain that had I asked for a massage, he would gladly do it. Him sitting on my back, rubbing it as I drifted off to sleep was what I craved for now. But he wasn't doing that, he was on his way out of my room. He turned the lights off on his way out, telling me to sleep well, and went out in to the night. Lying in bed, I huffed. The sheets were colder than I'd known them to ever be. The room was too quiet, the air heavier than it'd been when I fell asleep. I laid there, knowing the lonely feeling creeping up on me. I didn't like it, I didn't like it all.

And I planned to change it.

It started with Lunch, all over again. My growing interest in with Ibuki. Summer left and Autumn rolled in, winds of change blowing in. The bright, dewy green leaves changed, shades of red and yellow to my liking all over Oak Tree. Those leaves often crunching under the soles of Ibuki's shoes as he strolled to the restaurant for Lunch each afternoon.

I saw him in a new light, no doubt. There was something so radiant about him, the small farmer. His smile was enough to leave me smitten, jubilant just to be in his presence. Now it was clear to me I was completely interested in him, in every sense of the meaning. Like rose colored lenses were placed before my eyes, Ibuki was drowned in my infatuation each time I saw him. That did not bother me in the least, my feelings. I'd even found myself consciously attached to him, looking forward to spending time together even if it was within the restaurant.

I loved watching him eat, smiling with each bite. Cooking became more satisfying, less systematic. It felt almost like I was cooking in the kitchen with my grandfather again. Ibuki's chatter tickled my ears pleasantly like the music Grandfather used to play on the antique record player. I made an effort to make everything absolutely perfect and Ibuki got bigger portions, not that anyone would ever know. To me, he earned them.

After coming to check on me the morning following my collapse, Ibuki stopped in the days after to eat. It was great and I was happy. I thought for sure I had him back permanently... but one afternoon he didn't show up. I took it personally. Quite personally. He was off with others was all I could assume. I just knew someone had taken him. Where else would he be during our Lunch hour? I was not in any mood to share him. I went to find out the next day to find him, which so happened to be my day off. Lucky Ibuki. He was about to have a visitor.

He wasn't at the market, I checked there to be sure since it was closest. Fall had just begun so there was no harvest to speak off yet but he could have been off buying seeds. He wasn't. Nor was he fishing with Fritz on the pier. A look towards the bridge leading to the redhead's farm and I scowled. Surely Ibuki wasn't there. But when it came down to the nitty gritty, I would have preferred Ibuki be goofing around with him rather than at Mistel's getting unknowingly hogged.

It wasn't late enough in the day for Ibuki to be done with his work, or that was what I would assume. Although he had nothing to harvest he had lots to water, weed and fertilizer in the fields. Plus whatever he did with his livestock and other foraging he opted to do. All that being the case, I was confident Ibuki wasn't off with Mistel at the Antique Shop.

When walking past all the guild fields, they were all seeded and watered with no Ibuki in sight. All I saw was Elise's servants looking over the orchard she was in the possession of. It was still early afternoon so where was Ibuki? I looked up the dirt road to the entrance of the farmer's land, quirking my cheek in determination. I walked towards it, dead set on finding him. If he wasn't there I'd have two others to check with.

Except one was already there. Fucking great.

"Ibuki, let me help you with the laundry before I go back."

"You're already late."

Mistel had gotten to Ibuki's before I did. Outside by his home Ibuki was unclipping shirts from a clothes line hung from a nearby tree connected to the house itself. A woven laundry basket at his feet, he folded a baggy pair of jeans I recognized. He'd worn them before, I'd seen him in the just once. I was sure if he'd worn them again they wouldn't be as loose. Aside from bulking up from manual labor, Ibuki had put on some weight. Thanks to yours truly, of course.

"Well how are you going to get those bedsheets folded all by yourself?" Mistel asked him, reaching out to attempt taking it off the clothes wire. "Let me help you"

"I can do it" Ibuki insisted. "Go to work. If you're late Iris is going to give you an earful."

"My sister writes books on her own time. She can leave the shop to me."

Coming up the grass towards Ibuki's house, I called out. Ibuki placed a folded shirt in the basket and looked up as he heard my voice. Mistel followed the sound of my call far less quickly. He looked aside stiffly, as if he were unwillingly to turn his neck and see me. Like it wasn't worth the effort. His eyes turned before he did. A sharp shift.

"Maybe Raeger will help me" Ibuki chimed happily as he reached up to tug the corner of a bed sheet hanging off the clothes line. "But I wouldn't blame him if he doesn't want to. It's his day off."

"I wouldn't mind helping at all. Mistel can go home now."

Strolling by Mistel I reached up high above him to unclip one edge of the bedsheets. There was an unimpressed click of a tongue from behind me and muttering.

"Maybe you should go home"

"Excuse me?"

Looking back at Mistel, I wasn't paying attention to Ibuki who had been tugging on the bed sheets. As I released the hold from the clothespin on my side he tugged on the sheets and fell back on to the grass with the white cotton falling in a heap with him. The other clothes been snapped off the clothesline and landed by Mistel's feet.

The edges of the bed sheet fluttered down on to Ibuki and Mistel walked past me. After picking up the clothespin, he dropped in the basket with some others. He didn't even look at me to answer my question.

"Oh nothing." He sighed airily, bending over to lift the sheets covering Ibuki's face.

Revealing Ibuki from just the neck up, Mistel chuckled with his back to me. Ibuki was sheepish from his accident with apple cheeks beginning a gradual glow. Brushing back wisps of Ibuki's long blonde bangs, Mistel pressed the tip of his nose gently.

"I'll see you later my cute bedbug" he teased before making his exit without so much as looking at me again. "Until then, Ibuki. Stay cute. "

Stopping right before the exit, Mistel looked back at us. Back at me specifically this. He curled his fingers saucily and grinned, unseen by Ibuki was now tangling himself in the blankets. Eyes dead set on mine, Mistel gave an arrogant smirk.

"Feel free to join Iris and I for dinner, Ibuki. " Mistel suggested. "It's not like you'll have anywhere better to go. I hope to see you then."

Ready to retort, my attention was averted when a small 'help' came from behind me. I saw Ibuki was completely tangled and unable to find his way out from the blankets. Looking back over my shoulder, I saw Mistel was already gone. Glaring in the direction he had been, I began helping Ibuki free himself from the bedsheets.

"Here... I'll get you out of there." I promised him, tugging on pieces of the sheet to see what would give slack. "Turn a little"

I didn't know where to start because the sheets were a tangled mess. Ibuki was knotted in the middle almost. Nothing stood out as a place to begin unwrapping him. Patting his sides, I looked for an opening. I resorted to sliding my hands over his sides to find it. Before I found the opening, I found the curve of his waist and ass.

"Just looking for the corner... wherever it is" I excused, feeling further to the soft swell of his rear over the sheets. "You're pretty tangled... ahem. Especially here."

"Sorry about this, Raeger..."

"Don't be."

It was horrible, but I didn't want to move my hands from where I was touching. Had I lingered any longer on his ass it would have been obvious, no doubt.

Nearly distracted, I kept looking for the seam. I could have easily squeezed Ibuki's entire hip with one hand be it he was so small, even after putting on some weight, but his ass filled my palms. And my hands were big. For someone so small, Ibuki had an impressive backside. There was heat filling my abdomen and I resumed searching for the seam fighting the urge to curl my fingers. Hands gliding down to the backs of his thighs, I found an opening to the tangled sheets, nearly forgetting I had been looking for one.

"Aha. Here we go"

Bit by bit I got the sheets to loosen and kept turning Ibuki a little to free him. When I pulled on the sheets wrapped around his waist, they were tight. I resumed pinching the fabric to loosen it and got his plump bum in the process. He gave a sharp yelp and scooted forward in to me, tripping from the sheets still wound around his waist and legs.

He fell forward, catching my hips with his face in my abdomen. His cheek hit the solid surface of my abs barely hidden under my clothes. His fingers were tight and so small on my hips. He was flush against me, cheeks pink and eyes wide looking almost like he were about to get down on his knees and-

The inside of my pants were unforgiving and grew tight immediately. The brief visual flashing through my mind set me erect not only reflexively, but also became almost too real with Ibuki's current position from his tumble. Being my pants were so fitted, struggling to stretch over the bulging girth of my thighs, no room was left to conceal that I was well endowed and now at full attention.

Not wanting to shove Ibuki away, I picked him up and turned him away so he wouldn't see. By doing so, I effectively freed him from the sheets that had been clung to his hips. One of my hands on his delicate hip as he was faced away from me, I got the sheets the rest of the way off his legs. The few seconds gave me time breath and cool off. The brief contact was too much... Ibuki's expression nearly killed me.

He was unphased by the ordeal, only flustered from the tumble. I could see his mind hadn't been in the gutter at all, he was only embarrassed over having a clumsy moment. I used that to recover from my own worries he'd seen right through my handsy feel up. He didn't notice it at all.

"Thanks Raeger... Sorry for the trouble" he apologized, picking up the sheets and shaking them out. "They're a little wrinkled now though, darn it. They won't look very neat."

"No one will see them but you."

"That's not true."

Pausing, I looked at him.

"My bedroom is part of the whole house, currently. Whoever comes to see me will see this mess. I need to upgrade my house to at least have a closed off bedroom. It would make me feel safer. "

His explanation was a relief. For a moment I'd assumed the worst. Imagining Mistel in Ibuki's bed wasn't something I enjoyed, at all. It made my blood run cold actually... after a moment more of envisioning it my blood nearly boiled. Ibuki wasn't to be touched like that, not by Mistel. Or anyone else. He was too good for their hands.

"I'm sure Gunther would be happy to help you set up a house renovation" I explained to Ibuki, gritting my teeth for a moment as the thought of Mistel in Ibuki's bed lingered. "He's been wanting to renovate that house for years. I'm surprised he hasn't approached you about it yet."

"I hardly ever run in to him, I'm always running around doing something else."

"That probably explains it. We could go and talk to him about it now if you want, after we get this sheet folded."

Ibuki laughed as I glanced to the rumbled sheet he was struggling to smooth out. Reaching down to pick up the other end of the sheets, I helped him fold them.

"I may as well go ask him about it, sure. We can go." He replied to my suggestion, now eager to go see Gunther. "It would be really nice to have more room."

"Gunther is the guy to go see. After paying him a visit I'll treat you to lunch."

"You don't have to do that."

"What, you going to go see Mistel?"

"No, I already ate."

Taking the folded blanket, Ibuki set it down in the basket on top of other laundry. He smiled as he picked up the basket and began walking towards his little cottage home. He nudged the door open with his hip being he'd left it ajar. Following his lead, I went in to his house. Just as he'd said, his bed room was part of the small layout. A twin size bed in the very upper left corner of the room, a work bench and tool box along the wall beneath it and a kitchen to the right of the entrance.

There was also an old bookshelf and a chest I assumed was for materials, two actually. One was shut and locked but the other was open, overflowing with various bits and scraps I assumed Ibuki used to make tools, crafts and such. Copper, iron, lumber and stones as well as some colorful downy tufts and flower. All sorts of things stored away in a chest next to his workbench. His kitchen caught my attention, it somehow slipped my mind he had one. I knew he did, him making desserts for the women on White Day was evidence of that.

"What did you have for lunch?" I asked him, eyeing the small refrigerator he owned alongside the kitchen. "Make anything that will run me out of business?"

"Raeger you're funny. I can't cook like you" he laughed at my playful teasing. "I had a tomato sandwich. The Market gave me some bread and mayonnaise for filling a request so I figured why not? There were plenty of tomatoes in my Summer harvests so I kept some for myself. "

"Tomato sandwich, huh? That filled you?"

"I'm not fussy."

Setting the basket down by his bed, Ibuki bent over. I just barely lifted my eyes in time to meet his gaze when he stood back up. Carrying on like I hadn't been staring, I smiled and told him he was welcome to come eat something more filling, my treat. Ibuki declined, saying it was okay because he'd already had something to eat. He didn't want to be a glutton and have lunch twice.

"Then dinner instead. After seeing Gunther you can come over and we'll hang out until it's time to eat."

"That's really nice of you, Raeger... but you don't have to waste your day off on me."

"Who said it was a waste? I'd be happy to spend today with you, unless you have other plans...?"

I was waiting for Ibuki to confirm he was not promised to someone else for the day. Like MIstel whom had suggested Ibuki join him for Dinner. Which he wasn't going to do regardless had he planned to. I would have intervened at any cost. Ibuki had the crops water and the animals fed, the rest of his day apparently having been reserved for laundry and whatever pass time he would have decided on. That passtime would be me.

"I was going to go fishing or foraging after the laundry but hanging out with you sounds like a better time." He told me, agreeing to join me for Dinner later. "As long as I'm not ruining your day off I'd love to."

"Then I guess it's a date"

" I'm going to use the bathroom then we can head out."

To the small bathroom inside his house he went, leaving me to stand in the middle of his house. As suited as it was for one person, it was still awfully cramped. Maybe it was just me because I was used to having more room, and plus I was big, but I couldn't see how Ibuki hadn't taken more initiative to expand his home sooner. He built a chicken coop, clearly he was capable of gathering materials.

His bed was just a twin size which was fine for him. But that alone gave me the impression his house was way too small. If he couldn't fit a full size bed then there was a problem. The toilet flushed and I heard the faucet run. Ibuki came out from the bathroom and we were off to go see Gunther. Walking down the backroads from his farm, I saw the guild sign for the spice, tea and tree fields.

"So how's the field conquest going? The farmers in this part are always competing for their favorite fields, you snag any of them yet?"

"Sure have. Right now I have the fields for root, leafy, tall and dry grain crops."

"...really? That's pretty great."

Ibuki down the road in the general direction of the grain fields.

"I'm competing with Elise for the water paddies this season. Just waiting for her registration to expire. "

"Feeling confident you'll snag it from her?"

"I think I can do it. She was awfully mad when I took the grains from her."

I could picture Elise throwing a fit over losing. I was proud of Ibuki though for beating her. It seemed he was always proving himself to be great for the job he'd taken. Walking to town he told me how he hoped to get both grain fields so he could eventually build a mill and produce flours and such. I knew they went for more money than the unprocessed grains themselves because I had to buy the stuff. Ibuki was smart to think so far ahead.

"The grains take a while to grow but they just need water so once they're watered they're fine to be left alone. Not much effort goes in to growing it. It'll be great once I start harvesting it."

"I bet. Once you get the mill going I'll just buy flour from you. It'll be easier than hunting it down on the market days."

"Well it'd be much appreciated. Feel free to come bug me for crops and ingredients whenever."

"I'll keep that in mind"

Usually my ingredients were bought from the market in bulk but something I'd have to see about was how much Ibuki produced in his own fields. If he had enough product to supply the resteraunt then I'd have no problem buying from him. If I bought from him then it was the perfect excuse to see him while he was working.

On the topic of his work, Ibuki told me his plans for some new livestock. He would be buying a small flock of sheep for his barn. He was excited for that and it was cute. He had plans for four sheep and although they would be a great source of income for their wool, Ibuki was more excited because he found sheep to be adorable.

"You know, when I was a kid the farmer where you lived had some sheep. I used to play in these roads and run to his farm to peek at the animals. The sheep would walk around the fence and I always wanted to pat them because they looked soft." I told Ibuki, remembering my childhood shenanigans. "One time I ran up to the fence and gave one a hug and the farmer saw me. Ha ha, I was scared he would chase me out but he just laughed and told me all the other animals would get jealous."

"He was right. You can't just hug one, Raeger. That's not fair. You have to hug them all."

Curious and suspicious, I gave Ibuki a raised brow. He blinked up at me innocently, still walking alongside me.

"Do you hug all your animals?"

"Of course I do!" he answered me enthusiastically. "That's a silly question."

"I guess it was."

He was beaming, having no qualms admitting he gave all his animals affectionate hugs. That beaming smile of his lasted our walk to Gunther's where he walked in a waved to his wife at the counter. Per request of Ibuki she fetched Gunther for some house upgrade consulting. Gunther was excited to see Ibuki telling him he was meaning to come around and tell Ibuki his plans for the cramped cottage home.

"Tell you what, all you's gotta do is gather up the materials and leave the rest to me. Consider it a friendly gift, no charge."

"Thank you so much. I can't wait."

"Let me grab you the blueprint so you can take a look at what you'll need."

Handing off the blueprint to Ibuki, Gunther waved us off and encouraged Ibuki to get cracking on the materials so he could get his house better insulated for the upcoming colder weather. Folding the blueprint up carefully Ibuki placed it in his bag and grinned from ear to ear.

"I already have most of this lying around my house. My house will be upgraded in no time."

"Let's celebrate at my house. Come on. We'll have some wine and snacks before dinner. "

Up the stairs from Gunther's house we walked side by side, Ibuki waving hello to someone in the distance. It was Fritz. I scowled, already on the defense that he would prance over and suck up Ibuki's attention but the redhead just smiled and waved back, hurrying to Otmar's shop. I smiled as Ibuki walked up the steps to my restaurant, more than happy to reach over him and unlock the door for him to come in.

"Come upstairs with me" I urged him, walking towards the stairs. "You can get comfortable then I'll come back down for some wine. What do you want to snack on?"

"Anything is fine, Raeger. It's your house."

"And you're my guest. What do you want? I'll get it for you."

Ibuki shifted his eyes unsurely, shrugging. His hands rested behind his back, one stray lock of hair lay between his large sparkling eyes. He was adorable, so carefree and innocent hearted.

"I really don't mind, you can choose." He insisted.

I gave in to his cute indifference and smiled, ushering him up to my living quarters. He looked around as we entered, unsure of where to sit. His eyes landed with the dining table.

"Should I sit at the table?" He asked.

"No, make yourself comfortable. Sit on the bed. You can turn the T.V on."

Ibuki went to sit as I'd told him to, kicking off his shoes before climbing up on my bed. I followed him, picking up the T.V remote to hand him. He took it from my hands and he caught me by the wrist before I tried walking away.

"I don't know to use this"

"… the T.V remote?"

He shook his head and held out the remote to me, his face expressing he truly hadn't a clue. Taking the remote back, I pressed the power button.

"You really don't know how to use a T.V remote?" I stated more than questioned.

"Nope... I've never owned a television growing up."

"Really?"

Ibuki shook his head, blinking blankly. Almost everyone had a television nowadays. Ibuki was young, how had he never used a television? Brushing aside the thought I left him to watch the T.V and went to get some wine and snacks.

"Well get acquainted with it now while I grab some stuff. "

In the kitchen downstairs I plucked a bottle of cherry wine off the rack and set it aside with two wine glasses. Thinking of a snack for Ibuki I wasn't sure what to give him. I'd be cooking him dinner and wanted to make sure he have room to fit it, so a big snack was out of the question. Otherwise I would have whipped him up some appetizers.

"What to do, what to do..." I mumbled out loud. "Something small. What would he like?"

On the counter sat another cake I'd make, the display glass covering it. Ibuki loved cake, he loved sweets in general. The cake wasn't lemon though, it was simple pound cake. Poundcake on its own was boring, usually the older patrons bought it. Ibuki had a sweet tooth so just pound cake wouldn't do. Not in my eyes. Staring at it, I contemplated. It needed something to go with it... a scoop of ice cream would top it off.

Slicing him up a piece I placed it on a dessert dish and went to the walk in freezer with an ice cream scoop in hand. Twirling it between my fingers I scanned what was left of my ice cream stock from Summer. All the fancy flavors were gone, but there was vanilla, chocolate and strawberry left. More strawberry than anything.

"This'll do"

Scooping some up, I shut the large tub of ice cream and left the walk in. On the way out I spotted the container of decorative chocolates I kept in there and grabbed one. The scoop of icecream was placed next to the cake, one delicate chocolate truffle set on top of the frozen confection. Back up the stairs I went with Ibuki's snack in one hand, the wine bottle under my arm and two wine glasses in my other hand.

"Hope you're craving something sweet" I told him as I came in to view.

He perked at the mention of sweets and I came in to hand him the place with a fork balanced on it. With a wide smile he thanked me as he took it. I took the wine bottle from under my arm and went to the table, setting the glasses down. Popping the bottle cork I poured two drinks and came back to Ibuki.

"This is for you."

"Oh, thank you."

He sipped from the wine a couple times before leaning away to set it on the bedside table. He returned to his sweet snack and I sat next to him on the bed, watching what was playing on the television. Ibuki hadn't changed the channel, presumably because he didn't know how. So we were watching whatever romantic soap opera was on.

The plot seemed to revolve around a petite woman, one so dangerously naïve. Her naivety left her clueless to the prying eyes of her male acquaintance. Ibuki watched on, quirking his head with a spoon of ice cream between his lips.

"I don't understand this."  
"What do you mean?"

"That man, he's after that one lady and she doesn't seem to know at all. How does she not know?"

Looking at him, I almost chortled at the irony. He hadn't a clue at all.

"Maybe he's too cute and innocent to see it."

"She."

"Hm?"

"You said 'he'. It's a woman. See?"

Ibuki pointed out the protagonist was a woman and I realized my slip of tongue. I laughed it off. Almost done with his snack, Ibuki took another drink of wine. He nearly polished off the rest of his glass before resuming his cake and ice cream. When both were finished, I took the dish from him as well as his glass.

"I'll get you a refill." I offered him, turning without checking to see if he wanted more.

Ibuki was fine with a refill because he thanked me, then complimented me on the sweet snack I'd gotten him. When I brought him a refill, he gingerly took back the glass. He smiled and took a sip of the sweet cherry wine, and I sat next to him. The wine did nothing for me being only on my second glass. Ibuki on the other hand was lightheaded, leaning his head on my arm suddenly. It was slow and gentle, the weight of his head resting down on me.

His eyes were on the television but as I stared at him, he looked up with just his eyes. He lifted his chin up a bit to get a better look at me. I couldn't think of what to say just then, I was just so trapped in those cute eyes of his. Ibuki, in his tipsy state, took my silence as worrisome.

"Do you want me to get up?" He offered. "Fritz and Mistel let me do this... I should have asked first. I'm sorry. I'm just getting dizzy."

"Oh, no no no. It's perfectly fine."

Hearing yet again that Ibuki was close with others burnt my ass but I didn't let it show. Instead, I appreciated the opportunity now in my grasp. Talking sweetly to Ibuki, I encouraged him to get comfortable how he wished. While watching T.V he eventually finished his second glass of wine and sat up to put the glass down.

The glass was set down but when leaning back in from reaching for the bedside table, Ibuki got hit with vertigo. I saw it, putting my hand on his side. Sliding the hand up I rested it on his chest and curled my arm to bring him back in close to me. My intent was just to resituate him by my side but Ibuki leaned in to my chest.

Now, I had no problem with it. I liked it, the feeling of him so close to me. So comfortably close. But, I was puzzled so I didn't react at first. He wasn't acting flirtatiously, it didn't look like it. The action itself was suggestive though. To test him, I wrapped my arm around his small shoulders. He adjusted his head, eyes still on the television whilst in my embrace.

"Comfortable?" I questioned him, rubbing his back gently.

"Mm-hm" he replied, bringing his legs up to curl towards his chest. "I'm still dizzy. I get drunk too easily."

"I've noticed."

Watching T.V on the bed with Ibuki in my hold was so comforting, I liked finally getting a taste of the closeness he had with his other friends. I kept rubbing his back as the show went on, but towards the end of the episode I heard soft snoring. Looking down I saw Ibuki fell asleep.

My first thought was to lie him down, but I didn't want to let him go. For a few minutes I held him and watched him sleep, seeing as his chest rose and dropped gently with his his hair I brushed his bangs back, lightly swiping the pad of my finger along his forehead. In his sleep he responded to the touch, nuzzling my chest as he shifted. A soft, content sigh left his lips and he was back to his small snores.

"He's so cute"

I whispered to myself in awe of having Ibuki so close. As much as I liked watching him sleep, and having him sleep on me, I knew it was better to lay him down. So with his comfort in mind, I moved him to lie down on the comforter. With a pillow under his head I carefully pulled the comforter from under his legs to pull it over his body. Perhaps getting him tipsy, comfortable, and massaged wasn't the best formula for keeping a guest awake.

Being he was asleep, I figured I may as well get to work preparing for dinner. Careful not to wake him up I got up from the bed and went downstairs, gathering the dirty dish and wine glasses on my way there. I started with the bread, taking some dough from the fridge and placing it in the oven to bake before getting a pot of water boiling. Sheets of pasta were placed in the boiling water and I retrieved various cheeses and some tomato sauce from the fridge.

Alone in the kitchen I cooked, just content at the thought of Ibuki waking up from a nap and getting to eat dinner with me. More importantly, waking up from a nap In my bed to have dinner with just me. For once, us actually just eating together.

It was an hour later when the food was ready. I carefully brought it up the stairs in a few trips, setting the table upstairs. While the lasagna and bread baked I had also prepared a salad, as well as some eggplant. It was more food than two people needed but I didn't care. I wanted him to enjoy a full course meal with me.

Once everything was ready, I approached his bedside. Placing my large hand on his shoulder, I whispered for him to get up. He responded immediately, eyes opening the minute I touched him. He was startled and alert, flinching almost. He relaxed when he saw it was me.

"Are you alright? Did I scare you?"

"A little..." He mumbled, rubbing his eye as he sat up. "I'm sorry I fell asleep."

"Don't be sorry. I would have let you sleep longer but dinner is ready. Come on. I made something you'll like."

Helping him get out of the bed, I chuckled as Ibuki said he liked everything I'd ever made him. I slid my hand down his side and patted his hip.

"Let's not break tradition now, then." I encouraged him. "It's fresh and ready to eat."

He took his seat at the table. Somehow sitting at the table made him look bigger. He was still so small but when seated on the tall stools, his feet dangling cutely from them, he looked even smaller in comparison the dining table. He got set his gaze on me, looking at me with his sparkling grey eyes as I served food.

A heaping portion of lasagna was set on his plate, eggplant alongside it. Some salad in a bowl to the side and I finished with another round of wine for us. He was so happy to eat, although this time he didn't fall victim to intoxication so harshly. Being he sipped between bites of his dinner his body took better to the alcohol. It was a shame, almost.

"How is it?" I asked him as he chewed away at some lasagna.

"Super cheesy...It's great" he answered, stopping to take a drink. "I'm happy you made it. I've never had lasagna before. Thank you."

"Oh anytime. Anytime at all, it's my pleasure."

I ate less invested than my guest. I was too busy watching him. What I would give to have him at my table every night. Wine and dine him then lie him down in bed after his small body had it's fill. Between the full stomach and wine it would be easy to get him to lie down long enough to fall asleep. Once asleep, he would have no choice but to stay the night. Now I had no suggestive intentions, but the possibility came with the territory. I'd be a stupid man to deny such an opportunity if it were to arise.

"How about we make this a regular thing?" I suggested as Ibuki lifted a bite to his mouth.

"Hm?"

He chewed his food as I sipped from my glass. When he swallowed he was confused.

"I come here to eat all the time."

Although he hadn't been around every single day as I would have liked, he was right. Even with the exception of his absences, over all, he did eat at my restaurant often. That wasn't cutting it anymore, not for me.

"Well consider an invitation. Come eat dinner with me from now on."

"I can't afford to eat here twice everyday... not yet. I could start eating lunch at home instead though."

"Oh no no. Dinner is on me, Ibuki. You just bring yourself and leave the rest to me."

Ibuki smiled bashfully when I winked at him and I felt remarkably accomplished. I had his attention, the shy little thing was adorably complaisant. Now I was guaranteed at least one visit from him each day, but many days I'd see him twice now. It was almost too perfect. Almost, because he still wasn't mine.

As I wanted, he came over for dinner each night following that one. Each evening after closing I had Ibuki come eat with me. At that hour no one ever showed up to visit me. It was my time with him. No one else knew about it and no one could take it away. It would just be us. Blissful hours of his attention on me.

Xxxxx

Ibuki left a far larger mark on me than I anticipated that day. I tried to return to my work only to find myself revisiting the memory of his face. I could still see him looking up at me without a clue, his expression still void of any embarrassment to my suggestive prying... until those eyes lit up with realization. And from there he was flustered. The pure naivety that consumed him was dangerous. He walked in to a predator's den and hadn't a clue the beast himself had eyed him closely. A beast salivating and ready to take a decadent bite. Poor, naive lad. Poor... sulcuant... Ibuki.

He hadn't come back that day.

As my work failed me for the time being I retired to my bed chambers to ponder. Up the stairs to my room I went, shoulders held back tightly. As I reached the top step my neck cracked with the swift turn I gave it, relieving it of the stress there. Heat pooled in my loins as I envisioned small Ibuki having made the error of not leaving when he did.

Standing in the doorway of my bedchambers I stopped, looking in at the large, vacant bed. Years it had been since the sheets had been tousled in a frenzy of limbs and sweat. Such a dry spell had nearly been broken. All because of sweet, naïve Ibuki. Most delectable of all, he hadn't a clue. I near regretted sending him on his way. Had I less scruples Ibuki would have been in a predicament. Quite so.

My shoes clicked the floorboards as I entered my bedroom. Coming to stand at the foot of the bed I stopped and stared. My eyes were drawn to the center of the mattress, the large empty space that could easily house Ibuki's body. How small he would be, and how powerless. I would set his body aflame to the lustful fires that burned me. The burn so powerful it only worsened each passing day, as if the heat from hell itself consumed me.

How much longer could I bare it?

It would have been in Ibuki's better interest to avoid me, had he known what lie beneath the gentleman he saw. He couldn't escape me, that I knew. I wouldn't let him. Perhaps he'd been trying because he had not shown his face after our previous encounter. The following days he didn't return to me how I'd anticipated he would. Determined to see him I went and looked for him, convinced he wouldn't come back on his own so soon. If the sheep caught wind of the wolf's scent he had every reason to flee... but without a flock there was nowhere to go.

I presumed he would be on his land but the young lad was constantly entertaining others with his presence. That being the case I knew it wasn't guaranteed he would be home. Walking the backroads along the forests I grimaced. How easily others had access to him, merely because of age. The younger men could waltz up to Ibuki willy nilly for time and attention. What luxury Mistel and Fritz had, the hungry lustful heathens.

Mistel was an aggravating piece and earned my scorn, but Fritz was a simple man. He had no nefarious intent, he was as innocent as one could be whilst fawning over his friend. He truly was infatuated with Ibuki but showed no possessiveness. His interest would bother me as time went on, but I could not bring myself to sincerely despise him. Or so I believed. Once I walked upon a moment between the two my mindset abruptly shifted.

Ibuki and Fritz sat in a tree high up above, back turned to me. All was innocent horseplay until I caught Fritz lean in to Ibuki whilst the blonde had looked away in to the distance for a moment. Watching a bird fly past the blue sky, he smiled unaware of what would happen. The young auburn farmer's lips nearly touched Ibuki's when the blonde reeled back in surprise from such close proximity. He hadn't even noticed Fritz had nearly stole a kiss.

Worse even, Ibuki fell from the tree branch.

Having been right below I caught him with ease. He landed in my arms, face flush and eyes wide with terror. He held one hand to his chest, breathing heavily. The blonde farmer could only muster to keep his fluttering heart from bursting out the delicate ribs within his chest. Whilst he was in terror, I was angry. Fritz, the incompetent retard, had made such a foolish error. Beyond simply attempting to kiss Ibuki, he'd done so under horrible conditions. He'd startled Ibuki whilst a distance off the ground and nearly put his life at risk. Had I not been there... good heavens.

"Ibuki, are you alright?" I asked him, restraining the anger building. "Speak to me, Lad."

"I-I'm okay Klaus."

Still wide eyed and horrified, he took uneasy breathes. He met my eyes, still breathing. He'd managed to catch his breath a bit before speaking again.

" Thank you for catching me... I didn't hurt your arms, did I?"

" You need not fret over such things."

As if Ibuki's weight could strain me. The lad weighed practically nothing to me. I could lift three times his weight and still not break a sweat. How adorable he was for worrying. It nearly brought my lips to curl. That blossoming grin was gone as soon as I remembered sweet Ibuki had nearly lost in life, and the culprit was still nearby.

Looking up, I saw a startled Fritz. He first apologized to Ibuki for startling him, extremely frazzled over the farmer's fall from the branch. He then thanked me for catching him. Annoyed at Fritz for his irresponsible actions, I bid him goodbye. With Ibuki in my arms I toted him away with my only explanation being to speak with Ibuki privately because I had been searching for him. I had no reason to linger about. My only goal had been finding him Ibuki, and I had done just that.

Fritz had no choice but to watch on as Ibuki was carried off. Jaw held tight I said nothing walking along the road to Ibuki's land. Fritz should have considered himself lucky to still be in one piece after his actions. In my arms Ibuki was quiet as a mouse. Looking down I saw him watching me with apprehensive eyes. He didn't know what to say or do. I spared him the burden of deciphering such.

"Are you hurt?" I asked him.

Ibuki still hadn't fully found his voice, something I assumed had to do with him falling from a tree. He seemed shaken and startled. His eyes were still wide and as they watched my face, he only shook his head. His answer wasn't entirely true, however. Because when setting Ibuki down on his farmland, he winced and grabbed for my arm reflexively.

"What is it? What ails you?"

Ibuki gingerly put a hand on his upper thigh, close to this hip. Rubbing it he applied pressure and winced again. He'd hurt himself, rather Fritz had been the culprit. Had he not been a imbicel Ibuki wouldn't have fell.

"My hip nicked a branch on the way down ... " He explained. "I didn't think anything of it... but it hurts now."

"Let me see."

"W-what?"

He paused and looked side to side before resuming his attention to me. I felt my chest tighten, realizing how horribly absurd my request could have sounded. I hadn't meant anything perverse. Ibuki put my worry to rest when speaking.

"Out here? Someone might see." He explained. "I'll show you inside."

Inside the farmer's home was small and quaint. The cottage was homely and cramped to a degree. I couldn't understand how some lived in such quarters. Perhaps it bothered him none because he was a small man but my head was merely a foot away from touching the small farmer's ceiling. A shame he hadn't more room. My first visit to him home I'd said nothing of it, but I did plan to see him often. The cramped spaces wouldn't do.

"Your home is lovely, albeit small. Have you no problem with such insufficient space, Ibuki?"

"I'm having a expansion done soon."

"How appropriately timed. Now then, your injury. "

Ibuki walked fairly well but it was evident he was in some degree of pain. Now inside the house with the door shut he insisted he would probably be fine with ice. I couldn't allow it. If he'd injured himself it would not be in the lad's better interest to walk back to town and see Marion on his own. I'd carry him if need be.

"Show me where you hurt, I'll take you to Marion if need be."

"I don't think it's that bad, Klaus... "

"I insist. Now Ibuki, Please. Promptly. "

He put up no further objection as I spoke to him authoritatively, insisting he do as I told him. Slowly he brought his hands down to the waist of his trousers. He undid the button and zipper, pulling his shirt up to see what he was doing. Although I was sincerely worried, I could feel myself growing warm at the sight of him. The sight of his skin.

Such beautiful young skin, silken and what looked to be deliciously soft to the touch... and taste. He could not see my eyes heat with my thoughts because his own eyes were cast down and occupied. As he looked down and edged down his trousers past his hip, he'd revealed the shapely curve of his rear. Such a small body yet he carried such weight behind him.

I was supposed to be watching for his injury but my eyes had strayed to the underwear hugging his hips and rear. White briefs he wore, unlike his clothes they appeared new. White was a perfect color to encase his loins, pure and clean. Snapping myself out of the distraction I pushed down the adulterous interest and laid my eyes upon the swelling of Ibuki's upper thigh. Right beneath the bone of his left hip was pink.

"It's pink... " Ibuki mentioned, touching gingerly. "I can't tell if it's swelling though. My thighs have always been kind of bigger around the hips."

Had hellfire not been a power greater than the goddess I damn well would have lost it. Such a beautiful

shapely young man set before my eyes with tender skin shown... good gracious. The burning of loins surely arose from the hellfire's heat. Scorching and burning without apprehension.

Daring tempt my own control I came forward and placed my hand on Ibuki. He winced as my hand laid upon his injury. He was swollen, it was for certain. Nothing horrible but ice would do him well. I asked him if he had any, and he meekly admitted he didn't. His refrigerator was an old thing, the freezer having only so much room. He kept fish in there, and I didn't blame him. Just a shame though he had no ice.

"There is ice at my home, we'll go there."

"I'd rather just sit down for a little first if that's okay... it's sore."

"I haven't an issue carrying you. You must treat that quickly. "

Ibuki insisted he would be okay but allowed me to pick him up once setting his clothes right. Surely the lad must have had some anxieties of being seen in town, but whilst approaching the town entrance from the forest he was calm. He didn't shy away from the curious eyes of Melanie as we passed her by, he waved and smiled.

"Mr. Ibuki!" The child called out. "Mr. Klaus!"

Looking to her, Ibuki waved again. I looked to the child and nodded in greeting. She pranced in closer, her dress bouncing with her long hair.

"Yes? What is it?" Ibuki responded back at her high, curious voice.

"Why is Mr. Klaus carrying you like that?" She asked without pause.

"Because he's nice."

His answer I found to be refreshing as well as surprising. He winced again once shifting his weight and I resumed my mission to treat his injury. Melanie looked worried as we began leaving. Ibuki then pointed at his leg while we passed by.

"I fell from a tree earlier, he's bringing me to get some ice."

"Oh! Daddy says we should be careful in trees!"

"Your daddy is right. Well have fun, I'll see you around... and stay out of the trees!"

Melanie went off skipping back towards the direction of the river. Ibuki smiled after her but that smile faded as he held his thigh. We walked down the stairs to town and none had been out in time to see me walk by with Ibuki, not until we reached the eastern section of town. As I entered my home with Ibuki in my arms, none other than the antique shop owner himself emerged from his shop.

Ready to shut the door, I nodded to him. Mistel stood at a distance away with eyes widened dramatically. Unseen by Ibuki I gave Mistel a less than friendly stare. Ibuki had only been able to lift a hand in brief greeting before I shut the door to my home with concealed triumph. What satisfaction it would have brought me had the circumstance led me to carry Ibuki to my bedchambers after Mistel catching sight of him in my arms. But alas, he was sat down upon my sofa. Outside my home Mistel surely had the mental fit worthy of a snotty, stuck-up child.

Or, at least, how satisfying to imagine.

"I'll fetch you the ice." I informed Ibuki, glancing aside to the door with satisfaction. "Nevermind the doorbell if it happens to ring. You stay put."

The doorbell didn't ring as I brought back ice for Ibuki. I had him reveal his injury again but Ibuki had difficulty doing so whilst sitting on the sofa. He was able to undo the button to his trousers but unable to adjust them. Reaching down I undid the ties to his shoes which were no longer a pair of worn loafers but now a pair of new work boots.

"New footwear? How appropriate" I appraised his work boots. "These must do you well in the fields."

"They do, they're better for walking around the soil."

"I'm sure. Now kindly allow me to move your legs Ibuki."

Slipping the simple brown boots off his socked feet I set them aside and then raised both his legs to lay across the sofa cushions. Adjusting Ibuki so he sat with his back to the arm of the sofa, I then had him continue to adjust his trousers. I offered to assist him but he inched down the side of his trousers how I needed him to do on his own. The delicate skin was revealed and I placed the ice where he swelled. Ibuki, he gasped loudly.

"That's cold!" He yelped, putting his hand on mine to push it away. 'Klaus-ah."

Without thinking I had snatched his small hand in mine, my own devouring is completely. I had my breath held and my eyes set on him, watching his chest rise and fall so heavily. Only the wide eyed expression of Ibuki's fading sun kissed face pulled me from the impulsive trance.

"It is best to keep the ice on" I advised him steadily, excusing my previous hasty action. "Please pardon if my touch makes you uncomfortable."

I had said what I said with purpose, wishing to hear Ibuki's response. He looked recovered from the start I gave him and shook his head meekly with small pink mouth set in a placid expression.

"You don't make me uncomfortable, Klaus..." He assured me, gaze wandering down to his lap. "Your hands are really big though. You're covering my whole hip... "

"Perhaps my hands are rather large... or by chance you are merely a small specimen."

"I think it's both. It's okay though, we can't help that. "

Ibuki had tried comforting me in such a manner that implied he felt I had some qualm over my broad stature. Aside from women of my past viewing me as some beastly creature after copulation, I'd never had issue with my size. Size was power. Power was a currency stronger than mere money. I had certainly learned that and with consequence.

"We can't help who we are, Ibuki. No. But perhaps it would be best if we could."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm blathering out loud, ignore me. How careless of me. "

Ibuki put his hand on the ice pack as I removed mine. With a sympathetic smile he assured me it was alright. Stepping away for a moment I went to brew some tea. Standing in the kitchenette I waited for the kettle to whistle and watched Ibuki look around the living area whilst on the sofa where I'd left him. His interest was drawn to the doorway that led in to my workspace.

"Klaus?"

"Yes, Ibuki?"

"How are your perfumes coming along? Er, if you don't mind me asking."

His innocent question was endearing. That was undeniable. His interest in my work was flattering if not a pleasant change of pace from the other. It was never a burden to enlighten Ibuki.

"My work is well. That pesky perfume has given me quite a run for my money. No matter how much time I put in to it I can't seem to be pleased."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out. It probably smells lovely."

"Well you can be the judge of that."

Leaving the kitchenette I fetched the bottle of perfume from my workbench and brought it to Ibuki. He whiffed from the spout of the glass bottle asI brought it to his nose. He smiled but looked at the bottle perplexed. Just as he'd done the time prior.

"There's just something about this one that I can't put my finger on. " he mused but laughed. "Either way it smells really nice. I hope you finish it soon."

"And why would that be?"

"Well it would make you happy, wouldn't it?"

A worthy question, so very sweet of Ibuki. A smile, a small one, graced my lips. The perfume would please me soley for the sake of finishing it but it would not make me happy. How humerously lighthearted of him to assume so.

"Perhaps it would please me but happiness is rather fickle. I doubt happiness would find me under such circumstance."

"That's too bad." Mused Ibuki thoughtfully. "What would make you happy?"

"Now that I have pondered for years."

Closing off the perfume bottle I brought it back to my workbench in the next room. When returning to Ibuki he watched me curiously. A fog of sorts seemed to linger in the forefront of his mind because his eyes blinked slowly as he said nothing. He intrigued me greatly that moment, silence coming between us as I stood in the doorway. What was going through that mind of his?

"Does something ail you, Ibuki?"

The blonde farmer snapped from his trance. He looked confused and cleared his throat. I held firm to my question and he reluctantly nodded.

"I zoned out I'm sorry..."

"Does this happen often?"

"Not really... it's just- nevermind. I'm sorry."

Coming in closer to him I crouched down to his eye level. He inched back with nowhere to go because of the sofa. I reached out to touch his face and he teared just a bit at the corners of his eyes. Looking away, he held a hand protectively over the ice pack. How very peculiar, so very skittish all of a sudden.

"Ibuki."

"You just look like someone I used to know is all. " he explained, eyes cast away towards the window. "It's really not important. I just had a memory come back. It happens."

"Very well."

It was difficult and damn near impossible not to let curiosity eat away at me. There was something so suddenly off about the lad in mere seconds. He could barely meet my eyes, more so than what was normal for him. He looked ready to leap at the faintest sound or touch, his body rigid. Suddenly he did start when a loud whistle came from the kitchen.

"The water for the tea is ready, at ease Ibuki."

"I'm sorry, I should go-"

"No such thing. You should relax."

Instructing Ibuki to stay put, I promised to fetch him some tea. I came back with his, sweetened of course. He gingerly took it and thanked me, blowing a gentle breath over the steaming surface. I sat on the sofa across from him with my own tea. Silence surfaced once more.

"How has your work been, Ibuki?"

"Oh, it's been well. The season just started so I'm not too busy yet... the crops are still just seeds."

"With time your fields will be bustling again. But, do not forget to pay me a visit from time to time despite how time consuming your occupation can inevitably be. Sincerely, I mean it. You've grow accustomed to disappearing on me. "

Ibuki chuckled lightly, agreeing he didn't see much of me. He was often on the complete other side of town working, resulting in his absence in my home. When I was walking the forest I wasn't blessed with running in to him as frequently.

"I may have to start paying you visits regularly." I suggested.

"Well you're welcome to. Hopefully I'll be around, ha."

"I'm sure all will work out well. But I still expect you here for tea and coffee more regularly. "

After tea I collected Ibuki's cup and brought it to the sink. He stood and buttoned his trousers, putting his boots back on. Settled to sit on the sofa normally he smiled and thanked me for the ice pack which had now melted. I took it back from him and discarded it. He also thanked me for my time and bid me farewell for the day, promising to pay me a visit the next day.

The following visits I received from Ibuki occurred late Autumn mornings before I was intent on seating myself at my work bench. It was pleasant to see him before dedicating my attentions to my perfumery. Tea and coffee were common and I found myself keeping sweets amongst my cupboards almost shamefully persistently. Cookies and treats I knew the lad enjoyed, any means to lure him in comfortably.

Ibuki liked our visits just fine, indulging in the sweets I set out for him. He was careful not to fill up, I noticed. As childlike as he could be with that dear sweet tooth of his he was mature in the sense he was mindful of his appetite.

"I shouldn't eat too many. I'm supposed to eat real food for lunch in a couple hours" he explained apologetically, gesturing to the tray of sweets I placed on the table between us. "Thank you so much though."

I was not one to push refreshments or food on anyone, if one chose not to partake then that simply their will. But it did pain me to a degree for Ibuki to not indulge in what I'd offered him. Two cookies was surely more than enough for one person but the way in which his face lit up whilst confectionaries touched his lips was far more important to me. When had I grown so interested in the satisfaction of others?

Or rather, when had my infatuation for Ibuki taken such flight?

" Surely you'll burn off these treats come lunch time. I can't imagine you wouldn't be famished in the hours to come, you're a bouncy sort. Running to and frough and what not."

Picking up the platter I held it out to him, offering him to take what he pleased. More specifically I insisted. He smiled meekly and gave in to his cravings, taking a chocolate dipped cookie from the assortment. Chocolate, his favorite. If only I had some finer chocolates to give him. Quality ones. None the less I was joyed to serve him what I could.

"Marion says sugar isn't good for me" Ibuki mumbled meekly as he took a small bite. "It's not easy to turn my nose up at sweets though. You didn't make it an easier though, Klaus. Ha ha."

A smidge of chocolate smeared itself on his lip and Ibuki's pink tongue wiped it away. Another bite and his full lips wrapped around the oblong shaped treat, crumbly bits melting across his tongue as he smiled. Never had I seen any woman I'd known to look so seductive without knowingly doing so with the intention. Yet a man sat before me innocently indulging in a cookie and all I could envision were images less savory to his jubilant innocence.

"Temptation can be a mighty influence" I advised him. "Self restraint can fail us sooner than we may realize."

Nodding in agreement Ibuki took a sip of the coffee I served him. As I sipped from my own I remembered my parents whom had relentlessly increased in their efforts to get in touch with me through mail. The dark roast was what my father most preferred. How long it had been since I'd last shared a brew with him.

"Klaus?"

"Hm?"

"Are you okay?"

Looking over at Ibuki from the brim of my mug I nodded shortly. He lowered his delicate brows in concern having gathered something had shifted in me. Observant he was just then, Ibuki usually seemed oblivious to most.

"My mind wanders at times when I have this coffee. It reminds me of home, is all."

"Oh, I thought Oak Tree was your home? You come from somewhere else?"

"Indeed I do."

Curiously Ibuki looked at me and blinked.

"Where do you come from?" He asked, eager to know. "Is it a town around here?"

"I come from out of the country, actually. Germany."

"Wow! That's a long way from here..."

"It is."

Blowing away steam from his cup, Ibuki took a sip to wash down the sweets. His eyes raised to meet mine.

"Klaus?"

"Yes?"

"Do you miss home?"

Not giving the question much thought I tilted my head to one side and the other.

"Perhaps not as much as the next man, but in some ways I miss home. I wouldn't trade this town for any despite that. This is my home now." I answered him. "I have some less than savory experiences associated with home as well. I am in no hurry to return."

"I understand what you mean. I'm not looking to leave here either."

"I would certainly hope not."

Intrigued by the opening Ibuki had unintentionally revealed, I began reaching my hands in to what was by right not my business. But still, I could not help myself. I would make Ibuki my business if only to keep close to him.

"Now Ibuki, where was it you were from again? I can't recall you telling me why you chose here to live." "I'm from out of town... " he responded, averting his eyes and clearing his throat. "I didn't like where I was, is all...erm I sort of wound up here by chance."

"How peculiar. Here in Oak Tree the town is known for it's agricultural community. How does one simply land such a profession by chance?"

"It's a long story, really. It's not worth the time."

"I have no prior engagements to attend."

I crossed one leg over the other, waiting for Ibuki to enlighten me. The grandfather clock in my home tolled just then, breaking the tense silence that had overtaken the lad. He looked to the clock and announced it was time he get back to work. Nodding, I withheld my irritation with the damned clock.

"Well I expect to be graced with your company tomorrow. The same time, Ibuki." I suggested, voice just a smidge less forgiving to the possibility of him declining. " Perhaps we could make this a regular thing of sorts. I insist, truly."

With eyes set on mine Ibuki nodded obediently. He showered me with his smile and gave his word he would be gladly join me for coffee and tea regularly. His quick obligance impressed me, truth be told. I had not expected him to commit a piece of each oncoming day to me. But he did. As Ibuki left, I wondered in what other ways I could influence him.


	12. Chapter 12

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey there! Got an update, finally! It's been since summer time I believe… *begins dodging the rotten tomatoes many of you are probably mentally throwing at me* IBUKI WORKED HARD TO GROW THOSE! YA BASTARDS!*

I kid, of course. (As I sit here chortling to myself at almost twelve in the morning.) Any who, hope you guys enjoy. From this point out the story is going up in tempo so be prepared for that.

Happy reading! Thank your sticking around!

xxxxxx

Ibuki, he was beautiful. Such a beautiful person. He was such a sweet, thoughtful person. No matter how much I insisted he not worry over paying me back somehow for his seat at my table, he still found his own ways to pay me back. He was so adorably thoughtful about it, too.

"There's some fresh yams and spinach in here, the harvest came out pretty good. I picked the better ones for you. You shouldn't cook with low quality ingredients, right?"

Held in Ibuki's arms was a basket woven of dried corn husks from Summer. It was beautiful and impressive, honestly. Basket weaving didn't seem like an easy task, but he could apparently do it well. He was talented and with an eye for detail.

He decorated the handle with a red ribbon, yellow gift paper lining the bottom of the basket. Mixed in with the fresh vegetables were some mushrooms and eggs, a few pints of milk along with it. To my surprise, there were even some chili peppers. Ibuki had gotten his hands on seeds we hadn't seen around the market for years.

"...Are these chili peppers?"

"Yeah! Spicy food is popular this time of year, isn't it? Figured you could use them. They're a little expensive in the market right now."

"Don't I know it."

I accepted the basket from him, more infatuated than grateful. Of course, I was grateful for the fresh products, but I didn't need any reimbursement. Still, the thought that was put in to it completely moved me. Normally it would be polite to turn down such an unneeded offering, but I didn't want to turn it down. It was a gift from Ibuki. A greed I'd never known before overcame me.

" This is fantastic, thank you so much."

"Oh, you're welcome Raeger." He assured me with contentment. "Hanako supplied the milk in there. Make sure you let her know if you like it!"

"I'll be sure to come by."

Milk wasn't a fancy of mine to drink on its own, but I'd fine use for it in a recipe. If it had been possible, I would have never used anything in the basket Ibuki gifted me. I would have kept it all forever. But, being it was all perishable, I set it down in the kitchen with intent to cook something with the produce at a later time. Maybe a nice soup with the vegetables and peppers? Some omelets with the eggs, milk and mushrooms? Time would tell, but I had no use for the ingredients yet because before Ibuki had arrived, I had just placed potatoes in the oven and a fresh sword fish steak sat seasoned and marinated on a cutting board ready to go in the oven as well.

"For now, go make yourself comfortable, the food shouldn't take long."

Ibuki went to sit at the counter as I prepared a pan for the fish, his action catching my attention. I oiled the pan and nodded my head towards the stairs leading up to my room.

"I meant upstairs. How are you supposed to get comfortable on that old bar stool?"

"I don't want to go upstairs. You're down here."

I smiled, placing the swordfish in the oiled pan. Peeking my eyes up from the task at hand, I stared at Ibuki and chuckled. It didn't quite sound as innocently amused as it should have. I slipped, letting my inner voice come to light.

"You're adorable." I chuckled almost sensually, voice dropping a notch. "You should be careful who you say stuff like that to, you know."

Ibuki was embarrassed, going quiet. The way his eyes widened, it was like the poor thing had been struck with de ja vu. He was so innocent, I wouldn't have been surprised if he'd messed up like that before. Of course, if he did, it'd probably be best that I not know...

Ignoring the rolling boil forming in my stomach at just the thought of it, I shook it off. I redirected my attention to Ibuki. Poking fun at him, I carried on and played off his embarrassment. It was too easy.

"Now, what if you said that to the wrong person, Ibuki?"

"It's hard to tell who the wrong people are sometimes...I'm starting to understand that."

"Nothing you have to worry about here, so long as it's just us. Don't worry yourself over it with me."

I winked at him and he laughed nervously and rested his head down on the counter, eyes on me. My grandfather wouldn't have approved, but I had no qualms. Ibuki could rest his head down on the countertop. He could do whatever he wanted in my house. I thought about it as I'd gotten the fish in the oven alongside the potatoes before I washed up the counter and my hands.

"So, what will we be doing while the food cooks?" Ibuki piped up, curiously. "Watching T.V like usual? Will that soap opera be on again?"

Thinking for a moment, I carefully second guessed my response before just not caring how I came across.

"If T.V's boring you I could get you drunk again. That could be fun."

"If I'm the one drunk how is that fun for you?"

"You're quite the character once you've got a little booze in you. The possibilities are endless."

Ibuki hopped off the stool and carefully pushed it in as I went looked through the wine rack for a bottle. I pulled out a bottle of apple wine, showing it to Ibuki. My offering was answered with a halfhearted shrug of his shoulders.

"The apple wine is delicious." I promised him, trying to persuade him with a teasing tone. "It's the perfect season for it. How could you refuse?"

"Wine is expensive... we always go through the whole bottle when you open it."

"And we'll be going through plenty more bottles, I promise you that. Cheers."

Half an hour later Ibuki was the cute, glass eyed little mouse I loved. He tipsily finished off one of multiple glasses I'd poured him. I'd been sitting up by the headboard, long legs stretched out casually while watching the T.V with Ibuki. That soap opera he grew to like was on again. Seated next to me, he had his legs crisscrossed and situated near my legs in order to see the T.V.

"Do you want more?" I offered him.

"Uh-uh. I've had enough..."

Ibuki paused for a moment then hiccupped with a pop of his diaphragm. He giggled and reached over my legs, draping his torso across my lap to stretch one arm out and set his glass on the bedside table. I helped him out by taking the glass for him and softly placing it aside. As the glass touched the table's surface, Ibuki's weight was pressing down on me.

Coming down to relax where he'd been crawling, Ibuki rested his head on my stomach. He blinked heavily like he was sleepy, eyes still on the television. Turned out he wasn't growing bored of the soap opera that was on during our visits, he liked it. It was like watching a child immersed in their Saturday morning cartoon, almost. The way he laid flat on his stomach to watch was so very similar to it.

Stomach to the sheets, his plump ass I'd been briefly acquainted with before was sticking out. He had on some jeans, the denim hugging the curves of his round, swollen cheeks. From such a position there wasn't much left to the imagination, especially not the visible split between said cheeks. I'd never wanted to touch him so badly.

Without asking, I put my hand on him. To play it safe I touched his back where I knew he'd be fine with. He had responded just fine to that before, so well in fact that he had fallen asleep on me from a friendly massage. Softly rubbing him again, I looked over his body. Meanwhile, Ibuki was completely consumed in the drama playing out over the screen.

The female protagonist stood at a window, overlooking grassy land. Dressed in a simple white night gown, her long blonde hair blew lightly with the evening breeze. She stared at the trees rustling to nature's soft breath, the moon shining off her large shimmering eyes. Slowly, she looked down to a small engagement ring held in her hand with uncertainty.

"What I've left behind for this life..." She sighed, drawing her bottom lip between her teeth. "What I've risked..."

She touched the windowsill, curtains billowing with a gust of air. My hand on Ibuki crept up towards the back of his neck, carefully touching the downy golden hairs draped there as he watched the programming intensely. He flinched at the initial contact and my heart seized, but to my relief Ibuki just shivered, signifying he'd been ticklish and not offended.

"Nng." He mumbled, twitching his neck for a second.

Smirking, I purposely trailed the tip of one finger up his neck and brushed the baby hairs there again. But this time, I knew very well what I was doing. Ibuki brought one shoulder up, scrunching his neck to thwart my fingers. He laughed lightly, inebriated and playful. Chuckling, I resorted to running my fingers through his hair as he whined that he was ticklish.

My touch grew softer and Ibuki's lids threatened to flutter shut. He tried with earnest effort to stay awake, invested in the soap opera. Although I wasn't as invested as he was, the soap opera wasn't bad at all. My main problem with it was it sucked up drunken Ibuki's attention far more effectively than I did.

Seeing there wasn't much that could be done, I used it to my advantage. If he was drunk, and distracted on top of it, I was willing to test how far I could encroach his personal space without setting off any resistance...

The fingers in his hair swept back down his slender neck and over the plain brown choker wrapped around it. I barely touched it, skimming right over it so softly Ibuki didn't notice. Teasing the collar to his shirt I inched under, touching his shoulder. He didn't stir from it at all.

Moving over his shirt again I raked down his back, rubbing and smoothing my palms along his sides repeatedly. He responded to that well, just as he had prior. Taking his reaction well, my touch on him grew firmer for a bit until my eyes were drawn to his ass, again...

I wanted to touch it again, preferably freely and without the guise of innocence. Unfortunately for me, I was in no position to claim such privilege. I tried telling myself 'no', but it sounded fake to even me. My conscience was corrupted, I couldn't stop myself.

If Fritz and Mistel touched and hugged Ibuki so openly, I could only imagine what they'd tried on their own time. There was no reason I couldn't get a piece of the pie. But, as I looked Ibuki over again it struck me just how much I absolutely did not want to share him. Any of him.

Assuming never did much good. My grandfather had taught me that. Still, I had some assumptions brewing about Ibuki. He never outright displayed any interest in men, but his comfort had to count for something. It wasn't anything to bet money on, not at all, but I could hope. Maybe test him while given the opportunity.

There had to be a way to know. Even if he didn't like men I don't think it would have deterred me. I didn't like men either, not that I'd known. I liked Ibuki. They didn't have to be mutually exclusive... that's what I told myself, anyways.

Against better judgment, I reached for his ass, inching towards it slowly in hopes he wouldn't catch on to what I was doing. If he were to catch on, fine. It would only serve me poorly if he didn't like it. Focus darting between Ibuki's diverted attention and my burning temptation, I carefully felt over the dip of his spine.

For safe measure, I nudged the hem of his shirt up for a reaction. As I traced idle shapes in to his skin he adjusted his cheek against my stomach. Heart racing, I took the reaction with utmost satisfaction, going as far to boldly reach my entire hand under the hem of his shirt. Laying it along his skin, I could have salivated.

So warm and soft to the touch...and completely at ease. To make sure he wasn't just nodding off, I peered down towards his head. Still awake, and still watching the television. Deciding I had nothing to stop me, I went for the kill.

"Raeger?"

Ibuki's voice stopped me in my tracks. To my relief, he hadn't caught on to what I'd been about to do. Instead, to his disappointment, he was watching the credits roll. Ibuki sighed as the episode ended. But he didn't move. Instead, he had picked up the remote and began clicking through channels.

"Is there anything else good on?" He asked me, resuming his thought. "The soap opera ended."

"...why don't we turn the T.V off for now?"

Not understanding why I'd suggested such, he looked at me with almost puppy dog eyes.

"Why?"

"Thought maybe we could talk."

Ibuki seemed fine with the suggestion, letting me take the remote from him. I shut the television off and helped him rise to kneel on his knees. Positioned before me, he watched me with his booze laden stare.

"Why don't you come a little closer?"

"Closer?"

"Mhm. I won't bite..."

Ibuki placed his palms down towards the sheets to move forward but I snatched him up in my arms. Bringing him in close, I perched him on my lap. I prepared to say something, but Ibuki cuddled up to me before I could muster up my voice. His little blonde head laid between my pecs, small torso hugging me.

"You're the best, Raeger."

He looked up at me with those large eyes of his. Discretion thrown aside, I leaned down kissed Ibuki on the mouth. He giggled and kissed me back, chastely with a gentle peck. The kitchen timer went off downstairs and I couldn't bring myself to care just yet.

I was in. And, there was nothing anyone could do to stop me. Just like that, I'd worked my way in to his life. How perfect, because I wasn't going anywhere.

Xxxxxx

The clock sounded louder than usual that evening. That evening it tolled nine, Ibuki nowhere in sight. I'd anticipated the young farmer was too busy for me, or perhaps something had happened. He'd come for tea earlier that day and despite the promise to come visit me in the evening while I worked away at the perfumes he was so intrigued by, he hadn't appeared. How unusual. Maybe the lad had come to his senses and chosen to keep his distance.

A pace across the floor to soothe my unease was interrupted as I stopped at the window, the curtains open and offering clear view of the neighboring houses. Namely, the Antique Shop. Mistel's piano couldn't be heard playing how it often did in the evening. What could he possibly be doing that he'd abandoned his precious instrument?

My knuckles met the door to the shop minutes later, bag of tea leaves nestled safely in hand. Iris opened the door, surprised to see me. Her features lit up, but her eyes held a bewilderment. How peculiar I must have looked, arriving unannounced at such an hour. Horribly out of character on my part. What had become of me? Damned Ibuki.

"Oh, Klaus! What brings you here at this hour?"

"I've found myself in possession of some tea I thought you'd fancy. I felt perhaps it would do you well in the morning with your breakfast..." I fabled, clearing my throat. "I do hope I have not disturbed either you or your brother. I can't help but notice the piano has gone mute this evening."

"Don't you worry a thing, he isn't asleep. You aren't bothering us. You could never."

The laugh I could have given, had the higher powers granted me such carelessness...

"Mistel has gone to see Ibuki, he left shy of an hour ago I believe." Iris revealed to me, none the wiser to my roused attention. "Hopefully he's coming home soon. It's getting too dark to go walking along at night alone. Would you like to come in, Klaus?"

"How kind but I have an errand to run promptly."

Iris laughed high in her chest, bidding me goodnight.

"Oh!" She called out in an after thought before shutting the door. "If you run in to Mistel could you send him home for me? I know he's grown but he worries me senseless when he's wandering off to Ibuki's as this hour."

So Mistel made a habit of visiting Ibuki in the evening, did he?

The moon was out as I walked to Ibuki's farm, trees rustling with the passing breeze. Autumn's presence brought a wistful voice to the breeze, I soon realized it was my own. My thoughts wandered years back to my youth. My mother, my dear mother... she had loved Autumn.

Passing Ibuki's field of grains left me to think of my mother, memories of her baking as I left the water paddies behind me. How mother would have loved to have fresh grain milled for the kitchen. There was nothing Father loved more than fresh bread with his coffee. No matter how the chef fretted, Mother always had to find herself to the kitchen.

Mother lingered in my thoughts as the entrance to Ibuki's land came to sight. A rabbit hopped along the path in the far distance, seeming to be going the same direction I was. It froze suddenly as my shoes hit the gravel, then ran quickly in to the forest. I watched it go. I wondered in Mother's rabbits fared these days. They never did like me.

"Don't you go prowling with the wolves, Klaus."

A voice came from the entrance to the farm, Mistel walking down the dirt path with arms so casually laid at his sides and shoulders rested with ease. The feathery wisps of his hair fluttered with the wind, his lavender eyes too pleased. It was atrocious, what had he done? Such satisfaction... like the cat who had finally eaten the canary.

"Prowling... funny, I'd presume one master of such art would recognize it first-hand."

"So, you're just out for a walk this far up the mountains? At this hour?"

"Speaking of the hours, Iris wants you home. Perhaps had you been home already, like little boys belong, we wouldn't have crossed paths on my stroll."

The patronizing bit Mistel well. His eyes went sharply narrow and he fed right in to my bait. Only, he played a fair draw.

"Best be careful how you throw that around, Klaus. Wouldn't want people to get the wrong idea about you."

Returning Mistel's stare, I countered.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll best mind your own affairs."

"I certainly am, can't say that you are." Mistel dismissed me, walking past. "Goodbye, Klaus. Best put that old body to bed before it wears out."

Ibuki's lights were still on as I approached the door, his home undoubtfully larger and retouched. New paint was applied, and the little cottage looked more like a home now. He'd done hisremodeling, per usual Gunther had done splendidly. I'd be sure to let him know upon next visit.

"Mistel? Did you forget something-oh!"

Ibuki answered the door with confusion, having assumed I was Mistel. He quickly realized his error and apologized.

"Sorry, Klaus. Mistel was just here. "

"Now what would Mistel be doing here at such an hour? I have never known him to wander out at this time." I replied, fishing with hopes for information. "Is all well?"

" Sometimes he just visits me after work. His birthday is coming up soon. He came over to make sure I had time set aside for him that day."

Another birthday, just what Mistel needed. The parasite.

"Ibuki, may I come in? The autumn has left a chill out here."

"I'm so sorry, Klaus. Come in."

Stepping aside to let me in, Ibuki apologized for his carelessness. He shut the door behind me as I surveyed the home. Just as expected of Gunther, he repaired and restored the old farmer's cottage. Ibuki's house now looked more like an actual house. Although still small, he had more room for furniture now along the open floor. His old sofa and recliner looked less crammed in now. I took a seat along the sofa as Ibuki fetched a glass of water from the kitchen.

"I'm glad to see you're well, Ibuki. Truly."

"Of-course I'm well, Klaus. Why wouldn't I be?"

What first came to mind was Mistel. Casting that thought aside I addressed the cause for my visit. Ibuki took his seat next to me, taking a sip.

"You gave me a bit of a fright this evening. I'd been expecting your visit hours ago."

Ibuki near sputtered on his drink, eyes flying open wide. Realization struck him with unforgiving force. Quickly he apologized for our missed visit, recalling I'd invited him to come keep me company as I worked away at the fragrances before I put it all away until the next morning.

"I felt like I was forgetting something..." He scolded himself, raising blue gray eyes to look at me with regret. "I am so sorry, Klaus. I'll make this up to you, I promise."

"I'm positive you will."

I'd moved in closer to Ibuki without warning, intent on closing in on him. He near dropped his glass, flinching reflexively. I caught the glass before it could reach the floor. Cold water spilled on Ibuki and he sputtered, face going red now. He stood promptly to change his shirt, walking across the floor to his closet. I made no effort to tear my eyes off him as he stood nervously with his back to me, rifling through the few things he had to wear.

He removed a simple blue shirt from its hanger and peeled off the one he was wearing. His skin still held faint remnants of his Summer's tan, color a notch darker than his natural pale complexion. He would fade soon enough as his skin was starved of the sun.

The pink, rosy patches of velvet on his chest matched the lovely shade of his lips, just as the blush that spread from his cheeks to the bridge of his nose. I'd flustered the poor thing. Excellent. I clenched the arm of the sofa as Ibuki's chest budded with the chill, the raised peeks surely brushing the fabric of his shirt as he pulled it down over his skin.

When the lad returned to me, he was still full of color. He had difficulty meeting my eyes and I knew it went past sheer embarrassment. Ibuki, he was frightened. Throwing caution to the wind where someone else could give a damn, I came in close to Ibuki and cornered him. Caged between my body and the arm of the sofa pressed against his back, Ibuki's body stiffened.

"K-Klaus?"

"Yes, Ibuki?"

"What a-are you doing?"

Blinking amber eyes at him, I contemplated my answer. What was I doing? Losing both my patience and my composure, it seemed. How was it I always seemed to get the left overs? Even with time set aside for Ibuki, he slipped through my fingers. I was no longer content being served last, no lest to those beneath me.

I had no taste for left overs. Elders should have first pick.

Lingering close for a moment, I let the smell of Ibuki hit me. Whatever soap he used was average quality, there was no quality oil or essence to it. Nothing of value that I could smell. Still, his smell... Oh, his smell. How my body warmed at our proximity.

"Never mind me, Ibuki." I assured him as he nervously eyed me. "I simply want to get a look at you."

"O-Okay."

The way he cowered, and his eyes had immediately searched for an escape without one in sight, itreminded me so vividly of a rabbit. I'd never seen a point to rabbits unless they'd been set before me as roast or stew. Unsurprisingly, as I looked at Ibuki my mouth watered. How much longer could I watch him be preyed upon by two pests who wouldn't know a boundary if it ran straight across their land. I couldn't watch much longer as Ibuki walked carelessly amongst Mistel or Fritz.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Ibuki asked meekly, shrinking in by the shoulders under my stare. "Klaus-"

"It scares you, doesn't it?"

Ibuki didn't answer. Touching the end of his small chin, I leaned in closer. His body language was terrified. Coming to a halt before I lost hold of myself, I focused on his face. It was a moment of silence before Ibuki slowly relaxed. He stared up at me, eyes returning to a more relaxed state. There was a level of trust of some sorts. Submission in the early phases I predicted.

"You don't scare me, Klaus."

"Are you certain?"

He nodded.

"Don't lie to me. I can see it in your eyes."

"…"

Ibuki eyes resumed their fear but I assured him he not worry. Still, he offered me an explanation.

"You just-you remind me someone." he explained. "You don't scare me, It's just they-"

"Never mind who they once were. It would do you better to trust me."

"I do trust you, Klaus..."

Having nothing to say, I watched as Ibuki's chest rose and fell. The blonde swallowed shallowly and carefully tried sitting up. I didn't move from my position. Ibuki raised up high enough to place his hands on my chest and gain leverage. He hesitated, but he wrapped his arms around me as much as he could manage around my wide built.

He... he embraced me.

"I don't want to upset you..." He confessed meekly. "Please don't be mad at me. I'm sorry I forgot. I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"You truly wish to make it up to me?"

So small, curled in at the shoulders, Ibuki nodded. His breath hitched as I pulled his body flush to mine, clothing separating us. Heat... it pressed in to Ibuki. I allowed it without shame. The blonde lad swallowed as I stared him down, watching for his reaction to my body. When he posed no objection, I smirked in satisfaction.

"Very well, you will make it up to me." I assured him, bringing my face down to his. "If only to remain friendly, Ibuki. Hm?"

The lad's chin in my fingers, I allowed myself a taste of him. My first taste. Lips upon his for a moment, I basked in the victory I'd acquired. Such splendid victory.

He was mine. It was time he began to understand that.

Xxxxx

"Veronica, how are you?"

It was late morning when I'd gone to find Ibuki, correctly assuming he was toiling away at a guild field. Not only was he tending to the sweet potatoes right where I expected him to be, he was working with Fritz. Well, more Ibuki was working his field and Fritz was just there.

Of course, since Ibuki was working, and he had company, I had to wait to tell him what I'd come over for. I had planned to invite Ibuki on a picnic since it was sunny that day… but it seemed Fritz had no intentions to leave. If looks could kill I would have glared down the back of Fritz's head until he fucking asphyxiated. There was plenty of dirt around to bury him…

Veronica being there was more a surprise since she handled the guild field registrations, not the field themselves. So, when she showed up randomly I could not help but be confused. Extremely so. Maybe she was on a walk? The older woman was known for being cooped up at the guild for long work days. Everyone needed some fresh air.

"Oh, I'm well. Thank you for asking, Raeger."

Veronica smiled softly as she walked in and my next question was cut short when I saw someone had followed in behind her. He was tall man, very much so. His skin stood out in great contrast to many of the Oak Tree residents, whatever far off land he came from evident in the exotic complexion. His dark skin was the polar-opposite of his silvery, white hair that was long and tied back in a silky pony tail. An interesting appearance. Where had he come from? And what was he doing in Oak Tree?

With him the mystery newcomer carried a sack on his back with a combination of what could have been both farming and gardening tools. He hoisted it up high on his shoulder, expression almost indifferent as he came to stand behind Veronica. He wasn't a friendly type, clearly.

"Ibuki." She called to get the blonde's attention. "Ibuki? May have a word with you?"

The blonde perked up at the sound of being called by Veronica. He looked over where she was, seeing the large man standing behind her. Confusion passed his face, but he went over, and Veronica took a step aside to properly introduce the newcomer.

"Ibuki, we have a new resident. This is Nadi." She introduced. "Of course, since you are in the agricultural business here I felt it would be in your better interest to know Nadi offers landscaping services."

Veronica then turned her attention to Nadi.

"Nadi, this here is our rising farmer, Ibuki. He does just fine on his own but do keep him in mind for possible business. He's an optimistic one, he may bite off more than he can one of these days."

"I probably will…" Ibuki chortled, agreeing but good humor. "Fritz might need your help too."

The redhead heard his name and puffed his chest out proudly.

"I don't need anyone's help!" He boasted. "I'm going to be the best farmer ever, one day!"

"I hope you're right." Ibuki laughed. "Anyways, it's nice to meet you, Nadi. If you're ever around feel free to come say hi and drop by. Maybe you can look at my property and tell me what you think you could do with it. I'm sure you'd do great."

Nadi's stoic face shifted for a second, his stare becoming intrigued as he took in the little blonde farmer with grey-blue eyes glimmering up at him in the sunlight. buki, he smiled up at the unfriendly looking man. So genuinely happy to make his acquaintance.

I'm sure Ibuki hadn't meant to, but he came across so naively eager and chipper. The poor thing, he didn't know how important it was not to give people the time of day like that. I made a note to myself to explain that later when in private, expecting that in the meanwhile Nadi would brush him off. But, instead, the man nodded.

"Thank you. I'm sure we could arrange something soon."

Ibuki turned around to return to his sweet potatoes, dragging a bag of fertilizer over. As he opened it, Nadi came over with gardening gloves donned. He sidled right up next to Ibuki then squatted, patting the little farmer on his hip to come closer.

"…the plants will benefit more if you apply it like this." He instructed. "Here. Let me show you."

Fritz came over and squatted down next to Ibuki while watching the tutorial on how to use the fertilizer to its best ability. Veronica stood by with a grin plastered to her face, meanwhile I fumed. I'd waited enough time to get Ibuki's attention that day, yet this newcomer comes along and outright steals my time with Ibuki from right in front of me.

The demonstration stretched on for an hour, Nadi showing Ibuki how to weed for best presentation and how to trim the foliage down. Veronica had left beforehand, reminding Nadi of his room number at Maurice's Inn. He responded, but didn't seem the least bit interested.

Ibuki was a magnet for making friends, that he had made clear from the very get go. There was something about that cute little man that drew in what felt like crowds of admirers and friendly faces. I didn't like it at all. He didn't need any more 'friends". He needed to spent time with me.

Something needed to be done.

Xxxxx

"Klaus! I'm sorry to drop in like this. May I come in?"

I'd been during my of deciphering which flowers I'd restock my inventory with when an abrupt knock came from the front door. My supply was running low and flowers weren't the easiest to come by in town. If a supplier didn't arrive I'd been committed to continuing my trips out of town to acquire them. There was only so much time in the day.

I could hardly afford to let Ibuki out of my sight, how would I ensure he stay out of trouble if I were gone for hours at a time? Troublesome, to say the least. I fumed over it briefly before permitting Veronica entry to my home.

"Come in, Veronica." I called out. "By all means, enter."

Veronica entered with a guest it seemed. As I turned to greet her, I saw him. A blonde man who could near reach my eyes walked in alongside her, his purple attire awfully gaudy and tacky. His honey blonde hair lay tucked partially under the eyesore he called a cap. Large and well-built he was, that I could respect. But, such attire… absurd. Certainly not a proper gentleman's appearance.

"Klaus, good afternoon. I hope your day has been well." Veronica greeted, gesturing to her guest. "I have someone here for you to meet. Of course, introductions are important for everyone in town but I felt this one would benefit you."

I couldn't imagine in the least how this man could benefit me.

"This is Kamil, and he's going to be our new florist for now. Of course, he sells flowers and if anyone could benefit from that, surely it's you."

Kamil held his hand out to shake mine and I politely returned the gesture. I could surely benefit from his services, evidently. Who'd have thought it'd be my lucky day. It'd been ages since I last had a supplier within the town's perimeter. Perfumery, an underappreciated trade with resources growing scarcer every day it felt like.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Likewise. I'm told you work with perfume?"

"Indeed."

Another knock at the door and Ibuki was walking in. He looked surprised at those who'd he stumbled upon in my home. Checking the time, I saw he'd showed up for our tea. There had to be a way to shoo the company without being outright rude…

"Hi Veronica…" Ibuki greeted the woman, looking to Kamil unsurely. "…I'm sorry. We haven't met before."

"Well, there's a first time for everything" Kamil retorted back, amused. "Funny how that works."

Kamil extended his large hand to Ibuki. Confidently, and with a focused stare. Ibuki reached small fingers to his, getting his hand swallowed. Kamil held firmly, but maintained eye contact without uttering a peep. He awaited Ibuki to introduce himself.

"… I'm Ibuki. Who are you?"

"Kamil." The man answered, suave and with emphasis. "To think we hadn't stopped to see him first, Veronica. Let me guess, were you planning to save this friendly face for last? I'm not sure whether I should be disappointed or flattered."

Veronica chortled.

"Ibuki's a farmer, I felt Klaus here was more priority. But, Ibuki is good company. I'm sure you two will get along well."

"I'm sure we will. By chance do you have an interest in flowers, Ibuki?"

Nodding, Ibuki pleased this newcomer.

"Excellent. I look forward to seeing you around. You're the farmer who lives up near the mountains, right?"

"Yeah, that's me."  
"I'll remember that."

When Veronica and her guest left, I couldn't resist the urge to lock the door behind them as Ibuki took his seat on the sofa. It took me a moment to compose myself and erase the florist's undeniable flirtation from my immediate memory.

I'd fended off enough vermin. I needed no more encroaching, nor would I permit it to go any further. Ibuki… Oh, he soon learn where the boundaries lie.

xxxxxx


End file.
